kyuuketsuki no Ai
by yaoihime22
Summary: When the vampire prince, is being force to marry due to the higher council. Will he listen to his heart or his duty.A sasuXnaru YAOI fanfic. Other parings Neji/Gaa, kakairu. Sakura Bashing lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First of all We would love to give million thanks to our Beta DAGGET who so kindly took this job. We Agree She ROCKS…

Summary : When the vampire prince, is being force to marry due to the higher council. What will happen when he is pushed too far. When a human who he hardly shared a couple of words , helps him when he most needed it.  
What will come out when the truth is revealed and with each step they take things get more complicated.  
Will his heart be taken by the human who understands him or will he be forced to take his bride to do what's best for his people.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any character for that matter , if we did they would be more Yaoi pairings and goodness.

A sasuXnaru YAOI fanfic. Other parings Neji/Gaa, kakairu, kibahina.

"" talking

'' thoughts

(-) interruption while talking

CHAPTER 1.

On a dark evening in the Uzumaki mansion, a lonely and upset Naruto disputed the life decisions that were being imposed on him by the council and were to be carried out by way of his guardian Umino Iruka.

"But I don't want to marry her. She doesn't even like me. Besides, how is it that I can't choose who I want to be with? Even if I were to agree, Sakura won't agree so easily."

The young male had a tan complexion. His golden hair bore an amazing resemblance to the rays of the sun as they fell freely, in unmanageable spikes. Three whisker marks adorned his face across each cheek, (amazingly they only added to his exotic quality) and he had the most beautiful wide, baby-blue eyes , that one could only describe as sky beautiful. In fact, they put the sky to shame. He wore casual clothing, but at the moment, how he looked was the least of the problems as he faced his guardian who was trying to reason with him.

"Naruto, to the Haruno family this union is very important. It won't matter what she wants as long as her covenant (1) family is in agreement with it. Besides, to marry someone like you is something that would never have been achieved without the elders. If it wasn't for them, this union wouldn't take place and if it wasn't for them, this commitment between the two distant families wouldn't take place and there would be no peace. "

" ..But...but… I understand that this is something important for us, for both families. What I don't agree with is why it has to be me. Don't I get any say in a matter that concerns me?"

"There are no other options. I understand that you're opposed to this union but if there were something that we could do, I would have done it. You have to understand, we only want what's best for you. I can try talking to elder Jiraiya to see if there's anything that can be done. For now however, just stay put and don't leave the mansion," his guardian asked with worry in his tone and smile.

"Ok Iruka. Thanks, and I'm counting on you" Naruto agreed with a sigh.

________________________________________________________________________

As the silver haired man entered the classroom, he addressed the students with an apologetic face.

"Ok Good morning Class, I'm sorry for being late but as you know, for the wellbeing of all students it is my duty to make sure that the halls are safe and –"

"Kakashi-Sensei, that's a lie. You were late because you were reading your Icha Icha Paradise books in the teachers lounge."

"And how would you know that Ino?" asked the young teacher arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Cuz " she said with a shrug. "When I was looking for Sasuke-kun, I passed by the teachers lounge and you were reading the book Kakashi-Sensei," the blonde finished with a matter-of-fact smile.

"I see… well let's start the class." He continued, dismissing the subject. "Open your books and we'll continue were we left off. Who would like to express their opinion on the current point of the story?"

Before anyone could answer, the lesson was disrupted by the sudden crackle of the intercom.

"Kakashi-sensei, please excuse Uchiha Sasuke from class. He is needed in the front office. Thank you."

The silver haired man sighed. 'Honestly, they want me to teach and they wont allow me to start class'. He looked at the Uchiha student who just seemed bored.

"Sasuke, ask Ino for the notes. Remember, the notes on this Shakespeare play will be on the next test."

The stoic male sighed and nodded in agreement. He rose from his seat and headed for the door. Every female in the room followed his movements, watching him with lust.

His Midnight Black hair waved, the bangs on his face framing his pale complexion, while in the back it was spike styled as it rose from the neck up. His eyes which wore no emotion, were black as the deepest of phantom pools. His perfect lean body was tall and slender and moved smoothly while under the uniform jacket and white dress shirt, his pale, milky chest was exposed.

It didn't show but there was no doubt whatsoever that what followed that exposed flesh was a perfectly built body, the body of a god as many of his fan girls would put it. Not that he cared what they thought.

He couldn't be bothered with the annoying swarm of giggling girls that followed him all the time and that even now attempted to devour him with their eyes. So he ignored the sighs and dreamy looks coming his way as he exited the classroom, concentrating solely on something more important. Why was he being called to the office?

Finally reaching the office, he asked Shizune, the principal's assistant, what he was needed for.

"Sasuke-kun please take a seat with Neji and Shikamaru and wait 'till principal Tsunade is done. She needs to talk to all of you."

The annoyed raven inwardly sighed, glancing at the two other students. The Hyuuga, Neji, raised an eyebrow in question but Sasuke just shrugged. Obviously Neji didn't know why they had been called either.

The Hyuuga was a family acquaintance. He possessed the usual prominent features of the Hyuuga's. His long brown, almost black hair was kept low in a ponytail. He had pale skin but as not pale as an Uchiha, and in contrast with the dark Uchiha eyes, the Hyuuga's are white, a pearl white iris. It was strange but it was a family trait.

Next to Neji sat the bored Nara Shikamaru. Now Sasuke hadn't spoken much with the man in the years that they had been in the same school, but he seemed like a lazy person. His hair was up in a spiked high tail and Sasuke had noted that every time he saw him he would always be yawning or muttering the word 'troublesome'.

Sasuke wondered why Shikamaru should be so tired. It was not like he did any school work, but then, he guessed that was just the way he was. Just like the Uchiha was a brooding person, who hated to talk or to be bothered by people, so he sat down and waited for the principal.

The three students didn't bother to speak to each other and after about fifteen minutes of silence, the door to the principals office opened and a student walked out. Fear was evident on the student's face.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru now didn't even want to step in, and hoped that they were not being called for the same reason as the poor guy coming out who seemed on the verge of tears.

Once the student had left the office and headed back to class, a blonde woman with two low pigtails and honey brown eyes looked at them, smirking at the sight. They were clearly confused as to the reason they'd been called to her office.

"Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru, please come in."

They followed her in and Neji and Sasuke took a seat as it was offered. Shikamaru declined, saying he was fine and mumbled something about how it would be troublesome if he would have to get up when they were done. He just leaned by the wall.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you were called here." She waited to make sure she had their attention… Since she did she continued on. "Well, you three were nominated to be in the student council by the seniors of last year, and your grades also prove that to be the best case scenario, with Uchiha Sasuke as president, Hyuuga Neji as vice president and Nara Shikamaru as this year's treasurer.

Of course it's just a nomination. You don't have to agree but since you were popular among last year's seniors, and your teachers agree that you can handle responsibility, and would be the best candidates for the positions, I wanted to inform you.

You will have until the end of classes today to let me know if you would like to run or not. The candidates will be announced for voting this week. If you are chosen it could benefit you all in several ways. It's definitely a plus for college applications, not to mention that it gives you power among your peers."

She paused to see if they might agree right away. Neji and Sasuke seemed to be thinking about it. Shikamaru sighed.

"Na, I don't want to run. It would be troublesome and it would only give me more work."

"Oh that's right," Tsunade added. "I forgot to mention one important detail. For being in the student council, you will be excused from 6th period. In that case Shikamaru, if you are done with the treasury department work you can sleep or just do any other work pending. It will be like a free period, as long as you are done with your respective work that is."

She composed her face trying not to be given away for she knew what his answer would be with this new detail. Even though Shikamaru didn't usually show much emotion, he was still no Neji or Sasuke in that department and his features visibly lightened at the prospect.

His 6th period class was Physical Education with Maito Gai, which just happened to be the worst class for the lazy student. He didn't even hesitate with his response.

"In that case I accept."

The two remaining boys looked at Shikamaru and then turned to each other.

"So what do you two think? Would you also like give the student council a try?" The principal asked hopefully. She knew that Sasuke and Neji would not be driven to accept by the mere promise of a free period.

"Well we might get a free period but we would still have things to do. I don't know," answered Sasuke, weighing his options.

"Well please consider the offer and report to me with your answer Sasuke. What about you Neji?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I can give it try for now," he said, thinking of his uncle's reaction if he were to learn that he'd declined an offer like being the vice president. He would never hear the end of it. Especially considering how involved Hyuuga Hiashi was with school not only for his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi but also with him; his twin brother's only son.

Pleased with the two boys who did agree to be part of the council Tsunade turned back to Sasuke.

"I will be waiting for your response. Let me know by the end of the day. Just ask to be excused from class fifteen minutes before the last bell." Sasuke quietly nodded and she motioned for them to leave.

As soon as they left, the principal went back into her office with a student that had been waiting, and just as she closed the door her scolding could be heard. Apparently the student had walked out of class and she was not happy about it.

"So you're ok with working on the student council?" Sasuke asked the other two. Shikamaru shrugged. "I'll get a free period and I don't have to put up with Gai's workout anymore, so that's all I needed."

"I don't mind being the Vice President and I know Hiashi would never let me live if I declined. What about you? You are popular in school and your grades are one of the top in our class, so it's only natural that you were asked." He didn't mention that Sasuke was right in the same category as him.

"Yeah I know but still I don't want any more of those annoying girls to keep swarming me and if I'm the President I would only be giving them an excuse to be near me. But still, I'll think about it. I would like to get out of 6th period class as well."

They each walked to their respective classes.

When Sasuke entered his classroom, every student turned to stare. He had been twenty minutes late.

"Where were you Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yamato-Sensei, I was at the principal's office with Tsunade-sama."

"Very well, please take a seat." As the teacher continued with his history lecture, Sasuke sat and thought for while longer on whether to accept or decline the offer.

________________________________________________________________________

Umino Iruka patiently waited to be seen by one of the elders. He was lost in his thought.

Iruka was a tanned vampire with brown hair up in a pony tail. His face had a scar across his nose, warm brown caring eyes and soft, delicate features. He was not tall but average height and he was not built for a man but he was still not feminine looking.

He had been living with Naruto for a long time and he loved him like a son, so he found himself worried at the council's sudden decision to force Naruto to join with covenant family member Haruno Sakura. What worried Iruka the most was that if this decision was not changed, Naruto might rebel against the elders.

Iruka looked up as a young woman with spiky purple hair called out his name.

"The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei will see you now. Master Jiraiya is also with him at the moment."

"It's better that way Anko. I can consult with two elders and hopefully I will get a better answer," he said hopefully.

He walked through the double red doors into the red room, where two elders sat before him. The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi was the head of the covenant of the elders at the moment. A stern old man at first glance but if inspected more carefully he was actually a gentle vampire. His eyes gave away his wisdom and knowledge in the centuries that he had been around, with light brown eyes that blended with his worried look at inspecting the guardian and wondering why he had requested a hearing. Next to him was Jiraiya, one of Sarutobi's students from some centuries ago, he had long white hair and a mischievous face. The elder always seemed to be accompanied by a happy grin. Both men greeted their visitor.

"Iruka how can we help you? Anko, my receptionist, said that you wished to be heard by an elder, preferably myself."

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry about coming to see you today without notice, but yes I wish to be heard due to my concern for Naruto at the moment." Iruka paused to see if he would be heard. The two elders looked at him with concerned and confused expressions. Taking their silence as an invitation to voice his problem, Iruka continued.

"Master Uzumaki is displeased with the sudden request for a union with Miss Haruno Sakura."

Iruka didn't like to call it marriage, for a marriage was something that would be both people's wish. It was a union that wouldn't make either happy and he didn't see fit to call it otherwise.

"I understand that this union is very important for both covenants, but what of their wishes? From what I hear, Sakura doesn't get along with Naruto either and I think that if they are to be united and things go wrong and they end up separated, it will be a conflict between covenants. I just want to know if there's any way to avoid the union. Aside from this theory, I also don't wish to see him sad. He doesn't want to go through with it and am afraid he'll leave to avoid it"

"I understand what you're saying Iruka and I can see that it might be true but…" The Hokage paused thinking carefully of how to put his words together.

"We can't do anything…at least not right now," interrupted Jiraiya.

Iruka looked with hopeful eyes to the while haired elder, at the hint of a possible solution. "So there is something that we can do?"

"I don't want to give false hopes. In my opinion there's nothing we can do, but I can check out other options. I can research to see if there's another way to bring about the union of both families without having to unite them through marriage. But for now we can't let the other elders and families know of what we are trying to do. Iruka, this means that Naruto or Sakura can't do anything stupid."

"Understood. I will try to calm Naruto and buy us some time, but I don't know how long. I thank you so much. I'll be going now." With a bow to the elders and a new hope, Iruka took his leave to see how Naruto had been while he was away.

The sun had gone down and the full moon shone. The blonde sat on the balcony amazed to see how the dark evening had been changed to an amazing, beautiful night, illuminated by the white light reflecting from the moon. He remembered his current situation and felt saddened and ashamed that he was not free to give his love to whom he wanted but only to one person, the one that had been chosen by the Haruno family.

Sakura was not a bad person but Naruto didn't feel that way about her. They had known each other for a long time but if anything they had been competing. Not that they liked the same things. It was simply meant to bother him.

Naruto sighed, unable to think of a solution to this messy situation. He felt hungry but couldn't bring himself to walk away from the alluring moon. He sat thinking for a while longer until he heard the door open. Realizing that Iruka must be home and hoping that with him he carried news of a way out of the union, he stood and walked towards the entrance.

"Naruto…Naruto are you here?"

" Okaeri Iruka"(2) called out the blond as he descended the stairs with a smile on his face and a gleam in his blue-sky eyes, hoping that Iruka had found his salvation.

"So what did they tell you?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I talked to two elders and at the moment they don't have another solution, but let's not lose hope. There might be something that we can do as the time of the union nears."

Naruto sighed as his little hope was crushed. "You're right…….I'll do something about it." The last was more of a whisper that was meant for himself as a reassurance.

"What do you mean by that?" The comment worried Iruka.

"Oh, I mean that something will turn up." He finished as he walked to the kitchen, feeling his hunger again.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah….. All this situation and not being able to do anything. At least I can calm my hunger."

He went to a medium door and opened it, revealing a freezer with several rows of blood packs. Each labeled by blood-type. Naruto took a pack from the first row.

"Iruka, were out of AB. Do you think we can get more?" Taking note of Iruka's nod, he sank his now longer fangs into the pack and drank his meal. AB, as rare as it was, happened to be Naruto's favorite. He found it better in taste than any other type that they held in the mansion.

As he drank, he wondered if drinking his special person's blood would be better than AB blood. He had been told by an old vampire that when he found that special someone, their blood will be extremely appealing to the young vampire. The old vampire went so far as to point out, as a joke, that after drinking that appealing blood, he would not be able to drink from another.

'Well no need to worry about that,' Naruto thought dryly, considering that in his case it wouldn't matter if he had a special someone. Naruto drank the pack dry and disposed of the now empty plastic bag.

"Iruka?" Naruto waited until he looked at him.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you think it would be alright if I went out for awhile….Don't worry, I wont do anything stupid." he added after seeing the reluctance in Iruka's expression.

"Ok Naruto, but be back early."

"Thanks." He went to his room to shower.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke entered the office and approached Shizune.

"Is Principal Tsunade in?" came the cold question to the poor, unsuspecting assistant.

"Oh Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"Yeah, am here to let her know my response for the student council"

"Well she's speaking with a teacher. Do you want to wait?"

"No its ok. Just let her know-"

"Oh Sasuke, so what's your answer?" Both Shizune and Sasuke turned to see the principal, who had interrupted them and was now showing a teacher out of her office.

"Come in," she beckoned. The Uchiha walked in and took a seat.

"So what's your answer?"

"Well, I really didn't want to, but I figured it would be ok to give it a try. So yeah, I guess I'll agree to the nomination."

"Ok, that's great. The voting will start tomorrow and it will be announced during the 2nd period announcements."

"Hmm…" he replied simply, obviously not at all as thrilled as she seemed. But still Sasuke had to admit she looked like she had expected it. "Well then…" he trailed off before exiting the office.

The raven left the school building, having finished talking to the principal. He met with some of his friends (well more like acquaintances than friends) Neji, Lee and Shino.

"So you accepted?" asked the pearl white eyed male.

"Yeah, I told her I'd give it a try."

"You going home?"

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Sasuke asked more of courtesy than real interest.

"We," Neji motioned to Lee "are going to meet with TenTen and take her to cheerleading practice." he turned to Shino. "What are you doing Shino?"

"I'll be meeting with an old friend" he said quietly.

"Well, I have to go." Sasuke dismissed them with a half-hearted wave, as he got into his car.

The Uchiha drove a Mustang convertible in his favorite color, navy blue. The sleek polished car was adorned with a wing at the back of the trunk and the Uchiha symbol, a part of the ensemble.(3)

Sasuke didn't feel like going home. He was sure his brother wouldn't be there. After their parents' deaths, Uchiha Itachi had taken it upon himself to care for his little brother and take over the family business. Thanks to him, the Uchiha Corporation had grown and continued to thrive. As a result he was hardly ever at home and Sasuke didn't like being alone in their big house.

He drove aimlessly for awhile, and in the end, decided to stop by a park where he used to go when he was little. 'I feel stupid, like a kid, for stopping here,' he thought as he sat on a bench.

A buzzing noise brought the raven out of his thoughts and he took out his cell phone and checked the caller id. Neji

Sasuke flipped the phone open and answered. "What's up?"

"What are you doing? And I was wondering if you'll be doing anything later on tonight?"

"Nothing. I'm on my way home, and like I said earlier am not doing anything today. Why?"

"Well Shino called. He and his friend are going to go to a new club 'Bloody Rose' and wanted us to go. Just checking if you want to join us."

"Us? Who's going?"

"Well it would be Shino, a friend, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Kankuro, Me and you, if you want to go."

"Shino's Friend? Do I know him?"

"I think his name is Kiba, I don't know him but he's going out with Hinata, so they will be there."

"Hinata, but she is so shy"

"I know. It was a shocker when I heard."

"Oh yeah, and I think Kiba will be taking some friend with him. But that's all I know, so you in or out?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Itachi wont be home 'til late, not that he'll say anything. What time?"

"Were going at around 11:00. And you?"

"Don't know but I'll be there. Later."

"Sure, later."

________________________________________________________________________

Ring..Ring..Ring..Ring..

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Hey dude."

"Kiba, what's up?."

"So are you going or not?"

"Sorry Kiba but you know I'm not up for going out at the moment. Maybe later, but thanks anyways."

"Man that's why you should go out. To try to take your mind off the council's decision. It won't help that you're at home thinking about it."

"I know but-"

"NO! No buts. Get your ass changed and meet us at club "Bloody Rose" and you better be there cuz I want you to meet my new girl."

"Who is she, well what is she?"

"Well she's a.. human"

"Human???"

"Yeah but she's nice and not like any other girl that I've known, so come on."

"Ok, Ok. Maybe I'll get the elders and Sakura out of my mind."

"Ok then see you there"

Naruto shook his head and sighed as he hung up the phone. Leave it to Kiba to be stubborn and try to cheer him up. He smiled, and made his way to the library looking for Iruka.

"Iruka… Iruka?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Kiba just called and invited me out, and I know I said I would only be out for a while but do you think it would be fine if I'm out longer?"

Iruka seemed to be thinking about it. "Well you'll be with Kiba… so I guess if you go with at least one bodyguard."

"Iruka," glared the blonde, "a bodyguard? I'm sure I can take care of myself and besides were going to a club. There are humans there what could possibly happen?"

"Naruto, you know I'm your guardian. If anything happened to you-"

"But nothing will and if it makes you feel better, I was planning on inviting Gaara. Would that be enough?"

"Alright, I guess with Kiba and Gaara its ok."

"Ok, well I'll just change and head out. Thanks Iruka."

"Naruto, try to have some fun" answered the guardian, happy that at least he seemed more enthusiastic about going out.

Explanation points.

The reason is a covenant and not a coven , there are other alliances to this group other than just vampires .

Welcome Home.

I know this car has only 2 seats but I like it for Sasuke's style and I don't know much about cars so I'm making it a 4 seated. Deal with

Well People this is the first chappy and hope that you guys are satisfied , I know that vampfics are used many times but I hope and know that is worth your while , again props to my beta.

Please Rate and Review , let us know if you want more and any comments are welcome ….


	2. Chapter 2

Before Anything we would love to thank our BETA DAGGET for doing another chapter for us , SHE'S THE BEST.

CHAPTER_2

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or any characters.

Warning: Yaoi , boy on boy and future hard lemons if this is not your cup of tea please leave.

And now on with the STORY.

Naruto and a redhead walked into the new trendy nightclub, looking around to try and spot their friend. The club seemed to be a good place to hang out. The place was crowded with people and the music was good. The pair walked to the bar and ordered some drinks. As they were waiting they heard their friend Kiba, who was always the loud type and could be spotted anywhere. After getting their drinks they made their way towards the crowd that was with Kiba.

The tall, tanned teen named Kiba, with his spiky brown unmanaged locks, brown eyes and red triangular markings tattooed on each cheek, turned around to greet them with a grin. Of all the werewolves in the Inuzuka clan he was the one with the best sense of smell, and he could spot his friends' familiar scent in a heartbeat. He had done so the moment they stepped into the club.

When the blonde and redhead reached them Kiba greeted them and started to introduce the people that were with him. "Guys, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku No Gaara. They are childhood friends."

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said with a warm smile.

Gaara's body type was similar to Naruto's but his skin was a pale color, almost porcelain, the total opposite of Naruto, whom he was with. He had unruly red locks that fell everywhere and dark bruise circles around his eyes. Now his eyes were not the beautiful sky blue of Naruto's but they were an emerald-gem green. It was an unusual color, and probably wouldn't even be achievable with contacts. The most noticeable thing about the redhead was a red 'Ai' tattoo Kanji on his left side of his forehead. Both young men were different yet they were each charismatic in their own way. Both took a seat and nodded at their friend's presentation.

"And this is Hyuuga Hinata…"

Kiba smiled and Naruto knew that this was the girl he was going out with. She seemed like a nice human: pearl white eyes, dark blue, almost black, waist long hair and she seemed shy as she smiled in greeting.

"…Shino…" A guy with black glasses and a long coat that covered his mouth was indicated. Naruto seemed to recognize him but couldn't place him.

"…Rock Lee…" A guy with a funny bowl hair cut and thick eyebrows he seemed like and energetic guy smiled brightly.

"Hi there!" he said.

"Yamanaka Ino," a girl spoke up before Kiba had the chance to introduce her, she had light blue eyes not as bright and beautiful as Naruto's and long blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"…And Kankuro," Kiba continued, motioning to a tall guy with brown spiky hair and black (I know but still) eyeliner, who nodded back.

Naruto smiled at the group.

"We are missing some others but there will be here in a little while," added Shino.

"Want to dance Naruto?" asked the blonde girl with an excited smile.

"Well… actually…"

"He does!" yelled Kiba as he pushed the blond hesitant boy to the dance floor. Gaara glared at Kiba like he was about to kill him.

"He's here to have fun and he is not going to do that by standing there."

Gaara knew that it was true so he just turned to watch Naruto that now was being pulled to the dance floor by the girl. Taking a seat, he just sat quietly, drinking from his glass while the rest of the group talked about school work and their everyday lives.

"So what do you do Gaara?" asked Lee.

"I'm…..a…" He paused wondering if it would be ok to answer truthfully.

"He works for the Uzumaki company," Kiba interrupted. They all turned to the redhead in astonishment.

"Wow, that's a big corporation." Gaara just nodded

"Wait you're telling me that Naruto is the owner of the Uzumaki Corporation?!" asked Kankuro with incredulity visible on his face.

"Well yeah but he doesn't really work there or manage the business. It's mostly done through his guardian," Kiba explained, trying not to make a big deal about it.

"So what about-"

"Oh the rest are coming," Shino interrupted, pointing out the two guys that were coming over as they saw Shino stand to get their attention. Kiba was glad for the interruption, not wanting to have to answer anymore questions.

The two newcomers greeted the group.

"Sorry I'm late. TenTen couldn't make it and I just bumped into Sasuke in the entrance."

Shino introduced Kiba and Kiba introduced Gaara to Sasuke and Neji.

"So this is the friend that you wanted to take out to have fun?" asked Neji, eyeing the redhead.

"No, he just came with him," explained Kiba. "I wanted to take out my friend Naruto but he is being held hostage by Ino in the dance floor."

They turned to search out the loud and spunky girl. With her was a tall, blonde guy with blue-sky eyes and tan complexion who was dancing in a graceful manner.

"He doesn't seem to be having much fun," Neji pointed out. Even if they danced well together Naruto still didn't look to be enjoying himself.

"Well he just got here. I will make him have fun."

Sasuke kept his stare on the blonde for a while longer before turning his attention to the crowd once again. They talked for some time and after two more dances, Ino and Naruto were heading back to the now larger crowd.

"Wow that was great! You're great Naruto, and we can dance again after a little while," Ino said with a huge, happy smile. It seemed she enjoyed the dance. Naruto just nodded as he took a seat and chugged his, now watered down, drink.

"Naruto, this is Neji and Sasuke," said Kiba.

Naruto looked up and took in the pearl white eye male with long, dark brown hair in a loose, low tail, (Neji looked like Hinata and Naruto assumed they probably were related somehow with all the features that they shared.) and a guy with blue almost black hair with long bangs, pitch black eyes and pale complexion. They both sat next to Lee and Shino.

Naruto smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

When he looked for the second time at Sasuke, he felt something weird, like a pull to him. He didn't know why but decided to ignore the feeling and focused on Gaara as he was standing up.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "I'll get it. Don't worry about it." He headed for the bar.

Naruto sat back down and listened to the friends talk. He was mostly silent and seemed to be thinking. When Gaara returned and handed him a drink, he just started gulping it down. He didn't finish it all but didn't leave much either.

"So how do you know them Kiba?" asked the blonde, though he didn't really seem that interested.

"Well, I know Shino from my family and I met Hinata through him. They're all friends from school."

"School?"

"Yeah they go to Konoha High."

"Oh."

"What family is Shino from?" asked Gaara.

"Aburame."

Both Naruto and Gaara looked at Shino,realizing his family was of the insect clan. Shino gave a slight bow and Naruto realized why he had felt that he had recognized him. He had met several people from the Aburame clan and they all did quite resemble him in their way of dressing and shy demeanor.

"Ne, Neji want to dance? There's no point in saying no ..come on." begged Ino, almost pulling Neji

"Su..sure"

Kiba extended his hand to Hinata in an invitation and the two couples left to the dance floor.

Lee and Kankuro said they would go and see if they could find any girls.

Naruto peered curiously at Sasuke. He didn't understand the feeling he was having.

"What is it dobe?" said the raven, noticing Naruto's stare.

"Eh, nothing just wondering, why aren't you drinking? What, can't handle it teme?" he teased with a mischievous grin.

"I just don't feel like drinking," Sasuke replied with a smirk. He was amazed at the snappy comeback from the blonde. Gaara just looked at Sasuke… well glared was more like it. Naruto chuckled

"I'll get another drink. Do you want a drink Gaara?"

"Anything is fine." Naruto nodded and walked out to the bar.

It was awkward with Shino, Sasuke and Gaara left behind. All threes were quiet, not the type to start a conversation. They just sat and waited 'til the blond and two couples got back. As they were waiting, a group of five girls surrounded the table and asked them if they wanted to dance, but were all rejected.

"You know, it's no fun if you reject them all and just sit there." Kiba complained as the two couples sat down.

"They're annoying" said Sasuke. Kiba ignored the raven's comment.

"Gaara, where's Naruto?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Geez. I'm right here Dog-boy. Why so worried?" said Naruto with a smile as he neared the table, holding two drinks in his hands. He handed one to Gaara.

"Just asking Naru-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry."

"Naruto!" A sudden loud yell was heard.

The entire group turned to see who had called out. It was an ash blonde girl that had her hair in 4 ponytails and honey-brown eyes that was holding hands with Shikamaru.

"Temari! Hi!"

"Naruto!" she yelled again and clung to the blonde in a tight embrace.

"Ne…Te.. Temari. Can't breath."

"Oh sorry ." She released him with a sheepish grin.

"Naruto, this is Shikamaru," she said, introducing her companion.

"Hello."

"Hey," he replied in a bored tone as he took a seat.

Temari introduced herself, as most of the group already knew Shikamaru from school.

"Little bro, I can't believe you came along!" she said with a smirk as she eyed Gaara.

Gaara gave her a glare.

"Wait, you're siblings?" asked Ino with a shocked face.

They all turned to look at the two who didn't resemble each other at all.

"Yeah," smiled Temari. Gaara rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Ne, Ne Shikamaru, lets dance."

"It's so troublesome," he told her.

"Ok then how about you Naruto? Do you want to dance with me?" She asked with a small pout.

"Thanks Temari but I'll pass," Naruto answered with a sad face. It seemed that even if he had gone out to forget his problem, he just couldn't push it out of the way.

Temari gave him a concerned frown. She was aware of the current situation and hated seeing him sad.

"Naruto …."

"I'm ok," the blond suddenly replied with a smile. But even if he tried, they could tell smile was fake.

"Don't worry," he added reassuringly, chugging first his drink, then Gaara's.

"So I thought you wanted to dance Temari."

Naruto tried to avoid sad concerned looks from her and his friends. They left as Temari gave a goodbye kiss to Shikamaru, saying she'll be back.

The group now discussed how the three boys would soon be part of the student council and how Kiba and Shino had met. They seemed to be enjoying each other company and having fun with their stories, as Lee and Kankuro returned from looking for girls.

Gaara's and Kiba's eyes widen as they saw who was with the guys; a pink haired female with dull green eyes.

"Hi guys long time no see," she said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"snarled Kiba angrily. His hostile expression shocked the rest of the group.

"I was told Naruto was here so I came to look for him. Why? Is that bad?"

"Yes, now leave," growled Gaara, giving her a death glare. He'd hardly talked at all during the night and now he looked pissed at the presence of the happy girl.

"We met her at the bar and she seemed to know Naruto so we invited her over," said Lee, worriedly eyeing the two males who didn't seem happy to see her there. He hoped that was not the case since he was fond of the girl.

"Yeah, we know her," Kiba answered coldly, not looking away from her.

"But she is leaving," interrupted Gaara.

Sasuke watched the conflict like everyone else until he turned to see that the blonde couple was returning. Sasuke had the feeling that Gaara and Kiba didn't want Naruto to see her. Was she his ex or something?

When Temari reached their table she suddenly stopped as she saw that the pinkette was smiling at her.

"Hey, why did you stop so suddenly Temari?"From behind her back, Naruto leaned to the side to look at the table and see what had made her stop. His eyes widened at his sight of Sakura.

"Hello Naruto. Missed me?"

"Sa….Sakura-chan."

"What do you want?" Temari suddenly growled at the girl.

"Jeez, what's so bad about coming to see Naruto?."

"How did you know I was here?" he asked her, composed. She shrugged.

"Sai said that he had seen Kiba here and when I called you, Iruka said you had gone out with him. So I came to see you. Why? Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes. Now leave!"

The group could feel the tension between the girls. Even Shikamaru had never seen Temari this mad.

"What's your problem Temari? Is that the way to talk to the future-"

"Enough" Naruto's hard voice interrupted before Sakura could finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. I couldn't help it," Sakura chuckled. Naruto glared at her.

Temari was so mad at what the girl said it seemed she was going to kill her. Gaara knew that after her remark, his sister wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Temari weren't you going to dance with your boyfriend" said Naruto, trying to sound calm.

"Naruto…."

"Its ok Temari. This is my problem. I thought we were here to have fun."

"Shikamaru is it?" asked the blonde, looking at the guy in question.

"Yeah …"

"So, you mind switching with me."

"Sure."

Naruto passed Sakura without even sparing her a glance. Temari and Shikamaru left.

"Shino want to dance?" asked Ino. "Come on, please?" She pulled him of the chair, not about to take a no for an answer. Kiba and Hinata once again walked to the dance floor sensing the atmosphere they left but not before Kiba flashed Sakura a disgusted sneer.

"Say Sakura-san, would you like to dance?" asked Lee, hoping to use the situation to get a little closer to Sakura.

"Sure. Why not?" she smiled, and they were off to the dance floor.

"Well I'm out. I'm going to get a drink," mumbled Kankuro as he left to escape the tension at the table.

"Your girlfriend or ex?" asked Neji

"No… just a… friend."

"Then are you guys a couple or something?"

"Who Gaara and me! No, he's just my friend," Naruto explained with a chuckle.

"Oh just asking cuz Gaara doesn't seem to enjoy being here and well, he only talks to you."

"Really it's just that he's a quiet guy, but he's the best," the blond said with a smile. Neji seemed to be interested in the redhead.

"Really. The best huh? Well why don't you help me with some drinks, Sasuke?"

"Na, I don't think he'll drink. Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at the blond for making the comment.

"I'll have a Jägerbomb. So, how about you Naru-chan? I know. A cosmopolitan?" he chuckled.

"I bet I can drink anything you can teme."

Gaara and Neji walked to the bar where they talked to Kankuro as they waited for the drinks. Well Neji did.

"So what school do you go to dobe?" asked the raven, just to make conversation.

"I don't go to school. I'm home schooled. Well, kind of."

"Oh, too good to go to school, hmm dobe?"

"It's not like that teme. I wanted to go but my guardian said that it was better to stay at home. So you go to Konoha High?"

"Yeah"

Being alone with Sasuke, Naruto felt that pull again, as though his heart might jump out. It was a strange feeling and had only increased from earlier. The blond couldn't just ignore it anymore.

"Naruto?"

The two boys turned toward the voice. It was Sakura.

"Are you mad at me Naruto?" she asked trying to look innocent and worried.

"Where's Lee, Sakura?"

"He went to get me a drink. So who's he?" she asked.

"This is Sasuke."

"Wow, you're yummy," Sakura said. Naruto stared at the pinkette. The raven wondered what she meant.

"Yeah, you're so cute. Want to dance? Or is he with you Naruto?"

"No I'm not with him and no I don't want to dance."

"Feisty I see. Just how I like them." Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura, why are you still here?" said Gaara coming back to the table with Neji and handing Naruto his drink.

"You know Gaara, you're like a jealous lover. I know that protecting Naruto is your job but don't you think this is a little too much."

"That's enough Sakura! I don't need protection. I can take care of myself and even with the current situation, who do you think you are, addressing my companions like that? To disrespect them is disrespectful to me. Now leave, or at least back off! We will talk about this later." Naruto was far beyond pissed. Even Gaara had never seen him like that, and he had known him for over 300 years. The last was clearly an order.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama," she replied, realizing that she had gone too far with the joke. She bowed and finally walked away.

Neji and Sasuke were intrigued at what had happened. Who was Naruto? Why was he addressed with honorifics? Why was Gaara there to protect him? And who was Sakura? They didn't understand but the blond seemed really mad. As the two boys stared at the blond he suddenly smiled.

"Sorry about that, guys. Sakura can be a little difficult sometimes. Thanks for the drinks."

"Don't…worry about it," said Neji

Upset with the whole display, Naruto decided that it was better to drink his problem away and chugged down his own drink and then Gaara's again, since the redhead didn't seem to be drinking.

"Ne, ne, get me more?" he pleaded.

"Naruto I think we should leave. Iruka would be worried."

"Gaaaraaaaa I don't want to go back yet at least not now. Please, please."

Gaara sighed. "Ok, but after a short while were leaving. Ok?"

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto beamed.

Gaara nodded to Neji, who handed his drink to the blonde. When he was half way done the dancing couples came back, exhausted from the much enjoyed dances.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kiba."

Temari glanced at Gaara

"Where's Sakura?"

"I told her to leave" interrupted Naruto, "but I'll hear from them tomorrow."

"Gaara, Kiba," Temari hinted, looking concerned at the blond. Gaara nodded.

"Let's go Naruto"

"But…"

"Sorry. No buts."

"Temari, oh come on. It will be my problem tomorrow."

"Naruto you promised"

"Ok, ok. God!" Naruto was buzzed but nowhere near drunk. Still, he didn't want to leave.

"Ok guys, it was a pleasure meeting you, and sorry for Sakura's behavior. Thanks Neji, Teme, for keeping me company."

With that the group said their goodbyes and the blond left with Gaara and Kiba. Halfway to the entrance Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Please stay. I can leave with Gaara. You should go back to Hinata. I'll be ok, and thanks for inviting me. I had fun."

"Yeah well, it would have been fun if Sakura hadn't shown up."

"No really, it was ok. So please go back and have fun."

"Ok, no problem. See you later then," he waved and turned back to the group.

"Hey Temari, is Naruto rich or something?" asked Neji he wasn't in the group when Kiba told them of the Usumaki family .

"Why do you ask?"

"The way he ordered Sakura to leave and she used honorifics with him."

"What! What happened while we were gone? Was he mad?" she demanded in shock.

"Well yeah, he got mad and told her to leave and that they would talk later. So is he ….rich?"

"Well he has money but it has nothing to do with that. It's just that Sakura's and Naruto's families get along that way."

Temari was not making sense and she could tell that they were getting confused.

"But don't worry about it Neji."

"Well, I have to go too." Said Sasuke "See ya tomorrow."

Sasuke saw Kiba walking as he left the club

__________________________________________________________________________________

As Sasuke walked to the kitchen the next morning, he spotted his brother.

"Itachi your still home? It's kind of late for you to be home. Isnt it?"

"I wanted to know if you were ok you came in pretty late otouto."

Sasuke sighed, picked out an apple and washed it.

"I'm ok and I'm not a baby."

"I know, but I hadn't seen you in a long time. Is it wrong for me to spend time with my brother?" Itachi teased.

"No it's not. I was just wondering Itachi, besides I have to go to school or I'll be late for class. "

"Yeah, Sasuke, I will be late tonight. I have an important meeting. "

" Hn, good luck ."

"Thanks."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto …. Wake up Naruto."

"Iruka, cant I sleep a little longer ?"

"No you have already overslept."

"But my head hurts."

"Then you shouldn't have drank so much. Honestly, having Gaara bring you home in that state. What happened?"

"I was not drunk. I can take the alcohol. It was just that it hit me later as we came home, since I hadn't drank alcohol for almost a century. And it was nothing. I was just having fun with some friends.. Ne, ne Iruka, I'm hungry did you get what I asked for?"

"Sorry Naruto. Kabuto will be bringing the AB packs later tonight but we have other kinds there. Do you want one?"

"No I'll wait. Do you think I can have some ramen?"

"Naruto, vampires don't eat human food."

"I know but I like the taste of ramen."

"Ok. I'll make some if you get up."

"Ok."

And with that the blond jumped from his bed and headed to his bathroom to get ready to enjoy some ramen after shower.

"So what are we doing today Iruka?"

"Well, as the head vampire, you have to meet with some visiting clans. There are not many but they are interested in meeting with the vampire prince directly and discussing matters on friendly terms."

"Oh, ok that's fine. Anything else?"

"Just couple of meetings," Iruka assured him.

Naruto spend his day meeting with clan members, discussing possible decisions for the Uzumaki Corporation. Even if he was the owner of the company, he hardly ever took care of these kinds of things. Usually Iruka or other retainers dealt with those things, though he was kept well informed. Even if it seemed that he wasn't aware he knew of everything at all times. He merely decided that he would take care of things personally this time as a distraction to the current problems.

"Naruto, our last meeting is with a partner company. Do you wish to attend? We will be meeting with the eldest owner."

"Oh, yeah sure, it's ok. How long will it be?"

"It will not take long." Iruka answered with a smile. Naruto hadn't been in meetings in a long time he preferred to skip them. He was sometimes regarded strangely for the age that he looks and clients were sometimes reluctant to accept his decisions.

Their car pulled up to the front of the building and the logo "UCHIHA" caught the blonde's attention. He had heard of the company. It had been inherited by two brothers when their parents passed away and it was said that the elder brother who now was running the corporation was a brilliant business man, even if he was young.

Naruto had been told that they had done several projects with the underworld business. Whether the man was aware of who he was doing business with, the blonde was not sure. Both Iruka and Naruto entered the office where several business men had already taken their places. As the blonde and his guardian took a seat, they were welcomed by the owner of the Uchiha company.

"Welcome. I'm Uchiha Itachi. It's nice to finally meet the Uzumaki heir."

To Naruto's surprise, he seemed to know this person. No. It wasn't him but he resembled Sasuke, the guy from last night.

"It's nice to meet you to Uchiha-san."

"Please call me Itachi, Uzumaki-san"

The blond, thinking that it was a coincidence and pushing it aside, answered him with a smile.

"Then why don't you call me Naruto as well."

"Very well then." Itachi agreed, motioning for him to take a seat once again. "We'll begin with the meeting. As you can see, the folders before you have the details and statistics of this new project……………….."

As the meeting continued on, Naruto could not seem to focus. He did understand all the details of the proposal but the presentation only held half of his attention. Strangely his mind was on neither Sakura nor the Elders but on the pale raven. When he thought of him, that strange feeling he got when they first met was still there but Naruto couldn't figure out what it was. He forcibly brought his focus back to the information Itachi was presenting, trying his hardest to push the raven out of his thoughts and get back to the business at hand.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The day had been dragging for Sasuke, school was almost out and he was so annoyed. The announcement of his candidacy for president earlier in the morning had become an excuse for girls to cling to him as a form of support, or so they said. Sasuke was beginning to regret accepting the position but there was nothing he could do now.

As he walked out to his car, he met with Neji. They may not have been the best of friends, but lately they seemed to talk more. Maybe the fact that they were similar in character was what allowed Neji not be a bother to the raven as most people did.

"Hey."

"Hmm," the raven nodded.

"You know I was wondering, what school does Gaara and his friend Naruto go to? I didn't have time to ask."

"I think Naruto said he was home-schooled but I don't know about his friend. Why do you ask?"

"Just kind of interested" smirked Neji

"I didn't know you liked guys," Sasuke said, rising an eyebrow in question.

"Not guys, just him. I don't know why but there's something intriguing about him or didn't you feel intrigued about him and Naruto?"

"Not really. It's none of my business." But truth be told, Sasuke did have some questions about what had happened the night before.

"I figured, we won't see them again, so why bother?"

"Who known's? Maybe we will."

"Doubt it, I have to go."

"Your Brother home?"

"No, late meeting he'll be late again."

"Ok. Well, see you tomorrow. Good luck on the next days with the campaign." Neji chuckled at his own comment. Sasuke glared at him.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I heard you had a hard time with your never ending fangirls."

"Hn, later" as he started the engine to drive.

Back at Naruto's mansion a very upset prince fought with his guardian and one of the elders. It wasn't going well and he was about to walk out.

"Naruto please!" called Iruka.

"Stop! I want to be alone! Don't follow me. That's an order!" The blonde yelled, storming out of the mansion, slamming the door behind him so hard that the window shattered.

He was not bothered by the guards, they could clearly see he was not in the mood to be questioned and moved back to let him through. But as he hurried from the house, not wanting to take a car, it suddenly hit Naruto that he had been really mean to Iruka, who had tried to by sympathetic and help him.

***FLASHBACK***

"The meeting went well, and Itachi reminds me of someone I've met."

"Really? He seems like a nice human and his proposal was passable. What do you think of our companies working together?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea. I'll be glad if we can work together."

"His plan is not a long term, just for a year. It would probably work and be quite successful."

Both men entered the mansion, having agreed to work through the new proposal as partners.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama, Iruka-san."

"Thank you, Ayame-chan."

"Master Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you in the study. He hasn't been long but said he would wait until your return."

"Oh…….Thanks."

"I wonder why an elder is here? Do you know anything about this Iruka?"

"No.." he answered with a frown.

Iruka didn't like this, especially considering that it was Orochimaru out of all the elders. As the blond and Iruka walked into the room, the cold snake-like vampire waited patiently, contemplating the different pictures about the room that depicted the long family line of Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Orochimaru-san."

"Oh Naruto-sama, you're home. Its ok, it hasn't been long," said the snake like man, as he bowed in reverence with an evil smile.

"To what do I owe this sudden visit from an elder?"

"Actually I would have liked to meet under better circumstances but am afraid I don't bring such good news." He paused to make certain he had their full attention. The two vampires before him were concerned. What sort of bad news could the elder bring?

"Well," he began, "as you know, the union of the Uzumaki and Haruno families had been set for a month and a half away. But..."

Naruto felt his heart stop when he heard HAD and BUT.

"The Haruno family has requested that the union take effect sooner. Some of the elders also believe this would be better and as such, the date had been changed to two weeks from now."

Naruto and Iruka's jaw dropped in shocked.

"WHY?!!"

A shattering force was emitted from the blond and as Naruto yelled, both men flinched at the sight of an angry vampire prince. The tone of his voice was far from his usual cheerful lilt. This was a harsh, formidable snarl. His sky-blue, cerulean eyes, bled into a deep red and his fans had grown long and sharp.

"Why was the date moved? Why am I not being asked? Who the HELL do you think you are?! What, do you think I'm just going to agree with this decision? Yes, you may be the elders but who do you think you're making decisions for? This has gone long enough. There will be no union. I am a pureblood! I'm the only royal vampire left! You think you can do what ever you want? It will not happen!"

And with Naruto's final word, all the windows of the room were shattered and he turned to leave.

"Naruto please!" called Iruka

"Stop! I want to be alone! Don't follow me. That's an order!"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oh crap, it's getting late, but I will not go back. They will have to do without me. Who do they think they are giving me orders?" Naruto was still upset and thinking aloud as he wandered through the streets.

He had left all his money in his jacket, along with his phone and was sure that Iruka would send Gaara and Kiba. Gaara was his friend but originally, he'd been there to take care of Naruto. Not that he was weak. Naruto was very powerful but Iruka worried too much. Also, he was sure that with Kiba's nose, he would be found out easily, even trying to hide his presence.

Naruto realized that walking around was pointless, he walked through the park and sat down in a bench, trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to call his friends who were sure to notify the clans and elders. 'But what do I do?'

As he sat and thought things through, he heard a noise behind him followed by his name being called.

"Naruto is that you?"

'Shit, they found me,' he thought as he turned to look. His now blue eyes widened. It was not them at all.

"Sa..Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Oh.. I was just passing by."(He didn't want to admit that he went there often when he felt lonely.)

"So what are you doing here Naruto?"

"I was just …." Naruto didn't want to explain that he had left his house and didn't know what to else tell him without lying.

"That's ok. It's none of my business," Sasuke reassured, seeing the blonde's hesitance.

"Naruto.. Naruto where are you?" The two boys turned to where the voice was coming form.

"Shit," Naruto whispered as he pulled Sasuke down to duck.

'Where is he?' wondered Iruka 'I know he ordered me to stay but he can't be wandering about. Let's see… The old couple saw him walk this way. Maybe he's near the benches.' Iruka turned once again to go back, taking a different path.

"I take it you don't want him to see you?"

Naruto nodded. He had concealed his vampire presence but still, it seemed that Iruka had followed him.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me?" the tanned vampire called to the boys.

Naruto panicked. He didn't know how to face the man after he had been so mean and he still didn't want to go home. He really didn't know what to do, but before he could think about it he was pulling the pale raven for a kiss. That way Iruka would just walk away and not disrupt them.

The raven's eyes widened in shock as their lips met and he realized what was happening. Naruto couldn't believe what he had done. 'What am I crazy?' But Iruka was still approaching them, not having noticed they were kissing. Trying to hide himself, Naruto pulled the frozen Sasuke closer lowering his face into the kiss. Their lips were not actually moving but Naruto realized that Sasuke's lips were very soft.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Iruka blustered. Not wanting to bother them, he turned to search somewhere else.

Noticing that the distraction had worked, Naruto let go of Sasuke, who was beyond shocked with a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasuke snapped out of his shock and grabbed Naruto by the shirt.

"Why you..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It was the only way that he would leave. I didn't meant to, I swear."

"I should just call him and tell him you're here. That ought to serve as punishment." The raven threatened, shaking him by the collar.

"No please! I'm sorry, but don't call him. I'll do anything to make it up!" Sasuke loosened his grip when he saw the blond's sad eyes.

"Fine, I won't call him. So what is he, your boyfriend?"

"No he is not my boyfriend. Iruka is like a dad to me. He has taken care of me since I can remember. He protected me and took care of me when my parents died."

Sasuke looked at the blonde. He would have never imagined that he would have something related to him.

"So, if he cares for you that much, then why are you avoiding him?" Naruto looked down and remained silent.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business and I actually have to go."

"I left the house and he is looking for me," Naruto whispered as Sasuke was getting up to leave. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"That's why you're here so late?" The blonde vampire nodded.

"So where are you going? Or are you planning to stay in the park?" Naruto shrugged.

"What about the redhead or Kiba, they are your friends?" Naruto shook his head.

"They are but I can't go to them. They'll get in trouble."

Sasuke wondered what he meant. Well, he wasn't the nicest guy but he couldn't just leave him alone. It didn't look like he had money or a car. He let out a sigh There was no helping it.

"Come on. You can stay with me."

"Really?" Naruto smiled widely, his blue eyes shining.

"Yeah, but only for now."

"Ok Sasuke. Thank you so much." he chirped as he jumped from the bench and followed the raven to his car.

Ok that's the end of chapter 2 hope you guys liked it , I know there's a lot of describing but once the introductions are done we go on with the story .

Again thanks to our BETA DAGGET for her great work.

Ototou –little brother

Please Rate and Review so we can know what you guys think…


	3. Chapter 3

Props for DAGGET Made it faster than ever she ROCKS…

Warning: Boy on Boy don't like don't continue to read my stories that's all our mind is full of.

I do not own anything …

CHAPTER 3

On with the story

_______________________________________________________________________

"Ok Sasuke. Thank you so much," he chirped as he jumped from the bench and followed the raven to his car.

As Sasuke pulled up to the mansion, he stopped at the entrance and Naruto got out.

"Wow, it's pretty," he commented.

'Pretty… That's all? Most people I bring here are amazed. Why aren't you?'

Sasuke thought to himself.

"So who lives here?"

"My older brother and I."

"Just?"

"Yeah but he's not home most of the time, so there will be no problem with it."

Naruto had the feeling that Sasuke didn't want to talk further about his family so he didn't press on it. They both walked in.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke eyed Naruto.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

The truth was, Naruto was hungry but it's not like he could feed on Sasuke. Not that he would ever do it. But he also couldn't go to the blood bank, since they would probably be looking for him there.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but for now I can't go back home, or to Gaara, or Kiba's. But I'll think of something."

"Well you can stay here for now. We have room."

"Sasuke? ..um.. Yeah ..well ..thanks."

"It's not like I could just leave you there." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm not a puppy you know," he pouted.

"No, puppies are cute," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Naruto had been sitting thinking then he suddenly jumped

"I know, I know."

Sasuke looked up, wondering what he meant.

"I'll go to school with you."

"Huh???"

"Yeah, I mean, no one will look for me there. Besides, it would be boring just waiting here all alone, and I've always wanted to go to school."

'Been a pure blood or those that descended from them wont be bothered by sun or any myths so its ok and they won't look for me there' Naruto thought.

Sasuke looked curiously at Naruto, who seemed so happy at the thought of going to school. He didn't see what the big deal was. Then again Sasuke didn't think that anything was fun or exiting.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Come on, I'll show you the room that you'll be staying in," he said as he got up and motioned for him to follow him.

Naruto followed him up the stairs until Sasuke opened a door and stopped at the entrance, waiting for Naruto to come in.

"Here?"

The raven nodded.

"Wow its dark. I like it." He said

Sasuke smirked at the face that the blonde made.

"Well if you get hungry, the kitchen is in the first floor to the left find it yourself, but I'm sure the maid will help you. I'm going to bed, since I have school tomorrow. Are you sure you want to go to school?" the raven asked.

"Yeah! I mean, it should be fun. Why? Shouldn't I?"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering if you were sure. So what year are you in anyways?"

"Hmm, let's see what year are you in? What are you learning?"

"Well am in 12th grade we have English with Shakespeare's works, U.S History, Physics ……"

"Yeah that sounds like what I've been doing, so that must be it," the blonde said with a smile, thinking to himself that was the sort of thing he had reviewed about 300 years ago, not that he was not updated. After all, all vampires kept up with each year's education since they didn't want to be caught referring to something that had been common thought centuries before.

"Ok. Then I'll wake you tomorrow. Oh yeah, let me get you something to sleep in," Sasuke said, eyeing the dress clothes Naruto was wearing.

He went across the hall with Naruto following close behind and they entered the raven's room. It was also dark and very clean and neat. There was a desk with books arranged in alphabetical order and the only personal item to be seen was a picture of the raven when he was about eight, with what appeared to be his mother.

She was a young woman with the same black hair and black eyes but they seemed warm and the Sasuke in the picture was smiling. 'So he does smile, well at least in this picture,' thought Naruto.

"Naruto….. Here Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, turning to see that Sasuke was handing him a pair of black pajamas.

"They might be a little big but at least you'll sleep more comfortably."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Yeah, sure. Now go to sleep. It's late."

"Ok, goodnight."

After exploring the room that he was staying in Naruto decided to take a shower. Once he was dressed, he laughed at how big the pajamas were on him. He headed to the bed, though he was not really tired and the thought of his situation made everything worse. He couldn't stand not letting Iruka know where he was, but he knew that if he called, Iruka would come for him and it would have to be reported to the elders.

"Well, I'll take a few days to think over what I can do. I hope Sasuke doesn't mind." And after a few hours more of thinking, the blonde finally dozed off.

6:55AM

The raven was bathed and changed with his black pants, a long sleeved white shirt and black jacket. His tie was still a little loose. With a huff, he walked to his closet.

"Now, to wake the dobe."

As he searched his clothes, trying to find the smallest outfit that he had to lend to the blond, he found a pair of black pants and a long sleeved blue shirt, which were the smallest clothes he owned at the moment. He headed to the guest room.

He knocked several times but there was no answer. "Naruto, I'm coming in."

As he slipped into the room, his gaze turned to the sleeping blond. He looked so innocent and peaceful, Sasuke was reluctant to wake him, but it had to be done.

"Naruto? Wake up Naruto." There was no answer.

He bent over to try shaking him.

"Naruto, wake up or we'll be late. Come on."

"Hmm Iruka … hold on."

"It's Sasuke, dobe. Now wake up." He shook him a little harder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the raven that was shaking him.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," he said as he sat up, stretching.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde that looked like a kid in his clothes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I said it's nothing now come on. Here's some clothes. I'll wait downstairs."

Naruto changed into the clothes he was given and was relieved that this outfit fit him better than the pajamas had.

'Well at least he can laugh,' thought Naruto, remembering Sasuke's chuckle.

With that thought, Naruto was actually happy that he'd looked so silly, though he didn't really understand why. He realized that when he was with Sasuke he had weird feelings and even as he tried to push it out of his mind he just couldn't guess what it was. He had dreamt of that kiss and he really hoped that this feeling was not what he was thinking it might be. He shook his head, trying to remove such ideas from his mind.

"Anyway I have to hurry or we'll be late."

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry are we late?"

"Now hurry and have something for breakfast."

Naruto hesitated, but it was not like real food hurt him or tasted bad in fact he frequently ate things like ramen. It was just not food for him. It didn't state his hunger, but he didn't want to decline.

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Well what do you want?"

"Anything is fine." He got himself a glass of juice and Sasuke handed him a plate of toast. As they were eating, they heard a voice.

"Morning Sasuke."

"Morning aniki," Sasuke answered.

The man came into view from the door

"Uzumaki-san?" the familiar raven asked. Naruto couldn't believe what- well who- he saw.

"Itachi?" the blond responded.

"You know each other?" asked a puzzled Sasuke

"Yes. We met yesterday in that meeting that I told you about, he is the heir of the Uzumaki corporation. I didn't know you knew Uzumaki-san Sasuke?"

"Itachi, I told you, it's Naruto please. No wonder you looked alike."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, not for the comparison but for not telling him that he was the heir of the company. (1)

"Yeah, I know him, and he will be staying over for a couple of days if that's alright."

"I see, so that's the reason this morning's meeting was canceled."

"Canceled? I'm sorry Itachi, but trust me, the proposal will be accepted. I'm sure Iruka will talk to you about it and reschedule. It's just that…"

"It's ok. Don't worry. And you don't have to explain. As for the stay, you're welcome as long as you like. I'm glad that you're friends with Sasuke."

"Well, I've got to get going to work. See you later Sasuke, Naruto," Itachi left with a chuckle at his little brother's puzzled expression.

"You knew Itachi?"

"Yeah, and how come you never told me that you were an Uchiha?"

"Me? You work with Itachi and you are the heir of the Uzumaki Corporation." Naruto nodded.

"Nevermind, we'll talk about it on the way. Let's go or we'll be late."

Sasuke grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him out the door.

They talked during the drive, and each explained the bits and pieces that the other was missing on the whole issue, like;Who was the man that he was trying to avoid the day before at the park? And how he was home-schooled, with Naruto trying to reassure Sasuke that even if he owned the company, he was still at his school level. He didn't want to raise more questions.

Naruto now understood why he'd had the feeling that Itachi looked like Sasuke. He was his older brother and he had taken care of him and the company since his parents died.

Naruto explained that the presentation Itachi had given for his new project was very good and that they will soon be working in a partnership. After the chat, they were quiet for a minute. They were nearly at the school.

"Naruto, how are you planning to get into Konoha High without your paperwork?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll manage," Naruto reassured him. Actually, he was planning on mesmerizing the principle, it was like hypnotizing a person but they would just do as they were told and have no idea that it was not what they had wanted. It was a power only the royal family and the Elders possessed.

"Ok. Let's go then." They walked through the front door. Since the bell hadn't sounded yet, Sasuke walked the blonde to the front office. "Here, the principal's office is that way. I have to go to my locker to get my stuff. Remember, lunch is at 1pm so I'll see you at the food court if I don't see you before that….Oh yeah, try not to get lost," he added with a smirk.

"Ok, ok." The blond waved as he approached the principal's assistant.

"Yes can I help you?" an average woman with short black hair and a welcoming smile asked him.

"Yes. I would like to speak with the principal."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't."

"And you will be speaking to her in regards to what?"

"Registering at the school."

"Well I could help you with the registration if you have all your documentation."

"Actually, I would like to speak with the principal directly if it's ok."

"Very well Mr.??"

"Oh Uzumaki Naruto"

"Alright Naruto-kun, please take a seat and once Tsunade-sama is free, she will see you."

About twenty-five minutes had passed and the bell had already rang. Naruto enjoyed watching the students all filing to their respective classes.

"Naruto-kun, principal Tsunade will see you now."

Naruto walked through the door where the blonde lady with two pony tails sat, waiting. She had a knowing glint in her honey brown eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Good Morning." Naruto greeted her politely, feeling a little guilty at what he was going to do. He really didn't like it but he had no other choice. He really wanted to go to school and take his mind of his problems.

"Hello, Shizune my assistant said that you wished to see me about registration?"

"Oh.. well yeah"

"Ok, what is your name, your parent's or guardians and do you have your documentation. We do need all that information." She continue to smile at him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you see, about those requirements," he said as he came closer to her, his eyes started glowing red.

"I hope you don't think you can mesmerize me that easily Naruto?"

Naruto was in shock how did she know? How can she resist him? The blond backed away

"Why? Who are you?"

"Tsunade. I'm a Psychic human Elder."

Naruto's eyes widened before he composed himself. As he was turning to leave, Tsunade spoke again.

"Wait. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about to you Elders. I will not change my mind."

"I understand your position but-"

"But nothing. Like I said already to Orochimaru, even if it is the Elders you have no right to tell me who to marry and I won't do it. If you still wish to go against my decision then you know you will be faced as my enemy and I will not be lenient."

"Is that the reason that you left your own home? Where did you stay? You know Iruka has been worried." Naruto dropped his gaze, knowing that what he had done to his guardian was wrong.

"I'm staying with a friend."

"A friend? Who? Because Gaara and Kiba said they didn't know where you were and have also been looking for you."

"Its not them. It's a ..human." She arched her eyebrow in question

"A human. Who?" (I really don't understand why he would tell he so easily. She didn't even promise not to tell or anything.*shrug*)

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I also know Itachi from the company, so am staying with them for now."

"Look Naruto there are some Elders who don't approve of the union either, but rebelling won't help anything. Right now we're looking at other possibilities to avoid the union and because of that, the elders who did wish for this union to happen, decided to move up the date. But if you just give it time, then there will be no conflict.

We don't wish to go against you. As a vampire prince, we do have to obey your decisions but you have to understand, we Elders go by what has been done for centuries and the union of the families just happened to be with you. It had nothing to do with you personally but there is no other pureblood who can take your place, and the Elders also have the power to make decisions. We don't all want to go against you. Just give us time."

"I understand, but there is no more time, and I will not change my mind." The elder sighed.

"So why exactly is it that you want to attend school. It's not like you could register with your information from more than 300 years ago or that you could actually learn anything?"

"Well I know that that's why-"

"You were going to mesmerize me."

"Pretty much."

"Well that still doesn't answer my question. Why school?"

"I figured that no one would know who I was and I could pass the time until things blew over."

"I see. Well if you want to attend school that's fine. I can let you, but I would recommend letting Iruka know where you are. I assume you haven't fed yet either. And you might want to think about having a bodyguard around."

"Why? It's not like I'll be attacked or that I can't take care of myself. Or am I suppose to protect myself from the Elders?"

"Of course not. We wouldn't attack one of our own. It's merely a precaution. And I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Just please listen to one of my requests."

"Does that mean that you won't tell the others where I am?"

"Not for the moment. Not officially. But I don't know why I do this for you."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, so where am I suppose to go then?" he chirped with a smile

"Give me a second and I'll print out a schedule for now. Geez what I have to do for a spoiled prince," she sighed.

"HEY"

"Hey what? Am I wrong?"

"Well ..no," he pouted

"Here, these are your classes and since you were brought here by Uchiha Sasuke I put you in some classes with him and no mesmerizing teachers. Try to act as a student."

"Yeah, Yeah," Naruto huffed

"Ok, see you later. Get out of here. Have the student in charge take you around and show you to class."

"In charge?"

"Yes the student who is in charge of helping in the office. Just ask Shizune, my assistant."

"Right, thanks baa-chan."

"You little brat!" she yelled as Naruto spun out through door, giggling.

"Shizune? Um, who's the student in charge?"

"Oh he'll be right back. He went to drop off some papers to some teachers. Take a seat. It will be only a little while. Why do you need him?"

"To take me around the campus and to my classes."

"Oh I'm glad that your registration went through Naruto-kun."

"Yeah thanks."

"Oh look, he's here."

"Shikamaru??"

"Hey, Naruto right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hehe, I'm a new student here, and I was told you would show me around."

"Troublesome" he sighed. "Ok follow me then."

The student in charge was actually Shikamaru's friend Choji. But he had gotten sick after eating too much meat and he had asked his friend to take over his job while he was out in the hospital. So for now, as much as he hated it and found it tiring, Shikamaru was the student in charge.

While the lazy student walked Naruto through the campus and told him where his classes would be, Sasuke found himself in class, not paying attention. The blond teacher went ahead explaining abstract paintings. Sasuke was not that interested in painting or art in general, so he tuned the teacher out. Not that it was hard to tune our Deidara-sensei.

To Sasuke's surprise, he found himself wondering how registration had gone for the blue eyed boy and if he would see him during lunch, or before? He was also curious about why Naruto didn't want to see his guardian, and in between those thoughts and questions, he remembered the pink haired girl and wondered if they were together.

When Sasuke thought of the possibility of them being a couple, he felt a small pain and noticing the feeling, he snapped back to reality, trying to push his feelings away. He focused on Deidra-sensei words again, trying to forget everything else.

"Ok, and this is the class that you have right now," Shikamaru was saying, pointing to the door. "You know where to go after this. There's only about twenty-five minute's remaining for this class. Any questions?"

"Nope, got everything. Thanks so much Shikamaru."

"Ok then, see you." As he walked away Naruto heard him mutter "So troublesome." Naruto took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in to see a young man with a toothpick in his mouth sitting at the desk. All the students were looking at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes. I just registered," he explained as he handed the teacher the registration slip.

"Oh I see. I'm Genma-sensei and I teach History. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and it's a pleasure."

"Ok then. Take a seat Mr. Uzumaki. Lets see, sit behind, mmm… Hyuuga Hinata- raise your hand."

As Naruto walked towards his seat he recognized the shy girl. It was Kiba's girl.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Oh, hi Hinata. It's nice to see you again."

"Yes and if you need anything just let me know please," she said with a warm smile. With that she turned around and focused her attention back to Genma's lecture.

Naruto tried to pay attention but as much as he tried, his mind only drifted to Sakura or Sasuke. 'What should I do?' he thought just as the bell had rang and it was time for him to go to his next class.

"Let's see," he mumbled, heading to where Shikamaru had said his next class would be; Instructor –Kisame and it's swim class. As he walked into the building he was met with a pale bluish man, with spiky dark blue hair. He stood next to the locker room doors.

"Excuse me. Are you Kisame-sensei?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"New here," he told him as he handed him the registration paper.

"Aha a new boy. Hmmm, like swimming?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then come with me. I'll show you your locker and get you a new swimsuit."

After being provided with a locker and new swimsuit Naruto went into the changing room.

"Hey dobe."

Naruto looked up at the familiar insult.

"Sasuke !"

"I see the registration went ok."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Hurry up and change or you'll be late."

Naruto nodded and started to undress. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto's tanned body. The blonde blushed slightly as he felt him stare, and noticing the reddened face, Sasuke turned around.

"Hurry, class will start. See you outside." He walked out. The blonde changed into his new attire, which consisted of a short, black, tight swimsuit that showed off his abs. His muscles weren't bulky but they were perfectly sculpted.

Naruto heard the teacher starting the class as he walked out.

"Ok, we're going to be racing in two teams; girls on the right pool and boys on the left. You will be timed to try to beat previous records. Make lines. Also, we have a new swim mate Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto said hello, getting into position to race.

"Hi Naruto!" A squeal was heard from across the girl's pool. It was the blonde, Ino, that he had danced with at the club. He returned the greeting with a small wave and a smile.

It was almost his turn and the blonde hadn't noticed that the Uchiha and Hyuuga Neji watched him as he stood up to get ready for his turn.

"Ready GO!" yelled Kisame. Naruto jumped.

As he swam, he felt relieved. The fresh water was relaxing, while he swam towards his goal. Although water was said to be bad for vampires(Naruto had read this myth online he thought it was funny) it was not true. As a matter of fact, swimming was actually something the blonde enjoyed doing. It always put him at ease and this time was no different. When he reached his destination, he had finished in record time. He removed the goggles from his blue eyes and heard the new sensei praising him for breaking a record.

"Wow, he's good Uchiha," said Neji. Sasuke only nodded in agreement as he watched Naruto walk back to the other side of the pool. It was almost the Uchiha's turn, he stepped close to the edge. He knew he was good at swimming but not as good as the blond seemed to be,

"Ready GO!" He jumped.

This was different from Naruto. It was a race, so Sasuke focused on the race at hand. To get to his goal, to push harder, to win, to succeed, it was all the raven could think about while he swam across the pool.

As Naruto watched Sasuke's race, he could tell how tense he was. He was focused. His black eyes seemed to be on the goal when he swam, his midnight hair sliding from side to side as he took each breath.

Sasuke emerged, removing the goggles and stared at the pale sensei.

"Very good Sasuke. You beat your own previous record." But the raven knew that it was not good enough. As he jumped out of the pool, he walked towards the line. He caught sight of the blond staring at him and he redirected his gaze to Neji, who seemed to be on his race. The Hyuuga had done well, being as competitive as Sasuke.

"Good job Sasuke." He heard as he reached his destination. "Hmn" he replied simply to the blond. They stood watching the rest of the matches.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun." They suddenly turned to the happy blonde girl who was approaching them.

"Ino, hello."

"Wow, I heard you guys did great"

"Thanks Ino," said Naruto turning his attention to the spunky blonde.

"Its amazing that you go to school here now. Who would have thought….."

"Yeah," he replied with a smile.

"So do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Us?"

"Well there's Hinata-chan, Shino, Lee, Kankuro and, well you, and I'm really hoping Sasuke-kun and Neji will join us too."

"Sure, that's no problem if it's ok with Sasuke. I'm ok with it. But I'm not really hungry."

"Yay! That's great" she said, dismissing the blonde's lack of appetite. "Well it's almost time to head for the showers. See you at lunch," she said as she happily waved goodbye.

"Ok that was great. Hit the showers. Naruto, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure Kisame-Sensei."

The Uchiha headed for the showers, wondering why the blond had been called. Neji followed the Uchiha. Noting how Sasuke remained quiet, he smirked.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. He'll be fine." Sasuke glared at him.

"Naruto, you just broke the school's record. That's impressive. I would like to have you join the swim team. What do you think?"

Naruto stayed silent for a minute. 'It's not like I'll be here for a long time. It's only for two weeks. I'd better not.'

"Heheh, gee thanks Kisame-Sensei but since I just transferred in, I think I should wait a little before joining any teams. But if I can, I would later on"

'Sorry,' he thought. 'I hate to lie, but I can't really say that I'm only here for two weeks.'

"I understand Naruto-kun, and as soon as you think you're ready, let me know."

"Ok, thanks sensei."

Naruto went back to the showers and after changing he met with Neji and Sasuke, who had already finished while he'd been delayed by Kisame.

"So what did Kisame-Sensei want?" asked a curious Neji.

"He wanted me to join the swim team."

"Are you joining?"

"Na, I told him that maybe I would later on, after I got used to the school."

Naruto looked down and Sasuke knew that the blond didn't plan on being around long enough to join any team.

"Well if not you can always join the student council, to be allowed in school this late you must be good academically."

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto said as he walked to the gym doors to wait for the bell.

When the bell rang, they headed to the lunch room to meet with their friends. Naruto had already met them so it was not awkward per say, but there were a lot of questions, some from what had happened the night before. Naruto tried to answer their questions, the easy ones at least, but it was kind of hard to explain most of them.

"Naruto-kun, is Sakura-san your girlfriend?" The question that many wondered about was voiced by Lee.

"Well no, not really. She is just a person that I have known for a long time. Our families are close."

"Oh, I see." Lee's eyes gleamed with hope. He had really liked the pinkette.

"So Naruto, how come Gaara's not with you? Is he in a different school?" asked Neji.

"Oh, Gaara? He's working right now, so he's not attending school," he answered.

After a few more questions the attention began to drift away from the blonde and they went on to discuss other things.

Naruto played with his food, he was really hungry. He hadn't had his meal the day before and his body was starting to react to the need for blood. All the stress was just making things worst. Not to mention that he was in school full of humans, making his body react to the scent of blood. Not that he would attack or feed on any human.

As Sasuke glanced at the blonde fidgeting with his plate, he suddenly noticed that he looked a little pale.

"Naruto, are you ok? You look a little pale?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine," as he looked down to his plate.

"Naruto" a hard voice echoed.

in the first chapter kankuro asked if Naruto was rich and they found out that he was from the Uzumaki corporation but Sasuke-teme was not there yet so he didn't hear about it .

I thought of deleting the explanation in the first chapter as my Beta had comment on it but it's already out there so instead I'll explain it here.

Thank you for reading and please review also please praise our wonderful beta is only fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Mina , Sorry to have taken a little more time on this chappy but things happen so on with the show.**

**Warning : Yaoi , also many lemons in the future .**

**Disclaimer : we don't own nothing , if we did the world will be full of yaoi conventions, and all anime will be yaoi.**

**A little reminder this is OOC , of course it is , So please be open to it.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Everyone turned to see behind Sasuke who was sitting in front of Naruto, who jumped up off his seat.

"Gaara!" he exclaimed. He hadn't even been paying attention. He hadn't felt his presence. Gaara stared at Naruto, looking extremely pissed off. "Ga..gaara, how did you find me?" Gaara responded with a death glare.

"Temari called saying that Shikamaru was your school tour guide."

"Heheh, well, you see…"

"Can we talk Naruto?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry"

Everyone was wondering what had happened but they stayed silent.

"Guys, I'll be back. Excuse me "

As the blonde walked away with the redhead to a more confined place to talk, the group started questioning what had happened. Sasuke knew that the fact that Gaara had found Naruto was not a good thing. He wondered what would happen now and he was still curious to know the reason Naruto had left his home but the only thing to do was wait 'till they came back.

"Naruto." Gaara waited to have the blonde's attention as he glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I know that you must have had been looking for me. I'm sorry but-"

"I know, but you could have at least come to me or told me where you were staying. Where did you stay?"

"Well, I knew that if I had come to you, you would have had to report it or you'd have gotten in trouble. I didn't want that….And uh, I stayed with Sasuke." He mumbled the last part.

"WHAT! With a human. Why?"

"When I left the house, he found me in a park and well, he ended up inviting me over and since I couldn't go to you or Kiba... I stayed with him. I'm sorry."

Gaara let out a sigh

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're alright"

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes you act like one. Have you fed?"

Naruto shook his head, pouting.

"Come" Gaara told him with a smirk. Naruto followed Gaara and was pulled into an empty room. He took out a small box, just a little bigger and wider than a cigarette box, designed for vampires to carry blood packs discretely. He opened the latch and took out a plastic blood pack.

"Here, it's AB. Drink"

With that Naruto smiled, took the pack and sank in his fangs. He drank it all greedily since he hadn't fed in awhile. Once done, he smiled to Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara. I was so hungry." Gaara just smiled, something that seemed to happen only when he was with Naruto.

"So, now that you have fed and I know who you're staying with, why are you in school? Are you going to let Iruka know where you are? You know he has been looking everywhere. He has the whole Inuzuka clan searching for you and even high level vampires."

"What?"

"I guess it's only natural since he cares a lot for you and it figures, you're in a human school no wonder they can't find you."

"I know. I do want to tell him I'm ok but... I don't- no I won't go back until the Elders understand that I won't marry Sakura and if they wish to oppose me, then I'll face them as my enemies. But I think it's not Iruka's fault." He sighed "I'm in school because I wanted to check it out, to see how it was and I wanted to pass the two weeks that the Elders said were the deadline for the union"

Gaara was quiet for a few seconds before he asked; "Naruto how did you get into the school? Did you mesmerize the principal?"

"Well I was going to, but…I sort of didn't have to."

Gaara looked at the blonde and raised an nonexistent eyebrow questioning him. "Then?"

"Well the principal, she's a Psychic and one of the human Elders, so she let me register. Apparently she doesn't want the union. Well she wants the union of the covenants but not the marriage."

"I see. That explains it." After a few second's thought he finally broke the silence again. "How many classes do you have left?"

"Three."

"Ok. I'm going to talk to the principal and I'll meet you outside after your last class." Naruto's eyes widened

"Relax I'm not taking you back, it doesn't matter what orders are given," Gaara tried to reassure him, knowing what he was thinking. "You know that I'll always support you. If you wish to stay in school and with the human-"

"Sasuke," Naruto corrected. He didn't like hearing them addressed by species.

"I'll help you and protect you," continued Gaara, as though he hadn't spoken.

"But what about the company?"

"It's fine. Besides, someone has to stay with you, or do you want Iruka to worry more?"

"No, I don't want that. I guess its ok." Naruto smiled at his friend. "Thanks Gaara."

"No problem. Now let's go. They're probably wondering what's going on"

"Yeah, let's go."

They both walked to the table.

"Sorry guys." The group all looked at the two boys.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" asked a worried Hinata

"Yeah. Gaara only came to let me know some important information. But everything is ok."

"Oh, ok."

Gaara kept his glare on the young raven. Sasuke could tell that the ominous glare was directed at him and apparently so could everyone else.

"Gaara," Naruto warned

"Ok Naruto. See you later then."

"Alright, bye."

"Excuse me." Gaara excused himself with a slight bow to Naruto and walked away.

Naruto sat down, letting out a relieved sigh. Sasuke looked at the blond, wanting to know what had happened and if Naruto would be leaving with Gaara, since he had said that he would see him later.

"Ok, well see you guys later," Neji said quickly as he stood up and walked away.

"I wonder were he's going?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he shrugged his shoulders. But he could take a guess. The Hyuuga had an interest in Gaara and was probably going to make a move.

As the conversation went on at the table, the blonde kept beating himself up for how he had treated his guardian. He didn't know what do? He sighed. There was no other way.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

The raven looked up to meet his black onyx eyes with sky blue. "What?"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, but it's in my locker and you can't use it here." He said as he stood up. "Come on, you can use it outside," he added as he started to walk towards his locker.

"Gaara!" a loud yell came from the hall. The redhead stopped and waited not even bothering to turn around . Not that he needed to. He had recognized the scent that had been following him since he'd left Naruto.

Finally Neji caught up to him. Gaara just looked at him with a questioning expression, not even bothering to ask anything.

"Sorry, Just was wondering if everything was ok."

Nodding as an answer Gaara wonder were this was going.

"Are you leaving?"

"No. I'm going to the principal's office."

"Oh, are you enrolling as well?"

Gaara nodded

"Hmmm… are you and Naruto close?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just interested."

"In what?"

"Actually, in who."

Gaara inspected him a moment and then coldly said "Sorry but you're not Naruto's type."

Neji chuckled at the answer.

"What's so funny?"

"I never said I was interested in Naruto."

Gaara, realizing that he'd meant him, turned and started to walk away. "And I'm not interested either."

"We'll see," replied Neji with a smirk as he turned to walk away.

Gaara thought about his proposal and without realizing it he had a small (tiny) smile. Finally he reached the principal's office. He didn't wait or even listen to Shizune questioning him. He just pushed past her and opened the door to see the blonde busty lady going over some papers. She looked up at the sudden intrusion as she heard Shizune apologizing for not being able to stop the intruder.

"Its ok, Shizune. Leave us."

"Ok," Shizune mumbled as she closed the door.

"That was fast. I didn't think he would be found that easily. I assume you're here to take him back."

"No."

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"If he wants to remain here, I wont object. It is not my place."

"Oh, I see. You must be Sabaku no Gaara." The redhead nodded

"Well, if you're not here to take him, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to take care of him."

"So you want to enroll in classes?"

Nodding again in response.

"I see. Well I can do that but you have to go by the human rules. You are aware of that?" Gaara nodded.

"I assume you want all the same classes," she sighed while she typed some information on the computer.

"Will he be staying with you? Going back to the mansion? Or staying with Sasuke?" she question the redhead.

"Don't know. Probably stay with the Uchiha"

"Ok, let me know when you return tomorrow," she finished as she handed him his new school information.

Gaara exited the school. He hated leaving Naruto but he had to take care of some things if he was to stay with Naruto. He gave a relieved sigh. Besides, its not like Naruto is weak. In fact he was the most powerful vampire, but Gaara still didn't like leaving him without someone to look after him.

As Sasuke and Naruto made their way outside, the blond dialed the number to his house. Distancing themselves to allow some privacy.

**(Naruto's phone conversation)**

"Iruka…. Its me."

"Naruto?" a worried Iruka asked

"Yeah."

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be that mean to you. I'm ok, but I can't tell you were I am."

"It's ok Naruto. You don't have to apologize. I understand. I'm glad you're alright, but please tell me were you are. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that you'd tell but you could be followed. I'll tell you but you can't come and see me."

"I understand"

"I'm staying with Uchiha Sasuke. I met him at the club through Kiba. He's Uchiha Itachi's brother. And right now I'm at school. Tsunade the principal is one of the human elders. She allowed me to attend. Gaara found me and Temari already knows but I'll be staying with Sasuke until I know what to do."

"An Uchiha, I see. And you're at school. Do you mean Konoha high?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how long will you be staying there."

"No, but just while I figure out what to do with the Elders. I'll be fine. I assume Gaara will be staying with me. You know how stubborn he is, so make sure there's no problem with his absence at the company. And for now you make all the decisions at the company. You know that I trust you. continue with the Uchiha project. I heard from Itachi, that the meeting was canceled."

"Yes. I was worried so I postponed it, but I'll reschedule with him."

"Great, I don't want the Uchiha's or the company to suffer because of my personal problems."

"Have you fed?"

"Yeah, Gaara helped me on that one."

"That's good," Iruka sighed in relief.

"Iruka, you worry too much. You know I can take care of myself."

"Yeah I know, but still it's my duty to protect and care for you."

"I know, but Iruka, can you please call off the search. I do think that the whole Inuzuka clan and even some high level vampires are too much."

"But if I call off the search, they'll think that I have found you and I'm hiding you, so you won't face the Elders and the union."

"That's right. Well just leave a small group and send them to look in places that I'd usually go, away from humans. Even though I'm sure Kiba will soon find me."

"Will do."

"Sorry Iruka but I have to go. Thanks for everything."

"Naruto please be careful."

The blond smiled at the over protectiveness of Iruka and turned to head inside. He was sure that classes would begin again. As he neared the door, he saw Sasuke leaning on the entrance wall with his hands in his pocket and eyes closed.

When Naruto had reached him, without opening his eyes, he asked; "Dobe, what are you going to do? Are you leaving with Gaara?"

"Why Teme? You don't want me in your house?" With that, Sasuke snapped his eyes open to see the questioning look in the blond.

"I didn't say that," he snapped. "Since you have been found, you called home and Gaara will see you later, looks like you fixed the problem. But you can stay over. I don't mind."

Sasuke wondered what had happened. He felt like he had hurt the blond. And he felt weird. He had never had to explain himself but he wanted to make sure Naruto didn't misunderstand his question, sometimes the blonde could be dense.

"Thanks," said a smiling Naruto, "but no, I'll be staying at your house a little longer. About Gaara… Well he will probably just come and check on me later and enroll in school." He kept the last part low, hoping the raven didn't catch it. No such luck. The raven raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We've been friends for a long time and he'll want to make sure I'm ok, but don't worry. About the call… yeah, I called my guardian. I figured that he shouldn't worry too much. Besides Itachi's meeting to approve his project shouldn't be delayed, so I told him I was fine and to take care of the project for now. But everything is still the same so I can't go back. So I'm glad I can still stay with you."

"Come on, the bell's going to ring soon," Sasuke told him. Then the raven was silent, lost in thought. The blonde puzzled him so much and if the guardian or the company were not the problem, then he wondered what other reason he had not to go back home.

"Yatta" chirped the blonde.

____________________________________________________________

It was the last class and he would be leaving in a few minutes. His first day of school had been hectic and he had never expected it like it but still he enjoyed it. The experience that in his looong life, he had never had. At first he wondered why he had never tried it but he guessed that making friends and loosing them due to his extended life span would not be pleasant. He already went through with it at the company. He didn't needed to add school. Another thought was what he was to do with the council, but at the moment his most pressing thing was his sensei…..

Hatake Kakashi, his new English teacher, had smiled weirdly at him when he entered and Naruto knew that he was no human, but he wondered what a vampire would be doing in school. He just hoped he didn't have any problems with him. But he couldn't say anything. Not until he was alone with him which would be soon, as it was only five minutes until the end of the day. ' I know I've heard that name before, but where.'

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

' Ah there's the bell'

"Remember class, paper due tomorrow."

"Yes sensei."

"Oh and Uzumaki-san, can I talk to you please?" Naruto nodded

Naruto stood in front of the desk facing the man with silver spiky hair, a scar on his left eye parallel to his eye. His scarred eye was red and a scarf covered his mouth.(sorry but I don't like eye patches and cant have him wearing a head protector can I )

Once they were alone he stood and closed the door, Naruto tensed. He wasn't afraid of him but he hoped that he was not someone that could be related to the council.

"Its ok," he smiled, or at least Naruto thought so. There was not much to go by other than his eyes and reassuring voice.

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"Well I just had to give you a gift from a little dolphin." Naruto raised a brow, eyeing the big sports-bag that his sensei had placed on the desk.

"Open it."

He unzipped it and inspected the contents. It was clothes - his pants, shirts, underwear, pj's, his wallet and cell phone. "Iruka-sensei," he mumbled silently, realizing his guardian had sent him his stuff. He looked up to see the silver haired vampire.

"He was going crazy. So once he found out where you were, and that you were alright, he sent me your things. Don't worry. No one will find out. He sent it to the company and I picked it up there and no one followed me," he said, kind of proudly.

"Hatake Kakashi. I know I've heard that name, but from where?"

"Well I'm a retired ANBU." Naruto's eyes widened. A vampire that specialized in assassinations, who had access to the council at all times.

"Like I said, I'm retired," he repeated, realizing what the young vampire train of thought. "And I really don't care what's going on with the Elders and our young prince, so there's nothing to worry. But thanks for letting Iruka know where you were."

Naruto relaxed at his reassurance and nodded. He looked at the ex ANBU and finally realized why his name sounded familiar. He had been the last student that Naruto's own father had trained, and he was known to be a famous vampire. Naruto had never talked to him and his face had always been completely covered. That's why he didn't recognize him. He knew that this vampire had shared a friendship with his father and didn't feel like bringing it up so he didn't ask any more questions. His thoughts were brought back to the present by the vampire.

"Ah, also, since you are staying with Uchiha Sasuke, you probably won't feed. I'm sure Gaara will cover that but if you are hungry you can come over. I'm sure I can spare some AB's and I wouldn't want Iruka-chan to kill me if you don't feed."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at how the ANBU expressed about his guardian. He giggled figuring that there was something else between them but he won't question further.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "But thanks for everything. Well ja ne Kakashi-sensei" he waved as he took his stuff and headed to the door.

"Remember that paper is due tomorrow."

"Hai, hai,"

Before he headed off to meet with Gaara, he had to go to his locker and meet the raven. He had already gotten his work. The only thing due was Kakashi's paper but it was simple and now he headed to Sasuke's locker.

"Teme, Neji."

"Hey Naruto," greeted Neji

"What's that, dobe?"

"Oh its some of my stuff, that Iruka sent over."

"Hmm," Neji just stayed quiet, wondering what he meant.

"Well I have to stay for student council."

"Oh ok, Gaara is probably waiting for me outside and he'll take me over. Well, have fun. Bye Neji. See you later Teme." And with a light wave, he walked away.

"So what did he mean some of his stuff and see you later."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh come on, what's going on?"

Sasuke sight might as well tell him. He'll figure it out eventually.

"He's staying at my house."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Well, I bumped into him yesterday and he'd left his house and didn't have anywhere to go."

"So you took him home?"

"You say it as if he was a lost dog"

"More like a puppy."

"I hardly think the owner of the Uzumaki company as a puppy."

"He's what?"

"Yeah, Itachi told me this morning."

"So you took the heir of the Uzumaki corporation home, and now he's staying with you?" Sasuke nodded.

"Why did he left his home?"

"He didn't say and I didn't ask."

"No wonder he was surprised when he saw Gaara at lunch."

They continued to talk on their way to the student council room. They had to stay for a meeting with a few new students and go over something's that were not resolved during the period assigned regarding the three new council members.

"You like him," was what Neji implied. Sasuke froze, snapped and turned to look at the white eyed raven.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I let him stay at my house, why do you say I like him?"

"Come on, you're not straight and even I admit Naru-chan is really cute."

"But that doesn't mean that I like him." Sasuke snapped back.

"So you're not denying that he is cute," Neji smirked. Sasuke, realizing that he had just admitted that and not wanting to talk further, opened the door to the student council room.

"The meeting's started, hurry up." Neji couldn't repress a chuckle but composed himself and walked in.

'Oh well I'll get him to admit it later,' he thought.

Naruto walked out of the school doors and immediately spotted the redhead that was relaxing on the car. Gaara had changed clothes. He was in a suit, which meant that he had just been at the company, probably letting them know that he will be absent for a couple of days.

The redhead leaned on his crimson 2007 Jaguar XKR coupe. The car really suited him. After all, not only was red the favorite color of most vampires, but crimson was darker and it matched Gaara's Ai tattoo, making him look all the more fascinating.

"Ready?" he asked the blonde.

"Yeah." Naruto made a motion for Gaara to open the trunk. It popped and he placed the duffle bag inside. Joining Gaara in the car he was met with a questioning look. "Iruka" was the simple answer.

Gaara nodded. "Glad you called"

"How did it go with Tsunade?"

"She had no problem. I'll be assigned to all your classes as long as I follow the human rules."

"Good, lets go."

They both took off.

Naruto got out of the car, three hours later, with his duffle bag in hand. "Thanks Gaara. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The redheaded nodded

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, you worry too much, you know."

"Ok, then call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, bye." And with that, the Jag drove off.

Naruto looked around no other car, 'Itachi and Sasuke must not be home.' He closed his eyes and let out his senses. Some people were inside, probably the maids and gardener. The blonde rang the door bell. Yep, there was the maid.

"Welcome Uzumaki-san. Sasuke-dono and Itachi-dono are not home yet," she informed him, knowing that he would be a guest for sometime. "Are you hungry? Would you like to eat?"

"No, thank you. But I'll take a shower."

"Yes sir," she bowed and Naruto made his way to his assigned room. He placed his bag on the bed and took out a pair of black hip hugging briefs. He went to the bathroom and turned the water to a warm steamy temperature, relaxing as soon as he water touched his body. He chuckled, remembering Kiba's over-protectiveness earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"So where are we going, Gaara ?"

"To Kiba's"

"Huh… Why?"

"Why do you mean why? He might be really annoying, well no, he is annoying but he's been looking for you like crazy. He's even leading the search team. I think it's best if you let him know where you are."

"I know it's not right to let him worry, but as the leader he will have to report it. And I don't want to get him into trouble."

"I don't think it will be a problem. I'm sure he thinks like me. Besides, I'm sure Hinata or Shino will let him know that you were at school. We also need to make sure there's no problem with the Aburame."

"Shit, that's true."

"See? Your head is always in the clouds. Did you just realize it?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at the redhead. Gaara smiled and shook his head.

The two arrived at the woods. They knew Kiba would be there. After all, he went there everyday. That's where he would walk his dog, Akamaru. All they had to do was wait. The dog-boy was smart enough that he would follow the scent.

It had been 5 minutes when suddenly, BAM; the Inuzuka landed on the blonde.

"Where have you been?" he asked, inspecting him. "Are you ok? Did anything happen?"

"Mind getting off of me?"

"Ha, sure," he said as he stood. "So where were you? I have been looking for you." the wolf daemon said, angrily showing his canines. He was mad at the blond now that he was sure he was ok.

"Sorry, sorry. It's a long story." Naruto tried to defend himself

"So make it short," Kiba bit out

"He's being forced to marry Sakura in two weeks. He ran away and is staying with Uchiha Sasuke. He's attending a human's school, which is why you had trouble finding him."

Naruto and Kiba looked at Gaara who had pretty much summed it for him. Naruto nodded at the short version of his problem.

"Oooh, I see. Well I'm glad you're ok, but you could have let me know." He snapped the last part.

"And like I told Gaara you would have had to report it. If not, you would have been in trouble and the last thing I want to do is cause any more problems."

"Che. That doesn't matter. Like I would care. Dude, whatever you do, you know I got your back," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks Kiba"

"So, Sasuke huh?" he asked him with his grin.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just wondering?"

"Wondering what, Dog breath?"

"Oh don't go on the offensive, Naru-chan."

"Kiba," Naruto warned, his eyes turning red

"Gomen, gomen," he said with a sheepish smile

"Ok you two, that's enough."

"Ah your no fun Gaara," Naruto pouted

"I know. Lets go."

"Huh, go where?"

"We don't want anyone to notice your scent do we? Even if you are hiding your presence, you can still be scented."

"Ok," he agreed, realizing that Gaara was right and they all got in the car.

"So what's going on?" Kiba asked, once they were driving off from the woods.

"Well, I talked to Iruka. He will call off the search except for you and some others, but I was hoping that you can help me drive them away from Sasuke and the human territory. Check on the underworld (referring to where vampires and other demons and non humans frequent)

"Sure. No problem. It would be just two more weeks. Then what?"

"For now I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." Naruto stayed quiet for a few seconds, then turned to look at the werewolf.

"Also, we were wondering about Aburame Shino. He's in school and I'm sure his clan is aware of the situation."

"Oh yeah, he is, but dude don't worry. Shino is tight and won't be any problem."

Naruto sighed. "Well that's great. I'm glad."

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto had finished his bath and put on his briefs . He hadn't taken other clothes out, he walked out of the room with a towel on his shoulders, one hand drying his hair, some water still running over his body. He was not overly built but still he had a great tanned body that showed his muscles perfectly, and curves that women killed for. He hadn't taken two steps out of the bathroom when he felt someone in the room. He looked up trying to see who it was. It was Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi."

"I see you got some of your things," he said, pointing at the bag.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as Itachi looked at the blonde's body.

"I wanted to say thank you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.

"For?"

"I got a call from Umino Iruka to reschedule the meeting. He said it was just to get all the details to start the project and start working out the contracts. Once the contract is established, all that's needed is your signature."

"Oh, no problem. Your proposal is a great investment and will be more than successful. I'm just glad that I can assist on this project. Besides, I should thank you. After all, you're letting me stay here," Naruto finished.

"Like I said, you can stay as long as you want." Itachi fell silent and Naruto thought that he was not going to say anything anymore. "Actually Naruto-kun, I did wanted to ask one more thing of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well I want to make sure Sasuke is ok. I don't want anything to happen to him. After all, he is all I have left. I know it's kind of difficult to ask for that, given the situation. In no way would I intrude on your current personal problem but still, the people you're involved with are not the be taken lightly."

"Itachi… you?"

Itachi nodded, assuring Naruto that to an extent, he was aware of his situation.

"How?"

"Even if it's taboo, a lot of the more powerful companies and big shots are aware of today's business and that includes the Uzumaki and the underworld's business."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Well, at first I was skeptical but I have come across some really interesting -characters to say the least, while working for the company. It doesn't really bother me anymore."

"Does Sasuke know?"

"No."

"So about me?"

"There are only rumors, but other than that, I'm not sure exactly what's going on and you don't have to tell me. I just care for Sasuke's safety."

"Thanks, and don't worry, I would never let anything happen to you or Sasuke."

The Uchiha smirked. "Well Naruto-kun I would love to stay and stare but I have work to do."

Naruto blushed, having just realized that he was still in just his briefs and Itachi hadn't taken his eyes off of him the whole time. Itachi moved to the door, smirking at the sight of the blushing blonde.

"Naruto-kun, please tell my otouto that I will be late, so don't wait up."

"S…sure," he replied, grabbing a shirt and putting it on.

**(Ok there's a little Itanaru for you Itanaru fans. I know I am. ^_^)**

Alright end of this chapter , at the time that this story was written my older sis was so into itanaru that she was pissed that this story was not , so I ended up putting a little bit of it to please her.

Again Thank you **DAGGET** for betaing this chappy for us , please review and comment , or at least comment.

Thank you everyone , I have a question , How far is your love for your favorite character ? How far would you go to show your affection ? Let me know also who is your fav character.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone it has been a while that we haven't updated some fight between sisters on our next stories made everything halt .

Thank you to our beta Dagget for always doing a great work

On with the story

Chapter 5.

________________________________________________

It had been one week and everything seemed ok. Naruto seemed to be happier every day and was no longer concerned all the time which was good thing. He seemed to get along with Sasuke. Sure, they had their little fights and insults, not to mention the raven's glares. But even with all that and schoolwork it had at least distracted the young prince from his problems. Gaara had been with him in school and Iruka had made an excuse that he was going to close a company deal to avoid any suspicions in his absence.

Naruto got along with everyone in school and while Gaara was silent most of the time, Naruto had noticed how a certain raven seemed to be fond of the redhead. Neji had taken to being close to Sasuke, knowing that wherever Naruto was Gaara was sure to follow. At first Gaara had completely ignored him and his constant stares but he had gotten used to it now. Or so it seemed, because the redhead no longer glared daggers at him whenever he was with them.

Neji had asked Naruto about why he left his home but the only answer he got was that it was complicated and the topic seemed to sadden the blond. At which Gaara had glared almost wanting to kill Neji so the topic had not come up again.

At the moment, they were in the locker room after another swim class.

"So Naruto, what did Kisame want?" Gaara asked him once he came in from being held back by the sensei.

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to join the swim team again, now that I was a little more used to the school."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he asked me the first day but I said I'll think about it."

"Well I think it would be a good thing. After all you are fast and you have the new record." Neji said

"He he, I think I'll just wait a little longer."

"So Sasuke, what are you doing today?" Neji changed the subject.

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd go with us."

"Where?" asked a skeptical Sasuke.

"To the Hyuuga Shooting range to play some paintball tag."

"Hmm… wait, you said us?"

"Yeah, me and Naruto."

"Heh, you never asked me," Naruto added surprised.

"Well I'm asking now. You'll come right? Besides it's new. My uncle Hiashi just built it and he's letting us use it before the grand opening."

"You mean he's testing it with us," scoffed Sasuke

"Oh, come on Naruto. It will be fun," Neji pleaded, ignoring Sasuke's comment.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara who looked like he wanted to kill the smirking Neji.

"Can we Gaara, please?"

"I guess," Gaara agreed with a resigned sigh.

"Ok Neji. We'll go," Naruto said happily. "So what about you teme? Or are you a chicken?"

"Look dobe, you wouldn't beat me even if I was blindfolded."

"I guess it's settled then," a proud Neji announced, glad that his plan had worked.

He knew that if he'd just asked Gaara, he would have been rejected. But if Naruto went, Gaara would have no choice but to go along. Now all he had to do was get him alone which would be harder because he was always with Naruto.

'But I'll manage. I'm sure I'll think of something,' thought Neji.

It had been settled. They were to go to the outskirts of Konoha to the Hyuuga shooting range where they would suit up and play paintball tag. They met after class and took Neji's Mercedes Benz Art LS GTR, arriving at the empty range. (since it was to open in two days). The four changed into their protective gear.

"Ok, so you all ready?" asked Neji, trying to think of a way to get the redhead by himself.

"Yup" chirped the excited blond.

"Ok then. We'll stay close."

"Ok, let's go teme. It will be us against Neji and Gaara," Naruto said as he hurriedly pulled Sasuke along.

"Naruto, wait."

But Naruto had already left.

"Damn him."

"Ok Gaara, why don't we go this way?"

Gaara glared at Neji but still followed, unable to do anything else.

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed, as he watched Neji and Gaara walking away.

"Ok, what the fuck?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not an idiot. He only got me to come so he could be with Gaara. So I thought it would be fun."

"You know Gaara's probably going to be pissed."

"Yeah, I know but at least Neji will finally be alone with him. Besides, Gaara will get over it. But…" Naruto's face fell.

"But what ?"

"Well now we can't play and I was really looking forward to it."

"Dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"So what now?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't know. We can't spy on them." Naruto knew Gaara will sense him.

"But I'm sure they'll try to find us in awhile, once Neji gets rejected" the blond giggled, knowing how Gaara was.

"If you knew that, then why would you butt in?"

"Well teme, Gaara is just like that. It took me a long time to become friends with him. And who knows? Maybe Neji will get to him.." Naruto shrugged

"Let's go that way. We might not be able to play but still we can explore this place. It looks cool."

Sasuke sighed. Honestly, Naruto acted like a child sometimes, but still he followed the bubbly blond.

________________________________________________

'I'm going to kill him,' were Gaara's repeating thoughts.

'Thanks Naru-chan,' smirked Neji, glad that Naruto had helped him out because he hadn't been sure how to get the redhead alone. "So, why don't you like me?" Neji asked him trying to make conversation.

"Just."

"Just what?"

"We're too different."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Look, we just are!" snapped Gaara as he stopped following. "Besides, why are we walking this way if they are that way." He pointed to where they were coming from.

"How do you know that they are that way?"

Gaara couldn't very well say that he could sense Naruto walking farther away.

"I just do. Naruto will probably go that way."

"Hmm…. Well sure I wanted to be alone with you but still, I wanted to give Sasuke some time with Naruto."

"Why?"

"Oh… I have a feeling that he might like Naruto. But he won't admit it."

"How do you know that?"

"I've known Sasuke since we were children and he gets annoyed with the girls. He never lasted long with girlfriends or showed any interest. So that tells you that he's not straight. Besides, ever since he has been living with Naruto, he's more relaxed and open."

"What makes you think Naruto will like him?"

"You know him better than me. Maybe better than anyone. I couldn't be sure if Naruto feels the same, but still. He seems pretty happy to me. I don't know why he left home, but he's not as depressed as when we met."

Gaara knew that was true. In the last week Naruto had seemed to be enjoying himself, something that he hardly ever did.

"But…" Gaara looked up to Neji.

"…you know that wasn't my main motivation for bringing us here." He closed in on Gaara.

"I said I was not interested."

"Well what? Do you have someone?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is, because I really like you and if there's no one else, well that's better for me, its fair game."

Now Neji was really close to Gaara. The redhead's heart was beating fast, and for vampires that lived for such a long time, that feeling hardly ever presented itself. Gaara didn't want to like the raven. Like he said, they were too different and he was not one to open up.

Neji saw that the redhead was deep in thought and took advantage pushing him back into a tree that Gaara had neglected to notice. As soon as he was pinned, he quickly kissed him before Gaara had the time to protest or reject him.

Gaara was shocked that the raven had pinned him to a tree and was now kissing him. He couldn't- didn't want to use unnecessary force with him, but he didn't know how to get out of the situation. Neji kissed him furiously knowing that Gaara was looking for a way out. He gently bit Gaara's lip and with the resulting gasp, he took the opportunity to move his tongue into his mouth.

The vampire relaxed at the exploration and gave in, returning the kiss hesitantly. Neji's tongue explored the wet cavern until they had to separate for much needed air. A smirk appeared in the Hyuuga's lips seeing Gaara's flushed face. The redhead was trying to glare at him and was about to say something but before he had the time, Neji once again kissed him.

Gaara was lost in the feeling. He couldn't even think of what was happening. The only thing he knew was that this feeling was great and he didn't want it to end, the way his tongue was massaged and sucked on, it was driving him crazy. Neji separated from the redhead leaving Gaara's lips bruised. He looked at the panting Gaara, and was really turned on. He really wanted the redhead.

Trailing light kisses down his jaw and to his neck, his tongue laved lightly on his ear and sucking on the lobe. Gaara let out a moan which made the raven smirk against the pale skin, realizing that Gaara was turning his head unconsciously giving him more access. He continued to kiss him lightly until their lips met again. Neji's hand trail under the black shirt that covered the lithe body, his fingers caressed the pale body as he didn't relent from the assault to the sweet mouth.

Gaara moan, sure he had been with other people in his to long life but he couldn't explain this feeling he had never felt before. All his blood was boiling and the raven was making him feel like mush lost in sensation. Feeling the warm caress trailing on his stomach snapped him out of his trance and brought him back to the situation at hand. As much as he wanted this, he knew that he had to stop now. He had never been involved with a human for one reason: they were sure to reject him once they found out. The vampire knew this time would be no different

Effortless the redhead pushed Neji off him, pearl white eyes locked with emerald-gem green. A frown creased at the brow as the Hyuuga's thoughts were confused as to the reason for being rejected, he was sure that both had been enjoying it. Gaara had been responding to him and his actions now only frustrated him.

"Sorry, but we can't"

"Why do you keep rejecting me?" asked a confused Neji.

"Like I said, I'm not interested." Gaara replied as composed as he could be while fixing his clothes.

"Bullshit! That's not true and you know it."

"Look, we're just different. Let's go. I should find Naruto."

Gaara started to walk away back from where they had come from. Neji sighed and grabbed Gaara's hand wanting to have his questions answered.

"Wait. What do you mean we're too different? At least tell me why you're rejecting me."

"Neji I'm sorry but trust me; it's better this way," was the only reply. And with that, Gaara pulled his hand free from the Hyuuga and started to walk towards Naruto. When vampires were close, they could sense a pureblood more if they were familiar, even if he was masking his presence. Though it was really hard and he had to concentrate. Gaara headed straight for them, still looking around so that Neji could see that he was looking for him.

________________________________________________

"Dobe, where are you going?"

"Look Teme, we're just walking around to see the place."

Sasuke smirked. "You mean you're lost"

"No, I'm not lost," he snapped back..

The brief thought that the blond looked cute when he pouted like that crossed his mind. Sasuke shook his head trying to get those thoughts of his head. 'No, no, I don't like him.'

Sasuke gaze at Naruto as he contemplated his troubled mind. Over this week he seemed to be looking at him a lot. The raven didn't want to admit that he liked the blonde like Neji kept hinting, but it was becoming harder and harder for him to deny it. Especially since he kept thinking of that kiss, sure it was a distraction but Sasuke's heart beated so hard afterwards and the pale raven had never felt like that, even with all the girls he had dated.

"Teme……teme?" That snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto, putting his hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Sasuke blinked seeing the blonde's face so close and the warm touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He brushed his hand away.

"It's just that you seemed lost for a minute there."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

They were silent for a minute. Then Sasuke couldn't hold in his curiosity.

"Oi Naruto?"

"Nani?(what)"

"Is Sakura your girlfriend?"

Naruto froze at the question and looked down averting his eyes form Sasuke's.

"No, she is not my girlfriend."

Sasuke realized that there was something that the blond was hiding.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not lying. She is not my girlfriend," snapped Naruto defensively.

"Then what is she to you?"

"Well you could say our families want us to be together," Naruto told him, and in truth he was not lying but he wasn't telling him everything either.

"I see," was Sasuke's forced mumble. Somehow it hurt him to think that the blond was asked to be with the pink haired girl. The pain made the raven realize that he could no longer deny it.

'I like Naruto.'

"Naruto I'm-"

"It's fine, it doesn't matter. We should go back already. I'm sure Neji's had enough time."

And with that, Naruto passed Sasuke, heading back. But since they were walking through the woods and with his mind back on the problem of the union, he didn't watch his step and tripped. Sasuke, seeing this, tried to grab Naruto by the arm but instead of pulling the blond up he was pulled down.

The two landed on the ground with Naruto on the bottom and Sasuke on top of him. "Itai," the blonde rubbed his head. Then when he opened his eyes to see the raven on top of him, blushing the blond adverted his eyes to the raven parted lips.

The raven smirked seeing the embarrassed blond and he just couldn't resist it.

"You look cute when you blush."

Naruto even redder now, turned his head to avoid the raven's eyes. Sasuke took his chin and pulled him to face him, then leaning down he kissed him. The action surprised the blond; his brain couldn't grasp what was happening. But after a brief moment. As Sasuke's lips moved on his, all coherent thought fled his brain and he melted at the ravens lips. Closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

Sasuke's tongue licked the lower lip asking for entrance. Naruto's mouth opened hesitantly. Taking in the approval the raven's tongue thrust into the warm mouth as his appendage explored the cavern fully, leaving no space untouched. Their lips becoming more demanding as their tongues massaged, at the friction the blonde let out a moan. After a few more minutes of the raven's exploration they separated for the needed air.

The blushing blond was panting, trying to catch his breath. And as Sasuke realized they were still on the ground and that he was still on top of Naruto. He stood up and brushed off his pants, then offering his hand to pull the other young man up.

"Sasuke I …" Sasuke looked at the flustered blue eyed blond.

"I guess we're even now. After all, you kissed me first."

Naruto looked up at him "But I kissed you to distract Iruka. You…" He fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"I kissed you because I wanted to," finished Sasuke.

"But I …"

"What, you didn't like it?"

"No, I did but… why?"

"Why? Cuz I wanted to. Does it bother you?"

Naruto shyly shook his head. He was still lightheaded and didn't notice the approach until the raven was close to him again.

"So, would you mind if I do it again?"

Naruto, shocked by the question and Saukes' husked tone looked up. But before he had the chance to say anything he was already being kissed. This kiss was gentler but still Naruto was lost in the arms that had wound against his waist. He felt like he was melting as he, once again, felt the ravens tongue on his lip and this time he granted him access without a second thought.

He felt as Sasuke tasted every place in his mouth. His taste was a mint flavor and Naruto loved the way his tongue was licked and sucked. He felt his heart beat faster and faster and he wanted it never to end. It was the feeling of being protected, cared for and attraction. That's what he felt for Sasuke, and this feeling he had been getting every time he was with the raven since they met at the bar. Even when he just thought about him. He now knew what it was. He was attracted to Sasuke. Not only that, but he was totally captivated by the stoic Uchiha.

They separated again Sasuke's tongue creased his lower lip. Then he took a step back to wait for his response.

The blond knew that he was waiting for him to say something but he was confused. After all given his status and situation, things were complicated. They were different and he knew that a human and a vampire almost never worked out.

Vampires were rejected by humans. To humans, vampires were 'monsters'. He didn't know what to say but he had to say something.. Naruto looked up, his blue eyes meeting with expectant black.

"Sasuke I…"

Naruto turned to his right and Sasuke followed the sudden action. There stood Gaara, looking at Naruto and Neji was behind the redhead.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Neji with a smirk, noticing the blonds' blush.

"Naruto," said Gaara, figuring out the situation.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go. It's getting late."

Naruto walked past Sasuke avoiding his eyes. He couldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered so that only Sasuke heard. Then he walked off in the front, followed by Gaara. The raven turned around and glared at Neji.

"It wasn't me."

Without a word he continue to walk. "Let's go." They followed the other two who had already gained some space.

"Oh and we didn't even get to try it out," said Neji once they had gotten back and changed.

"Maybe we'll come later on," Naruto told him, trying to focus. They walked out of the building waiting for Neji to close the place.

(WARNING FIGHTING SCENE, Not good at it please be kind

Since they are not shinobi and it's a vampire fanfic I'm making up the attacks. They are not like the manga or anime. It's an AU, .)

As they headed to the parking lot, Naruto suddenly turned to his right to see a fireball coming his way.

"Gaara!"

Gaara looked up and his sand elements activated. (Don't ask me where he got sand from {its more like an earth element})in a barrier. An explosion was heard. Gaara had his hands sustaining his barrier (like the fox cloak but in earth color, something like that.)

Naruto had his arms in a protective embrace around Neji and Sasuke, holding them down. Sasuke and Neji were shocked wondering what was happening. They opened their eyes and Naruto was over them while Gaara was standing with a sand like texture surrounding them. They stood up and through the sand, they could see some people standing before them.

"What's going on ?" Neji asked

"Naruto."

"I know." Naruto stood up and walked towards them outside of Gaara's barrier.

"Where are you going? Stay inside. I'll take care of this," Gaara snapped at Naruto.

"No. Stay here and take care of them. Make sure nothing happens to them."

"NO, Naruto"

"Please Gaara"

"But"

"Or do you want me to make it an order?"

"Don't joke."

"Just take care of Sasuke and Neji, please."

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked him, not understanding.

"Ahh, why don't you just hand them over?" said one of the men.

"And we won't hurt you," another one finished with a smile.

"Who's going to hand them over to you?" Naruto said as he walked towards the group.

"Ch, no offence but there are five of us. You going to fight us all?" said a white/lilac haired man with red eyes..

"I don't see why not."

"We really don't want to hurt you. We just want the humans."

"And why is that?"

"Orders."

"Oh, well it's not going to happen. Now leave."

"Sorry but we can't," said a blue haired girl.

"I see. Well then I guess it's going to be the hard way. But you know, I do believe I've seen you before." Naruto pointed at one of the men in the group. This man had orange hair and multiple piercing on his face. His eyes had ripples. "Pain right?"

Pain nodded.

"Then you must be the Akatsuki?"

"I see we are well known," said a man with a hat covering his mouth.

"Well I don't know you all. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"What's going on Gaara?"

""Stay quiet and don't move." Gaara said trying to analyze the situation.

"Name is Hidan and if you don't give them over, I'll fucking kill you," the lilac haired man said with a smile.

"Kakuzu," the one with the hat and cloth over his mouth said, his eyes a vivid green and red irises.

"I'm Konan and the plant man is Zetsu," the girl finished, her chin pointing out to what looked like a man whose body was half green and half white.

"Well why don't you follow my order and leave?"

"Sorry but we don't follow your orders." Konan grinned at the blonde.

"Then whose orders do you follow?"

"Nice try," the one addressed as Pain said.

"Fuck, let's just get to business. I still need to pray and make my sacrifice to Jashin," yelled Hidan right before he disappeared. Naruto turned and appeared in front of Gaara, stopping Hidan from attacking the barrier.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way."

Naruto sent out a powerful force, throwing Hidan back. Naruto approached the assassins instantly and punched Zetsu in the stomach.

"Wow! He's fast," said Konan

Pain threw a fire ball at him but the blonde just smirked and stopped the fireball in mid flight to him. It disappeared, then the floor froze, making a trail to Pain freezing him from the bottom up when it reached his feet.

"Pain!" Konan rushed to the man. Naruto moved to stop her but Kakuzu hit him from behind, sending him flying with the force. Naruto stood up, his eyes red and fangs showing.

"Ah, you made him mad."

Naruto caught Pain in ice once again after he had been released by Konan. Hidan and Kakuzu were both running towards the blonde. Naruto raised his hands palms facing the attacker, commanding wind to rush to the man pushing him, combining his attack with small shards of ice directed at Hidan cuting him all over his body while some were imbedded into the flesh allowing the cuts to bleed more..

Appearing behind Kakuzu and pushing his claw hand through, grabbing his heart and squeezing it. Dropping the body to the ground.

Suddenly Naruto was struck by Konan with a needle in his neck. The vampire removed the needle, inspecting it, it was empty.

"Naruto?" Gaara yelled out.

"I'm fine do what I asked you."

Neji and Sasuke were in shock, seeing Naruto with red eyes and fangs. They didn't know what the hell was going on. What were they? Definitely not human.

Konan was trying to get pain once again released from the ice prision while Kakuzu dead body was laying down , Hidan was recuperating from the cuts and trying to take out the shards that were stuck to different parts of his body. While he cursed and swore that the blond would become a sacrifice for Jashin not noticing The presence nearing him fast, Naruto with a command of his hand made a spear of ice with some slashes of blood imbedded from the remaining of the heart that had been ripped to shreds not long ago wielding it to slash Hindan's head off. Then he burned his body with a flick of his wrist.(Hidan is not Immortal)

Naruto was suddenly punched in the stomach. His eyes widened. Kakuzu had struck him, but he still had the whole in his chest. How?

"Sorry but I'm not that easy to kill."

Naruto put his hand on Kakuzu's neck and squeezed then he threw the man back.

"Neither am I," he said as a fireball came back at him, Naruto jumped back and dodged it. He lunged at Zetsu who was heading for Gaara again. Fierce eyes concentrated on the man and he raised his hand, Zetsu's throat was caught by a ring ice. Then with a huge fireball, he was completely burned.

Pain launched at Naruto but he jumped up before getting hit. However, he was stopped by Konan. She pushed him down and he was slammed into the ground making a small crater.

Spitting out blood, Naruto tried to get up. He growled and looked around Konan, Pain and Kakuzu were left and somehow Kakuzu was still alive. He was surrounded by the three of them.

Naruto looked Pain in the eyes. The man didn't catch it but still he waited for his partner to make a move. Kakuzu finally made a move, launching at Naruto once again. His hand was black and the vampire realized that was the reason he had been hurt last time. Before he could strike at the blond Kakuzu was surrounded by fire from the back. Then his body fell as it burned.

"What are you doing Pain?" yelled Konan, seeing Pain's fire attack Kakuzu.

Naruto stopped and looked at the body in the floor, as black tentacles surrounded the body and reattached the fallen limbs. Once they revealed an attached body Kakuzu stood up.

"That was a good one. But I will have your heart to replace the two that you have cost me. Screw the orders. Hmm, I have never had a royal heart before. It might fun. After all, you can wield several elements. Isn't that right your highness." Kakuzu made a mocking bow.

Naruto seeing this scoffed.

"So how many hearts do you have left?"

"Why so interested?"

"Just wondering how many times I have to kill you," Naruto said as he wiped a smear of blood from his mouth.

"Well you won't be able to harm me anymore but I still have three left." it was not visible but by his tone the vampire prince could be certain that a mocking smirk was on the covered mouth.

"Well then, shall we?" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Kakuzu and punched him. Kakuzu's thread like tentacles surrounded Naruto as it seemed that he had been prepared for the attack. A fire covered the tendons restraining the prince , burning them with out damaging Naruto, his body freed as they disintegrated.

Konan took her chance and sent paper in forms of sharp knives at the blond. Naruto's back was hit and was bleeding heavily. Seeing the wounded blond and no longer caring her orders. Konan yelled in rage. "The Prince is mine," but before she got to Naruto she was grabbed by Pain who held her still.

"Move idiot! He's hypnotized," Kakuzu yelled at her.

Konan struggled to be released but Pain's grasp would not loosen. Taking advantage of the situation the blond drove his claw hand through Pain's body and across to rip Konan's heart. When he had the heart in his hand the two bodies were immediately frozen. Naruto withdrew his arm and the bodies fell to the ground shattering.

The blond was beginning to feel dizzy, his vision growing blurry but he still had one more to take care of. Actually three if you were counting hearts. He knew he had to finish them quickly because he wouldn't hold out for long. He had to destroy the whole body so the other hearts didn't have a chance to reattach.

Straightening, the vampires blooded hand was held, ice forming a spear. He threw it at Kakuzu who dodged it but without seeing that the spear had redirected with a wave of Naruto's hand and it hit Kakuzu, piercing head and heart at all at once. With a pained groan Kakazu dropped to the ground.

But the prince was also at his limit. He fell down trying weakly to support himself and coughing blood. Gaara made a move to go to Naruto. He had to protect him.

"Don't Gaara. Do as I told you. Don't release until he's dead," Naruto yelled to the redhead, noticing that he was going to make a move for him.

Gaara stopped and held the shield up, his fangs showing as he greeted his teeth.

Kakuzu stood up and glared furiously at the blond before him.

"Two left" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah but it seems the young prince has reached his limit .You won't have another chance."

Kakuzu move to attack the pureblood once again but Naruto moved and appeared behind him. Naruto's own blood was accumulating on his hand, red energy with the blond's blood. It created a perfect sphere (a Rasengan sort of, except it's red ) but it was huge. He thrust it at the unsuspecting Kakuzu and a huge explosion was made. Kakuzu's body disintegrated, with nothing left to regenerate. The blond dropped to the floor exhausted.

_____________________________________________

Sasuke and Neji watched as Naruto fought against the assassins, how after killing Pain and the girl Konan only one stayed. Naruto had already killed him several times but he said he still had two hearts left. And if possible, what had shocked the two ravens more was the way they had addressed Naruto; Royalty, Prince, Highness. Prince of what?

Sasuke was so confused. He was scared for what he was witnessing yet his feelings for Naruto, the kisses they had shared, were real and he didn't want anything to happen to him now that he was being attacked. He was protecting them. Naruto's hand glowed red and a big sphere formed he attacked from behind. The three that were witnessing closed their eyes as the huge explosion thundered through.

Finally the explosion cleared they focused to see what had happened. Naruto stood there bleeding horribly. His eyes turned blue once again and he glanced towards them before dropping to the ground.

Gaara lowered his hands and the barrier that he had up disappeared.

"Naruto… Naruto!" he yelled as he blurred fast and reached the blond. He bent over, inspecting him. Neji and Sasuke looked at Gaara that had more or less disappeared from their eyes and appeared next to the horribly wounded blond. Their minds were wondering what had happened and what was going on.

Gaara checked Naruto's vitals. "Shit. Naruto wake up, hey wake up."

Crystal blue like eyes opened. "Ga…Gaara"

"Stupid, I told you to let me help."

"Thank god you're all ok." He was closing his eyes.

"Don't you dare. Wake up. Damn it. Shit…. Don't worry I'll take you home. You'll be ok. Hang on"

The blooded hand grabbed Gaara's hand and tried to shake his head.

"Naruto there's no time. I have to take you to Iruka."

"No, please."

"That doesn't matter now. You'll die. What are we going to do without you?"

"Please not home." He coughed up more blood.

Both ravens had reached them and Sasuke was confused as to why he still refused to go to his house even in this situation, but they couldn't just let him die.

"Take him to my house," Sasuke told Gaara, hoping the blond wouldn't object.

Neji looked at Sasuke then at Gaara. "I'll get the car"

The Hyuuga ran to the car. Thankfully it had not been damaged because they were far from the city. Sasuke stared at the bleeding blond and at Gaara not knowing what to do, then he turned to the car as Neji pulled next to them. He was going to help Gaara but the redhead had already picked him up, so the raven hurried to open the door and let them in. Gaara placed him on the back seat, laying on his lap and Neji and Sasuke riding in the front. Neji sped out of the parking lot. They still had a few minutes before getting to the Uchiha mansion.

Gaara inspecting Naruto's wounds out of his toughs realized "Shit, you're not healing," he gasped, worried without thinking of the two confused and shocked young ravens.

"Healing? What are you?" Neji finally asked

"I told you we were different. We're vampires."

'Vampires?! Did he say vampires?' thought Sasuke, looking at Gaara his eyes wide.

"Look, I understand that you have a lot of questions and the fact that you were not aware of the existence of vampires. It's not something easy to understand or believe. But I'm sorry to have gotten you in this mess. I'll explained everything. I promise," Naruto coughed more blood and his heart rate dropped.

Gaara took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Uzumaki estate?" came the voice on the other end.

"Put Iruka on the phone." Gaara could hear a worried call to get Iruka.

"Hello?"

"Iruka, this is Gaara"

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Naruto was attacked."

"What? What happened? Is he ok?"

"Iruka he's hurt badly. He's not healing."

"Where are you?"

"We're going to the Uchiha's House"

"Why aren't you bringing him here?"

"Naruto asked us not to." Gaara told the vampire and before any protest could be done he immediately asked.

"Can you get Kabuto over? He's bleeding bad."

"I'll be there with him." Gaara flipped his phone and once again checked the blonds vitals.

"If you're vampires, why don't you just give him some of your blood?" Neji asked when he'd hung up, going by what was known of vampires.

Gaara shook his head "It doesn't work that way. For regular vampires, feeding on each other's blood would be normal but for high level and especially in Naruto's case, because of his blood, he could only share it with his special person. It's an intimate thing to drink another's blood or give it. Naruto wouldn't drink my blood because that would mark me as his mate" Gaara tried to explained to them.

"What did they mean by saying Naruto was a prince?"

"Naruto is the last pureblood. He is the only vampire with royal blood. He is the prince of the vampires."

"So that's why you're always with him," Neji pointed out.

Sasuke sat quietly, taking in all the information that Gaara was telling them.

"Yes," Gaara nodded.

"Naruto…Naruto wake up. We're almost there."

"I'm sorry, Gaara" Naruto weakly told him.

"Damn it, bastard. You better hold on."

But despite his effort Naruto fell unconscious.

"No, hey! Naruto wake up," Gaara quickly checked his pulse. It was weakening.

"Hurry up Neji."

"Were almost there."

____________________________________________

Well mina this is it for the chapter again sorry took so long I'll try to update faster next time I know the fighting is a little confusing I try to explain what my twisted mind was thinking .

I ll ask to rate but no one does so leave a comment at least….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone it's been a while since I updated I'm so sorry . We had some tech. difficulties .**

**Again thanks to our beta Dagget for delivering this chapter ready for us.**

**Now with please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They pulled into the mansion behind Itachi's car, just as he was getting out.

"Oh hello Sasuke," he greeted but then stopped when he saw Gaara get out of the car full of blood.

"Aniki." Sasuke saw his brother looking at the bloodied Gaara. 'Great now how do I explain?'

"What happened?" Itachi asked, rushing to Sasuke and inspecting him.

"Where's Naruto?" His question was answered when Gaara pulled the unconscious blonde in his arms.

"Oh god! Hurry. Get him in the house." They rushed inside past the shocked maid who had come to greet them.

"Where do I put him?"

Itachi guided Gaara to the room he had been staying at. Gaara placed the fragile blond in the bed and ran to the restroom and grabbed some towels. After wetting them, he ran back to Naruto's side and removed the bloodied clothes and started cleaning him.

Naruto was in bad shape. Aside from the obvious wounds, he had several broken ribs and had a huge slash across his stomach. How it happened, Gaara didn't know. The red head was still cleaning him when the door opened with a silver haired man with glasses and Iruka.

"Gaara" The redhead looked up to see the guardian. Iruka gasped seeing the blond in that state.

"Itachi-san, Gaara-kun, please wait outside, " the man with the glasses asked them as he quickly moved to the bed, taking things from his medical bag and starting to work on the blond.

Both man nodded and exited the room. Itachi walked the redhead downstairs to where Neji and Sasuke had been waiting. As soon as they entered the living room they both stood up and looked at them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked Itachi seeing how Gaara seemed too lost.

"He is being checked out."

Gaara sat down in the couch hoping that Naruto would be ok.

"Explain what the hell happened!" Sasuke demanded.

"Why were they after us? And if he is a Prince, then why attack him?"

"Naruto might be pureblood but that doesn't mean that there are those who still go against him, and what better way to hurt him then to attack the people who are important to him?" Gaara explained.

"But if he's a vampire, then he kills humans. Why is-" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence before he was pushed back by a red eyed Gaara.

"How dare you?! Naruto would never hurt a human. If it wasn't for him vampires would have never stopped feeding on your kind," Gaara spat with venom, hating that Sasuke had been thinking such things of the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, trying to calm the young vampire. Gaara released Sasuke and stepped back.

"Naruto was the one who passed the law that humans were not to be attacked for feeding or sport. He was the one who proposed the deal for vampires to feed on donated blood at the hospital and blood/plasma centers. He severely punished anyone who fed on a human. He is even working to create blood pills, which are pills that when diluted in water, become vampire supplements. (Vampire knight. Sorry people just couldn't help it ^_^) He feels guilty for using the blood that could be used to help sick humans. Naruto has done more than any human to protect you, but you all still see vampires as monsters."

Gaara sat back down, trying to calm himself. The two Uchiha's and Hyuuga were astounded at the red head outburst and at all that the young blond had done. The redhead turned his attention to see Iruka coming down.

"How is he?" Itachi asked, noticing the vampire coming down.

"He was injected with something on the neck and he is not healing. Kabuto is still with him," said the worried guardian. The doorbell rang.

"Iruka-san," said Gaara as he walked to the tanned vampire, but before anyone new anything had happen Iruka had bared his fangs , red fury eyes replaced the brown calm ones and grabbed Gaara by the throat and had him on the air. Itachi, stared in surprise at the usually gentle man that had lost his conposture towards the redhead.

"You were supposed to protect him. He's dying! What happened? Where were you?"

Iruka broke down releasing the man and stepping back. He was shaking and had turned back to his normal characteristics.

"Why didn't you protect him?"

"I'm sorry."

"Calm down, Iruka," they heard a voice say. They turned to Kakashi who was being escorted in by the maid.

Seeing that everyone was looking at the new visitor, the maid addressed Itachi. "Uchiha-dono you have a visitor"

"Thank you, Miko-san. You may go."

The maid exited looking worried. After all, she had seen the blond carried in, in a horrible state.

"Iruka, it's not Gaara's fault. How is he doing?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Both young ravens wondered how the perverted Konoha English teacher was involved in this situation.

"Hey guys. Iruka?"

Iruka shook his head. "Kabuto Is still with him."

"Well, I've already called for some assistance."

Iruka was quiet for a few seconds, just looking at the teacher. "Why are you here Kakashi? You wouldn't come just to see how Naruto is doing."

He smiled lightly, thinking that Iruka knew him so well. "Actually I came with a report and to take Gaara's information." He turned to the redhead.

"Gaara the attack?"

" Five Akatsuki: Kakuzu, Konan, Pain, Setzu and Hidan."

"Survivors?"

"None"

Kakashi whistle in surprise. "No wonder he's that bad. It took 10 of the best of the black-ops to wound two of them, and he killed all five."

"Ten," Gaara corrected him.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised at the correction.

"Kakuzu somehow had five hearts, so he had to be killed repeatedly." the silver hair man nodded taking note of all the information.

"Thanks Gaara"

"Kakashi what's the report" Iruka asked him after he had finished. That had bothered Iruka and he had a bad feeling about it. Kakashi eyed the guardian.

"Well?" he pressed on when Kakashi didn't continue. "What happened?"

"I'm here to report that Inuzuka Kiba was also attacked by Tobi, one of the Akatsuki."

"Kiba, was Hinata-sama with him?" Neji asked him knowing that the Hyuuga heiress was going to meet with her boyfriend that afternoon.

"No, she is fine Neji. She wasn't with him when he was attacked."

"How is he?" Gaara asked, worried for his friend.

"Well if it wasn't for Shino helping him he wouldn't have made it. But he is fine now he is being watched by Sai."

Just as Kakashi finished the explanation, the doorbell rang again.

"Ah, help has arrived," he said and they turned to see who had come in. Being escorted by the maid were a white haired man and none other than the school principal, Tsunade.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsuande-sama," greeted Kakashi, Iruka and Gaara with a light respectful bow.

Tsunade looked around and sighed. " Sasuke and Neji, I'll explain later." She turned to address Iruka. "Where is he?"

"This way please," said Iruka, walking the blonde elder to the room where the prince was.

Jiraiya walked into the living room and sat down.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. She will help him." He shook his head. "That stupid gaki."

They took a seat waiting to see what will happen now. With everything that was going on all the information it was overwhelming. For twenty minutes, they waited in silence. It seemed like an eternity before Iruka finally came down.

"So, how is he?" Jiraiya asked him as he stood up.

"He's stable and has regained consciousness. Tsuande-sama said that since the injection that one of the Akatsuki administered slows his healing abilities it will take him a while to heal but that he will be fine."

Gaara sighed in relief.

"Kakashi don't you have a report to give to Naruto?"

"But Jiraiya-sama, if he tells him that Kiba was also attacked, he'll only blame himself," Iruka objected, not wanting to put more blame on the blonde.

"But it is his fault, Iruka!" snapped Jiraiya angrily.

"If he hadn't been selfish and run away, avoiding his responsibilities, none of his important people would have been attacked. The Kiba kid was lucky that the Aburame showed up to help him and these kids were lucky that he protected them. Don't you think he would have felt worse if one of them had been killed."

"That's enough Jiraiya," said Tsunade with an angry tone as she came down the stairs.

"Tch, it's the truth. Selfish brat."

"Kakashi, your report," Tsunade addressed the ANBU, trying to ignore Jiraiya's comment.

"Hai."

"And let's go Jiraiya I'm sure you want to see him as well, no matter what you think. Iruka…"

Jiraya, Tsuande, Iruka and Kakashi left back to Naruto's room.

"So what exactly are they?" Sasuke asked Gaara when the room was quiet and the group had left.

"They?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade? Are they vampires?"

"Well Hatake Kakashi is a vampire. He is a retired Elite Black Op (assassin) but I guess after retiring he went to work as a teacher."

"Why is he here if he's retired?" Neji asked him.

"Well, Iruka and Kakashi are close and since Iruka loves Naruto like a son, he's here to help. Besides Minato-sama, Narutos father was Kakashi's teacher before the King and Queen were murdered."

"And the principal?" Itachi asked him.

"Tsunade-sama is one of the human Elders, she is a powerful Psychic and she represents the humans in the council with the vampires."

"How exactly did she help if she is a psychic?"

"I also happen to have awesome healing powers," she explained herself, as she walked back down the stairs. "I just came back to greet the guest"

"Guest?"

The door bell rang. " I'll get it," she said as she walked to the door.

'Psychic,' they thought. But actually she had known the guest would arrive soon.

Tsuande came back in with someone who they all knew well.

"Sakura what do you think you're doing here?" Gaara snapped in an angry tone.

"Well, hello to you too Gaara. And if you must know, Naruto asked me to come."

"Like hell, he'd call you here," scoffed Gaara, wanting to choke the pink haired girl. And he was about to yell at her to leave but...

"I did call her Gaara. After all, she is the future Queen," Naruto said as he was hobbling down the stairs, supported on Iruka and Jiraya. The blond was pale and still seemed in terrible condition. He barely looked alive.

"Naruto what are you doing- wait what did you say?"

"Oh my god, Naruto! What happened to you?" Sakura squealed in horror at the prince condition.

Sasuke didn't like Sakura, and worse, had a bad feeling especially since hearing what he had just said.

"Sakura I only called you here to confirm the union so that you can tell the Haruno family."

"Naruto."

"But I will warn you Sakura. I want you to inform the Haruno covenant that if any attacks are made, I will kill them with my own hands, regardless of the council's decision."

"Naruto my family didn't-"

"It doesn't matter. You can leave now."

"Hai." Sakura bowed, turned around and left not wanting to anger the young prince.

"Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" Itachi asked him."You need to rest. You can handle business when you get better."

"Thanks Itachi and I'm sorry for all the mess and problems that I have caused. But I'll still keep my promise." He turned to the red head.

"Gaara I'm sorry that I ordered you to not intervene in the fight. I assume Iruka didn't take it too well. I hope he was not too hard on you."

"Naruto are you really going to?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"I'll need you to stay with Neji for the remainder of the week, just to make sure he's fine."

"no problem," said the redhead not even fazed with the request at the moment. He was too caught up with the blond's change of decision.

"Thanks and Itachi, Kakashi will stay with Sasuke. I'm sure he'll be alright and it will only be until the 23rd. then everything will be fine," Naruto coughed.

"Naruto…" whispered Iruka. The blond nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke, Itachi, but it will be better if I go home. After all, I don't wish any more harm to either of you."

"Lets go gaki. You still have to rest." Jiraya supported Naruto and left with Iruka on his other side. Tsunade and Kabuto followed behind. Then she stopped for a moment and looked at them.

"Oh I'm sure nothing that happened will be believable to anyone, so there's no point in warning you. And since I don't want any harm to any of the students in my school, until all this is resolved you three will be excused from school. But I do need to talk to you, Kakashi." She motioned her head for him to follow.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

And with that they left again. Itachi, Sasuke and Neji were confused. Itachi not so much. He had heard rumors, so he was sure he knew what this was most likely about but he knew it was not the same for the other two.

"What was that?" Neji once again turned to the redhead who seemed to be the only one who explained things to them.

Gaara sighed. Honestly, he hated explaining things, which was the reason why he never talked much, but he had talked more today than he had in a century.

"What did they mean, with one week everything will be fine?" Neji was starting to get pissed off. He didn't understand a lot of things and that was just giving him a headache.

"Well the reason that Naruto left his house was because he was being forced to marry Sakura who was the vampire chosen by the Haruno family. The wedding had been set for a month and a half but seeing how Naruto didn't want to do it at all, they changed it for two weeks to pressure him. That's when he left his house. Hence the attacks on you and Sasuke.

Kiba was attacked for not telling them where Naruto was. He was the one in charge of tracking him but he led them away from where he knew Naruto was.

He has just agreed to the union with Sakura. It will take place at the end of the week and that's why everything will be over by then. But for now Kakashi will stay with Sasuke and I will stay with you. I don't think anything will happen, seeing as how Naruto already gave in, but still. It's better to be sure."

'He's getting married?' That thought made Sasuke feel a knot in the pit of his stomach. Sure, he liked the blond.

'But he is not human and he is to marry'. It's not like he could do anything and at the moment, Sasuke was just too confused to know what he wanted. But suddenly everything made sense: the bar, his depression, why he ran away, why he couldn't go to his friends and why he didn't want to go back.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine," Kakashi assured them as he came into the room once again. This time with his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Itachi you'll have a lovely guard tomorrow at the company. She will be with you while at work and I'll be here. Her name is Kurenai." Itachi nodded.

Kakashi walked back in the room glancing at the red head.

"I suppose we'd better go," Gaara said, heading for the door.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi-sensei." Neji said his goodbye and walked out too, following gaara.

"I know it seems like a lot Sasuke but don't worry, everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to go check to make sure that everything is clear. Jya ne."

And with that the silver vampire disappeared. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you ok, Otouto?" Itachi asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sasuke answered, his brain still going over the information that he'd learned. "Why?"

"Well you took it fairly well" that brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Itachi did you know of vampires and Naruto before today?"

"Yeah, a few years back, I learned of the underworld business. Not only vampires but there are many other forms of immortals that I have come up to know of. Up until that time I didn't know they existed. I thought it was only fairytales and superstitions."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it took me a while to get over the shock and I didn't think you would believe me"

"What about Naruto?"

"I knew he was important and I had heard rumors of the marriage deal, but I didn't know he was a Prince and especially all the details of the marriage arrangement. It's too bad he is getting married, he is kind of cute.." Itachi finished.

Sasuke glared at him.

"What? I didn't know you liked him."

"I don't like him," the younger Uchiha snapped. "I'm going to bed."

He walked away, up the stairs while Itachi smirked at his otouto's denial. 'Sure. Whatever you say little brother' Itachi went to his room as well. It had been a hectic day and he should get some rest..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Neji pulled into the Hyuuga mansion. It was late and surely no one would be about. Both males got out of the car and Gaara looked around. He didn't sense anyone. They both walk to the entrance, opening the door and motioning for Gaara to come in. The redhead followed the raven up the stairs.

Neji stopped in front of a door he was about to enter when Gaara stopped his hand from reaching the handle and pushed him out of the way, making a shushing sound. He opened the door and went in first to inspect the room. Not feeling any threat, he motioned for the raven to come in.

Gaara looked around at the spacious room. There was a big bed in the middle, a desk next to the white closet doors, several books on the shelf and a closed laptop on the desk. A stereo sat next to the TV with several rows of cd's stacked next to the stereo. There was also a door that he assumed led to the bathroom. It was a clean room overall, everything in its place.

Gaara looked at glass double doors leading out to the medium size balcony. When the redhead walked towards the doors, they opened without him even touching them. The raven assumed it was Gaara's vampire ability. He found it quite interesting. Stepping outside, the redhead sat on the balcony. From his position he could see both outside and into the room.

With Gaara now quietly sitting out on the balcony, the raven took off his clothes and went to the drawer to put on some pajama pants. Leaving his undershirt on, he walked back to the bed, where sat silently looking outside. The redhead felt awkward at the silence and even though he was not looking in Neji's direction he knew that the raven was looking at him. After a few of more seconds Neji finally broke the silence.

"So that's what you meant when you said you were different huh?" Gaara turned to look at the pearl eyed raven

"Hai," he replied, nodding slightly and before Neji had the chance to say or ask anything else, Gaara beat him to it.

"You should sleep. It was a tough day."

"What, are you just going to stay there? Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'm here to make sure you're ok, not to sleep. I'm fine. Now sleep. We will talk tomorrow."

Neji didn't push it anymore. After all, the redhead had gone through enough as well. He just lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling going over his feelings and thoughts at the same time. After an hour the raven had finally fallen asleep, still laying on top of the covers with his arms behind his head.

Gaara still sat at the balcony, looking out at the clear moonlit night and for some reason, even if the sky was clear of clouds and the stars shone like no other night, a chill blew on the redheads face. He was lost in thought, still feeling bad at just the thought of his only friend marrying because it had been decided like that. Gaara knew the blond would not complain or go against it anymore. He would blame himself for what happened and would go through with the council's decision no matter if it meant sacrificing his own happiness in the process.

A small sigh was heard bringing Gaara back to reality he turned and faced the pale, sleeping boy. Gaara's lips rose in a tiny smile. The raven stirred, reacting to the wind blowing in from the balcony and over his uncovered body. Standing from the spot where he was sitting and walked to the end of the bed where a white cover laid neatly folded. He picked it up and carefully covered the sleeping man. Then heading back to the balcony, he once again looked up to the starry sky.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been several hours and Sasuke still tossed and turned in bed. It was late but still he couldn't sleep. His body was exhausted but his mind wouldn't let the raven rest. It was still processing everything that had happened.

Everything he had seen and learned was overwhelming. Like the fact that he was now being guarded by his perverted English teacher, who turned out to be a vampire and an assassin no less. The fact that the happy blonde that he had been living with for a week and had kissed earlier was a vampire prince seemed too much for his brain to swallow. Even with the shock he couldn't get those kisses out of his mind.

'But he is not human' the stoic Uchiha kept repeating to himself in a mantra, trying to make his mind realize that no matter what, they were just different and that in a week Naruto was to get married.

After a couple more hours of insufferable thoughts and questions the raven finally dozed off as he continued trying to move past the feeling he had at the thought of the small blonde being with that annoying pink haired vampire.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright every one I'll try to get next chapter asap.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment even a word is ok as long as I know that you liked it .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : Sakura Bashing , het couples but no lemons of it this is pure yaoi also character death in the following chapters, but will let you know when it happens. **

**Chapter 7**

_______________________________________________________________________________

It had been two days that Sasuke was stuck in the house with Kakashi. Two days that he'd had to put up with a perverted giggling male vampire who had his face permanently attached to that book. And Sasuke could swear that if he wasn't an assassin who could kill him in an instant, he would have grabbed that damn orange book and ripped it apart. Honestly, Kakashi was just supposed to make sure that he was not attacked. No one said that he had to be under house arrest.

Sasuke didn't know of Naruto's condition. He wouldn't dare ask his guard because he didn't want to give the impression of being worried, so the raven decided to just stay quiet.

Itachi came and went to the office like usual. He had reassured Sasuke that everything was ok, that he would be fine and that at the office he himself would be safe with the assistance of Kurenai, whom Sasuke guessed was the vampire that was assigned to take care of his brother. That had calmed Sasuke but still, he worried for his aniki's safety.

A phone rang and Sasuke turned to see Kakashi answer his cell phone and he half-heartedly listened to the teacher's response.

"Ok"

"I understand, no problem. I'll be there."

The raven raised a brow at that answer, wondering what had happened. Not that he would be told. After all, he had a feeling that he already knew more that he aught to be aware of.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have some really important things to do. But don't worry I'm sure that you won't mind staying with Neji and Gaara for a little while. Would you?"

"No. that's fine," he calmly replied. That was great in fact. If he spent anymore time in this house, he would go crazy.

"Ok, then let's get going," said Kakashi as he close his book and put it in the pocket of his jacket that had been laying on the couch. Sasuke followed him, hoping that maybe Neji would know more, since even the quiet and reserved Gaara seemed more open than Kakashi.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Neji stopped reading his book and turned to look at the fidgeting redhead, who was now sitting on the chair next to his bed. Gaara had been anxious for a while and Neji could only guess that it was due to not knowing how the blonde was doing. Unable to concentrate, the raven closed the book and set it down.

Over the last two days, Gaara had been in silence, only responding in nods and grunts. He also avoided looking Neji in the eyes. The redhead spent most of his time on the balcony or checking outside to make sure everything was fine.

Neji had explained to Hiashi and Hinata that Gaara would be staying at the mansion for a week to see how Neji did at home as a school project and Hiashi had been reassured by Tsunade calling to confirm the project and informing him that Neji was excused from school without any problem. It was a stupid excuse but Neji refused to hypnotize or mesmerize (how she had called it) anyone in his family. So it had been done his way.

Hinata was always worried since she found out that Kiba had an accident and was resting. She was not allowed to visit, mainly to keep her out of danger but still the Hyuuga heiress seemed worried out of her mind. Neji preferred for her to be worried than for her to get hurt, so he was fine with the decision.

"Gaara, I'm sure he is doing ok."

Gaara looked up to see Neji's thoughtful expression that somehow made him relax, but unable to continue to stare at him at the risk of unanswered questions to surface on his mind. No, he couldn't think of Neji that way. They were too different.

Neji, seeing the Gaara's hesitant look, decided to try and make him feel more comfortable and talk to him.

"So, I was wondering…"

Gaara turned to look at him once again intrigued yet worried about what he might ask.

"How old are you really?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curiosity. you do live long, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know that whole water thing is not true since you and Naruto are really good in swim class. So I wanted to know if that was true or not."

"I guess there are a lot of beliefs that are not true about vampires. Yeah, we live a long life."

"So how old are you?"

"About 323," Gaara told him reluctantly. He didn't want to talk about this but he guessed it was only natural to want to know.

"Wow, it must be tough" Neji told him, deep in thought. Gaara nodded.

"I guess."

At seeing his face, Neji continued on not meeting a resistance.

"So what about garlic?"

"Well, not really. It's just that the stuff stinks and we have sensitive noses, so it bothers us more than humans."

"Stakes?"

"Are you kidding? One of those things through the heart would kill anyone."

Neji chuckled at the annoyed expression of the redhead.

"I did notice that your reflection can be seen in the mirror what about pictures?"

"That's also not true , we can take pictures and we do have reflections."

"What about drinking blood? I mean you haven't had any for two days."

"The blood is essential for us, but we can go for a while without it. We don't die right away." And it was the truth. But what Gaara didn't say was that in his case, as a person with a strong character it made him moody and cranky, which was staring to affect him. And in Naruto's case, it made him tired and depressed, not to mention that the tan-skinned vampire lost his color, like he had before in school. Gaara stood from his chair annoyed that he still hadn't heard anything from the blond. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Hai."

Hinata came into the room.

"You have a visitor."

"Who?" Neji asked while Gaara turned, recognizing the scent and wondering why he was here.

"Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha walked in once the girl moved from the door.

"Thanks Hinata."

"No problem Sasuke-kun. But…" She looked at the red head. "..um, Gaara-kun, I was wondering if you knew anything about Kiba. Since he said you two were good friends."

"Um…sorry Hinata. I haven't heard much. But I'm sure he is ok and they just want him to rest. As soon as I hear anything of his health, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Oh, thank you. Well excuse me," she said as she closed the door, giving them some privacy.

And that was another thing that bothered Gaara. He didn't know anything about Kiba either. Every time he called, he was told that Kiba was resting and they didn't go into much detail. Then again it was expected given that even under the allied treaty they shared, their kind were reserved under their own pack. Still it pissed him off not to be aware of his condition.

Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"What happened? Where's Kakashi?"

Sasuke took a seat on the chair the red head had been sitting, before he answered.

"He said he had something really important to do and that for now, it would be ok if you're with us, but he didn't say why."

Gaara growled in annoyance

"That bastard," he said, his fangs showing. He walked out to the balcony, trying to calm down. Sasuke and Neji were shocked at Gaara's reaction. Sasuke gave Neji a questioning look.

"He hasn't heard how Naruto is doing," said Neji, knowing what Sasuke meant.

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed in the chair. 'So not even Gaara knew how Naruto was doing.'

Gaara closed his eyes, trying to calm his temper before going back inside.

"I'm going to go check, I'll be back"

"Gaara?" Stopping the redhead before he had the chance to leave, Neji turned to look at Sasuke.

"You know, we could go see Naruto. That way you'd still technically be watching us,"

he said, seeing how worried he was.

"But…" Gaara turned to look at Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter. It's fine with me," Sasuke told him, trying to sound unconcerned. He still didn't know his feelings for Naruto. He was still confused but he wanted to know if the blond was ok

"Still, I don't know if they'll let us see him."

"Well even if we can't see him. His guardian will tell you how he is, right?"

Gaara nodded.

"Ok, but are you sure you don't mind?" he asked both of them. After all, they had discovered a Naruto who was nothing like the one who they had originally met.

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine," said Neji. They exited the room and walked downstairs.

"Hinata-sama, we will be back in a while."

"Ok, be careful," the heiress replied as she returned her attention to her book.

Neji took his keys from the table and they walked to the white Mercedes Benz.

"I'll drive," said Gaara, stretching his hand to Neji so he could give his the keys. "It will be easier," he added. Neji gave him the keys and walked to the passenger seat, Sasuke sat at the back seat and Gaara got in and took off in the Uzumaki's direction.

It had been twenty five minutes and Gaara pulled into a gate. Two guards appeared on each side of the car one bend over as they lowered the windows

"State your name and Business?" one of them asked.

"Kotetsu, Izumo its me," said Gaara. "I'm here to see Naruto."

"Oh, Gaara-san," said the spiky black haired guard, recognizing the redhead.

"And who are they?"

"They are Naruto's friends. They're fine. Don't worry."

"Actually Naruto-san is not up for their visit"

"They know of his condition and that's why we're here."

The other guy, Izumo, eyed them carefully.

"Well, come in then." the guards disappeared and the gates opened. Gaara sped in, passing a few treed that covered the property and revealing a large mansion. Gaara pulled up by the entrance and Sasuke and Neji got out of the car, looking up at the house.

"Wow…" exclaimed Neji at the sight of the Uzumaki's house.

'No wonder he was not impressed. His house is more like a castle,' thought Sasuke, remembering at how Naruto had reacted when he saw the Uchiha' s house.

"Let's go," ordered Gaara, handing Neji the car keys. He rang the bell and after a few seconds of waiting they were greeted by a young maid.

"Gaara-san, please come in. It's nice to see you."

"Thank you, Ayame. Is Iruka in?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid he is not in at the moment but-"

"Gaara." The young maid was interrupted as they all turned to see Temari approaching them.

"It's ok Ayame-chan. I'll handle it." With that the maid walked out with a small bow.

"Hello Neji, Sasuke. Hi there, Gaara," she said in a happy greeting tone.

"How's Naruto?" asked Gaara ignoring her greeting.

"Ah not even a hello or I missed you," she said with a sad face.

"Temari…" Gaara growled in annoyance.

"Pissy I see. What, haven't you fed?" Gaara remained quiet, knowing that his mood was because he had in fact not fed yet.

"You haven't!" she said in shock.

"Great you two are like little kids." She scolded

Gaara looked at her. "You two?"

"Yeah Naruto doesn't want to feed either. He said he was not hungry but he's still weak."

Gaara marched towards Naruto's room.

"What, you're going to try to get him to feed when you haven't feed yourself? Why don't you get some for yourself first and get something for him while you're at it? We'll wait," she said with a smile motioning for the two silent ravens to the couch.

Gaara switched directions and headed to the kitchen, not even bothering to deny it, since he knew Naruto would most likely point it out. Neji and Sasuke sat on the couch, staring at the blond as they realized that they had known her for a while and never knew that she was a vampire.

"What?" she asked, looking at the two who seemed to be inspecting her. "Oh, I know what happened and I know that you know too. I'm sure you won't say anything," she said meaningfully, showing her fangs.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes waiting for Gaara

"Temari…"Neji called out, getting her attention.

"Does Shikamaru know that-"

"I'm a vampire?" she finished for him. Neji nodded and Sasuke listened attentively, waiting for her answer. This was something he wanted to know too. "Sure, we have been going out for three years and I told him."

"And he's fine with it" Sasuke asked her.

"Well he was scared and shocked at first. It's not everyday that you learn something like this, but still, he is fine with it. Love is love no matter the species," she said with a smile. They both thought on her words.

"Are Kiba and Shino also vampires?" Neji asked, thinking of how Gaara had said that Kiba was the one that was supposed to be looking for Naruto, and the fact that Shino had helped him meant that he was also not human. After all, a human wouldn't be able to go up against the people (if they were humans, which Neji doubted) that Naruto went up against.

"Well, you're a curious one," Temari teased. "But no, they are not vampires."

"Kiba is like a werewolf," said Gaara, returning from the direction that he had left. He had more color to his face. "A werewolf?" said Neji in shock. "You mean like-"

"No, not like the ones in the movies. His appearance is human but he has the werewolf's abilities. He doesn't turn into a werewolf like in those movies," Gaara assured them, knowing what they were picturing. "And Shino is from a distinctive clan who commands insects." he finished.

"Feeling better?" Temari asked him. Gaara glared at her and she giggled.

"Is that for Naruto?" Gaara was holding a small plate that held a glass or cup Sasuke guessed. He was not sure since it was covered with a white handkerchief. The redhead gave her a quick nod.

"Well I have to go, but I'll be back in a short while."

"Go?"

"I have to meet with Shikamaru. Well, see ya. It was nice seeing you again guys and I'm glad you're ok." She stopped and turned to Gaara. "Oh and Gaara, try to stay calm and don't kill him"

"Who?"

"You'll see" she said as he continue to walk and waved.

"Thanks." He turned to the ravens. "So, do you guys want to see him?" Gaara asked them but the question was directed more to Sasuke. The redhead knew that something had happened between the Uchiha and Naruto at the shooting range and didn't want to push him because he was afraid that he might not be ok with what Naruto was. Gaara didn't want to see the blonde hurt anymore.

They both nodded and stood from their seats, Gaara turned and headed for the blond's room. As he reached the room, he smelled a familiar scent, and Gaara hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Finally, they reached the room's large double doors where Gaara knocked.

No luck. It was exactly who Gaara thought. There in front of him stood a pale almost white man with a smile on his face, black short hair.

"Sai"

"Gaara-kun. And who might you be?" he asked as he motioned for them to come in.

"Not that its any of your business, but this is Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji and they would be friends of Naruto."

"Well, welcome then," the pale vampire said with a fake smile.

Neji and Sasuke came into the room it was a huge room that was twice as big as Sasuke's room (and he considered his room to be big). To one side of the room was the huge bed. There was desk to the other the side and bookshelves with books that appeared to be extremely old. It was a really nice room, equipped with everything from electronics to expensive paintings. In front of the bed were two couches and a sofa chair close to the bed.

As they neared the bed, they saw the blond reclining on a pile of pillows against the headboard. He sat up when he noticed the visitors.

Gaara visibly relaxed when he saw that the blond's condition didn't look as bad as two days before. He was still pale and still seemed wounded. 'The effects of the drug,' thought Gaara, seeing the patch of bandage on the right side of Naruto's neck, where he had been injected by Konan.

Sasuke took in the blond's appearance. He did look pale and he looked like a kid in the bed that was much too big for his small size. Black covers were pulled over him and several pillows at his back helped to hold his body in it's current position. His hair was not the usual unmanageable spiky locks. They seemed to drape down, grazing his cheeks. The blue eyes were a little dull, no longer shining like they usually did. His neck had small patch of bandage and a deep scrape could be seen on his collar bone, something that must have happened in the battle. It was not a big wound, still red but not bleeding. He wore plain, baby blue pajamas that fit him a little big. For his comfort, Sasuke figured and that reminded him of when he used his pajamas. He looked just like that first time still really cute and enchanting despite his condition. His shirt was opened showing his stomach that was bandaged and still small traces of blood.

The blonde smiled a little.

"Hi guys," he said as he buttoned his top, not wanting his wounds to show. He looked at Gaara, Neji and Sasuke, although he tried his best to not look at the raven.

Sasuke and Neji were both relieved though he was still hurt, he was looking better than the last time. They were motioned by Sai to take a seat on the couch facing Naruto. Gaara sat in the chair next to the bed and the pale young man just stood there on the edge inspecting the two humans.

Gaara placed the plate with the handkerchief on the nightstand.

"I'm glad your doing better" he said.

"Yeah, well it's no thanks to you," Sai bit out with a smile. Gaara glared at him.

"Sai," said Naruto, "if it wasn't for him, Neji and Sasuke would been hurt. He just did what I asked him to." Then he turned to Gaara. "Thanks Gaara." The redhead just nodded.

"How is Kiba doing," Neji asked the blonde, sure that he would be aware of his condition.

"He's still healing but he'll be fine. He was hurt pretty bad but Tsunade-baachan went to visit him after she left here. So he should be good by now," he said with a small smile, glad that the young werewolf was recuperating. "And Neji and Sasuke I'm sorry that I got you mixed in with this problem. I'm truly sorry," he said with a frown.

"Don't worry. We're fine, thanks to you." said Neji. Sasuke just remained silent.

"Huh, where's Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"He had something important to do," Sasuke told him. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, then at Gaara, wondering if he knew.

"I don't know I was going to ask Iruka but he's not here either."

"He's not home. He didn't mention he would go out" Naruto said out loud, looking at Sai, figuring that this was the reason that he was visiting.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi sat at the Principal's office when they heard the door open. The assistant, Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sama, the guest has arrived," she said, motioning for the person to come in. The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in. Tsunade moved towards the old man and greeted him the other three bowed to the man.

"Shizune, make sure we're not interrupted."

"Hai" she replied closing the door behind her.

"So what is so urgent that it had to be discussed now and here none the less," he questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Please, sit sensei," Jiraiya offered.

Sarutobi walked to the seat that was available that was the principals seat.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Well, the reason we asked you to come is because Hatake Kakashi informed us of some details that he came across"

"And what is that?"

"Well Hokage-sama, after the Akatsuki attack, Jiraya-sama and I tried collecting information on who ordered the attack but we couldn't find anything. Until one of my informants from an old vampire clan remembered the Akatsuki organization and he mentioned that he had met a few members three centuries ago. He remembered some member's names and said one was Pein. Who was killed by Naruto and he said one other member was Orochimaru."

"What did you say?" the Hokage asked in shock that one of the council elders had been implicated as a criminal from the organization.

"He said that he had met with him several times and when I showed him a picture he said that there was no mistake that he was one of the Akatsuki members."

The Hokage remained silent, thinking of what reasons Orochimaru would have but there was not much since Orochimaru had always had a tendency of doing rather suspicious things and not many knew a lot about the snaky vampire.

"Did he order the attack on Naruto?" he finally asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "That we don't know," he sighed

"How is Naruto?"

"He is doing better. He is having a hard time healing due to the poison that one of the Akatsuki injected in him but he'll heal, Hokage-sama."

"About the Union?"

"The gaki already agreed Sensei," said Jiraiya

"I did hear that but I thought he wouldn't agree. Still, I wish for him to meet with the council to reassure them of the decision for the time being. Jiraiya anything?"

"No. I did check to see if there's any alternative but due to the elders being matched at the moment there's no other choice."

The Hokage had hoped that something could have been done. He was one of the elders, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Asuma who didn't agree to the union. But seeing how Orochimaru, Sasory, Koharu and Hamura wanted the union, nothing could be decided and they had to go with the union for now.

"Well," he said as he stood up from the chair, "I need more information before I can officially enquire into Orochimaru's agenda. For now, I'll wait to meet with Naruto once he is feeling better. If anything is found out on either subject, please inform me immediately."

"Hai," they all said in unison.

The elder left the office. Tsunade was looking out the window wondering if there was anything they were missing. If it was Orochimaru behind the whole plot, why would he push Naruto into the union. It should not be necessary. The Haruno family was not powerful nor would they bring any real advantage to the covenant. So why was this whole thing being pushed so much.

"Kakashi you should go back to your job. Iruka if anything changes with Naruto, let me know"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

And with that, both Kakashi and Iruka walked out. Jiraiya looked at Tsuande knowing that she was deep in thought.

"So what do you think?"

"What's the meaning of this union? It can't be just the union of the covenants."

"I'll check it out?" Jiraiya promised before he left the room. He wondered on the point that Tsunade had made. It was tradition, but why was it brought up by the covenant who'd had no interest in joining before. He and the other council members had just thought that they finally wanted to unite but maybe there was something else behind everything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto….Naruto," Gaara repeated a little louder, bringing the vampire prince out of his thoughts on Sai's visit.

"Huh?"

"I saw Temari before I came in. She said that you haven't fed."

"It's not that I haven't, I'm just not hungry. I'm fine" he huffed with a little pout.

"Still, I got something. You need it to get better," Gaara urged, glancing at the handkerchief that covered the wine glass. Naruto looked at it reluctantly. He had noticed the scent when Gaara walked in but hoped he wouldn't bring it up. At least not in front of Sasuke and Neji.

"I'm fine," he said turning around, ignoring Gaara's displeasure.

"What do you mean, you're fine? You're completely pale."

"I'll be fine," he said a little louder.

"It might not be AB but it can make you feel better."

"AB?"asked Neji in confusion.

"Yeah, Naruto's favorite blood type. He only drinks that kind," Sai smirked.

Neji turned to look at Sasuke who was wide eyed.

"Aren't you AB Sasuke?" Neji asked him.

Sasuke glared at Neji.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Gaara and Sai were also looking in surprise at the raven.

'That's why I reacted to him the first time we met,' thought Naruto.

"Well even if I'm not AB. You know you can always have my blood and I can take care of your body. I don't mind sharing with Sakura," said Sai shamelessly to the blonde.

He was suddenly thrown to the wall with enough force to have blood spilling from his mouth. In a mere second Gaara had disappeared from his seat and had the male pinned to the wall. He held him by the neck, his eyes red and fangs showing. Neji and Sasuke were in complete shock at the redhead's extreme reaction.

"How fucking dare you?! Who do you think your talking to?" he spat as he threw Sai out the doors to the balcony. Sai stood and took up a fighting stance, ready to defend.

"Gaara," Neji called out but before he had the chance to say anything else Sai had been hit in the stomach and had been thrown to the floor. Sai was kneeling in the ground panting and trying to catch his breath, blood droplets spilling from his mouth and staining his stomach.

"That's enough Gaara, Sai!" yelled Naruto, seeing that Gaara would probably kill the raven. The comment had bothered Naruto but that was just how Sai was, and he was used to his insensitive comments.

Gaara picked Sai up by the hair

"Now," he said then released him. Sai steadied himself and walked to Naruto's bed. He bowed.

"My deepest apologies Naruto-sama," he said. Then he disappeared.

Sasuke thought that he deserved it. 'It was a stupid offer,' he thought jealously, knowing that Sai was interested in Naruto and made no effort to hide it. Also the Sakura comment had hurt the blond. Even he could tell. But 'wow' he knew Gaara was tough but what he saw he never expected.

Naruto let out a sigh.

"Gaara, calm down you know he's always like that," he smiled trying to reassure him that he was ok. Gaara looked away. "You know Temari will get mad at you for not controlling your temper with him."

Seeing the still steaming redhead Naruto turned to Neji.

"Neji do you mind taking him downstairs see if he can calm down"

"But-" Gaara started to object.

"Please."

Gaara nodded and walked to the door, figuring that Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke. Neji not being an idiot and figuring that as well, stood and followed Gaara. He smirked before exiting, yet he was hoping that Sasuke had already worked his feelings out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well people this is the end of this chapter I'll try to upload asap .**

**Hope you enjoy and remember at least one word comment to let me know what you think and if you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : boy on boy like always just from us to you guys**

**Disclaimer : of course we don't own Naruto or anything for that matter!**

**Our Deepest thanks to our wonderful Beta Dagget shes the best.**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 8**

________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was still looking down at his hands. He had asked Gaara to leave because he wanted to talk to Sasuke, well more like apologize but he didn't know how. What if Sasuke thought of him like a monster? It hurt just to think about it.

Even if Naruto had to marry Sakura, he still had feelings for the raven and since he had been home, that's all he could think about. The blonde's heart was beating hard.

"Sa…" he stopped, looking up to see the calm raven looking back at him, waiting expectantly for what he had to say.

"Sasuke.. I just... I'm sorry for not telling you. Its just that-"

"You thought that I wouldn't believe you"

"No," Naruto replied honestly, knowing that the real reason he hadn't told Sasuke was because he would probably be scared of him and think of him as a monster.

Sasuke watched as the blonde struggle in his mind, trying to say what he meant. He couldn't blame him. After all, he would have done the same thing if he'd been in that position.

"Look Naruto, I understand. I mean, well, with what I've learned of the situation, I get why you left and why you tried to avoid coming home. And it's ok that you didn't tell me. I get that it was none of my business, or anything that I could have helped with. After all, we're _different_."

Naruto felt his heart breaking at the raven's words. He didn't think of him as a monster but still, he had said it - 'different'.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked up, trying to remain as calm as possible. He couldn't have expected any other response.

'It's not like he'll say he still likes me for what I am,' the blonde repeated in his mind.

"I know Sasuke, and I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me."

Too Sasuke it didn't seem like that was it. He could tell that the blonde was hurting and even if Sasuke was still confused, all he could still think of was kissing the blonde the way he had done at the shooting range. And like Temari had said 'love was love'. Even if it wasn't love, or so Sasuke thought, the attraction he felt was still the same, regardless of what Naruto was. But he couldn't. Naruto had to marry Sakura and nothing could be done. Sasuke sighed.

"You know dobe, you really do look pale."

Naruto smiled at the familiar insult, knowing that Sasuke was trying to change the subject since nothing could be done anymore.

"Why don't you just drink that?" Sasuke suggested, pointing at the white handkerchief covering the wine glass that was in the nightstand.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, not even in the mood to drink.

"Well you don't look fine. I'm sure Gaara and your guardian are worried. You're still really hurt. Is it so much to ask that you drink it to make them feel a little at ease?"

Naruto looked at the meal and then looked at Sasuke.

"No. I guess I'll drink it," he said, thinking of how Gaara and Iruka were so worried for his health. He didn't want to cause them any more problems. Sasuke smirked with pride at having gotten the blonde to agree. But then, not seeing him make a move, he became impatient.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Huh? You mean now?"

"When else, dobe?"

"Teme," Naruto retorted. He stared at Sasuke as he walked to the chair where Gaara had been sitting.

"So, do it."

"You mean with you here. Are you sure? I could drink it later...you know."

Sasuke thought about it. Well, he had never seen anyone drink blood but still, if he left maybe Naruto wouldn't drink it. So he nodded waving off Naruto's reluctance.

"It's not like you're drinking if from a body. It's in a glass… I think," he said.

"I guess if you're ok with it," Naruto said, resigned. He turned to the nightstand and pulled off the handkerchief, revealing a long-stemmed wine glass full of blood. Sasuke noticed the deep crimson color and realized that he had never seen so much blood. Naruto took the wine glass and stared at it. "Hmm…" Then icicles formed surrounding the glass, chilling the warm blood. The blonde swirled the wine glass a bit while Sasuke stared attentively. Naruto looked at him one more time, wondering if he should really.

Bringing the glass to his mouth, which opened enough to show the tips of his fangs, he gulped it down, feeling the blood running down his throat. Finally done, he put the glass down on the table. The ice evaporated just before he it go.

Sasuke didn't feel disgusted at all. He had watched the blond drinking and strangely, it kind of seemed normal. He didn't feel queasy as he would expected and now he looked on in amazement at how Naruto's color had changed to a more natural tan. Not only that but the earlier wound that he had noticed on Naruto's collar had healed and nothing was left.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he eyed the raven. He was waiting for a response after seeing him feed.

"Are you ok?"

Sasuke shook out of his trance and looked at Naruto. "Yeah I'm fine. So do you always drink it like this?" he asked. It was stupid question but he still wondered.

"The blood?" he nodded

"No actually, I drink it from the plastic pack. It's easier," he said, feeling kind of awkward talking about it. But he guessed that Sasuke would have questions since he had just learned of vampires.

"So do you really only drink AB," he asked, thinking of what Sai had said. Naruto nodded.

"I do drink other types. It's just that I prefer AB. It's different from any other type, I guess," he said

"How so?" smirked Sasuke.

"Umm well, I guess it's more suited to me. Many vampires don't like it, given that AB's usually have strong character, but to me it tastes different. It's kind of sweet yet sour at the same time. I just find it enticing," he explained, not really knowing how to describe it.

"I guess that's why I liked you when-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he was saying. Naruto knew that's why he had liked the Uchiha at the club, but it didn't matter. Sasuke looked at Naruto whose hand covered his mouth. He knew what Naruto had been about to say.

"It's just good, I guess," he finished, hoping that Sasuke would ignore it.

"I see, but it's not a common type," Sasuke said trying to continue as if nothing had happened. Naruto felt relieved yet hurt at the same time. Relieved that Sasuke hadn't pressed him about what he'd said, but hurt because, to Naruto, that seemed like a rejection.

"It is, but we are working on a project for a pill that fills the same needs that blood does for vampires when diluted in water and with that, the type will also be mimicked. Therefore, we won't have any problems with that. But the project is still ongoing and it will be a while before we can complete it."

"Gaara did mention something like that. So do you feel any better after drinking it?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke.. I wanted to…"

"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to ask you…" Naruto didn't know how to bring up the topic.

"Well I know its been shocking to learn of everything that you thought didn't exist and as a thank you for everything you did for me… Well, if you think that it would be better not to know of our world, I could help you with that."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, several things going through his head as he wondered what he meant.

"Naruto…."

"Well it's just that some people wish that they had never learned the truth and if that's the case, I could erase what happened and you wouldn't have to live with that horrible experience."

Sasuke was shocked. 'Ok did I just hear him right?' "What did you say?" he snapped.

Naruto was startled by the ravens answer.

"Naruto did you just say you wanted to erase my memory?"

"Yes, but it's.."

"But what?" demanded the angry Uchiha. Ok he never dreamed of vampires being real but to go as far as erasing it from his mind, to mess with his brain?

"It's not what it sounds like."

"Then what is it? Are you saying that you didn't offer to erase what happened?"

"Well I did but it's not like that. If you don't want to remember about me and what I am then I don't mind helping you forget. And it won't hurt you at all."

Naruto finished, staring down, not daring to look into those onyx eyes that he now seemed to be thinking about so often.

Sasuke sat there a moment, realizing that Naruto didn't exactly mean the fight or the information that came after. He meant the kisses at the shooting range and him finding out that he was not human. He looked at the small blond and let out a sigh. Even if he was one of the most powerful vampires, he was still that small and fragile person that he had been that day in the park, where those crystal blue eyes gave him away. Such scared and lonely eyes.

"Naruto," he said in a low tone, trying not to sound mad or upset. "Does it bother you that I know your secret?"

Cerulean eyes looked up at the sudden question.

"No, it's not that."

"Then?"

"Well it's just that I didn't want you to feel disgusted with knowing what I am and that you know…" he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"That we kissed?" finished Sasuke. Naruto nodded shyly.

"Why would I be disgusted?" asked Sasuke trying to figure out Naruto's train of thoughts and feelings.

"Well like you said, we're different and most people think of monsters when they hear of vampires and stuff, so I…"

"It's true, it was a shock and the few things that I learned are something that I would never have imagined. But I don't think of you as a monster, baka," the raven told him in a gentle voice, his eyes showing not the usual guarded stare but a caring and docile gaze.

"So you don't want me to erase your memory?" Naruto asked, glad that even if they were different, the raven didn't despise him or think of him as a soulless monster.

Sasuke looked at the young prince and thought of the words that Temari had said once more. No matter what, Sasuke still felt the same way about Naruto as the day in the shooting range, even if things were different. Sasuke's feelings were the same but those feelings were not enough, and he didn't want to hurt the blond anymore.

"Well I'd better go. You should rest."

"Thank you, Sasuke," he said with a small smile.

"No problem, dobe."

He got up and walked to the door but before he disappeared from the blond's line of vision, he turned to look at him.

"Naruto I know it doesn't matter anymore but..." Naruto stared at him "..well what I said at the shooting range, I meant it and I still do. I kissed you because I wanted to." With that, the raven walked away.

When he was out of the room, Naruto looked out the door to the balcony. If he'd known this would have happened, if he knew he would fall for the Uchiha and not be able to be with him, he would never have left the house and stayed with Sasuke. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation where he wanted to be with the raven more than anything and there was nothing to do but to marry Sakura.

But damn it, he was also glad that he had spent the week with him. He found himself happy and enjoying life, something that he had giving up on over the past decades.

Sasuke closed the door and looked around. No Gaara or Neji. Maybe they were waiting for him in the living room. Sasuke headed back to where they had come from.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Couple of Minutes Earlier

Neji sat in the living room with Gaara, who had already calmed down from his fight with Sai. They were now both quietly waiting for Sasuke to come down.

He knew that Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke but he hoped that everything would be ok. Well, not that anything could go wrong. There was nothing that Naruto could say, other than to explain the situation but it was still taking them a long time. Neji drank from the tea that had been brought by the maid a few minutes earlier as he eyed the redhead.

"What" said Gaara noticing the stare he was getting from Neji.

"Nothing. Just wondering what they are talking about?"

"Who knows"

The doorbell rang. Both Neji and Gaara turned in the direction of the door and saw the maid walk to the entrance.

"Thanks," they heard. Gaara sighed and turned to look in another direction.

"Gaara!"

Neji could see the steaming Temari who had stormed in and yelled Gaara's name.

"Didn't I tell you not to kill him and to try and calm down?!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" the redhead replied in a calm tone.

"Don't play dumb with me. Sai. Who else?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Izumo saw the whole thing when he was making his rounds. Now, are you still going to deny that you broke his ribs and almost killed him?"

"Almost. He's still alive. You only said not to kill him, and I didn't. The bastard is still breathing isn't he?" the redhead replied with a smirk. Temari couldn't protest because it was true. He hadn't killed Sai, although that was thanks to Naruto.

Temari sighed and took a seat next to Neji, not wanting to sit next to her little brother. She looked around and noticed that Sasuke was missing. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's with Naruto" said Neji, putting his drink down.

"Doing?"

"Talking. Why did you come back?" Gaara asked quickly, trying to change the subject. Temari eyed him curiously.

"Because I wanted to make sure that he fed. So did he?" Gaara shook his head. "Honestly, how is he going to get better if he doesn't feed?" she sighed in annoyance.

Sasuke walked in to the room with his hands in his pockets, looking as calmed as ever. Neji looked at the raven.

"Sasuke?" said Temari. She was still curious but she figured that since Naruto had lived with him, he wanted to explain to him or tell him something private. Gaara stood looked at the raven.

"Temari I'll be back. It will be only a moment," he said to all three occupants, signaling that once he was done they would probably leave. Gaara had already disappeared by the time they noticed.

Temari turned to the Neji. "So any more questions?" she asked. She hated the silence. She was definitely different from Gaara. Sasuke looked at Neji but stayed silent.

"Your heart and skin are not cold," he stated, thinking of when he had obviously felt Gaara's skin in the shooting range.

"Well you see, it's a little complicated. We're born vampires. We do have a beating heart, and our touch is warm because blood still runs in our veins, which is why some of us can tan or blush. But not all vampires are like that. There are those who are turned by lower level vampires that will not have a beating heart and their touch will be cold."

Sasuke was thinking of Naruto's blushing face.

"Hmm," Neji nodded. "The light… I mean, it was said that it kills vampires. If that's not truth, then where did that belief come from?"

Temari smiled knowing that the answer would probably interest them. "Actually, it does kill vampires."

Sasuke raised a brow, that was not true. They had been outdoors in the daylight countless times.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, thinking the same thing as Sasuke.

"Well, it doesn't kill all vampires. Just lower level vampires."

"There are levels?" This time it was Sasuke who asked, now intrigued.

"Yeah, several in fact. There's the top; that's Naruto. Then there are the elders of the council, who are just outside of the royal blood, they are the second level. Then there's the third level which Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, and I belong to. Of course we are born vampires.

The fourth levels are those who are turned vampires by high level vampires, meaning vampires who are turned by a born vampire to be that vampire's mate. Their hearts still beat and their skin is not cold. They have restraint when feeding and can sometimes –depending on the individual- control or manifest level powers. It's not something that happens all the time but some can do it. It's dangerous though and the turning might not always be successful.

And the lowest level is the fifth. They are weak vampires that possess no special abilities and just feed on humans without restraint. That's pretty much what you see in the movies. They die with the sun, are affected by holy water… They were the ones who were captured and thought to be the vampire race. That's where most superstitions about vampires come from. Although when we sleep for long periods of time the light will sting, but then it will go back to normal."

"But when you say sleep you don't mean in coffins, I mean Naruto doesn't sleep in a coffin."

"Actually, we do prefer beds. Coffins are kinds cramped and uncomfortable but the old vampires do sometimes prefer them. I don't. I personally think that water beds are the best but what can you do? There's still some old people that like tradition," she said with a giggle.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"Great just what we needed!" Temari whispered.

A young boy with dark brown almost black spiky hair in faded jeans and a black long sleeved shirt under a crimson tee stormed in, along with Iruka. They were followed by a tall man with black glasses who was formally dressed in a suit. All three entered the living room and Sasuke and Neji stood up to great the newcomers.

"Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Iruka cried, a little shocked to see them there.

"Hello."

"Nice to see you again," the guardian greeted them.

"They came with Gaara, to see how Naruto is doing," Temari explained as she stood up.

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome."

"What are they doing here?" the boy yelled angrily.

"Konohamaru-kun, calm down."

"Like I said brat, they came to see Naruto."

"They are human. They shouldn't be allowed in the house," he said, glaring at both of them.

"Ano ne Konohamaru-kun, you shouldn't use the word 'humans' that way and they came to see how Naruto is doing."

"Naruto-niichan is resting. He shouldn't be bothered." He growled.

"Then what are you doing here?" Temari questioned, knowing that the small vampire would get pissed at the comment.

Konohamaru hissed at the girl. "Are you comparing me to humans?"

"No, you're right. You're worse," she said. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly, showing his fangs in the process. Sasuke and Neji just looked at the feisty vampire and wondered what his problem was.

"Gomen Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, but he is a little difficult. He doesn't trust humans."

"Why should I?" he spat back.

"Konohamaru-kun, you shouldn't discriminate. You have to accept humans as well if you want to be great like your grandfather," said the man in the suit, speaking for the first time since they'd come into the room.

"Hai Ebisu-sensei. I understand," he answered the man with an uncaring voice and roll of his eyes.

"Besides," added Temari with a smirk, "they are great friends with Naruto. Are you sure you still hate them?" Konohamaru stood quiet, inspecting them closely. Iruka sighed

"Konohamaru-kun, why did you come again?"

"To visit Naruto-niichan."

"Well then why don't you go and cheer him up."

"Hai," he yelled and ran towards the stairs that led to the blond's room.

"Konohamaru-kun, that's not the way to behave in the Prince's house," scolded Ebisu following the young boy.

"I'm truly sorry boys. His parents were killed by humans, so he is a little hostile toward them. But he's a nice kid and doesn't mean any harm. Please sit. I assume Gaara is with Naruto?" They both nodded and the three took a seat once again feeling a little relieved that the boy was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaara walked into the room for the second time that day. He looked to the bed, hoping that the young prince was not in even worse condition than when he left. Naruto was now lying on the bed, no longer resting on the headboard.

He had laid down, not wanting to think of anything since the raven left. He knew that if he went over things in his head he would become depressed and maybe even cry. Emotions were something that he didn't want to show. He had calmed himself and hardened his resolve as he expected that Gaara would come and check on him after Sasuke left. And well he did.

The redhead approached the bed waling calmly and with his hands on his pockets.

"Hey," said Naruto as he tried to sit up a little.

"It's fine. Don't get up," Gaara told him, gaining a nod in response while Naruto laid back down, relaxing again. Gaara once again sat at the chair he had been in before. Noticing the now empty wine glass, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Naruto

"You drank it?"

"Yeah, so what?" he said as he turned his face away, trying to hide his embarrassment that he had drank it because Sasuke had asked him. If not, he would have continued to stubbornly refuse and failed to see the worry of his friends and guardian. Gaara noting the small blush on the blue eyed vampire, wondered what had happened.

"When did you drink it?"

"What.."

"When?"

"I drank it. What does it matter? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Hmm. So you drank it while the Uchiha was here." It was more of a statement than a question but Naruto shyly nodded, hoping that the discussion would stop at that. No such luck.

"Why did you drink it?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you drink it? You said that you were not hungry."

"Because, he asked me to. Now will you stop pressuring me about it? I thought that you wanted me to drink it."

Gaara smirked at the now very red Naruto.

"Alright then." Naruto glared at him. "So what happened?" Gaara said sounding a little concerned.

"Nothing happened. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know something happened at the shooting range, and he seemed completely shocked when he learned of everything, so I was wondering what he thought."

"Well, we didn't really talk about that. After all, we're _different_," Naruto said emphasizing the word with a frown. Gaara frowned as well.

"He said that?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"So what about the union?"

"What about it?"

"Why are you going through with it?"

"What do you mean, why? Because of my selfishness, Sasuke and Neji were targeted and attacked and could've been killed. You to. And look at Kiba. He's hurt because of me. Besides it doesn't matter what I want anymore. Now everything will be fine."

"But you said that you would face them and that you wouldn't change your decision"

"Yeah I would face them if they came at me. But the people that are close to me have nothing to do with this and they shouldn't get hurt."

"But still-"

"You know, you sure are talkative lately Gaara," said Naruto with a grin, trying to change the subject now that Gaara knew that he had given up. And before Gaara could say anything else he asked a question of his own.

"So what about Neji?"

"What about him? He hasn't been attacked. So there's nothing else to say."

"That's not what I meant." Naruto looked at Gaara trying to read his expression and getting nothing.

"What happened at the Hyuuga shooting range?"

Gaara turned to glare daggers at Naruto remembering that he had left him alone with Neji on purpose.

"What? Don't tell me you're still mad," the blond said scratching his head at the obvious killing glare he was receiving.

"So that means that something did happened?" he asked excitedly.

Gaara slightly (small, really small) blushed, remembering the feeling of the ravens lips. "Oh so something did happened?" Naruto jumped in excitement, and then winced at the pain he had obviously inflicted by the sudden movement.

"Nothing happened."

"Yeah, right. What, don't tell me, he kissed you didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I told him we were too different and that was it."

"What! Why?"

"Look Naruto it's just not possible with vampires and humans."

"But you like him." Gaara glared at the implication.

"No I don't "

"Gaara, I know you and if Neji wasn't your type and if you didn't like him one bit I wouldn't have left you with him. Besides, why do you say that it can't work with him? Look at Temari. She's with Shikamaru and they're fine. Also, we have known vampires with humans that have worked out and have turned the humans," said Naruto, thinking that they looked like girls discussing this, but still, someone had to make the stubborn Gaara see that he did like the raven. Naruto saw how Gaara sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter. It won't happen."

"It won't happen, or you just don't want to let it happen?"

"Both. Look, he probably feels different now, so it won't matter either way."

Naruto remained quiet. He didn't want to assume anything. After all, who knew what the Hyuuga thought of the new discovery?

"Well I think you should hear what he thinks before you make a final decision. What if he thinks of you on the same way, regardless."

"It just won't happen-" before Gaara was able to continue to deny his feelings .

"Naruto-niichan?" A loud knock was heard. Recognizing the visitor, Naruto knew they couldn't continue this conversation.

"Come in," he called. The double doors flung open and Gaara sighed internally. He didn't hate Konohamaru but the kid was just too happy for him. As he turned to see the happy boy who was fast approaching the blonde's bed, he saw Naruto smile. At least he knew that as annoying as he considered him, he did always make Naruto laugh.

"Hey Konohamaru! How have you been?" asked Naruto

The young vampire boy stared in shock at Naruto who lay in the bed. "Naruto-niichan." His eyes watered as tears threatened to spill.

"Konohamaru, I'm ok," Naruto said, noticing the reaction. He waved his hands in the air, trying to reassure him that he would be ok, that it was nothing to worry about. Sniffling a little, Konohamaru stepped up to the bed, trying to compose himself. Then he sat next to Naruto on the bed and inspected him.

"I don't understand why someone would hurt you."-Sniff-"Your so great!"

"Well…. There are people who think that inflicting pain is a good way to negotiate. But you should know, it's always better to talk things out" said Naruto trying to teach the boy a lesson that he though was essential when trying to get something good out of a deal.

"Demo…" the boy stayed quiet. Gaara and Naruto shared a look before turning to wait for he seemed be concentrating. "Niichan, I understand why you fight to defend yourself and that it's better to talk than to hurt others but… why would you risk your life that is so important… for humans?" he asked.

It was true that he hated humans for being responsible for his parent's deaths and all humans ever did was say they were monsters and try to kill them or catch them to display them as animals. So why?

Gaara stayed silent. He'd known that this was something that Konohamaru would ask.

"Well Konohamaru, actually, I didn't fight to protect humans," he said.

Konohamaru had heard what had happened. Well who didn't? But he was sure that he had fought for two humans and he guessed they were the ones that he had meet downstairs.

Naruto continued seeing how the vampire boy seemed to be trying to figure it out.

"I fought to protect, not 'humans', but important people to me. It doesn't matter that Sasuke and Neji are human. They are my friends and I would be sad if something happened to them and I'm sure, so would many other people. Gaara was also there and he could have been hurt as well. I couldn't let anything happen to him. He is my friend, an important person to me.

So you see it doesn't matter if they are human, vampires or any other species. If they are someone who you hold dear, you have to protect them when they are in trouble. That's what makes a great person. Not whether they are from a good family," finished Naruto.

Konohamaru paid the utmost attention to the life lesson his big brother figure was giving him.

"So, do you understand?" Konohamaru nodded as he processed all this new information and realized that it was not only humans who hurt vampires.

"Gaara-niichan, I'm glad you're ok too," he chirped and Gaara nodded.

"Thank you Konohamaru and I'm glad Naruto was not killed as well stubbornly trying to save me" he said in a sarcastic tone, still a little ticked off at the fact that he had not been allowed to help out. Though he knew if he had intervened Neji or Sasuke could have gotten hurt. But still, he was entitled to sulk.

"Gaara," glared Naruto.

"Well I have to get going," he announced as he stood from his chair.

"Please rest and feed. Or do you want _him_ to come?" he said smirking at how Naruto blushed crimson at the comment.

"Hmph. I'll be fine" he said "But Gaara why don't you try asking what _he_ thinks first?" Gaara walked away trying to ignore that last remark.

"Don't worry Gaara-niichan. I'll make sure he rests," Konohamaru said as he fluffed the pillows and gently covered Naruto's body, trying to get him to rest. Then laying at his side and relaxing as well in a little ball.

"Ok then, he is in your hands," Gaara agreed as he waved a good bye. Gaara closed the door after exiting the room and turned to see Ebisu standing guard by the door.

"Gaara-san," he acknowledged.

"Ebisu, make sure that you get him out of there after a little while or he'll never let Naruto rest."

"Hai."

Gaara walked back to the living room with Naruto's words still on his mind. He approached the two vampires who kept Sasuke and Neji company. It was kinds of awkward the silence.

"Ah, Gaara. Where's Konohamaru?"

"He stayed in bed with Naruto. He said something about making sure he rests and gets better."

"He's probably driving him crazy with his stupid stories," she retorted.

Gaara turned to Iruka. "Is everything aright?"

"Huh, why do you ask?"

"Well, there's the fact that Kakashi has something important to do."

"Oh, yeah. Its just standard meetings with the elders, but everything seemed ok. So don't worry please," Iruka said sounding as if nothing was wrong.

"Ok. Well then in that case, we should go." Gaara turned to Neji and Sasuke who stood.

"Thanks for everything Temari, Iruka-san." they both said.

"See you guys," Temari told them with a smile.

"Take care Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun."

Temari walked them out. She was close between Neji and Gaara "Oh and little bro, before you get moody and cranky call me and I'll go over and bring something for you to feed, before you kill someone."

"What do you mean, cranky?" Neji asked her, not that he could have ignored the conversation. Temari wasn't the quiet type.

"If he doesn't feed and he's stressed, he gets in a horrible mood, like when you got here. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I'm fine now" said Gaara, wanting to kill Temari for telling Neji and Sasuke something that they shouldn't concern them, especially Neji. Or so Gaara thought. After all, it wasn't Neji's problem. Temari giggled at her brother's coldness. But still it was time to say goodbye

"Well, bye boys. Be careful."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji got in the car on the drivers side. Since they were leaving, there wouldn't be any problems with him driving now. Gaara got in the passenger's seat and Sasuke in the back. As they pulled out of the mansion they remained quiet. None of them were the talking type, like Naruto.

It had been a few minutes of silence when Gaara's phone rang. It had a creepy ring tone like the one's you hear at Halloween. Gaara thought it was nice but to Neji and Sasuke, it was kind of morbid especially since it had rung when they were all quiet.

"Hai…Where have you been?... I see… Leaving Naruto's…Yes, he is doing better?... Ok, will be there… In a few minutes… Ok, bye."

He closed his phone and sighed. "It was Kakashi wondering where we were, and he said that he was at your home. He wanted to let us know that he was free and that he could guard you now."

Sasuke thought that sounded like he was a package.

"Fine," he replied.

"Oh, and Sasuke…" said Gaara, a little embarrassed.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making Naruto feed."

Sasuke turned to his window, watching the road as if there was suddenly something incredibly interesting out there.

"No problem. The dobe needed it."

Neji smirked. So, Sasuke had helped Naruto? That definitely meant that somehow he was still interested and cared for the blond. Or at least he wasn't indifferent towards him. Still the blond was now unattainable for Sasuke.

They got to the Uchiha mansion and Neji pulled up in front of the entrance. Sasuke was about to get out.

"Uchiha, why don't you wait here for just a minute? It will only while. I need to talk to Kakashi." Gaara told him as he opened the car door. Sasuke thought it didn't seem like he had much of an option.

Just as Gaara reached the entrance, Kakashi opened the door. "Yo," he said in a greeting before he blinked, realizing that it wasn't Sasuke he was looking at. Then he looked at the car seeing the Uchiha sitting and waiting.

"So, what's up Gaara?"

"What happened? What was so important that you and Iruka had to do, that Naruto's not even aware of?"

"Huh, you over-think things, you know. It's nothing. We're just following up on the attack. Even if they were all killed, we want to make sure it doesn't happen again and that Naruto is safe from now on," he finished with a smiling face, or so Gaara figured by the movement of his eyes.

"Really," he asked sarcastically, not really believing everything the ex ANBU had said.

"Hai, Hai.. Now why don't you relax a little more?" he said patting Gaara's shoulder. Seeing the obvious glare at the contact, he quickly removed the hand.

"Come on, lets not make them wait." He motioned to the car and both walked back to get Sasuke, Kakashi still smiling(or so it seemed.)

While Gaara was talking to Kakashi, which Neji assumed was about what had been so important that he had to check on, he took the opportunity to question Sasuke.

"So what happened?"

Sasuke looked up to see Neji's white eyes gazing expectedly at him through the rearview mirror.

"Not much."

"Hmm…. So what? Don't you like him anymore?"

"I had already told you that I didn't like him."

"Sure, and you didn't kiss him at the shooting range," he teased. Sasuke glared. "I didn't see it, but with Naruto's face, you could have guessed."

"Look, you're no idiot. It obviously doesn't matter."

"If it didn't matter, why did you get him to eat?" he asked him with a smirk.

"So, I told him to drink it. I don't see the big deal"

"I'm sure it was a big deal for Gaara to thank you and for everyone to be so worried."

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sasuke you don't feel anything for his situation? I mean he is being forced to marry."

"I told you there's nothing between us and it's not our business and by the end of the week we won't be involved in the problem anymore."

"You'll still think of him and you'll still know of his existence."

The raven remained silent, thinking of their discussion over erasing the memory. Neji also stayed quiet looking thoughtfully at Sasuke. He turned to see Kakashi place his hand on Gaara's shoulder then immediately remove it at the redheads glare.

"You know, he asked if I wanted my memory erased. So that I don't remember what happened," Sasuke admitted.

Hearing that, Neji turned his body to face the Uchiha.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't want to."

"Why did he ask you that?"

"He said that he didn't want me to be disgusted knowing what he was," he said remembering the blond's words.

"Disgusted?" Neji asked him not quite understanding.

"Yeah he said that vampires are thought of as monsters and maybe I didn't want to remember him." Neji thought this over and waited for Sasuke to finish.

"According to him, that way I wouldn't remember what happened at the shooting range."

"The fight?"

"The kiss, idiot."

"So you did kiss him." Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"What? I said I guessed. I didn't say that I was sure," he defended himself.

Sasuke scoffed. "It doesn't matter anyways." He looked out the window seeing the two vampires approaching the car.

"So Neji, what about Gaara? You were interested in him. Did you change your mind?" he asked curiously eyeing Neji.

"I…."

"Well he's not getting married. Anyway, it's not really my business. See you later, and thanks."

He got out and was greeted by a "Yo " from Kakashi. Sasuke just 'hn-ed' at the vampire and walked into the house, not even bothering to say anything else. Gaara opened the door and Kakashi greeted his other student.

"Hello Neji."

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei"

Gaara got in then, closing the door behind him. Neji glanced at the redhead, then turned the engine on and drove off.

Kakashi went back to the house. He smiled, thinking that he should start reading that new book Jiraya had giving him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok people a little more revelations more info and a little more of confusion but not to worry my youthful friends (lol) this show will continue on the road and more exciting chapters to read . **

**Thank you for reading and remember to at least let me a one word review to know you are reading and want more.**

**ja ne.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone , thank you for so patiently following this story . This chapter took a while but here it is.

This chapter was beta by the wonderful Imperial Mint our thanks to her.

Warning : this is a boy on boy story like all my stories.

Disclaimer : we don't own Naruto only our dreams and fantasies that are placed on line for your pleasure .

Here on with the show.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

SASUKE POV

Sasuke groaned after putting his tea cup down on the table. He had walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, trying to relax, and now he was annoyed from watching the silver haired vampire across the table. He had his face attached to a green 'Icha Icha Paradise' book and was now giggling, again.

'Great, just what I needed; for him to get a new book. As if that orange one wasn't enough." Sasuke decided that he had had enough for today and that he should just go to his room.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?"

"To my room," was the monotone reply that came from the Uchiha.

Kakashi, unfazed, went back to his interesting book.

Sasuke flopped on the bed. 'Shit, it's so stressing; so much information.' He sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to think, but all he could see was Naruto's sad face, his blue, azure eyes that had shone at him a countless number of times. He wouldn't see them again, but he would always be haunted by the blonde's mesmerizing eyes.

The thought of kissing his small, pink lips passed through his mind, and without realizing, Sasuke graced his lips, remembering the sweet kisses they had shared. It wasn't much, but still the Uchiha had fallen for the vampire Prince, and now it pained him to think that Naruto would never be his.

In a short while he would be with the annoying, pink-haired vampire, and even if Naruto didn't love her, he would still be with her and not by his side. He had already tried to get these thoughts out of his mind but found he couldn't.

'Shit, shit, snap out of it," he repeated in his head, but why was it so hard for him to get over Naruto? For a second he truly thought that it might be better if his memory was erased; that way he wouldn't feel the way he felt, helpless, but he threw that thought out, thinking of the hurt face of the blond. Why would it be better for him to forget when Naruto would have to live with it, and he would live with it longer than Sasuke would.

He got up and decided that it would be better to take a shower before Itachi came back, after all, Itachi had been coming home early since the incident, and for that, Sasuke was glad he had been spending more time with his aniki.

END SASUKE POV

_____________________________________________________________________

The glass shattered as it was thrown at the wall, a pissed, pale male with green, slit eyes and black, waist-long hair sat at the table. He was in a mood today.

"No news? How long is he planning to take?" he yelled.

The girl who ran to pick the shattered glass up was startled at her master's outburst. She quickly finished cleaning and retreated; she didn't want to cross the vampire's path at the moment.

"You know it's going to take him some time to recuperate after Konan's injection," said the small redhead that sat next to the fuming vampire.

"I know, but she wasn't supposed to use that drug."

"Well, no matter. He already agreed to the union, all we need is for him to confirm it."

"But it took six Akatsuki to die, and now there's only us."

"Well, we knew that going up against him would take some sacrifices. Besides, it will be worth their lives, won't it Orochimaru?"

The pale vampire smiled with an evil glint in his eyes, "Yes, yes it's worth it Sasori."

_____________________________________________________________________

Iruka entered the room with a tray and a wine glass full of blood. Naruto arose from his sleep at the scent in the room and Iruka placed the tray on the nightstand, and sat in the chair.

Naruto sat up, "You know I already fed earlier."

"Well yeah, but you need to get better, and the more you feed, the faster your body heals," Iruka lectured.

"I know, I'm sorry," Naruto said, thinking of what Sasuke had said about his guardian being worried.

"So, you'll drink it?" Iruka asked expectantly, truthfully he had figured it would take him some time to convince his charge to feed.

Naruto nodded; he didn't feel hungry, but if it made Iruka feel better then there was no way around it. He took the glass and swirled it a few times. It had just been poured as it was still cold, and he took two gulps, waiting as he was in no rush.

"Ne, Iruka?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Well I was wondering... do you think that humans and vampires aren't meant to be together?" he asked. Iruka, shocked at the sudden question, looked at the Prince.

"Why do you ask that, Naruto?"

"Just curious," he said, before he directed the wine glass to his mouth and finished his meal. Iruka eyed him curiously.

"Well?" Naruto pressed on.

"I'm not sure I've ever been in that situation, but I guess it depends on the human and vampire. Take Temari for example; she'd been with a human for three years and she's happy, and he accepts her for who she is. Then again there are humans who reject the idea of the immortals. Is something bothering you Naruto? You know that you can tell me, right?"

Naruto looked at his guardian and nodded, unsure if he should tell him his feelings for Sasuke; after all, there wasn't anything that he could do.

"Well it's just that..."

"Go on."

"I like a human. I like Sasuke, actually I think I more than just like him," he finished sadly. That was a shock for Iruka, this new information. Seeing his adoptive son's face, Iruka went into mother mode instantly.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto," he said, wishing now more than ever that something could be done over the arranged marriage situation. Naruto looked down, his golden kissed locks covering his eyes.

"What did he say?" Iruka wondered, about the Uchihas' feelings.

"I don't know. I guess with all the situation he's still confused."

Iruka nodded, understanding that he needed time to get used to all the information he had learnt overnight. He sat on the bed and gently embraced the broken hearted blond.

"I think he also liked me, but there's nothing I can do anymore."

A small tear fell from his cerulean eye. Iruka comforted him then, after a little while, placed him back on the pillow.

"Why don't you rest?" he whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep and Iruka took the plate with the now empty wine glass, carefully closing the door he let out a sigh. How he hated to see Naruto so sad. The tan vampire dreaded what was coming; he had a feeling that, from now on, he wouldn't see the blonds' adorable smile. The smile that had captivated him since the first time he had met the small Prince.

He walked into the kitchen and hoped that, before the twenty third, Jiraya-sama could come up with an alternative.

_____________________________________________________________________

Neji walked into the room. He was wearing his black, loose pajama pants and a towel on his shoulders, a few water droplets still running down his chest. He approached the drawer and took out a shirt and put it on to see a tight fit. He looked out onto the balcony at the redhead. Gaara sat at the edge of the balcony, his back relaxed against the wall and his eyes closed. He had heard Neji come in, but didn't open his eyes.

"You should take a nap; you haven't slept."

"I'm fine, and I'm not here to sleep."

Neji threw something into his lap. Gaara opened his eyes and looked down to see a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He looked up to Neji.

"You should take a shower to relax, and you'll be more comfortable with them."

Gaara stood from his spot. He was going to go to his house and get some more clothes to wear, but since they had gone to Naruto's house, he had completely forgotten, and he hadn't wanted to ask Temari to bring him anything over.

He walked inside, Neji following closely, before he reached the bed, the door of the balcony closed and Neji checking to see they were locked. Gaara was about to walk into the bathroom,

"Do you want me to follow you?" He turned to see the smirking raven. He added immediately, "You know, to make sure I'm okay."

"I'm sure you'll be fine for ten minutes," Gaara turned and closed the door.

Neji lay on the bed, wondering why he had said that with out getting any idea. He thought about what he had talked about with Sasuke in the car, and the raven was right, Naruto was getting married with nothing more to it, but Neji had been interested in the redhead, and once he had discovered the truth, he hadn't decided his feelings.

But, like Gaara had said, they were different. Then again, the mystery was what attracted him to Gaara in the first place. Feeling guilty that he hadn't said anything in the three days Gaara had been with him, and it probably proved Gaara's point, but Neji still felt the attraction he had felt the time he had walked to him at the school.

'Seriously, sometimes I can be an idiot.'

If Shikamaru was okay with it, why wouldn't he be? Then the thought of naked Gaara in the water made him realize that he did still like him, and before Gaara walked out of his life, he would make a move and prove that they could still work out.

Neji waited in bed for the redhead to come back, and about nine minutes later, Gaara walked into the room. The clothes that he had given him were big on the smaller framed Gaara. It kind of pissed him off the way he looked, and he became even worse when glancing at Neji's face, adding insult to injury the chuckle was heard even if the man tried to hide it . Gaara knew it was because of his appearance, and with a glare, he threw the towel he had been holding at him.

Neji stood, grabbing the towel and walking towards Gaara.

"You know, if you don't dry your hair right now, you might catch a cold," he said as he scrubbed the red mop of locks. Gaara stood there frozen; he couldn't believe what Neji was doing.

Out of his trance, he stepped back, "I can dry my own hair."

"I know you can, but I don't mind helping," said Neji, taking a closer step to Gaara again.

"Look, I have already told you-" but Gaara didn't get to finish his sentence as Neji had already smashed his lips against the redhead's in a hot kiss.

Gaara felt Neji tilt his head and thrust his tongue in his mouth as he ravished Gaara's tongue and sucked at the wet appendage, but it only lasted a minute before his mind caught up with him.

Gaara pushed Neji back, the raven having expecting that, but when Gaara had relaxed at the kiss, Neji thought he would return it, but guessing he was wrong.

"What are you doing?" snapped Gaara.

"It's pretty obvious to me, I was kissing you," Neji walked to Gaara, the redhead glaring at him as he approached.

"Don't make me-"

"What?" Neji asked him and Gaara looked away. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Naruto said to make sure that you're not attached, he didn't say that I couldn't restrain you."

"Why do you keep rejecting me?"

"We're different, isn't that obvious?"

"That doesn't matter, so why do you keep rejecting me?"

Gaara turned to see Neji's white eyes. "It does matter, it will matter. That's how humans are." Gaara sat in the chair and sighed. "Your kind will reject us, you'll reject me eventually. It's always like this; and that won't change."

"How do you know that?" Neji asked him, sitting across from Gaara, knowing there must be something in his past that made him think this way.

"Why don't you trust humans Gaara?" he asked, truing to see if he would open up. Gaara looked at Neji before looking down, not once meeting his eyes.

"It was a long time ago, when I was young... about eight. I wouldn't talk to anyone because there weren't that many vampires where I lived that were my age, so I would sneak away from my caregiver and go out to a nearby playground. I would play there until late; there were two human kids, but since it was getting late, they had to leave. My parents were having a dinner party so they wouldn't notice my absence. It was dark when I decided to go back home..."

FLASHBACK

A smaller version of Gaara with small, black shorts and Kaki loose shirt looked back to make sure that he was not followed, but he failed to notice where he was walking to. The small boy bumped onto something and fell to the floor.

"Itai," he said, rubbing his behind.

"Are you okay?"

He hadn't bumped into something, but into someone. Gaara looked up to see a man that had green eyes, hair that was a little long - it was blond like Temari's hair. He looked like a girl, but he was a guy; he was wearing a suit. Gaara noticed his scent he was definitely a human. The man stretched his hand to help the little boy up. At first Gaara seemed hesitant, but he took it and the man helped him dust himself up and apologized.

He introduced himself, "Hello am Yashamaru. What's your name?"

"Hmm. I'm Gaara"

"Hi Gaara, what are you doing out so late? Your parents must be worried."

"Well I was playing and it got late," he explained.

"Its dangerous for you to be out so late. Do you know how to get home?" Yashamaru asked with a worried face.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

He seemed like a nice man, and Gaara didn't think he was a mean or dangerous person, so he slightly nodded his head.

"Ok then which way?"

"That way." He pointed in his house direction with a smile.

They walked to Gaara's house, he explained that he was a teacher and had students that were a little older than him.

Gaara enjoyed the company; they talked about games and Gaara's favorite things.

"Gaara why are you alone at the park?"

"Because I don't have friends."

"If you promise not to be out so late, I'll play with you in the park some time," he told him with a smile.

"Okay, I promise." It was not what Gaara wanted, he wanted a friend his age, but Yashamaru was nice and it was better than the nanny that took care of him.

The two finally got to the house that Gaara said was his and they said goodbye, since Yashamaru noticed the party and didn't want to disrupt the guests.

"Okay Gaara, see you later then." The small vampire headed to his room and didn't tell anyone of his new friend.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gaara continued to explain.

"For the next few days, I would meet him after his work in the park. He would stay play with me and the other kids. (NO he is not a pedophile people. I know what your thinking ^_^) We got to be good friends, I never told him about me because father and mother had always told us that humans shouldn't know, that they wouldn't understand and would hate us for what we were. I kept it to myself, after all he like me the way I was.

"He told me about himself; he liked kids because he couldn't have any, and that he was happy to have met me. We played together for a few weeks, but one day when I was going to meet him I was crossing the street, I tripped and I didn't see the car that was coming. I thought it was going to hit me for sure but..."

FLASHBACK

Gaara rolled into the pavement in someone's arms. Gaara looked up to see who it was 'Yashamaru' was hugging him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, inspecting the boy for any injuries.

"Yeah," Gaara sniffed from the shock.

"Yokata (Thank god)," Yashamaru let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you for saving me, are you okay?"

"Don't worry Gaara, I'm fine; see its just a small scrape," he said, showing his hand that was bleeding. Gaara looked at the wound and took the hand in his small hands.

"Don't you'll get dirty."

"Its okay; you saved me. I'll help you in return." Gaara directed the hand near his mouth, stuck his tongue out and licked the blood off the hand. He had placed the hand too close because his fangs - after retracting - had scraped his hand.

Yashamaru's eyes widened, as Gaara kissed the now clean wound and it started healing.

Yashamaru was in shock' he looked at Gaara's eyes that flashed red (being young and not able to control the excitement of the blood in his body jet) and when he smiled up at the man his fangs showed. The man stood in complete horror and he stepped away from Gaara.

"Yashamaru? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god. What are you? You're not human!"

"Yahsamaru," Gaara stood and walked towards him, worried.

"No, stay away!"

"But-"

"No, you have fangs. What are you?" Gaara's small eyes widened.

"I'm a vampire, but I wont hurt you because you are my friend. It's okay."

"Friend? You're a monster. How can a monster have friends?" The redhead's eyes watered at the cruel words.

"But I'm-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. You're a monster stay away from me," he yelled.

Gaara couldn't believe it; Yashamaru said that he was a monster. Everyone had told him not to tell anyone, but Yashamaru was his friend so he trusted him and he thought it would be okay. He thought he would understand, but he didn't and he rejected him.

Gaara's thoughts kept screaming in his head as he ran away, far away, he kept running away from Yashamaru. The word 'monster' repeated in his head, over and over, his eyes were soaked from crying and he didn't see the branch, and he tripped. His small body hit the floor he sat down in a crouching position rocking back and forth; his only friend had rejected him so he continued to cry and sob.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked, and a hand found its way on his shoulder. Gaara looked up to see a small boy his age with golden hair like the sun and sparkling crystal sky blue eyes, he had a tanned complexion.

Gaara sniffed trying to calm down. "I... I'm fine"

"Really?" Gaara nodded.

"Well, you don't look fine, why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help you?" Gaara shook his head; he didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

"No, I'm fine"

"I saw what happened with that man," admitted the little boy. Gaara stood, backing away; he knew he was a vampire too.

"It's okay, I don't think you're a monster, because I'm not a monster either." He smiled, showing his fangs.

"Do you want to be my friend?" he asked Gaara with a huge smile.

"You're a…"

"Yup, I'm a vampire too. Hi, my name is Naruto. What's yours?"

"I'm Gaara," he said reluctantly.

"Why don't we go to my house? So you can get cleaned up Gaara." Naruto stretched his hand out to the boy.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gaara continue to tell Neji what had happened after.

"Naruto took me to his house, that's when I found out that he was a Prince, apparently they had just moved and Naruto wanted to see around. The King, Minato-sama later, sent someone to erase Yashamaru's memory and I tried to avoid him. I never talked to him after that.

"I avoided people but Naruto was really persistent and always asked me to play with him, he was the only one that I would talk to," Gaara said with a smile as he looked at the window. He didn't know why he had told Neji that story, not a lot of people knew it, just his family apart from Naruto's family. He had felt okay telling Neji.

The raven who had been in silence hearing Gaara's past, realized that it was no wonder Gaara didn't trust humans. He was just a child when that happened to him; it wasn't his fault. Neji looked at Gaara.

"It won't be always like that. I understand that it's something hard to understand and accept and some people will react like that, but you cant judge all humans by one. If not, it's the same as what Yashamaru did. You're saying that were all like him, and its not true."

Gaara looked down, thinking that it was somehow true, but still he didn't he didn't want to get rejected that way again. "But its better this way, even if it's not the same with everyone. At least this way that will never happen," he returned, making his point that it would still be better.

"I don't think that way. It doesn't really matter if you're a human or a vampire, you're still the same person. And I don't care; I still like you."

Gaara's eyes widened at hearing the ravens words. Neji grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled him in an embrace. At the sudden touch Gaara tensed.

"It's okay," Neji whispered in his ear. Gaara pulled back, trying to be released, yet Neji tightened his grip. Gaara's heart was beating fast and he didn't want to get hurt anymore, he struggled to get free, but all thought of using his abilities had left him and he was vulnerable.

At hearing the reassuring words and the loving embrace, Gaara rested his head on Neji's shoulder. After Gaara had relaxed and stopped struggling, they were silent for several minutes.

Gaara felt at peace; he didn't feel on alert like he always was, and it was soothing; that he knew only happened when he was with Naruto. Did it mean that he had opened up to Neji?

"Thanks," he said. He didn't know why he had said it, or what he was thankful for, but he had felt the need to let the raven know. Neji looked at Gaara and with his hand he raised his chin.

"No problem," he said before he kissed him. Gaara felt the heat going through him and he melted in Neji's embrace. Their lips passionately met, Neji's tongue caressing Gaara's bottom lip and, with a gasp, he took the opportunity to put his tongue in flickering it against Gaara's.

The vampire let out a moan at the passion-filled kiss and it was a few more long seconds before Neji released the now bruised red lips, leaving a trail of saliva. The Hyuuga smiled (yes, smiled, he didn't smirk) at Gaara reassuring him that everything was okay.

Gaara's head was in chaos; he wanted to kiss Neji one more time. He wanted to stay in his arms and that's what his body and heart wanted, but his head, he wondered what if… and his mind wouldn't let him.

At seeing Gaara having a mental battle he called out to him, "Gaara."

Gaara stood up, not knowing what to say. He needed to be alone, he needed to think. Neji once again grabbed his arm, trying to stop him and Gaara turned around at he contact.

"I…am sorry. I should go check and you should sleep," he said and quickly. The doors flung open and he jumped out from the balcony.

The Hyuuga let out a sigh; he knew he just had to get his feelings straight. After all, opening up after over three hundred years it was probably not easy, but the raven had already made up his mind. He liked him, and he didn't care of anything else.

He lay in bed, under the covers after he came back form the balcony. He placed the white cover on the railing where he was sure Gaara would sit after he came back to check on him. He would wait until he was sure Neji was asleep, which only took the raven a few more minutes of quietly thinking on his bed, then he slumbered deeply.

Gaara sat in the nearby tree with his eyes closed, his senses still on high alert, but still he was having a hard time concentrating. He liked Neji and he had opened up to him, but he didn't know if it would work out; after all Gaara had sex partners, not relationships. They found him too cold and impossible to open up, and it wasn't his fault; that's just the way he was. But with the Hyuuga he felt different, there was something about him that Gaara couldn't understand.

He growled in annoyance; he hated that he felt so good when Neji kissed him because he couldn't even think or react. 'But I loved the feeling of his lips,' his mind battled. He shook his head; he couldn't believe it, he liked the raven and was falling fast for him, and the raven surprisingly still liked him knowing who he really was.

But Gaara couldn't just let his guard down. Well no matter, it would only be for a couple of more days. Gaara briefly thought that maybe everything would go back the way things used to be, and without realizing, he frowned at the thought of not seeing Neji again.

'It's only a job,' he tried to tell himself, but he knew, oh he knew, that he had fallen for him, something that he had promised himself not to do again.

'Great, what now?' he thought. He looked at his watch, it was late. Jumping off the top and gracefully landing on the ground, he sensed around; 'nothing'. He walked back to Neji's room.

When he reached the balcony, he once again jumped up without problems and headed to where he usually sat. He glanced inside and, sure enough, Neji had already fallen asleep. He looked down and his eyes softened.

He picked the white fleece throw; it was not cold, chilly maybe, but still he let a small smile form on his lips. He sat down in the balcony where he could watch Neji and the surroundings easily, placing the fleece on his lap and once again went back to thinking. It was good he didn't sleep much like other vampires.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke sat in the back of a sleek black Mercedes Maybach 62. Sitting next to him was Itachi, and Kakashi was driving them. The raven wore black pants and a blue dress shirt, two buttons stylishly opened up. He was currently on his way to drop Itachi to the office.

"It will be fine Sasuke," reassured the elder Uchiha. Sasuke nodded, looking at his aniki.

Kakashi stopped the car in front of the Uchiha corporation building and Itachi got out and was greeted by a young woman, long, dark grey hair, red spiral eyes. "Morning Uchiha-san," she greeted.

"Morning, Kurenai-san."

'So she is Kurenai, the one who is guarding Itachi,' Sasuke inspected the female. Itachi ducked and looked at Sasuke sternly.

"I'll see you later at home, and I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sasuke was not sure what was going on so he didn't answer. Itachi closed the door and, still concerned, walked inside the building.

Kakashi took off again, to their original destination.

"So why exactly were we asked to go?" he asked his teacher.

"The elders just want to talk to you and Neji, I'm sure everything is fine," reassured Kakashi as he took a turn.

That morning, Kakashi had been ordered to take Sasuke to the elders, and apparently so had Gaara.

'I wonder if it's an order by Naruto,' he questioned, but he was not told much so he would just have to wait and see. Still, it was a little scary to meet the heads of the vampires. They pulled up to a large building and were greeted by two men in black suits.

"Hatake-san," they bowed. I followed Kakashi closely, and when we reached the top floor, there in reception was a woman with purple short hair.

"Hatake-san."

"Morning Anko," Kakashi greeted her back.

"Are they ready?"

"I'm sorry, it will be only a moment. Why don't you wait with Gaara-san," she motioned for the waiting area door. Kakashi gave a sharp nod and walked towards the door.

When we entered, there was Gaara in a red crimson shirt black slack pants. He seemed to be deep in thought and was standing next to Neji, who was sitting down. He wore a long sleeve kaki dress shirt and dark brown kaki pants. They both looked up when Sasuke and Kakashi entered.

"Sasuke."

"Hn," he replied, walking towards them. Gaara and Kakashi were silent. He sat next to Neji and met his eyes, wondering if he would know the reason we were there. He shrugged answering Sasuke's question, so he sat back, waiting and wondering.

END OF POV

_____________________________________________________________________

Naruto had almost all his tanned color back, his wounds on his back had all healed. His ribs were healed, and painfully. He still had a small slash on his abdomen as it still refuse to heal. It wasn't bleeding and was closing slowly but surely.

That was not stopping him; he was currently trying to get dressed. He managed to put his pants on but was having some problems with the top garments.

"Why don't I help you with that," said Iruka. He helped the blonde put his arm in the baby blue dress shirt. He winced a little when he felt a small pain.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? It could wait Naruto."

"I'm fine," he said

After Iruka helped him with the suit, he was now finished. Baby blue silk shirt, perfectly buttoned, black suit, black shoes and shiny sun-kissed locks. The vampire Prince looked gorgeous, for lack of a better word. He walked slowly and carefully to the car, wanting to get the whole problem over with. Iruka accompanied the blonde; after all he had to make sure he was ok.

"Naruto…"

"It's fine. I have to reassure the council of the decision. It can't be put off anymore, besides I'm better now."

"Hai," Iruka sighed, knowing that no matter what he said, Naruto was too stubborn to change his mind once it was made up.

_____________________________________________________________________

The door opened and Anko, the purple haired receptionist, came in. All four

occupants looked up giving there attention to her,

"The council will see them now" she said with a small smile.

"Neji, Sasuke follow me," Kakashi motioned and Gaara stood there. They followed Kakashi to double red doors.

"We will be waiting," he said, "Don't worry, they don't bite." He tried to make a joke, but it didn't work, he sighed "Everything is going to be fine."

____________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's POV

'That's what everyone keeps saying but it doesn't seem to be fine, or they don't seem to believe it themselves,' thought Sasuke. They walked in and the doors closed as soon as they were inside.

There stood a big table: on the right, Tsunade and then a man who resembled Gaara, 'it could be his brother' although he had a baby face and his hair was more of a reddish-brilliant color. Next to him was a man with a beard, black hair with grey streaks, he was smoking, and then an old man with a red hat. Sasuke assumed he was the leader because he was in the middle and he seemed wiser than the rest.

An old man with black glasses sat next to him, who was inspecting them. He didn't seem to be friendly, then there was a creepy pale, almost white, man with slit eyes and long black hair he looked so cold. He had a smile on his face, but still he gave a cold emotionless feel to it.

And next to him was an old woman, her eyes not visible. It seemed as her eyes were closed, but she still had an angered face and Sasuke could tell that like some other people in the room they were not happy that they were there.

Then there was that old, white, long haired man that they had meet the other day at the house when he came with Tsunade, Jiraya was his name. He had a calm expression and he smiled reassuringly.

____________________________________________________________________

"Please sit," the old man said. They walked to the two chairs provided and took a seat.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji," the man said, "We are the council of the underworld. Tsunade-hime as you know her from school," she nodded and smiled. "Sasori of the red sand," he nodded, "Sarutobi Asuma."

"Yo," he smiled and nodded.

"Also Hamura," the man didn't move nor acknowledge them.

"Orochimaru, Koharu and Jiraya; whom you have already met on the day of the incident with Naruto. And I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, and we are the elders. We have asked you here to talk to you," he said.

"I understand that you were both involved on the night that Naruto was hurt. You were the target of the Akatsuki, who were killed by Naruto, and now you are being guarded by Hatake-san and Sabaku No Gaara, the same as Uchiha Itachi who is being protected by Kurenai. First I would like to apologize for the bad experience and am glad that neither of you were hurt," he smiled.

"But, the reason that you were asked here is because, due to your relation with our Prince, you have gotten to know vital information about our world, information that humans are not meant to know. As regrettable as this is, the council has convened, and it has been decided that in fact it would be best to have your memories erased."

Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Did Naruto decide it was best this way?' thought Sasuke. He had reassured him that he didn't want his memory erased.

"It won't hurt and you'll remember everything; you would just not remember the details of that night, Naruto or Gaara," said Tsunade with a sad look.

"You'll still be guarded until were sure everything was okay, but you would not be aware," finished Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama," Tsunade said.

"Hai," he sighed.

"Che," Jiraya shook his head.

They could all feel the pissed off presence.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ahh demo Uzumaki-sama, you can't come in. Sumimasen (I'm sorry) but there's a meeting."

"Move!"

They heard the shout. Neji and Sasuke turned to the door at the familiar voice. And with that, both doors opened with a force...

_______________________________________________________________________

Alright people I know I have made you wait long for this chapter and for that I deeply apologize.

Please comment like always.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok Everyone I'm sorry about the earlier message of the chapter posted , we were having some difficulty.

I want to let every one know that this is a Sasunaru but it's also a Nejigaa.

Also want to let people know that chapter 10 contains a lemon.

We don't own Naruto or anything for that matter.

And thank you to our beta dagget, great work.

And now on with the show.

chapter 10

______________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of minutes earlier….

Naruto got out of the car and looked up at the large building with a sigh. He was greeted by the two guards that bowed to him. He and Iruka got into the elevator. Iruka pressed the top button and saw Naruto nervously play with his suit.

"Calm down Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Iruka and let his hands drop to his sides. When the elevator doors opened, he was surprised to see Kakashi entering the waiting area. Walking past Anko and into the room he felt worried Kakashi was suppose to be with Sasuke why was he here of all places. When he entered the room Kakashi was sitting on a chair reading his Icha Icha book and Gaara was looking out the window.

"Kakashi, Gaara?" he asked surprised at the redheads presence, both vampires turned to see Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi immediately asked stiff.

"I came to talk to the elders. Where's Sasuke and Neji? Why are both of you here?" he asked with a serious face.

"They are with the elders," Gaara told him.

"Why?" The redhead remained quiet. Truthfully, he didn't know. He was just following orders.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and looked down trying to avert to answer.

"What's going on?" he asked again, this time more intimidating.

"The council wanted to talk with them but I'm not sure why." He said knowing perfectly well the reaction he would receive.

"You're lying," Naruto growled. "Why did they ask you to bring them?" A wave of energy erupted from him.

"Kakashi, why?" asked Iruka not wanting to piss of the young prince in his condition.

There was no way that the silver haired vampire could avid what was coming he knew that he would have to answer.

"The council thinks it best if they didn't remember," he formally responded. Gaara's eyes widened minimally giving away his surprise even in his stoic features and Iruka gasped realizing that they were planning to erase the two humans' memories. However it was the blonds' reaction that was more intimidating as once blue sky eyes bled red. He was without doubt pissed and with reason he had already told Sasuke that he wouldn't erase his memories and The Council hadn't even asked him what he thought of the matter. Briskly turning around he stalked past Anko. He was one enraged prince.

Anko seeing him walk towards the room tried to stop him. She didn't really want to but it was her job.

"Uzumaki-sama there's a meeting." She hoped her hard tone would stop him.

"It's fine Anko."

No not even faced, she tried a more humble approach not that it was her way of addressing situations but he was 'the pureblood' after all "Ahh but Uzumaki-sama, you can't go in. I'm sorry but there's a meeting."

"Move."

Anko moved seeing his angry expression and not being deterred at the least 'they don't pay me enough for this shit' she though as she let the blond past her. She didn't even want to be near the ticking bomb when it went off. Unfortunately she still had announced his unmistaken arrival to the gathered council.

The red double-doors slammed opened with a force.

Naruto walked in, quickly noting that Sasuke and Neji were ok. He relaxed a bit but he was still mad.

"I Apologize Hokage-sama but-"

"It's ok Anko. Leave us," the Hokage told her. She left hurriedly, closing the doors.

"Jiijii, what's going on?" (*)Naruto asked in a calm voice, even if he visibly wasn't.

Sasuke was glad to see Naruto, although the way he addressed the vampire… Sure he was an old man but he seemed quite important. At least Naruto did seem to look better. In fact, he looked great, perfect with what he was wearing. Sasuke pushed that thought aside. Now was not the time. The sign, as he had learned in the fight, the only thing that gave away his anger were his crimson eyes. He looked at Neji and then back to Naruto again. The blond stood there waiting for an explanation as to what they were doing.

"Ah, Naruto-sama," Orochimaru stood up. "It's nice to see you again. Always so spoiled and unrestrained like your father," he smirked.

The elders turned to Orochimaru, not believing he had just said that.

"Acha" (*) said Jiraiya hitting his head. The windows on the back were covered in ice and the room temperature suddenly dropped. Both human ravens felt the sudden change in atmosphere and turned to see Naruto who was still standing behind them.

Naruto was glaring at Orochimaru as if hoping looks could kill. The blond seemed to try and compose himself but ice started forming on Orochimaru feet. The elder looked down surprised at the attack, he had expected an angry shout but not this, he couldn't move and it was not just his feet but his whole body. He turned to see Naruto, a smirk on his lips as his body was quickly being covered by ice.

"Calm down!" yelled Tsunade as she slammed her hand on the desk and stood up. Everyone stood amazed how Orochimaru couldn't move and the ice was almost covering him completely.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi called out to him seemingly unconcerned by the obvious coming death of the elder.

Sasuke and Neji were in complete shock, the air was freezing, and with every breath they took they could feel their lungs being attacked by the frozen needles. Suddenly the temperature went back to normal and the ice that was formed on Orochimaru's complete body evaporated.

"I guess I can restrain myself, but next the time you talk about my father, I'll kill you." He smiled at Orochimaru. The vampire took a seat in his chair, trying to catch his breath giving a resentful glare at the blond.

"Gomen Sasuke, Neji," said Naruto calmly. The pair guessed that Naruto's father was a bad topic to tease him with. They remained silent; there was still the matter of their memories being erased. "Now you haven't answered my question. Why are you erasing their memories?" Koharu answered him.

"They know too much information and it would be better if they didn't know. After all, they might be in danger." Naruto, whose eyes were still crimson, looked at the Hokage ignoring Koharu's answer.

"Jiijii why was I not consulted?" he reproached.

"Naruto, you were still hurt and the council agreed."

"You might be the Prince but the council still makes the decisions here," spat Hamura. Naruto glared at the man.

"Their memories are not going to be erased. I already told them they wouldn't be and that's final. Unless they ask me, and then I would be the one erasing them."

"The council agreed already and you can't change it," Koharu objected in outrage.

"Then I guess the council can find them selves another pureblood." Naruto told her in the same outraged tone.

Koharu sat back down.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Sarutobi asked him.

"I had come to reassure the council of the Haruno union, but seeing as how the council deems it fit to go above me. I guess that won't be necessary."

They all remained quite.

"So you'll continue with the covenants union?" Sasory asked him.

"I had already agreed to it. Were you not informed by Tsunade and Jiraiya? I have acknowledged one of your demands but I will not do it if the council continues to go against me. I will not tolerate it."

"Very well then. Tsunade please?" The Hokage answered.

"Hai."

The door opened.

"Hai, Tsunade –sama?" Anko asked, not wanting to come in.

"Please take Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji out to wait," said the blonde psychic.

Naruto relaxed and his eyes turned blue again he turned to both standing males and gave them a reassuring nod. Both walked out and Anko closed the doors.

"Thanks Jiijii," he addressed the Hokage with a bow.

"Then the union will be as planned?" asked Koharu.

"Hai," Naruto answered her.

"No," Tsunade objected receiving the immediate attention of everyone in the room. "Actually, I would like for it to be delayed at least one or two days seeing as how we all have noticed that Naruto is still hurt from his attack. I don't think that it would be a good idea to rush into the union am sure we could at least wait for him to get better. Besides, I'm sure the other covenants also need to be informed." Naruto smiled thankfully at Tsunade for being considerate. The Third Hokage looked at the other elders as he agreed with the blonde.

"I agree. I don't see any problem with that. Is there?" the silence in the room gave the affirmative answer.

"Ok then, it will be reported to the Haruno Covenant. Is there anything else Naruto that you would like to discuss?"

"No, that's it. Thank you very much," he said with a small bow and he turned to leave.

"Ja'ne, Jiijii. Ero-sennin, Baachan."

Sarutobi shook his head; he had given up on Naruto ever calling him different.

"Gaki! I've told you not to call me that!" both Jiraiya and Tsunade yelled.

Naruto closed the door behind him and paused when he saw Anko.

"I apologize for my behavior Anko-san, I didn't mean to yell," he told her feeling remorse at his actions.

"It's ok, Uzumaki-sama. Your friends are waiting for you in the waiting room," she said with a smile and a small bow.

"Thank you very much."

Naruto opened the door to see Kakashi reading his book, Iruka sitting between Neji and Sasuke and Gaara standing behind them.

"Naruto?" the worried retainer stood and approached the blond as soon as he saw him in the room.

Naruto smiled trying to reassure. "I'm fine. Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara can I have a few words with Sasuke and Neji please."

"Ok Naruto" Iruka responded as he stood. The other two walked out after Iruka, giving them some privacy.

"Well…" he cleared his throat " I'm sorry that you had to see that. Your memories won't be erased. Gaara and Kakashi will still be with you for the time remaining. However, what I said was true If either of you do want to forget all that you have learned and been thru, all you have to do is let me know and I'll take care of it. It wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't alter anything else but it will just erase anything related to our world." He looked at them expectantly.

"I'm sure that it's shocking to see something like that." He added in a low tone embarrassed at his behavior. He hadn't meant to act like that but what Orochimaru had said had pissed him off even more and he just couldn't help it. He was glad he hadn't killed him that wouldn't have helped his situation even if he would have undoubtedly enjoyed it.

"Thanks for the offer and I understand but I'm fine, thank you though Naruto," Neji smiled at him, the blond really did seemed ashamed at his reaction..

"I'll wait for both of you outside." And with that he closed the door giving them privacy.

Naruto couldn't face any emotion from the raven, lowering his head he waited for a response. Obviously he didn't know how to face him after he had lost his temper in there.

His mind kept turning with questions and doubt. 'What if he did change his mind and didn't want to remember him? What if he did think of him as a monster now that he had seen him loose his temper? What if he was afraid of him?' Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath. He had to calm down, no matter what.

Sasuke looking at the destroyed look in the blond face walked closely and grabbed his chin raising his head for blue eyes to meet black pools. Getting Naruto's attention the raven slid his hand to cup the tanned cheek gently rubbing his thumb on the warm skin, Naruto lean into his hand to get more of the warmth action that he didn't seem to realize have done. The raven wanting to control his emotions before the situation go any worst removed his hand and stepped away from his obsession and turned for the door.

"Hm dobe I already told you its fine" and with that he walked towards the door.

"Lets go they're waiting for us." Sasuke walked ahead. 'If I don't leave I'll kiss him again. I have to leave. He just confirmed his marriage.' The raven kept repeating in his mind.

At sudden lack of warmth the blonds' heart skipped a painful beat, but he had to compose himself and numbly nodded. Despite the raven's sudden change the caress had meant more to him than anything else. Naruto followed Sasuke out of the door everyone was waiting.

The group headed to the elevator. "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Don't worry Iruka."

Naruto knew that when Iruka had asked him if he was ok, it was not meant for what had happened with the elders, but the talk with Sasuke. That had taken longer than when Neji had been in there even if they hardly talked. Still Naruto just smiled at Iruka, reassuring him that he was ok. Iruka closed his eyes and smiled then he motioned for them to continue to the elevator.

Kakashi followed behind Iruka, at which Naruto just giggled. Sasuke and Neji were behind the blond and Gaara was last. When they reached the elevator and were waiting for it to open Naruto was lost in his thoughts. Then the doors opened and a yell of "Naruto-nichan!" was heard.

Their attention turned to look up to see the enthusiastic Konohamaru. He ran to Naruto and hugged him, happy that he was up and about. Naruto winced slightly at the hug and Konohamaru immediately released the blonde.

"Nichan you're not healed yet."

"Naruto" gasped Iruka. Gaara and Kakashi were also looking at the blond. Kakashi turned to see the worried face of Iruka and frowned. 'Honestly you worry too much dolphin-chan' thought the ex-assassin. Naruto turned to Iruka, he smiled "It's Nothing!"

"Sorry Naruto-nichan I didn't mean to make you bleed."

"Don't worry, Konohamaru it's not much, besides I'll be all healed up tomorrow. So I'm fine."

"Really?" asked the boy almost with stars in his eyes and a hopeful expression.

"Truly, Tsunade baachan said the poison would be out tomorrow so I'll be fine."

"Naruto we need to make it stop bleeding," said Gaara. Sasuke and Neji looked at Naruto he didn't seem to be bleeding but then again they were vampires and they knew better if there was blood.

"Gaara, I'm fine. It's not even that bad."

Gaara sighed in annoyance. He really was stubborn.

"Umm, Nichan why are you here?"

"Ah, well I came to talk to jiijii"

"Oh you talked to gramps?"

"Yeah."

"I came to see him too."

Sasuke eyed the vampire boy. Apparently he was the grandson of Sarutobi the Leader of the council. The younger Uchiha was amazed now that he looked carefully, Konohamaru was really dressed up. He was wearing a small black suit with black dress shirt, and resembled Naruto in the formal fashion, the raven wondered if this is how they dressed to meet with the council members even if they were family.

"Actually Konohamaru…" Sasuke looked at Naruto's sheepish smile. "Jiijii might not be in a good mood."

"Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No…. we had some problems, so he might be a little mad at me."

"Ahh, don't worry I'll cheer him up and he'll be good as new. Besides he can't get mad at you or I'll be mad."

"Ok then, I'm counting on you." said Naruto with a smile.

"Konohamaru" they turned to see who had called out. It was one of the elders the man with black hair that was smoking.

"Asuma ojisan"(*)

"Why don't you let Naruto go rest and go see dad."

"Hai. Well Naruto-nichan, I got to go but I'll visit soon."

"Ok" said Naruto, ruffling Konohamru's hair.

Konohamaru was about to leave but before he did he stopped and eyed Neji and Sasuke thoroughly. He had understood Naruto's lecture and now knew that the two humans in front of him where important to Naruto.

"Konohamaru?" Iruka asked, worried that the young vampire would once again lash out at them.

Konohamaru smiled.

"I'm glad you're both ok." And with that he turned to leave. Iruka's and Kakashi's mouth dropped, they knew the boys character.

"Oh but" he turned and with the same smile "If you hurt Naruto-nichan, I'll kill you." then he continued on and walked to Asuma, Ebizu bowed at Naruto.

"Ouji. (*) Excuse me" and he walked behind the boy.

Gaara shook his head at the childish antics. Neji and Sasuke thought it was creepy how he could say that he will kill them with an innocent smile. Naruto sighed but he knew that Konohamaru wouldn't harm them. The elevator rang and the doors opened signaling that they could now leave. They piled into the elevator. It was quiet as each of them retreated into their own thoughts until they reached the first floor and waited for their cars to be brought by the company valet. Naruto's car was brought first.

"Come on Naruto, we should get going," said Iruka, hurrying Naruto along so that he could take care of that open wound.

"Hai, hai. Bye, Neji, Sasuke. Thanks for your hard work Kakashi-sensei, Gaara."

Iruka hurried him to the car and he got in. The four men waited. Kakashi took out his book and Sasuke sighed in annoyance which Kakashi failed to notice.

"Mattaku (*) where does he get those books?" he said.

"Jiraiya-sama writes those books." Gaara told him with a grunt noticeably disgusted by the work.

"You mean that elder is the one responsible for that perverted book?" Gaara nodded and turned to see the both cars being parked in front. The group walked towards them when Gaara gasped and they turned to see who was there. There was a man behind Gaara with half his face covered. Gaara's face was an angry red and his eyes were twitching you could even see a small vein popping from his forehead.

"You dirty old man! Take your hands off of me," he said as he turned and pushed the man off.

"Ah Gaara-Chan, I missed you." Gaara glared at him. "Besides all I did was grab your ass." He said with an innocent face.

At that comment Neji stiffened. Why the hell would he be grabbing his redhead? Gaara smiled which was weird then in the calmest voice ever he told him.

"You ever touch me again old man and I'll rip your throat out." It was kind of frightening, or so Sasuke thought. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head as he lowered his book.

"Baki, he'll really kill you, you know." (***)

"Tsk, I just wanted to play a little with my little Gaara-chan."

"Who are you calling little and in what demented world do I belong to you? Am warning you better stop calling me that," the redhead snapped.

"Oh come on. Don't you wanna play?"

Gaara took out a small knife from his pocket and threw it at Baki, "Oh, I'll play alright" Baki caught it before it hit him and with sad eyes he sniffled. "Gaara-chan is that any way to treat your loving sensei?"

"Sensei my ass," he mumbled.

"You never complained," Baki smirked.

"Old man…" Gaara warned, a small pink blush spread in his white face.

"But still I didn't believe you were really babysitting for the Prince. Then again you would do anything for him," he said as he eyed Neji and Sasuke.

"So which one are you taking care of?"

Sasuke just looked at Baki. He found this conversation to be stupid. But still as an Uchiha he pretended to be silent and not care. It was none of his business, but he wondered what Neji was thinking. The Hyuuga had stiffened when he heard that the man had groped the redhead. He now seemed calm.

Neji was now calmed and was now just looking at the tanned man. The truth was he wanted to punch him and was fuming, not that he would show it. He was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's just didn't loose their control. He almost cried when the knife didn't hit him and worse when he made that crude comment. But he wondered if this guy really was Gaara's sensei and moreover how close where they.

Baki inspected them both.

"What I do is not your business," said Gaara in a calm voice. "Were leaving, Kakashi, Sasuke." He walked to his car and Neji followed not even saying goodbye.

The car keys were given to Gaara. After all, it was his car, Neji got in glad that they were out of there. Gaara took off screeching the tires.

"Che, you have a knack for making him pissed," Kakashi pointed out to Baki, who followed the car with dull eyes.

"You know he will never forgive you, so just let it go."

"You're right, but I can always try."

"You know that one of these days, he'll really kill you."

"I'm sure, but as long as he doesn't try. That means that I'm still in his mind."

"Well hope that Naruto doesn't hear that you came close to him or this time you'll be in for one hell of a punishment."

"Yeah, don't remind me I barely made it out alive when he found out."

"After what he did to you, you still had to go through torture with Ibiki. I wouldn't like to be you when he finds you. Well, I have to go. Be careful."

"Yeah, bye," he said and with that, he disappeared.

Kakashi shook his head,

"Let's go" he said as he walked to his car.

Sasuke, who still seemed uninterested, wondered what had happened between the pervert and Gaara and it sounded like Naruto hated the man -if he was a man which the raven doubted. Still, Sasuke sighed inwardly, the more he was with them the more questions he had. Honestly it was tiring.

"I heard from Kurenai that Itachi was coming home early?" Kakashi commented trying to make small talk as they took of the building.

"Hn, he told me that if the meeting with the partners went well he would be home early."

"Well at least you can spend sometime with him."

"Hn," was Sasuke's response, they were both quiet for a few minutes when vampire asked.

"So why didn't you want your memories erased?"

"Why bother? Itachi knows because he has to work with them. Once I start working in the Company I would find out anyways." It was a stupid excuse but still he hoped it satisfied the man,

"Hmm, is that the only reason?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yes that's the only reason" was the raven's cold response. 'He doesn't know does he?'

"So it has nothing to do with Naruto?"

'He knows…..how? Why? Naruto wouldn't tell him.' Sasuke eyed Kakashi.

"No… So what's up with you and Naruto's guardian Iruka?" he asked before the silver haired vampire had a chance to ask something else. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's shocked expression, he collected himself if Sasuke hadn't been paying close attention he wouldn't have seen it.

"With Iruka?. Nothing, Why would you think that?" So Sasuke was smart he knows that Iruka would confide in me about Naruto's problems. Kakashi followed the raven's train of thought.

"Just that you're close, that's all."

"Close? We've just known each other for sometime now."

"Sure Kakashi-sensei and you don't want to eat him every time you look at him." Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi now blushing face. There was a stop light and Kakashi took the opportunity and turned to Sasuke who had a triumph smirk plastered on his face due to the teacher's reaction.

"You should know. It's the same look you give to Naruto," he retorted with a small, evil smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened then he turned his face to the window trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Too bad the brat can't have several mates like the rest." Kakashi sight, giving up on the small battle of wits. The raven turned to look at Kakashi confused not understanding.

"I see no problem telling you; after all it seems you're allowed to be privy to inside information. Vampires can choose mates by drinking each others blood. And its common for us to have more than one mate, but in his case is different because who he exchanges blood with is marked as his mate and becomes like a pureblood, so in Sakura's case she becomes the queen," he explained as he continued driving.

Sasuke remembered what Gaara had said, it made sense he just remained quiet, thinking. The thought of Sakura being with Naruto still made him frown.

Kakashi decided not to touch the topic seeing Sasuke's pained expression.

They reached the house after a few long minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sasuke got out and headed for his room. He decided it was best just to wait for the last four days to go by. He sat at his desk and read his Shakespeare book that he'd been assigned in Kakashi's English class. 'At least am glad its not Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet' he thought.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji was somewhat relieved that Gaara had already calmed down. When they had left, he seemed really upset and if the way he had been driving was not a sign of anger, Neji didn't know what was. But now that he was not mad and was driving normally, Neji was worried. The redhead had been silent and seeing that guy really seemed to have bothered him.

"Gaara….Oi, Gaara"

"Huh?" Gaara's eyes focused to the Hyuuga.

"I asked if you were ok."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Neji wanted to ask what had happened between them but seeing how the redhead had just opened up to him before, he didn't want to push it. Knowing perfectly well that Gaara was still having trouble with his feelings towards him.

"Are we going home?"

"Yeah,"

"Perhaps we could go somewhere else?" this time his profile turned to face the raven.

"Hn, sure."

Well he understood that the Hyuuga had been stuck for the last days whether with Gaara or at home. Even Gaara was bored of being at the Hyuuga mansion.

"Where?"

"Go to the right and then take the road up."

He followed the instructions but was curious where they were going; they had left the city and were headed through some woods.

"Ok turn there….stop."

Gaara stopped, it was a great view it looked to the city.

"Come on." Neji got down. Gaara turned the car off and followed as the raven headed to the edge of the clearing and sat down below a Sakura tree.

"Why are we here?"

"Well you looked troubled so I thought it would be nice to come here so you can relax."

"I'm fine. Besides-"

"Why don't you just sit," Neji saw his reluctance and added. "I won't do anything."

Gaara gave him a skeptical look and sat down a fair distance from Neji. The Hyuuga smirked at carefulness.

"How do you know this place? It's beautiful." It was an impressing view and despite that after living for so long he hadn't noticed the place.

"Yeah it's beautiful." Neji said his eyes took in the redhead from head to toe and the only thing he could do was answer as he clearly agreed that the redhead looked more than beautiful.

"What, you bring your boyfriends here?"

"No. Actually, I was never interested in guys, just you." Gaara turned to the raven surprised. "And I've never brought anyone here. I come here to think when I have things on my mind." Emerald green eyes turned away, looking at anything but at the hypnotic eyes that were fixed on him.

"Well, you seemed bothered by that guy." Neji relaxed in the tree trunk.

"You don't have to tell me. I just didn't want to see you like that."

Both males remained quiet taking in the scenery, until Gaara found the courage to ask the question that he had in his mind before their meeting with Baki. "Why didn't you just agree to get your memories erased?"

"What! What do you mean 'why'? I didn't want to forget you. I now you said were different and you keep rejecting me but I still like you. So even if you don't, I still want to keep my memory"

"You know, you're a strange human." Gaara turned to Neji with a small smile..

"I told you, we're not all the same." With out a thought the raven reached and pulled Gaara close to him, and not giving him time to reject him took advantage as he kissed him, the shock was expected and taking advantage he plunged his tongue into the warm mouth. Gaara, coming out of his surprise reacted and bit down on the tongue at which Neji withdrew from the kiss and looked shocked at Gaara, who was glaring at him. The ravens pale hand covering his mouth managed to say thru his surprise. "You bit me"

"You said you wouldn't do any…." Gaara stopped at the scent, his anger leaving him as he gasped in horror. "You're bleeding. But I didn't bite hard." Faster than what Neji though was possible the redhead stood up. "I'm sorry….We should go."

Neji stood up concerned at the pained reaction from the redhead.

"Wait Gaara, please don't worry. It was my fault. I did say that I wouldn't do anything but…" he stood to follow Gaara who was turning to the car. "I just couldn't help it." He turned the redhead to face him before he bolted to the car, meeting his eyes he continued. "Why don't you just give me a chance?" He leaned in slowly to give Gaara a chance to decide, and he did. He backed away.

"Neji you're bleeding."

"It's all right."

"But-"

"Trust me."

Gaara relaxed and let Neji hold him from the waist and pull him close and leaned in. his lips meet with Gaara's soft ones in a slow kiss, moving gently at first. When he felt that the redhead was responding then he opened his mouth, the bite was not hard but he was still bleeding the metallic tang mixed in his mouth.

Gaara opened his mouth and this time it was him who put his tongue in and explored as he drank the blood in the raven's mouth. He couldn't sustain the moan at the taste of Neji's blood, the wound was cleaned and closed after Gaara had sucked and licked his tongue but he couldn't help that his fangs had lengthen not much but the small promise of their desired essence had them responding. They continued kissing not wanting to release each other but the Hyuuga took back the dominance after Gaara had drunk the small amount of blood and kissed him passionately responding to the heat that he felt when he heard the small moan of satisfaction. They separated leaving a small trail of saliva.

"See I told you it was fine."

"I shouldn't have-"

Neji seeing that once again Gaara's defenses were up and about to refuse him again dipped his head and kissed the exposed neck and worked small kisses to the ear, he almost smirked when he knew that Gaara wanted to let out another moan, but he was not deterred by the denial, his tongue slipped out between part lips and trailed to the ear.

"Neji st….ah…" he licked Gaara's earlobe which he guessed was a sensitive spot for him because he had finally released the repressed moan. Slowly, he pushed Gaara to the trunk of the tree.

Gaara realized that he had been in the same situation before, and immediately hesitated. "No… stop"

"I'm not stopping this time." Neji told him as he continued to suck and kiss Gaara's jaw as he came to the pink lips once again he passionately kiss him, ravishing his lips. Gaara's battle with his brain was lost completely and he gave in to the heat and need.

(LEMON)

Realizing that the redhead had already given in and was now responding kissing back. Neji's hand trailed down to pull at the silk shirt. He undid the buttons and his hand caressed the pale skin. Releasing Gaara from the passion filled kiss, he trailed kisses downward and sucked on his chest leaving some love marks. He reached his right nipple and licked it. His teeth bit down gently and sucked on it, enjoying the reaction and not wanting to leave the other one unattended he brushed it with his fingers as his body pinned the redhead against the tree, he was panting with a red blush on his face.

After working so hard on the nipples, leaving them bruised and hard, Neji continued with his ministrations, kissing Gaara's rock hard abs while slowly unzipping and working on the pants, trying not to startle Gaara.

"Ne..Neji"

The raven smirked and his cock twitched at the anticipation by the way his name was called. He finished undoing Gaara's pants and was pleased to see the hardening member pressing on his briefs, demanding release.

Falling to his knees the raven rubbed the member thru the material, noticing the moisture already seeping thru; he lowered the briefs releasing the hard cock. A small drop of pre-cum dripped to the side of the member, Neji lowered his head and swiped his tongue capturing the proof of the redheads arousal in his mouth.

The cock twitched and Neji instantly grabbed the hard length and slowly stroked him making the mushroom head dribble more cum, he looked up at the sight of Gaara's eyes closed a small fang biting down on the bruised lips in pleasure. With a grunt of his own at the image before him the raven opened his mouth and placed the head inside, suckling lightly and getting a better taste of the vampires essence he continued to stroke slowly taking more of the member inside licking teasingly.

"ahh…..sto..ah mph.." Gaara panted at the pleasure, but Neji continue to thrust his tongue against the hot dick slurping and licking every inch, making sure to give Gaara mind-blowing pleasure. His hand free hand slid down and massaged the small sack, successfully receiving another grunt and what sounded like a muffled moan. Wanting to hear more of those sweet mewls he continued with his ministrations, using the edge of his tongue he nudged the small entrance on the head while sucking to create more pleasure.

Glancing at Gaara's blushing, panting face every so often was making him exited and he knew he wouldn't endure the throbbing pain of his need. The raven noticed Gaara's body sway and how his legs were giving out from the pleasure, he removed his hand and engulfed the hard cock finally deep-throating the redhead. The loud moan of his name being called out vibrated thru his ears. Mercilessly continuing to suck and bob his head while with his free hand he took his shirt off to lie down on. Once the shirt was on the ground Neji then released the flustered Gaara and slowly guided the redhead on the ground.

Neji looked at the young vampire who laid for him, the sun was starting to set and the rays of the sun were showering Gaara's blushed face, making Neji think that in his opinion the redhead had never looked sexier. Positioning himself between the welcoming parted legs he kissed him once more, both their lips met with a hungry force, their tongues battling for the blissful sensation for a few long seconds; however Neji not neglecting Gaara's wet member hastily removed his pants and briefs. His pink tongue trailed hot lave down the chin, across a heaving chest, past a perfect navel and into a proudly erect cock, finding his target once again Neji took him into his mouth and continued to suck yet again. But this time his own arousal was too much and wouldn't be ignored for long, stretching his arm to reach to the redhead who watched him with lust filled eyes as he moved his mouth he put his fingers to Gaara's mouth.

Understanding the silent command, a panting redhead licked and sucked the fingers swirling his tongue coating every inch of the appendage, the raven withdrew them from the warm cavern once they were wet, receiving a disapproving grunt from Gaara. Not liking the dissatisfaction Neji sucked harder and hearing the wanton moan the raven knew that he would face the males release soon, he slowed down and another grunt of disproval came from Gaara's mouth.

"Neji."

Neji released the cock in his mouth and turned at the hungry plea "I know... Soon love…." A wet finger probed Gaara's tight hole and pressed in one moistened finger earning an uncomfortable gasp from Gaara. Neji continue to suck on Gaara's member while he inserted another finger, he scissor his fingers trying to stretch the warm entrance to avoid hurting him later on. At the painful cry Neji sucked on Gaara's dick while he trust both fingers trying to find that special place.

Gaara moaned loudly arching his body making the raven take him deeper.

Neji knew that he had found his prostate and added a third finger making Gaara gasp in pain, ignoring the pain his finger searched once more for the bundle of nerves one more time to be reassured.

"Ne..neji ..I ..Ah..nnno" satisfied he thrust harder two more times. "Neji I'm cum ...Neji"

Gaara came in Neji's mouth. The raven slurped the sweet cum and withdrew his fingers from their previous position turning to look at the man laying below him. Gaara gasped and panted for air, trying to catch his breath, still twitching from his release he looked up at Neji, meeting lust filed eyes.

The raven smirked at the sight of the sated redhead and with the two fingers he removed some left cum from his mouth. He undid his pants and Gaara saw how hard Neji was. The Hyuuga coated his cock with the cum so it wouldn't hurt much. He positioned himself and looked at Gaara questioningly. He didn't say anything but Gaara knew and nodded in agreement at the moment the hunger coursing thru his body was much grater than reason and the redhead wanted to have the raven inside him.

Feeling the thick wet head rub at his entrance a expectant mewl escape his throat then Neji thrust in fast. "AHH" Gaara cried in pain, a tear falling from his eyes at the stretching. After sheathing inside the raven kissed him wiping the tear that slid from his eye and gritting his teeth he waited for Gaara to get used to him being inside. The overwhelming heat that surrounded him, heat that was making him ache to move, to thrust to fulfill the promise to feel good. Gaara reached for him and kissed the tight clenched jaw.

"Move" he told him as he slowly moved his hips in encouragement. The movement was slow, not wanting to hurt him more. With a grunt he closed his eyes in pleasure the tight heat that was sucking him in was incredible.

At first Gaara gasped in pain at the movement but slowly it turned into pleasured moans and pleas. Neji picked up his pace and was now thrusting hard and aiming for that sweet spot that promised to bring his redhead to heaven and every time he hit it he received a moan from Gaara that rocked his world.

"Ahh..mph more..Neji"

Neji gripped the redheads weeping erection in one hand and began to pump in time with each of his thrust.

"Neji..AH...Mhp" Gaara panted as he trashed his head side to side his hands firmly planted palms down to the ground, his fangs extended.

The raven watched the sight before him camptivated and driven to bring both of them to completion and he continue to thrust in sync with his hand. The redhead's moans increased and Neji knew that he would cum again and he was almost at his climax as well.

"Neji.. fas.. Faster.." He didn't need to be told again. His body drove faster, harder burying himself as deeply as he could.

"Nej…aaah!"

He hit Gaara's prostate one more time and with that one final pump Gaara came again his seed coating over their stomachs, calling out Neji's name. At the muscles contracting around his cock Neji followed as well cuming inside the redhead, spilling his seed and a moan of mind-blowing pleasure escaped his throat.

He supported himself on his elbows trying to get his breathing even as his chest rose and fell pulling lung filled breaths, after a few seconds he shifted to the side and pulled out of Gaara, laying next to the redhead, who was still trying to get his breathing even his cock still twitching as the heat left him. Pulling the breathless redhead into his arms in a tight embrace he lifted his chin and kissed him gently on the lips. Gaara snuggled to his warm and wet body without rebuff.

Both males were there for a minute just close content with their sated sate, but the wind hit their naked bodies and the redhead shivered.

"We should go back" Neji whispered in his ear his voice still husky. With another slight shiver Gaara nodded not sure if his reaction was because of the wind or the deep passion filled voice.

The raven sat up and reached for the discarded pile of clothes, handing the redhead his clothes, he removed a handkerchief from his pocket to try to clean Gaara and himself, then he continued to dress himself. He stood up and stretched his arm to Gaara to help him up. The redhead took the hand and winced at the pain surging through his back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it will heal soon," Gaara told him as he walked towards the car and without another word he got in the passengers seat. Neji assumed he was too tired to drive headed for the driver's side and got in. After Gaara handed him the keys Neji drove them back home, they had been quiet all the way back. Neji refrained from saying anything due that the redhead seemed to be in deep thought. Finally reaching the Hyuuga mansion both out the car and as they came into the house they were greeted by the maid.

"Welcome Home Neji-dono, Gaara-san"

"Hello."

"Hinata-sama has gone out, and Hiashi-sama called to inform you that he would be out late. Hanabi-sama has already had dinner. Would you like to be served?"

"No thank you, were fine." They both walked to their room, the maid bowed and went back to the kitchen.

"I think she knows."

"Why would you think that?"

Gaara glared at him. "Look at our clothes."

"Don't worry" he opened the door and let Gaara in. Neji wrapped his arms around the smaller waist and put his lips next to the small ear "Want to shower?" he whispered seductively, a shiver ran through Gaara's body but he turned to see the smirking Neji.

"Yeah but I can do it alone." With that, he walked into the bathroom.

The vampire turned the water on and removed his clothes and immediately relaxed as he got into the shower and let the water fall on his body. "Shit"….

Neji sat at in the bed waiting for Gaara to come out, the raven was lost in thought he didn't want this to be a one time thing but he was worried that Gaara would still reject him. Neji was sure that Gaara felt the same way towards him but he was so stubborn. He would just have to confront him about it. He groaned. Making him change his mind would be hard.

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror with the towel wrapped around his waist and some water still dripping from his hair, he looked at the love marks on his body. The fact that his skin was pale made them more noticeable and it would take a while to heal. Minor cuts or marks always took longer than serious wounds or pains. He finished drying his hair and took out clothes from the drawer that he had put Neji's pajamas in during his stay, the ones that the raven had given him to sleep with.

He walked back into the room, knowing perfectly well that the raven would ask him 'what now' but he was not sure. As he came into the room, Neji was waiting on the bed and before he could say anything that the redhead was not prepared for quickly deterred him… "Your turn to shower. It's free." He told him and looked away.

Neji stood up and headed into the bathroom knowing that Gaara was still struggling, so he opted to give him more time. He knew it would be hard and would give him a little longer so he took his pajama pants like always and left the redhead by himself.

Gaara walked to the chair and pulled his feet up, resting his chin on his knees. He felt comfortable in the raven's clothes. He had gotten some changes but still he had worn what Neji had given him.

'What am I going to do now?' his mind battled. Sure he had been lost when they were in the situation but now what was he going to do? He wondered why had he given in. Was it because of Baki? No, he liked Neji and he had wanted to be with him if not he would have been able to stop, but he hadn't wanted to. 'Why am I scared?'

He closed his eyes and waited, there was nothing that he could do anymore. He was sure Neji wouldn't accept it as a one time thing. The redhead stood up and a small pain ran through his back. He was still sore. When he remembered the earlier scene, he blushed. He walked out to the balcony to sense if there was anything out there and also because since he'd been staying with Neji, this was his favorite spot. He looked out. It was late and the moon had already come out.

Gaara touched his lips, remembering when he drank Neji's blood. It was difficult for Gaara to describe the feel. It was just a small amount but it had been sweet and it tasted so good, his body had also reacted at the time when he drank it heat and desire making his mind foggy. 'Was it the blood?'

The bathroom door opened and Neji came out like always his pants low on his hips and some water still trailing on his body, he's long hair was tied low at his back. He walked to his drawer, took out a white sleeveless undershirt and put it on. It fit him tight. Gaara averted his eyes from Neji's exposed body, not wanting to think about that for now. He looked at the moon trying something else.

"Gaara," Neji approached him. With an inward sight the redhead turned, knowing there was nothing he could do and they would have to talk about it. He walked in and the doors closed, like every time, without Gaara moving them. Neji stood his arms crossing expectantly, he watched as the redhead settle into the chair that he had been in before.

"Neji.. What hap-"

"I know you're not thinking of rejecting me, because I will not take it."

"Look…" Gaara stood.

"I won't let you go now." Neji told him as he pushed Gaara to the wall. Gaara glared at the raven. He sure liked pushing him against things. "Too bad, because you're mine." He kissed Gaara on the neck and sucked hard making a red mark.

"Bastard, that's enough hickeys. They're all over my body." Neji smirked at redhead's outburst.

"Fine, but why don't you just trust me?"

Gaara once again looked down, not sure why he couldn't just accept his feelings.

"You know you're pretty stubborn."

"And you're not? You said you were not going to do anything."

"You didn't like it?"

Gaara immediately blushed and Neji pulled him to the bed, the redhead angrily growled showing his fangs, Neji put his hands in front.

"I really won't do anything, but you're tired so just rest a little." Gaara lay down and Neji sat down next to him in the bed. "At least I'm glad you're feeling better."

"About what happened at the Company-"

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

"He was not only my sensei. After I finished studying with him we were close." Neji turned to look at him giving him his attention; he was not going to pretend that he was not interested in knowing how deep their relation went.

"He was the first guy I was with and he was also my first mate, but after sometime I found out that he had another mate at the same time, vampires can have more than one mate because of our life span if one dies it would be lonely so it's no problem but it's also not common. At that time it was too much for me. When I asked him to choose he chose his other mate."

He chuckled. "Naruto almost killed him. But it still hurts when I see him."

"Do you still love him?"

"No, but somehow the betrayal of my sensei hurt more. He acts like nothing happened and told me that if I change my mind we could always be together."

"Is that why you reject me?"

Gaara stared up at the ceiling

"Who knows."

Neji took Gaara's chin and turn it to look at him.

"Well I won't let you. You're mine now." Neji placed a soft kiss on Gaara's lips showing his possessiveness. "Why don't you rest for a while? I'll be fine and you haven't slept."

The redhead rolled to turn to the other side; he was startled when he felt Neji lay next to him and put his arm around him. Gaara relaxed at the close contact and closed his eyes; he did feel tired and soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading , now people leave a comment , a word or anything will do like always.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright people due to continued demand , we have deliver. Houston we have landed.

This chapter was beta by our lovely Dagget before changes after we tried doing a half ass job on it , so we could post it. I promise is still worth it.

And now warning , this still yaoi boy on boy . And we don't own Naruto or anything related to it .

On with the show.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

chapter 11

Knock…knock…

Knock…knock…

"Naruto? …Naruto I'm coming in. Mattaku (*) wake up." Iruka walked to the bed with a tray in his hand which he placed on the nightstand. Then turned to the balcony doors and opened them up, letting the sun and air come in.

"Naruto wake up. It's late already."

"Hn....Iruka." golden as the sun locks popped form under the covers; he sat up rubbing his eyes willing the sleep away, after a yawn and a sleepy "morning" he looked down to inspect the wound that was almost closed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better! It's almost all healed up."

"Well then, have breakfast and you should be fine now."

"hm… ok."

The blond took the plastic blood pack and sank his already elongated fangs in. When he'd finished it all, he opened his pajama shirt to inspect the wound that he felt was healing. Carefully removing the last remaining bandages he noticed no scars. His stomach was all healed up and the pain had stopped. Iruka smiled, glad that his adoptive son was now all better.

"That's great." The guardian praised.

Naruto nodded.

"Come on." Iruka beckoned.

"Where?" Naruto asked turning his head to the side.

"Since you're all better now, you can go and sign the proposal with Itachi. I was going to go to get the papers but you can do it now. Of course if you want to rest that's fine too." The retainer added in after though, they had to make sure he was completely healed.

"No, I'm ok," he said as he got up and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

After taking the blonds' change of clothes and placing them on the couch. Walking to the empty bed and changing the sheets , making sure everything was correct he picked up the tray and left to get the driver ready for departure.

Walking down the stairs , the refreshed and now healed prince styling a black suit witch accentuated his slim figure , a white shirt that styled a couple of open buttons and a missing tie only made his blond hair more attracting . Ready for the business meeting.

"Naruto-sama!" smiled Ayame-chan happy to see, the blond was all healed.

"Morning Ayame-chan thanks for everything."

"I'm glad that you're all better now."

"I'm glad too. It was boring being treated like a baby."

"Naruto, I was not treating you like a baby, and what do you mean, 'morning'? It's afternoon," scolded Iruka. Naruto and Ayame giggled at the upset guardian.

"Gomen, gomen, Iruka. (*) Let's go… See ya, Ayame-chan." The maid bowed as they both left the mansion.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto entered the building and headed to the president's office. Iruka followed close behind as they reached the receptionist.

"Hello, may I see Uchiha–san?"

"Hai.(*) I'll announce you immediately, Uzumaki-san." the flustered woman blushed as she took in the blond in front of her, she preferred stoic males like her boss but the blond before her although a complete opposite was absolutely gorgeous.

"Arigatou." (*) Naruto smiled pleasantly.

She picked her phone and buzzed the inside office trying to calm her erratic heart.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hai"

"Uzumaki-san and Umino-san are waiting to see you."

"…Send them in."

"Hai." She hung up the phone and looked up at the waiting men "Please go right in." She smiled at them as she opened the door letting them into the office.

"Thank you" both said.

Itachi was on his desk going over some documents and Kurenai was sitting on the couch silent as the night. She stood up and bowed.

"Hey Itachi. Thanks for your hard work Kurenai-san."

"My pleasure, Uzumaki-Sama." He motioned for her to take a sit and relax.

"Naruto, it's good to see you're better. Umino-san" Itachi motioned for both to sit.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for coming unannounced. I'm feeling better and since the details have all been established, the only thing missing was the signature. So I'm here."

"I see. It's good that you came personally but if you needed the rest, Umino-san could have taken care of it."

"Don't worry. It's not a problem. Besides, I was kind of bored at home," he whispered the last part.

"Naruto," Iruka sighed.

Itachi smirked at the blond. "Hn, why don't we get the partnership established then?"

The blond nodded with a smile.

Reaching for the documents that were in his personal drawer Itachi handed the files to Naruto to go over and review one last time. The blond went through them briefly and signed the last parts of the contract, sure of the information since Iruka had already been thru with them. Then he handed them to Itachi who also signed them next to the blonds', as the owner of the company.

"Then everything is done and we're partners now." said Itachi shaking Naruto's hand.

"Yup, your proposal is great and I'm sure it will be successful."

_(NO, am not going into the details of the partnership, it doesn't have anything to do with the story. Sorry ^_^)_

"Well Itachi, I have to go. Thanks for seeing me without prior notice."

"No problem and thank you Naruto." Finished with the formalities the blond stood up.

"… Itachi, I also wanted to apologize." (*)Naruto bowed. Action that shocked the elder Uchiha, not that he showed it, his face was as stoic as always, the only reaction was the perfect black brow that was gracefully raised in question.

"I'm truly sorry. I know I promised that everything would be ok and that nothing would happen, and I got Sasuke and you in danger after you allowed me to stay in your house."

"Naruto...its ok, Sasuke is unharmed thanks to you. Stop worrying?"

"Arigatou Itachi," he smiled.

"See? You look cuter when you smile." Naruto blushed at the compliment.

"Anou... I have to go I'll let you work then." (*)

"Ja ne Itachi, Kurenai-san."

She bowed and smiled at the blonds' blush.

Itachi relaxed in his chair and chuckled softly at leaving the blond blushing once again, his reactions always amused him. Still the Uchiha wondered if he would ever smile as he had just a few days ago. Because even if the blond smiled now, he still looked sad on the inside the light didn't reach his once brilliant orbs.

Itachi internally sighed. 'Guess there's no helping it, given his position.' Itachi went back to work, his mind turning into all the procedures to start work on the new work plans.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked down the stairs and lazily headed to the kitchen after dressing in faded jeans and a long sleeve dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the right lower corner. He wondered were Kakashi was, regardless of his bad habit he was always on alert or checking outside. Sasuke walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen.

Ah, and there was Kakashi, but that was impressive. He was not reading his book; instead he was on his laptop.

"I was wondering when you would get up."

Sasuke ignored the comment. 'It's not like I have anything to do.'

"So what are you doing?"

"I still have to go back to school in a couple of days. So I should start working on the Shakespeare semester tests."

"You mean you finished your books and you don't have anything to do," the Uchiha snickered.

"Something like that."

"Uchiha-dono?" the raven turned to face the maid to acknowledge her. "Would you like to eat something?"

"Thank you but it's not necessary, I'll make something by myself."

"Please let me know if you change your mind, excuse me." She excused herself with a small bow of her head and walked out to continue with her work, not even bothering to ask Kakashi. They always asked and it was the same answer that he was not hungry. The current maids in the mansion wondered when he ate.

"Sasuke, did you finish reading the book in all your spare time?" Kakashi asked him, trying to sound serious.

"It was boring, I finished it already."

"Che, yare yare "(*)silver tresses swayed in an indulgent shake as he watched Sasuke leave the room, moving on to the kitchen.

The younger Uchiha was hungry but didn't know what to eat; it was late so breakfast was not so appropriate. He looked around, not knowing what to do. Then he spotted something in the pantry and a small smile tugged at his lips as he walked to retrieve the cup of noodles.

He prepared it and waited for the three minutes to pass in the microwave. While waiting he served tea that was still hot in the stove. Taking it out his now hot meal, he mixed it with the chopsticks and poured it on the plate, once done with a cup of noodles he headed for the table with his place and cup and sat down.

"Itadakimasu" he murmured, something the blond had demanded he do when he had stayed, annoying him to no end if he forgo the tradition and now seemed to have gotten used to announcing.

He took a few noodles and put it in his mouth. He chuckled and wondered why the dobe liked the dish so much. It was one of the things he frequently ate while he had stayed there. Although it was probably not food for him, Sasuke guessed he didn't dislike it or else he wouldn't eat it so much.

_________________F__L__A__S__H__B__A__C__K___________________________

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table as the maid brought Sasuke's plate with Niki-itame _(PorkStir-fry or something like that)_

"Arigatou"

She came back from the small cart with Naruto's plate of noodles.

"Arigatou Miko-chan." Smiling the maid quietly retreated back to the kitchen.

"Dobe how can you eat that all the time?" The raven asked looking wearily to the noodles.

The blond answer was a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know. I like the taste, it's so warm and it's great. You should try it teme."

"No thanks. I'm fine," the raven said as he ate his meal.

"You know, I really do think that noodles beat your vegetables and meat in taste." the blond taunted.

"You're like a child." Sasuke scolded.

"Am not, it's just how can you eat that?" Scrunching is nose as he glance to the ravens food.

"This is healthy, not like what you're eating." The raven continued the innocent battle game.

"Hmph" Naruto not been able to deny the healthiness of the food turned his face and raised his chin in a disapproving pout.

Sasuke looking at the childish manner of the blond , decided to give in. "Fine dobe, one of these days I'll eat Ramen with you."

"Really?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke his baby blue-sky eyes wide, a please smile adorning his face.

"Yeah, now eat."

"Ok then." the blond chirped and digging once again into his food with renewed vigor.

'I'm not lying, I liked ramen even if its not food for our kind.' Naruto thought as he finished the ramen.

Pausing from his thoughts to look up at the raven after a chuckle passed his ears, questioning the sudden sound.

"Nani?" (*)

The raven lifted his finger when he met the blue eyes and beckoned the blond to come near him, silently Naruto stood and walked next to him. The stoic Uchiha raised his napkin and swiped it across the side of pink lips, a pink hue immediately appearing at the contact. "You had some ramen on your mouth." Sasuke answered with a smirk at the confused look.

Tanned cheeks flushed from light pink to a vibrant red. "You could have just told me." He mumbled as he turned from amused black pools.

'He looks so cute when he blushes,' Sasuke realized. "Its fine, dobe," said the smirking raven, as he placed his napkin down and stood up.

"Teme." the blond chided.

Walking ahead of him the raven beckoned. "Come on lets go."

_________________E__N__D_____F__L__A__S__H__B__A__C__K___________________________________

Sasuke was almost done with his ramen; he smiled at remembering Naruto's face.

'He really did look cute.'

"Hmm… I didn't know you liked ramen." Sasuke turned to see a smirking Kakashi or so Sasuke guessed by the voice and his eye.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" calmly and unfazed the raven replied.

"No… it's just strange." the older man mused out loud.

"Really? And why is that?" the defensive ravens' voice never wavering.

"Never mind." Kakashi wanted to tease on it being Naruto's favorite but he thought it might not be the best idea so he let it go.

Sasuke at seen Kakashi drop the subject questioned. "Are you done with your test?"

"Pretty much." the bored reply came.

"So Kakashi-sensei, why did you decide to be an English teacher?"

"Hmm... well I guess after serving for the royal family and the council for a long time, and after the king was killed I thought that it would be better to retire. It's better to teach students and help them to be successful in starting their life, rather than ending their lives."

"So you worked for the king?" Sasuke asked interested.

Kakashi's eyes saddened. "Yeah he was my Sensei, he helped me a lot to perfect my skills. Minato-sama was an honorable vampire and the greatest pureblood that I have known. Naruto is like him not only in looks but he has the same heart. I guess he will be a good king."

The conversation was interrupted by Kakashi's phone ringing.

"Moshi-moshi "(*)

"Kakashi?"

"Hai" recognition shown on the bored face.

"Jiraya called. He had some information and wanted to meet."

"When?" the mans posture straighten a little.

"He'll be back in a day or two."

"Where?"

"At school it's safer. Around 2 pm."

"Ok then. I'll be there."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who flipped his phone and had a thoughtful expression.

"You going somewhere?"

"Not today but tomorrow or the day after. I'm getting a new Icha Icha Paradise book," he said with a smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes 'So that's why.' Still he looked at Kakashi. He didn't really believe that was all, because didn't that mean that he would be seeing that elder Jiraiya? He wouldn't go unless there was something else. Even Kakashi was more responsible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The doorbell rang and Ayame walked to greet the visitor, she was met with a smiling Sakura.

"Good Evening." A happy pinkette smiled almost too brightly.

"Oh, Sakura-san please come in." the maid beckoned the woman to follow.

"Thanks. Is Naruto home?" questioned the vampire, glancing around the entrance hall.

A small nod was given followed by a soft voice "Oh yes. Please take a seat. I'll go announce you."

"Thank you." Walking quickly and insinuating her hips too dramatically.

Ayame silently walked to the blonds' study room and knocked.

"Come in." was the muffle response.

"Excuse me Naruto-sama, Iruka-san." Ayame bowed once inside the room.

"Yes Ayame?" the guardian questioned the sudden intrusion too engrossed in their conversation to have notice the door bell.

Glancing to see the blond she voiced her reason "Well, Naruto-sama has a guest."

"Guest?" Naruto closed his eyes to sense.

"Yes Haruno Sakura-san." she answered as she realized the blond had already noticed who and opened his eyes.

"Please tell her to come in." the blonds' voice change was an indication of his discomfort, but only to his close people.

"Hai" she excused herself and left to get the vampire.

Turning to look at Naruto, Iruka frowned. He hated this, but since there was nothing to do, he had to talk to Sakura sooner or later even if it pained both man.

The door opened a few minutes later and Sakura walked in, her pink hair loose, green emerald eyes adorned by a small smile. She wore a baby pastel pink silk dress with Japanese design on the right leg that worked up to her waist. On her exposed neck was a necklace with a small teardrop diamond hanging.

Naruto stood up. "Hello Sakura-chan."

"Hello Naruto, Iruka-san." Sakura walked in and headed to take a seat with a slight nod at the guardian's bowed greeting.

"Iruka, would you excuse us?" the blond requested.

"Hai. Naruto, call if you need anything. Excuse me Sakura." The guardian excused himself and exited the studio worry marring his face.

"I came to visit to see how you were doing?, Seeing how you seemed upset with me the last time we saw each other. I didn't want to bother you." the sickly sweet voice offered.

"Thanks, I'm fine now." Naruto took his seat once again after she had taken a seat.

"Well actually, I did come to talk to you. I mean I'm sure that my family didn't have anything to do with the attacks but still, you seemed to think that. Whether that is the case or not, I'm glad you're ok." smiled the pinkette.

Naruto listened attentively to the girl.

"Naruto seeing how the union will take effect, I wanted you to know that I understand that you don't want this and even if I do like you, the feeling might not be mutual. I just want to let you know that I'll try my best to help you love me."

Sakura smile never waver and her eyes shone with unknown feelings making the blonds' thoughts more distant. " I know it's hard and that all this time we have always had a complicated relationship but, since I was told that we would marry, I've been thinking and well…. I don't hate you and I do think fondly of you, even love you in a way. I'm sure that affection can grow into real love. That's what I can offer you." finished the young woman seemingly wanting to find a truce in the already set arrangement.

Naruto looked at her sternly "Thank you Sakura-chan. I know it's not easy on you either. " a fake smile graced his lips unknown by Sakura

"I was not rejecting you personally. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry you. You are a wonderful person and I have known you for a long time. Even if we didn't have a good relationship it wasn't you and despite of how I acted I hope that you didn't feel that way. But still the fact is, being forced to marry is not fair and it's not only to me but you as well. You were also dragged into this; I wanted you to marry someone you truly loved." He paused giving her time to take the apology and his reasoning.

"We can make it work Naruto. We can try." She said in an understanding tone. But the blond didn't want to hurt her more; he knew his running away must have felt like a personal rejection.

"Thanks Sakura-chan and I'm sorry. I'll try my best." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks" she beamed a smile back at him with a small chirp. "I'll try my best too."

"Sakura-chan, about the union, Tsunade and the elders approved for a 2 day delay. Is that alright?"

"Oh yeah. I was told by lady Koharu and it's ok. After all you were still recuperating and some invitations for the ceremony still need to be sent since it was short notice when you agreed."

"Oh ok, that's good." the blond assured.

"Well I was also wondering on your preferences for the union?"

"Ah actually, if you don't mind, you can take care of that stuff. I do have a lot of things on my mind and I'm not sure that I'll be of any help. If you do need anything you could ask Iruka. I'm sure he was going to take care of everything and besides, I'm no good at these kinds of things. Is that ok?" apologized Naruto , to avoid any offence.

"Sure no problem I'll take care of everything. I'll be sure to ask Iruka for any details that I need then, and don't worry. I understand that you have important things to take care of as well."

Not really. He didn't have anything to do but still, he didn't want to deal with the union details. It didn't feel like a festive occasion to the blond.

Standing up Sakura bowed her goodbyes ."Well, then I'll be leaving"

"See you later Sakura-chan." Naruto followed her to the study door.

"You know, you can stop using chan. After all, we'll be married soon" she kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto froze, staring at her "You might want to get used to it. Well bye and you should rest to be in great condition." She said and walked out after carefully closing the door.

Sakura smirked and walked off, humming lightly, she headed off to find Iruka.

Naruto sat there frozen, after long seconds of his mind responding to her action he looked down bothered. 'I understand Sakura is trying her best to comply with her families expectations and putting an effort but I ….I don't want this. I want Sasuke. How am I going to do this?'

He put his hands on the desk his fingers denting the table. 'How am I going to go through with it? But I can't go back anymore. I can't be selfish. It's the right thing to do. I'm not in the position to do what I want. I have to do what's best as a pureblood. Damn it.!' He felt helpless.

He stood up and left his study, heading to the one place where he always felt better when he was sad or had to think. He opened the double doors, locking them behind him. He stared at the cold fire place and with a wave of his hand it flared up.

The blond sat on the couch and stared at the fire, trying to think and harden his resolve. Things were this far and it couldn't be changed anymore.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked in calmly into the kitchen.

Glancing around Sakura noticed a maid cleaning the kitchen. "Ayame-chan?"

Turning the maid offered "Sakura-san, did you need anything?"

"Yeah I needed to talk to Iruka. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, Iruka-san is in the garden." Ayame pointed to a door.

"Thanks" the pink haired vampire walked out to the guardian, she found him cutting some red roses and putting them in a basket. "Iruka-san"

The retainer looked up, he heard his name being called out. He saw Sakura walking towards him and he removed his gloves and got up to meet the pink haired vampire.

"Sakura, did you need anything?"

"Yeah, well I'm leaving but I wanted to let you know that Naruto has told me to take care of the wedding arrangements. Since he is busy, he will not be involved in the preparations. I'll let you know about everything and if you have any suggestions please call me. I'll stop by later to confirm the covenants and people attending who I will also confirm with Lady Koharu. Is that ok?"

"Umm…yeah. If that is Naruto's wish, then that's fine with me."

"Ok, then am counting on you Iruka to help me out." She smiled with a small bow of her head.

"No problem" Iruka smiled back and handed her a rose. Sakura chirped thanks with a happy face.

"I have to go, bye." She waived as she walked back to her car. Iruka took the basket inside and after giving it to Ayame he headed to see Naruto.

The vampire got into her car and she drove off, as the car passed the gate, she took the rose in her hand. She dropped her smile and with a white glow the rose withered instantly, putting her hand out the rose disintegrated and blew away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Iruka entered the study after knocking and not hearing a response. He looked around. 'No Naruto'. He looked at the damaged desk. Closing his eyes he followed the scent 'til it reached the doors of the room where the blond was, with a frown he knocked but there was no answer.

"Please Naruto…" The locks were lifted and the door opened. A sad aura filled the room Iruka saw Naruto sitting on the couch in front of the fire, his eyes reflecting no emotion other than the reflection of the flames.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok?" the guardian asked past the lump in his throat.

"I'm fine."

"Sakura had told me that she would be taking care of things."

"She will decide the union arrangements."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wish not to be disrupted. Anything that needs to be taken care of, you can take care of it. I don't wish to see anyone."

"Yes Naruto."

"Thank you Iruka."

"Well then, please excuse me" He bowed and left, closing the doors behind him and the instant they were closed the locks clicked. The concerned guardian sight was a small sound in the empty all, he hadn't expected the blond to take it this bad.

To want to be alone in his fathers study… 'I should check with Jiraiya'.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi entered the mansion and was greeted by the maid.

"Dinner will be served in a couple of minutes Uchiha-dono."

"Thanks" the elder raven walked to the stairs, not failing to notice the vampire guard in the living room who greeted him with a simple "yo"

"Kakashi-san," he acknowledged, then walked to his room. After removing his suit and tie he undid the cuffs, it was a long day.

The elder Uchiha was pleased that the partnership had been completed, it was going to be a good deal if everything worked the way it was planned.

Although he still had to go over some papers, 'I'll do that after dinner.'

He went into the bathroom disposing of his clothes and laying them where the maid would find them later on. Walking into the water, he passed his fingers through his long black hair, letting the warm water hit his face running down his chest, loosening up as he let the day's problems ebb away.

He washed his hair and body and after a relaxing bath the Uchiha walked downstairs more at ease. When he came into the dining room, Sasuke was already waiting for him. He didn't bother to ask for Kakashi, knowing he would be doing checks outside.

Taking his seat at the table he watched as Sasuke inspected him.

"How was work aniki?" he asked.

"It was ok…Thank you," he said to the maid as she placed his plate, not turning his attention from his little brother.

"Thank you" said Sasuke as well. They ate quietly for a few minutes.

Itachi waited, musing at what would be the reaction; he looked at the younger male who was putting a bite in his mouth.

"I saw Naruto today." He told him quietly, Sasuke paused, his black eyes met with Itachi's black almost crimson pools… then he continued chewing on his food.

"He came to close the deal with our company. He looked better."

"Really? That's good." Sasuke's voice gave nothing away, he sounded monotone.

"I just wished he didn't look so sad. It doesn't suit him." Itachi said continuing to eat.

Sasuke looked down at his food. 'Honestly did Itachi have to bring that up?'

"So what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Itachi continued having made his point. He had seen his brothers hurt expression even if he tried hard not to show it.

"Nothing."

"Why don't you come to the company Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at his brother. Itachi had never asked him to come along.

"Sure" was the younger's Uchiha's stoic response. Still he was happy; he would spend more time with Itachi, not be bored at the house and the distraction would take his mind of the blond. Not being in the mood to eat he arose from his seat, laying the napkin on the table.

"Thanks for the meal. I have to study." And with that he excused himself.

'Just like a kid, he didn't even finish his food,' thought Itachi, looking at his otouto's almost full plate, not that he blamed him.

Being love sick probably chased hunger away even if the stubborn Uchiha didn't admit it. Itachi continue to eat.

Sasuke entered his dark room, he took a book from his desk ,sat and started to read. He re-read the sentences two more times before he closed it, annoyed he couldn't concentrate.

If he wasn't an Uchiha he would have thrown the book across the room in frustration. Displeased he walked to the bed and lay down, turned the stereo on and just closed his eyes as he tried to get things out of his mind.

It wasn't until an hour later that the Uchiha decided to go to bed after still being riled up the nagging feelings.

Deciding it would be better if he would get up early to accompany Itachi to the company.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok this is the end of this chapter like before please review even if its just one word is always appreciated.

This are the words in jap. Used for people that don't know the meaning.

When this chapter was written we were going through a face.

Mattaku (jeez)

Gomen, gomen, Iruka (sorry, sorry)

Hai (yes)

Arigatou (Thanks/Thank you)

Eeto (Umm)

anou (well)

Yare yare (Good grief/oh well)

Nani (What)

Moshi-moshi (hello on the phone)

Alright more to come hope you liked it. No dramatic ending this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone it has been a while , we apologize from the bottom of our hearts that we weren't able to update sooner.

But now we have Imperial Mint doing a wonderful job as beta for this story and with the renewed vigor we will be updating sooner.

Please remember that this story has some oocness , yaoi , smut many lemons and sakura bashing.

If your not ok with this please stop reading, but I hope you don't it's a really good story if I say so myself. (conceded much uh!!!)

We don't own Naruto or anything related.

Chapter 12.

On with the show;

Thud…

With a now familiar force, Neji was thrown across the room. Regaining his balance quickly, he got up with a glare, looking to the side at the familiar male.

"You okay?" Gaara asked him, with a smirk.

"Yeah, fine." The raven, once up, took his fighting stance.

Currently they were sparing at the Hyuuga dojo. Neji had been having a light meal when Hiashi, the head of the family, had suggested for him to demonstrate to Gaara the Hyuuga fighting style.

'Apparently it was something that was passed down with each generations as well as the family business,' Gaara mused after listening to some of the family information.

'Tsk, and I thought I was good,' thought Neji as he glanced at Gaara, they had been like this for sometime; it was a no win. Gaara just happened to be really good.

Not giving up, the Hyuuga attacked, now Gaara just moved not blocking or hitting back. The raven was getting pissed; he didn't want to hit the redhead, but the fact that he couldn't even land one hit aggravated him to no end.

"You," duck, "know," move, "it's not," step back, "that you're bad," duck, "it's just that I've been," move, " trained already." The red head explained between fighting, not even loosing his breath.

Neji sidestepped, then continued to attack. Gaara moved to avoid the hits, swaying gracefully between each punch and aimed hit. The raven stood still, inspecting the redhead's stamina and that he hadn't even started to perspire as proof of the extensive training. Smirking, Neji gently placed his hands over the red head's shoulder throwing him off by the sudden touch.

He wasn't hitting him, just holding him.

"I might not be as good as you at fighting, but I know something am really good at," Neji huskily offered while he moved his arms around Gaara's waist, pulling him close and his lips descended with a kiss . A short and sweet one with a twist as he separated, his tongue licking the vampire's lips.

"Or am I?" Neji asked with a smirk at making the redhead blush. A wind surrounded Neji, it was more like energy; it didn't let him move and this time it was Gaara who smirked.

"No but if you keep it up, I'll restrain you," the monotone taunting voice was just but a whisper.

"You never said I couldn't kiss you," the raven confronted, but noticed how the wind tightened.

"I apologize, I'll ask permission first." Before letting Gaara have a word in, the raven added, "As long as you don't try to reject me."

Gaara let go of his captor, knowing that the raven was as persistent as ever. Since the first time together and when he had woken up on the raven's bed, he had been held in his arms and still Neji had pressed on.

After that the Hyuuga had relentlessly continued, he had kissed him two more times playfully, in a way Gaara had already given up. He liked Neji, and for now he couldn't deny the sweet and flirtatious raven.

"What? Are you done fighting?" the redhead taunted.

"Hai. Hai," Neji took fighting stance once more, once prepared he launched at Gaara. It please Neji that Gaara was not so reluctant and was more opened to his feelings. Not that he made things easy but still he was more open to the offered affection.

They continued fighting, a dance of gentle fist, even if the raven couldn't land a hit on Gaara. They spent a while enjoying the exercise. Despite the thrown punches, the redhead didn't hit the raven again, he just swiftly dodged the hits sent his way.

Neji noticing the lack of attention from Gaara turned to notice said man was staring at the dojo's doors. The raven's attention focused on the shadowed figures appearing behind the door.

Sliding the door to show the mystery shadows, the house maid came in, followed by Temari who smiled at Gaara, and next to her was another woman; her red eyes, matching her hair color. She wore black and round glasses and she had an unusual hairstyle; her hair was short and unkempt on one side, and long and combed on the other.

"Hyuuga-san you have visitors."

"Thank you"

"Excuse me," she bowed lightly and walked off, closing the doors after her.

Neji watched the female as she seemed to be inspecting him carefully, white pupils turned to the Gaara. A frown marred the redheads face at seeing the girl, and with a cold detached tone he addressed them. "What are you doing here?"

Surprise at his displeased tone, Neji followed Gaara.

"Hi Neji this is Karin." Temari ignored her brother's coldness.

"Karin this is Hyuuga Neji, and you already know Gaara."

"Nice to meet you; Karin-san, hello Temari" Gaara waited, annoyed, for the greetings to be over. He had a bad feeling if Karin was there.

"So," he pressed.

"As cold as ever Gaara," Karin voiced with a sarcastic tone.

"I can't say am glad to see you Karin," he shot back. She glared at him.

"Hai Hai, actually were here to let you know that both of you are expected at the wedding dinner of Sakura and Naruto-sama; it will be the day after tomorrow, smiled Karin. Gaara turned to look at Temari as she handed him the invitation.

"Dinner?"

"Sakura wanted close friends to celebrate and it's obvious that she would invite you. After all you are his best friend, and Neji is also a friend," Temari explained.

Neji was surprised at what the blonde vampire had said, he listened as she continued.

"That's why she prepared a dinner before the wedding on the twenty third, since the union ceremony will not be until the twenty fifth," interrupted Karin.

"Umm… excuse me, but was Sasuke also invited?" Neji asked her, hoping for a negative answer.

"Yes, the Uchiha's and Hatake-san will also be invited by Tayuya and Sai later today," Karin explained.

"Does Naruto know of this?" Gaara asked in a worried tone.

"No Gaara, Sakura is the one in charge. Naruto told her to take care of all the things in the rehearsal," Temari answered with a shake of her head.

"And no one asked him?" continued the red head.

"He hasn't come out of Minato-sama's study." The blonde glanced at Karin then added, "He's busy with work and asked not to be bothered. So he doesn't know. Why?"

"Is there a problem with inviting the Uchiha's Gaara?" Karin curiously asked, knowing that there was something bothering the stoic red head.

"No, not at all. I was just asking," he replied with a calm voice, thinking of what Temari had subtle said; she didn't want Karin to realize the truth. Naruto only went into his father's study when he was in bad condition, a way to think things when the issues got complicated. It was something well known, for those who were close to him.

"Well, Gaara, that's all we needed to say so we should get going. Do you need anything?" Temari offered.

"No I'm fine," the stubborn red head stated. His mind was filled with thoughts of his blond prince.

"Well call if you need anything," his sister offered.

"It was pleasure meeting you Neji-san." Karin gave a small bow. "Gaara," she said in animosity and turned.

Neji returned the goodbye with a small bow of his head, the two women left, closing the door behind them. It wasn't more than a couple of seconds later that Temari reopened the door and came in again.

"Oh Gaara, I got you a present; I know you wouldn't want me to give it to you with Karin present, I know how much you dislike her. So here," she threw him small silver case.

The redhead got the object knowing what it was. Temari smiled at her scowling brother and waved at him, once again exiting the dojo and sliding the door close.

"What's that?" Neji looked at the case curiously.

The redhead didn't answer, but merely opened the latch and showed the contents; it had a plastic blood pack.

"Hm."

Gaara closed the case and put it in his pants pocket, his mind still going over the situation.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" The raven asked seeing how the redhead hadn't fed since a couple of days ago and remembering the vampiress words that her brother got moody if he didn't feed.

"Huh," Gaara turned to Neji.

"You know before it heats up, you have to drink it cold if it's not from a body right?" he assumed.

The redhead nodded and then explained, "The silver container lets it stay cold for 2 to 3 hours, so I can take it later and it will still be at an appropriate temperature."

Raising an eyebrow Neji questioned, "So you don't want to drink it in front of me."

"It's just that it can be uncomfortable, I can drink it later on; it's no problem," Gaara defended.

"I don't mind at all and there is no one else here," Neji offered.

The redhead was hungry and they were alone, so no one would walk in on them. Knowing that Neji wouldn't let it go, after internally sighing, he took out the silver container. Quickly removing the plastic pack, he glanced at Neji one more time- no sign of objection. He opened his mouth as he brought up the bag, bared his fangs and bit down on the plastic container. He emptied the blood pack quickly and as the nourishment was consumed, the container deflated.

Neji watched as the pack emptied, the redhead's fangs were longer than when he had seen them, they were just like Naruto's at the fight.

Gaara finished after a few minutes. He reopened the silver container and put the now empty plastic in, closing it and putting it back on his pocket, reminding himself to dispose of it later on.

The Hyuuga watched; as he had finished drinking the long fangs had receded and now canines sharper, but much smaller took the fangs' place. If you were not paying close attention you would miss the difference between a vampire's fangs and a human's teeth.

Gaara turned his eyes, not wanting to meet his green emerald eyes with the Hyuuga's pearl white. He had felt the close examination and it was making him anxious. In a vampire's eyes feeding in front of a human was awkward and uncomfortable, unless of course the human was well aware and accepted the vampire's existence without problem.

However, Gaara was not sure that feeding in front of Neji was a good idea. He hadn't wanted to chance it, and now he didn't know how to face him. Still, he knew that he would have to look at him, if only he didn't care for the Hyuuga's reaction like before.

Neji, not faced with Gaara's uncertainty, looked at the redhead, noticing that his facial paleness had more of a pink color now, lighter than a blush, but still it gave him a flustered color. Watching as he placed the pack back into the small silver container, his mind wondered off after his close inspection. The thought of what had happened earlier with the two visitors, he was not bothered by going to the rehearsal dinner, 'I mean I don't mind Naruto, he's still the person I met in school.' With the fact that he was really important 'royalty' but he wondered how his stubborn friend the Uchiha would take the news.

"Neji?" the Hyuuga turned his attention to the redhead who worriedly stared at him.

"I asked if you're okay?… I shouldn't have drunk it," he murmured the last part, but even if it was a small whisper, it was still heard by Neji.

"Huh? Oh no. it's not that, it didn't bother me at all. Actually I think you have an enchanting rose color to your face after drinking. But," Gaara's rose face took a darker blush at the complement, still he looked intently at the sudden stop.

"But?" coaxed the red head.

"I wonder about Sasuke and the dinner." Neji's lips thinned out in displeasure.

"Sakura is not aware, no one is. Therefore she had no way of knowing and Naruto told her to deal with everything…. Now that he's invited it would raise suspicion if he didn't attend. But I know that it will hurt Naruto when he finds out".

Gaara frowned and continued, "But there was no way of this not happening, he went through a lot to guarantee both your safety, and in fact it would seem strange if you both were not present in the ceremony." After a few minutes of silence the two boys went back to their prior activity, not knowing what to do for their friends.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke entered the room after taking a shower; he had taken a few laps in the pool trying to relax after an interesting day with his brother at the office. He had learned a few things which he was sure would be useful once he started working for the company. The raven hoped that he would eventually gain his brother's experience but the desire to be as proficient as the elder Uchiha was what had made him enjoy the day the most.

He had appreciated the day, but due to everything being cleared on Itachi 's usually tight schedule, they had come home early. The elder Uchiha and the vampire Hatake Kakashi were now enjoying a play of shogi.

Sasuke assumed it was because the perverted teacher had already read his book about three times, and he had nothing to do. He groaned at the thought that Kakashi would probably be acquiring a new Icha Icha book tomorrow, after all he had mentioned that he would meet with the elder, who Gaara had pointed out was the one who shamelessly wrote those books.

A sigh left his lips, knowing that there was nothing he could do about that. He pushed the thought out of his mind; he was really not looking forward to seeing the giggling vampire when he read his dirty books. The doorbell rang and Sasuke briefly wondered who it would be, thinking that it was probably for Itachi he continued on, 'Maybe something came up at work.'

The raven finished getting dressed and now combed his blue, midnight-dark hair. After he placed the comb down, he headed to the door to go and check who it had been.

A knock was heard.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal the maid.

"Hai Miko-san?"

"Oh, Sasuke-dono you are needed in the living room."

"Me? Who?" The raven questioned with a raised brow.

"Itachi-dono was talking to the two visitors and asked to call you down," the woman shyly answered.

"Hmm… okay, thank you," he said as he walked downstairs.

Sasuke entered the living room; he scanned the room and raised a brow at seeing the pale male that had been in Naruto's room when he last visited. He never thought he would meet again. Not that he wanted to, the raven still remembered the thoughtless comment he had said and the pass at his dobe. Of course he also remembered Gaara had hurt him, and badly, which he didn't seem to be anymore. 'Vampire,' the raven thought.

He walked closer, and that was when he noticed a woman, or so it seemed, but then again you can never know since there were more than just vampires; she had long spiky orange red hair, brown eyes and tan, almost dark, complexion.

They both rose at seeing the raven come into the room. Sasuke eyed them curiously wondering why they were there and why was he needed, he also noticed both Itachi and Kakashi patiently waiting.

Both bowed in greeting. "Konbanwa," (*) greeted the girl. Sasuke returned the greeting with a small bow.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Itachi asked them. They had insisted on talking to all three of them before saying anything, and by Kakashi's expression he was not aware of why they wanted to see them.

Sasuke leaned his body on the wall with his arms crossed as he waited to know what this was all about.

"Well now that all of you are present…" Sai said, "Tayuya and I," he pointed to the girl introducing her, "Are here to invite Hatake Kakashi-san and the Uchiha brothers to out lords', Uzumaki Naruto-sama and Haruno Sakura-san's, dinner rehearsal on the twenty third," finished Sai, handing two invitations to Itachi and Kakashi.

Sasuke froze; did he hear correctly? Was he being invited to the rehearsal wedding party?

'Why? Why the fuck is Naruto doing this?' his head screamed, but he stood there listening in a numb feeling.

Kakashi stood up at hearing Sai. He took the invitation and read it, Itachi doing the same thing, but in a calm manner. Kakashi's eyes turned to look at Sasuke; the ANBU vampire was an expert at reading emotions and even if the young Uchiha was good at hiding his, he could sense the pain and shock. He turned his attention back to Sai and Tayuya, Sai with a smile on his face that read fake, it was emotionless, and Tayuya clearly annoyed.

"What's going on? I was not told of the dinner and certainly I was not told to attend. I have a duty," Hatake's voice was sharp.

Tayuya snapped her attention to the vampire. "I don't see the problem Hatake-san. Since both Uchiha's are invited you would still be with them and I would of though that you would attend this important moment since you were so close with Minato-sama. As for not being informed..." She trailed off, seeing the angry glare she was receiving from the ex-ANBU.

Itachi remained calm and his eyes took in both Kakashi's and his brother's reaction.

"Who approved this?" Kakashi asked the pair, "Was it Naruto?" The silver vampire knew that Naruto wouldn't do something like that and Iruka knew of everything, so he wouldn't want to hurt him anymore by inviting the Uchiha.

Sai's eyes changed to serious and his fake smile was dropped. "No, Sakura-san is the one in charge of the wedding union arrangements and since the union was delayed due to Naruto's injuries, she choose to have close friends and covenants attend the party."

"So Naruto doesn't know? Didn't Iruka tell him?"

"No, Iruka-san hasn't gone over the guest list." The ex-ANBU vampire raised a brow and eyed her curiously. Iruka was always aware on anything that involved the blond. "Actually," interrupted Sai, "Iruka couldn't check the information; he refused to leave the house," Sai offered.

"Why?" the Silver hair vampire asked.

"Well Naruto hasn't come out of Minato-sama's study room and ordered not to be bothered. Iruka has been waiting for him."

"I don't understand the hostility, is there a problem Kakashi-san?"

"No Tayuya there's no problem but… I don't appreciate being informed by an invitation of my duties. Besides it would have been good to be told sooner," he reassured them there was no problem with the invitations.

Sasuke felt somewhat relieved; the thought that Naruto had wanted him there had pained him, but it seemed he was not even aware of the invitation. The Uchiha didn't want to go, he didn't want to see that pink haired vampire who had been deemed to be with his blond. He knew that even if it was not something Naruto wanted, he would go through it, and seeing the blond just in another's person's arms was too much for the raven to swallow.

"We're glad that there's no problem then." Sasuke continued to listen to the smiling woman, yet somehow he was still on his own thoughts.

"Seeing as how Sasuke-san and Itachi-san seem to be important to Uzumaki-sama, it would be nice for them to be there, after all there must be good friends. Since he doesn't want any harm to them," Tayuya pointed out.

"We are honored to be invited, and we do consider Naruto a special and dear friend," Itachi told her.

Truthfully, the elder Uchiha had realized that he might be invited because of the close partnership with their companies. The fact The Uchiha Corporation was well known in the underworld due to the numerous contracts that Itachi had done with several clans was also another reason for an invite, but the thought had never passed through his mind that it would be a family invitation. Now that the invitation also included Sasuke, nothing could be done now. It would raise questions if his younger brother didn't attend, especially after Naruto risked his life to save him. Even if Sasuke denied it, not many knew of their attraction.

"Well; we just came to deliver the invitation, since were done with our business we must go." They both stood up to leave.

"Has Gaara been notified?" Both were stopped as Kakashi asked.

Sai's face contorted with disgust, his fangs flashing under a snarl. Tayuya snickered knowing of their dislike for each other and knowing what had happened with both vampires the days before.

"Yes, Gaara-san and Neji-san have been invited by Karin and I believe Temari was going to go too. They were told earlier, we were delayed because we knew you would be at work." She motioned for Itachi.

"I see," Kakashi nodded in dismissal.

'At least I won't be alone,' thought Sasuke. He was not the Hyuuga's best friend, but it was as close it ever got, for Sasuke and Neji shared a secret, and they were alike in a lot of things. And he enjoyed the raven's company.

"Thank you; Tayuya-san, Sai-san," nodded Itachi with a thanks to his guests.

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke, who was still leaning on the wall and looking at the two visitors exit through the front door being accompanied by the maid.

The raven's onyx eyes meet with Kakashi's for a brief moment. He recognized that look; it was worry, pity, compassion all emotions he hated receiving. He was okay, he was fine, he was not fine! But that didn't mean that other people would see him as weak. Uchiha Sasuke was anything but weak. He gave Kakashi an annoyed expression like saying, 'What's that look for?'

Itachi noticing it called out to him. "So otouto, will you be with Gaara-kun and Neji-kun tomorrow?" the raven's eyes turned to his elder brother wondering why he would think that.

"Or will you come along again to the company, since Kakashi-san let me know that he will be occupied for a few hours."

"Hn," 'That's right, he's meeting with that elder.' Sasuke remembered, "Doesn't matter; I'll go with you I guess…. If its fine?" Itachi slightly nodded.

A buzzing was heard through the silent room and Sasuke looked down thankful for the interruption.

He flipped his phone open.

A text message alert.

From: Neji  
Hey, what r u doing?

Sasuke replied, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

To: Neji  
Nothing much, Sai and a female Tayuya just left.

"Excuse me," the Uchiha was glad he had a reason to excuse himself and avoid Kakashi and Itachi's looks and questions. He turned and headed to the garden to have some tea; it wasn't something he always did but he was not in the mood to be followed by Kakashi.

Buzz…buzz

From: Neji  
So… You were invited too?

To: Neji  
Yeah, heard you were too.

He replied as Miko the maid walked with a tea pot. She served him and exited after Sasuke thanked her.

The raven looked at the garden in front of him, the aroma of the many flowers invaded his nose. Ever since his mother had started growing roses and other type of beautiful flowers, the two Uchiha's had gotten someone to continue the care of their mother's precious garden. At this time of the year they beautifully bloomed. Mikoto Uchiha loved attending to the flowers and plants, she would always be the happiest after she spent time near them. If she hadn't died with his father in that airplane, Sasuke was sure this garden would have been surrounded by all her favorite flowers. As it was, they added what she had already planted and hoped that the beauty of the outcome would have been to her liking.

As he observed the variety of flowers, his mind was lost in memories for a moment. As his mother started planting, she told him that one day they would bloom and brighten his day. He smiled at remembering his mother's sweet warm smile. Both Itachi and he took a resemblance to her fair skin and silky hair, but they had their father's character and way of thinking. He took a sip of his tea.

Buzz….buzz

From: Neji  
Heard Naruto doesn't know. U going?

To: Neji  
That's what Sai said. I can't miss it, he's in partnership with our company and it was a family invitation. Besides it would seem rude not to attend after everything he's going through.

Sasuke texted and though about everything. In a way it was true, for many reasons he had to go, but only for one he didn't want to. It was too painful, and he was not sure of how he would be able to go through with the night.

_______________________________________________________________________

Iruka walked downstairs he seemed tired, sad and his delicate features couldn't help but show a worried expression. He had followed his order not to bother Naruto and had in fact waited to see if he would come out of the study room, but no chance; the blond hadn't left or opened the door since he had meet with Sakura.

Being the overprotective guardian, he had made sure that everything was going with out problem at work and no disturbances to Naruto. However, at last he had received a call from Jiraiya a few hours ago.

If Iruka could say so, his voice it carried a glint of hope. The elder had said he wished to talk more of what he had discovered during his research and a hopeful Iruka was heading to the meeting place.

He hadn't informed the blond of the new meeting, not wanting to plant hope and if it turned out that it wasn't something favorable; his hopes would crush and crumble along with the prince. He directed his gaze to the double doors one more time, with a sight at not seeing any change he headed to the Kitchen.

"Ayame."

"Hai, Iruka-san…" She looked at the vampire, "Would you be going out?"

"Yes it will be for a short time. I will be back as soon as possible, if anyone comes remember-"

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama asked not to be disturbed." She smiled with a nod.

"Okay, and if anything comes up, call me and I'll handle it. I will have my phone with me at all times." He smiled at her and exited the door.

Ayame turned once more to her previous task of cleaning the already cleaned kitchen; she had to find a way of passing the time.

Iruka's phone rang as he drove out thru the mansions gates. 'Tsunade-sama,' the caller ID displayed.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Iruka-san."

"Hai, Tsunade'sama?"

"Jiraya's already arrived, we're just waiting for you and Kakashi. Are you on your way?" she asked.

"Hai, already left, demo(*)" the guardian hesitated, not sure he could voice his opinion.

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if perhaps I could bring Sabaku no Gaara. He is Naruto's friend and he's also been worried. If there's anything, he would like to help, besides he's already suspicious."

"That's true he's quite perceptive I'm surprised he hasn't come barging in, asking for an explanation. I have no problem, but he's with Hyuuga Neji and that is a problem."

"If that's is the only objection I know what to do."

"Ok then, will wait for both of you to arrive."

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama."

End of phone conversation.

Iruka, pleased that he had been able to include the concerned redhead, quickly dialed a number on his phone and impatiently waited to be answered. At hearing the person he was looking for, quickly got down to business.

"Hello this Iruka. Sumimasen (*) for calling you at such short notice, but I was hoping that you could help me with a small favor."

"Arigatou." The guardian smiled as he took a turn, to head to get the redhead.

"Can you meet me at the Hyuuga mansion in fifteen minutes? I will need you to escort him while I take Gaara for a few hours, is that okay?"

"Thank you again I hope that you didn't have anything important...well then." With the final goodbye, Iruka hanged up the phone.

(Who do you think it will be???)

"This is how you do it Hinata-sama," Neji explained a question that the heiress had for one of her classes, and given that Neji had AP classes, (advanced placement) he had offered to help her out.

Gaara sat looking at both quietly in the living room as both Hyuuga's studied. He showed the least of concern, however his eyes turned to the door in an instant. The action didn't go unnoticed by Neji and was not surprised to hear the door rang and the maid walked to the door to receive the guest just a few seconds later.

'Its' kind of weird and helpful at the same time,' thought Neji, of the weird vampire senses that alerted him to others. He turned to the maid who walked in with none other than the blonds' guardian.

Gaara rose to his feat and bowed in greeting and respect, "Iruka-san."

"Hello Gaara-kun," the man greeted with a small smile.

Neji and Hinata also greeted the man, the Hyuuga heiress was introduced seeing how she didn't know Iruka.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he was presented as Naruto's parental guardian.

"Pleasure is all mine," she responded with a shy smile. Gaara inspected Iruka as the greetings and introductions took place, he smiled, but Gaara could tell that something was wrong. Given that he was there he could only guess, also the news that Temari and Karin had brought could only confirm the severity of the situation and no doubt explained the troubled aura from the guardian.

"Ah. Gaara-kun actually, I came to get you for a few hours."

"Is something wrong?" he immediately asked. Neji listened attentively wondering what was going on.

"Oh no, no... It's just that well there's a few details that we would like to go over with Jiraiya-sama. That's all," he said causally.

"But, what about?" The red headed silently asked about his current job.

"Don't worry, it's been taken care of," the guardian reassured taking a seat on the offered couch.

Neji knew they were talking about him a raised an eyebrow at the, 'It's been taken care of' comment. He tried to follow the conversation. Hinata however was just lost in the discussion. She was not bothered by it and tried not to eavesdrop so she concentrate on her work.

The door rang again and the maid for the second time walked to receive the guest. She came back with a brown haired spiky smiling Kiba. With a thrilled, 'excuse me,' Hinata walked to greet her boyfriend. "Kiba you didn't tell me you were coming!"

Gaara smirked, 'so he got him!' The redhead understood why the guardian had gotten the werewolf to keep an eye on the Hyuuga. Iruka innocently smiled.

"Well I hoped we could hang out, but you said you were studying so maybe I could help you. Am not so good but am sure Neji would also help out. I hear from Naruto and Gaara that you're pretty smart. Right dude?" he smiled at Neji.

The Hyuuga nodded but rolled his eyes in annoyance at Gaara's smirk. 'Honestly could they get someone else, why did it had to be him of all people; Hinata's boyfriend was not the best candidate, besides is not like anything would happen to him? I've been fine all this time,' Neji grunted in his mind, not that he would whine benignly, it was probably for just a while.

He hoped.

"Well since you both are busy, I will take Gaara for a little while," Iruka said, heading for the door in a hurry. The tan vampire said his goodbyes and best wishes on the heiress and quickly exited the room.

On the other hand, Gaara glared at Kiba. "No playing around," he said in a warning tone as he headed to follow Iruka.

"Hai, Hai," the brunette held his hand in a mock promise. Hinata thought it was meant to study, and was sure that they would spend their time wisely.

Finally the redhead turned to Neji and, holding his gaze, added on, "Kiba call if anything… right away." A small smile tugged at the raven's lips knowing that, despite Gaara's reluctance to his feelings, he was still worried for his safety.

"Sure we'll call if we don't understand something," the Inuzuka smirked.

Gaara turned towards the entrance, but not before giving Kiba a killing glare at the comment. The glare had the werewolf's hair sticking up, it was something that most vampires possessed, but it was more prominent in Gaara's case. The seriousness of the danger that was promised, it was a normal reaction in werewolf. After all they were like day and night even if they were friends. The body reacted the way its mechanism was programmed to react at a vampire's threat.

Not that he was not used to. At least to this vampire's threats, but he still hated his body's reaction. Before Gaara left the room he turned to Kiba again, the werewolf winced, sure that he would be killed or scolded.

"Am glad your feeling better," Gaara looked at him meaningfully.

"Thanks," he smiled at Gaara, showing his canines. "It was nothing to worry about, you know me." Hinata seemed to miss the smile as she was gathering her books, but Neji did catch the glimpse to the longer than normal canines.

Shaking his head, the redhead disappeared down the hall. After a short while the engine of the car was heard, signaling that they were gone.

The raven turned to inspect the brunette, he did seem like nothing had happened. Convinced at first that maybe it had not been that big deal, but then again Kakashi had said that if it wasn't for Shino he would have died. Then the werewolf was just like Naruto with the healing, the blond had seemed all better when they saw him a few days earlier. Also Tsunade had helped them both and from what he had gathered she was an expert at healing, no doubt making the recovery a faster feat.

Kiba noticed Neji inspecting him. Knowing that now that the Hyuuga knew his species it was understandable to be scrutinized. Unfortunately the Inuzuka's comprehension didn't mean that he was comfortable being inspected. Turning his attention to his girlfriend he tried to remove his mind from the Hyuuga's once over.

Hinata seemed to be looking for something amongst her things. She was not even aware of the tension in the room, which was good. Raising from her seat and stopping her rummaging, she turned at both males with a frown. "I apologize, but I'm missing a book, it's in my room. I'll be back shortly." She hurried off to her room.

Kiba nervously laughed. Now that they were both alone, worst scenario! One thing was the scrutiny, but to add to the difficult situation, the werewolf knew how overprotective Neji was over Hinata. Sure he seemed like a cold uncaring bastard, but according to the heiress the Hyuuga had always treated her indifferent but that changed when Neji moved in with Hinata's family. They both became like brother and sister and Neji was the overprotective kind.

Making his situation the more unpleasant, unfortunately he hadn't though about this before accepting to guard over him when Iruka had asked, Kiba wanted to groan however he chuckled nervously as he turned to stare at the older Hyuuga.

'Where's Hinata? What's taking her so long?' Kiba moved from were he had been reclining to sit near the table where the heiress things were scattered.

"So," Neji broke the silence, his voice flat, not betraying any emotion. Kiba turned to face him. Neji inspected him thoroughly stopping with narrowed lavender, almost white, irises at the brunette's mouth, looking at the long canines.

"Will you tell her?" Kiba stared wide eyed at the question, he hadn't been expecting it. 'Did he just ask that?'

Clearing his throat Kiba tried to answer him, "Well we have been going out for a while and..." he trailed off thinking the last part.

"And what?"

"I'm not sure, right now I feel the world for her ,but am not sure how she would take it.'

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will be fine with it. But," Kiba looked intently to see what he would say, he seemed to have taken the news relatively well.

"But what?"

"If you hurt her, you better hope that silver is just a human's superstition," Neji warned with an evil smirk.

Kiba growled at the threat, "I would never hurt her." He scowled as the smirk widened.

"I'm sure you won't."

Both eyes turned to the stairs as the point of their discussion came down, with two books in her hands. "Sorry, but I couldn't find them…" Stopping in the doorway, she looked at both important people in her heart, "Is everything okay?"

"Sure, why don't we start," Kiba smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay," she chirped and quickly sat next to her boyfriend, Neji on her other side.

Neji eyed her, a small smile forming on his lips, seeing how much she had changed since she had started dating the werewolf. He knew that Hinata had always been shy and blushing, not to mention the stuttering, but now she looked so happy and more outspoken with her feelings. It was a fact that the Hyuuga hadn't heard her stutter in the longest time. He was certain that Kiba made her happy but still as the overprotective cousin/brother he was, he just couldn't help but worry.

Since he had moved in with his uncle and learned how she really was, their differences had been put aside and it had been up to him to make sure she was protected. Now however, it seemed that it was not only him who would look out for her. Glad that she was becoming more open, the raven decided he would focus on helping with her work for now, since Kiba seemed to have helped her with her personality.

We all know what the words mean right ?

Good morning , and brother.

Well. not much of a fascinating ending but the story continues and we promise more action on the next chapter's .

Remember to rate at least one word comment to let us know you still like it .

Again props on our beta Imperial mint.

Thank you for following the story so far we wont disappoint you I promise.

Ja ne , till next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter hope you like .

Warning boy on boy

Disclaimer we don't own nothing not even our most coveted Naruto

Please give our most warm thanks to our beta Imperial mint with out you we would be lost

Chapter 13.

On with the show

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iruka and Gaara entered the Principal's office. Both had arrived at the school grounds after a quiet ride from the Hyuuga residence. The guardian took notice of the two elders that sat quietly, awaiting for everyone to arrive.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama," both he and the redhead bowed in greeting.

Iruka turned to the far corner where the silver haired Ex-ANBU was also leaning against the wall. "Kakashi," he nodded, acknowledging him as well.

Kakashi closed his book, seeing as how the redhead and his Dolphin-chan had arrived, everyone needed was there. Both of the last two vampires to come in took a seat and attentively turned to pay attention at the information that was so important and needed to be given.

"How's Naruto, Iruka?" Tsunade worriedly asked, knowing what had happened.

"Well I'm not sure, he's in Minato's study and hasn't come out."

"So what Sai informed me of was true," mused Kakashi.

"Sai! You talked to Sai?" the guardian turned his attention to Kakashi confused as to why the vampire would have talked to Sai, especially now that he was suppose to be with the Uchiha brothers.

"Yeah, he came over with Tayuya to let us know of the dinner party tomorrow."

"Us?" clearly surprised, he asked.

"Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke as well."

"WHAT?" The outburst had been unintentional; the shock of what the new information meant was unpleasant.

"I'm sure Hyuuga Neji as well as Gaara were also invited," Kakashi said, more of a statement than a question, as he turned to the redhead for confirmation. Iruka watched with an open mouth as the redhead nodded.

"Why was I not told?" he asked in disbelief. He had gone over the list with Sakura on the phone since she had not been able to go back to mansion. The pink haired vampire had not once mentioned the invitations to either human.. How was it possible that she had made those invitations without his knowledge?

"Dinner? What dinner?" Jiraiya asked, not liking how the conversation was going.

"Oh yeah you were not here. Sakura and the Haruno Covenant have prepared a rehearsal dinner tomorrow. As an elder you're expected to attend as well as the rest of us," Tsunade explained, turning to the now gaping man. She had been intently listening to the information, especially considering the guardian's strong reaction. However, this was not the reason that they had been called in.. "So that aside, what's this new information that you have come up on?"

Jiraiya was still surprised at the news, however, he managed to get his mind back into what seemed to be more important, and with a sigh he turned his attention the blonde woman. "It's pretty simple actually and that's why we hadn't thought about it. Besides the information that I have acquired is not really a preventive of the required union it's more of an option.."

"Well what is it?" she raised her voice in annoyance at the perverted elder.

"I'm getting to it woman.."

"Get there faster," she scolded when he rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much we're trying to avoid the union with Sakura, so all he has to do is do the ritual before that day with someone else. That's the only way that the union with her will be avoided. If the brat is so bent in not wanting to marry her, then he can choose who he wants, that would be the only way. However, he would still have to choose a mate." Jiraiya looked at the other vampires and human elder after the obvious alternative.

The action made sense if the problem was Sakura, and if the blond was not able to make her his Queen because there was already an existing person with the title, then there was nothing that the Haruno Covenant or the opposing elders could do.. Then again, it also meant that the covenants wouldn't join, which also made the alternative not a good option. It would also interfere with the desired outcome of the both covenants joining together.

"If that happens, wouldn't the Covenant reject the union of families, and the arrangement with both Covenants will be broken?" Kakashi pointed out the obvious, but it seemed that everyone was wondering the same thing.

"That would be true, but then in Naruto's position he would have a mate and would take the Kings place, and I'm sure we could work something out." Jiraiya explained

"Like what?" a skeptical Tsunade asked, even scared of the answer; after all it was Jiraiya the one who was suggesting it, which meant whatever he had in mind couldn't be that good.

Said elder gave her a grin. "Well I'm sure he can offer them a high position, like an elder or something. I'm sure they'll consider."

"Jiraiya, an elder?" Her tone was clearly an 'are you kidding me'.

"It's better than a Queen," he responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"They would be under control," Kakashi agreed with Jiraiya already thinking of the option.

"But," Jiraiya dropped the grin and added in seriousness, "It still doesn't mean anything unless Naruto agrees, even if he can choose someone else."

The elder wondered about the blond's personal life; they had been close when his father had been alive but with the elder's position, constant research for books and the blond prince growing up, they hadn't spend any time together in the last decades. So he couldn't know what his personal life was like and he was sure that those matters were always kept private, so he was not aware of any love interest.

Iruka fidgeted in his seat; the information that was discovered was significant if it was able to be used to the blonde's advantage, but he was not sure he dared to ask.

"Jiraiya-sama," the redhead's voice was heard for the first time since he arrived. After listening to the information provided, he had a few questions. "What happens with the ritual?"

"Oh well… Naruto would bite the chosen one, in this case were talking about Sakura, and then he would offer her his blood. After she drinks the blood her presence as a second level vampire shatters as she reacts to the pureblood's blood and she ascends to her new powers and pureblood position. That's what happened with Kushina, Naruto's mother, when she took Minato's blood. Despite taking a higher position, the ritual it's much the same as any mating. Of course there's the new powers that come from a purebred."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes and finally Gaara continued to ask, "What would happen if the mating was with a human?"

"WHAT!! Why are you asking that?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the redhead. The same redhead that was not faced by the glare.

Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade turned to Gaara at the question, Iruka and Kakashi knew why and Tsunade was not slow so she could take a guess. They were surprised, however, that he had the courage to ask the question.

"Are you saying he would turn a human?" growled Jiraiya in anger. 'No that's not possible,' the elder's anger rose at the implication.

"No, I was just wondering what would happen?" Gaara tried to cover the question as mere curiosity, his answer monotone not giving away any information.

"In that case it doesn't matter," the elder retorted.

"Jiraiya, just answer the question," the blonde woman stated.

After remaining quiet, thinking for few long seconds, he finally answered, "Hmm… firstly, I don't think its ever been done. My best guess is that it would be like if she was being turned, her body would go though the changes when she is bitten. When she takes his blood, her cells would react and it would be painful, excruciatingly so. Due to the pureblood it would increase the pain that usual turns go through. It would probably take a few days one or maybe two for the change.

"When the change is completed, the human would ascend and receive her new power; that is if the change is complete. Meaning…since Sakura is a second level vampire we know her powers, but I'm not sure how it would be with a human. Now, why are you asking, do you know something?" the elder asked, not sure that it was just curiosity.

"No I-"

"Jiraiya-sama, are there any risks?" Interrupted Iruka, trying to avoid the elder's questions.

"Huh…yes there are risks in this type of mating. Um, with humans, the cells might reject the change and instead of ascending or turning they can decrease and die. That is, of course, if the body is able to withstand the painful turning first." Jiraiya now eyed both men who were looking down with slight frown at the answer, he was sure there was something that they were hiding.

"But it won't matter either way," this time it was Kakashi who interrupted, earning everyone's attention.

"And why is that Kakashi?"

"Well Tsunade-sama, he already gave his word and I'm sure he won't go back." Tsunade remembered what the blond had said to the elders, he had already decided.

"Tks, well that's true. As stubborn as he is, he won't go back now." she bit her lip and placed both hands intertwined on her desk, covering half of her face. To these who knew her, they recognized this as the blond psychic thinking deeply.

"Does the third Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, know?" asked Iruka, questioning Jiraiya of the Intel that had been provided.

"Yes, he is aware of the alternative, but he said he wouldn't take part in it and he wouldn't talk about it." Jiraiya turned his attention from the blonde to the guardian.

"He knows its best, but as the Hokage he cannot tell Naruto about it. It would be treason to his position. However, I'm sure he hopes for the brat to learn of the alternative regardless of his position."

"Very well then, in any case Iruka, I hope you can talk to Naruto. Whatever he decides, it will be his decision," Tsunade offered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama I'll try."

"Then, Kakashi and Iruka there's something else that we want to discuss." Tsunade turned honey eyes to both vampires.

Gaara, taking the hint of them needing to discuss further topics, stood up and bowed, grateful to be given a chance to be privy to information that usually he would have never been allowed to hear. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama."

The blonde nodded and gave the young vampire a thankful smile; Jiraiya also returned the action with a small nod.

"I'll be out in a minute Gaara-kun," Iruka added with a small smile as well.

The redhead nodded and exited the office. Gaara walked out of the small building that consisted of the Principals office and assistant desk. He walked far, giving the elders and vampires distance enough to not overhear any of their information. He casually leaned on the wall, waiting quietly for Iruka to finish, while he though of everything that had been said wondering what the blond would do.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jiraiya, is there anything else that you found out in the search?" Tsunade asked after a few minutes of the redhead's exit.

"Jeez, always to the point… I checked and I did hear that the Akatsuki were run by Pain, but that underneath it was all decided by a former member. Also it was not much but-"

"What's their goal?" the blonde woman didn't have the patience to wait.

"That's the thing; all I could find out is that they are interested in a great power.. They searched for seals and curse marks, but that's all I could find out, and I couldn't confirm if Orochimaru is involved or not."

"But even if it is, the Haruno Covenant hardly has any power so they wouldn't benefit from the union. So why?"

"That's true Iruka, but there must be something that we're missing," answered Tsunade.

"Sarutobi-sensei will meet with Orochimaru to raise the question, since it was proven that Orochimaru was on Akatsuki in the past," finished Jiraiya, informing them of what had been relayed to him by his previous meeting with the head of the council.

"When? Will the rest of the elders be there?" He shook his head at the question.

"No, it will only be sensei and Orochimaru since we are not raising distrust among the elders, but the situation would like to be cleared out and it will be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Tsunade raised a brow.

"I assume before this so called dinner?" he told her, assuming her reaction was to the function that had been announced when the meeting started.

"I see," she added with a sharp nod.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gaara!"

The redhead's train of thoughts was broken by the shout; he turned to where his name had been called from. The blonde haired, bubbly girl waived at Gaara as she approached, he noted the rest of the group that walked towards him. Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Kankuro all of people who he had interacted while he had been attending the school with Naruto. They had not been told why the group hadn't been in school, and upon seeing him, he was sure question would arise. The group reached the redhead.

"Gaara, where have you been? We miss you and Naruto. Also, Sasuke and Neji have been out of school," Ino told him with a pout.

Gaara twitched, wondering what he would say. He didn't have much tact, not being the one who usually talked with the group. It had always been the blond who interacted with them, he merely followed, not that he disliked them, but it was complicated to explain an absence in their situation.

"Yes, Gaara-kun is everything ok?." This time it was the energetic voice of Lee who asked with a shiny smile. His tone, as usual, a little louder and chirpier than the rest, yet still a worried look on the wide circular eyes.

"Yes everything is alright. I had work so I couldn't attend classes, as for Naruto he was not feeling well and was asked to rest." He didn't quite lie to them; he just didn't know what was planned as an explanation. He had assumed that Tsunade as an elder would have made an excuse or erased their memories.

"Maybe we should visit him? That might make him feel better," chirped the Chinese brunette.

"THAT'S THE YOUTH TENTEN!"

"Lee," she hushed the exuberant male.

"Actually, since he needs to rest it might not be a good idea," added Gaara fighting the urge to cover his sensitive ears from the boy's loud outburst, hoping that they wouldn't decide to go.

"Is he contagious dude?"

"Kankuro," yelled Ino at their emo friend, a glare in place at the stupid question.

"Well no, it's not contagious. Nevertheless its better that he doesn't see anyone for now."

"Oh," they all said understanding that their bubbly blond needed rest and must really be sick if no visitors were better.

"What are you all doing here?" he tried to change the topic and hoped that Iruka would save him.

"TenTen and I have cheerleader practice," the blonde answered as she linked her arms with the brunette.

"Track," Lee did a youth pose with his explanation.

"I just tagged along," finished Kankuro with a bored tone and a shrug.

"What are you doing here Gaara, are you coming back?"

"Not exactly, for now I'm still busy at work so I came to inform the principal that I'm not sure when I will be coming back. But I have to go," the redhead added, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible.

"Well it's nice to see you and know your okay, please tell Naruto that we hope he gets better and we'd like to visit when he is recovered enough to have visitors."

"Thanks, I will," he nodded, and was grateful to be able to leave. Gaara headed to the car; he would wait for Iruka there, he was sure he would head to the car when he was done.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto laid on the couch. He hadn't changed, not that he was dirty. He hadn't fed, he was not hungry. He hadn't talked to anyone, he didn't feel like it. All he had been doing was staring at the endless fire or glance at the picture above the fireplace. He looked at his father and mother in the painting that was above the fireplace, the work had been done centuries ago.

His father had gold hair in an array of spikes just like his, the same azure eyes, identical to his, orbs that put the sky to shame in comparison, an amazing smile Naruto's own smile and tanned complexion. All in all you could tell it was a replica of the blond, of course with some differences but not many. The most prominent were the missing scars. Inexplicably, it was not known to him why his scars hadn't healed as all wounds did with vampires he had been to young to understand what had happened in the attack against him but his three light scars that ran on each cheek was one of the only features that distinguished him from his father.

Next to the happy pureblood stood his mother Kushina; waist-long, silk red hair, light tanned skin, red lips that curved into a dazzling smile, delicate features, brown eyes that held love and warmth.

Both stood by each other in a warm loving embrace, the blond smiled at remembering when he was younger and the happiness that he shared with his parents. They were happy, they truly loved each other. Their love, kindness and understanding were vast not only to their loved ones, but to all other vampire, human, demon or any alike. Naruto looked away… He remembered his father's words.

"A pureblood must do what's right for our race. You as a prince will have to put our kind first and always do what's best for them. That is something you have to understand; we can't be selfish because we must see for the vampire race's well being. If we don't do our duty when it calls then who will?" Naruto had responded that he didn't understood why it was necessary to sacrifice one's self.

"We are not sacrificing ourselves; we're doing this to protect what's important to us. Remember, even if you are a pureblood I want you to be happy. I want you to love like I love your mother. Those are the two most important things to find; happiness and to do what is right for vampires." Minato ruffled his son's blond locks.

"So what would you do?" asked Naruto as he turned to look at the painting once again meeting his fathers blue eyes. "I can't do what's best and be with who I love. What would you have done?" he let a sigh escape.

"I guess what's best is the right decision." He brushed his fingers across his lips, "Sasuke," he chuckled, remembering the raven's glare and the little time they spend together no more than a week ago.

______F__L__A__S__H__B__A__C__K_____

"Dobe... tsk," Sasuke was currently looking for the blond, who seemed to be nowhere to be found. He had already checked his room and the kitchen were he usually spent a lot of time talking to the maids. They were meeting Gaara and Neji in half an hour and he couldn't find the dobe.

"Miko have you seen Naruto?"

"Hai, Uchiha-dono, he went through the pool door a while ago," the maid answered as she placed a new vase with flowers in the hall.

"Thanks" he muttered as he walked towards the pool. 'Hn… What, did he go swimming?' he searched around trying to spot the blond. No sign of him in the water.

Naruto, crouched behind a chair and silently inspected the raven. 'Great no phone or mp3,' he crept carefully behind Sasuke. When the raven was near the pool, and Naruto was close behind him he yelled out, "Boo!". Sasuke stiffened in reaction and turned to face the blond. However, as his body was face to face with a grinning blond said male pushed his body into the pool.

The loud, 'Splash,' resonated in the room, and then Naruto started laughing at the prank he had pulled, his laugher echoing in the room loudly. His laughing fit seemed to hurt his stomach, as now he was hugging his side and a tear ran down his cheek.

Sasuke emerged form the water, his hair sticking to his face. "DOBE!" he glared murderously at Naruto, who was trying to stop laughing. "Oh…ha-ha... I'm sorry Sasuke... but ha-ha... I couldn't help it."

"Whatever," the raven spat angrily and swam to the edge, his glare never leaving his features. "Just help me up," he said as he raised his hand to the blond.

Naruto looked at him hesitantly.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that-"

"I'm not a child like you, now help me up."

The blond neared the edge, convinced that Sasuke wouldn't get him wet; after all the stoic Uchiha wouldn't pull something childish like that. He stretched his arm to help him up. Sasuke took his hand and pressed tight, the raven smirked as he felt the blond started to pull, with a hard tug he brought the blond down crashing into the water. The Uchiha turned to look expectantly to where the blond would emerge form the water. No more than a few seconds later, he stared at the now sopping wet blond. The raven chuckled, as he heard the low growl.

"Teme!"

"You look like drowned cat." He continued to chuckle.

"You said you were not childish. Why did you pull me in?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders trying to contain the chuckles. "It's called revenge dobe."

"Revenge huh?" Naruto grinned and started splashing water in the raven's direction.

"Hey stop," he was told with a dark glare.

"No, I'm taking my revenge," he said with a grin as he splashed with more intensely.

Sasuke, not being able to see due to the attack, dived into the water.

"Hey, no fair," yelled Naruto when he saw the Uchiha diving into the water. "Sas-" he didn't finish his sentence as the raven had pulled him from the feet down. The blond sank down from the pull and the raven pushed himself up with the gained momentum. Naruto flipped in the water and floated up, when he emerged water was splashed in his face but that was not unexpected; what was surprising was to hear the raven laughing.

Naruto was glad that the Uchiha was having fun and he himself was pleased to hear, for the fist time since they meet, the raven laugh; a deep and husky laugh still full of amusement. He hadn't expected that. The blond hadn't even been sure that the raven could laugh. Smirk he could, but laugh was simply unheard of. Naruto grinned once again with a mischievous look.

'As amazing as it is, it didn't mean he would let the Uchiha win, no he won't win against Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto swam across to reach Sasuke and he started once again, splashing water at the raven with more enthusiasm now that he had the Uchiha to fight back with.

Itachi witnessed from the door how both males were splashing water like little kids. He smirked at the sight.

However, he had to admit that he was amazed that the blond had made his little brother not only smile, but Sasuke was laughing. It had been long since Itachi had seen Sasuke laugh.

Laughter was always a way of displaying emotion, something the younger Uchiha had stopped showing shortly after their parents had died. The elder raven stood there, a safe distance from the splashing water and was not surprised that the two hadn't even seen him. After a little while of more splashing, Itachi went back to his room, a content smile on his face.

Sasuke had finally managed to get the blond to stop splashing at him after a few more minutes of the heated water battle. They swam to the edge, climbed up and walked to the closet door. The Uchiha took out a few towels and threw two at Naruto. The blond placed one in the chair next to him and proceeded to dry himself after removing his shorts and t-shirt only leaving his briefs. He patted his body down and tied the now-humid towel on his waist and used to other to dry his hair and face.

The raven watched Naruto undress, his eyes intent on the water running down his tanned body. He shook his head and proceeded to dry himself, after quickly undressing. Once again he turned to the male and resumed his inspection.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently when he noted the lingering stare from the raven.

"Hn, nothing dobe, dry your hair right or you'll catch a cold," he answered once again, turning from the blond.

"Okay," chirped Naruto as he scrubbed his hair.

Sasuke smiled.

_______E__N__D____ O__F____ F__L__A__S__H__B__A__C__K____

Naruto smiled knowing that that day was the first time he had seen the raven have fun in the pool, or pretty much enjoy himself at all. He was always so serious and emotionless. He turned his eyes up at the painting once again, but now his stare was directed at his beautiful mother.

"I wonder what you would have thought of him?" he questioned as his eyes searched the warm smile of the vampire. After a few seconds he answered his own question. "Doesn't matter anymore," he said with the saddest smile that the prince had ever shown.

He knew what he had to do, what would come the next day and worst after that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The vampire walked to the stairs after Iruka had left him in the entrance. The drive to the Hyuuga residence had been a quiet one; both males just in their own thoughts. Iruka had drove off after saying that he would try to talk to Naruto, but, like Kakashi had, said he had already said he would go through with the union. And they all knew he wouldn't go back on his word, though what worried Gaara was the alternative.

He was sure Naruto wouldn't go through the mating with Sasuke and he would continue with the union. That was the fact that Gaara felt like crap for; the fact that tomorrow it would be hell for his best friend and he couldn't do anything about it.

He rang the door, waiting to be answered, not feeling comfortable just walking in; even if he was told to do so. Not long after, he was greeted by one of the Hyuuga maids.

"Okaeri Gaara-san," the woman open the door and made way for the redhead to walk in with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks," he shyly responded.

As he neared the room, Kiba's voice reached his ears. 'Honestly he's so loud,' was the annoyed thought as he walked quietly into the room. A smirk formed on his lips in amusement seeing Neji's annoyed face.

The Inuzuka turned around, getting a whiff of his scent in the room. Following his turn, the other two Hyuuga's turned to see what had caught the brunette's attention.

Seeing that he had been spotted the redhead approached the living room where the group was sitting.

Hinata greeted him warmly with a "welcome home." She had already gotten used to Gaara and liked him; she was sure there was something between him and her brother figure.

Kiba frowned at Gaara's seriousness. "Dude?" Gaara looked at him and a small sigh escaped his lips; werewolves could pick up on the feelings easier than vampires. Neji looked at both.

"So what-" he was interrupted by the barking of Kiba's phone's ring tone. Neji's brow rose at the strange ring tone, not that he would say anything, after all even Gaara's ring tone was weird.

"Oh sorry," he said as the brunette answered his phone.

"Yo!

"Huh… fine okay. I'll be there."

"Ja ne."

Kiba closed his phone and turned to Hinata. "Sorry Hinata but I have to go," Kiba's voice was a little anxious.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, worried by Kiba's voice.

"Yeah, just a little problem with Akamaru, he broke one of his legs."

"Oh, will he be okay?" the heiress knew the deep love her boyfriend held for the white dog.

"Yeah, he's strong."

"Well I'll walk you out," she said as she stood up and linked her hand with Kiba's to walk him to the door.

"Thanks Kiba," Gaara nodded at the brunette, relieved that it had been him who was the one to watch over Neji. Even if he was annoyingly loud he knew he could always count on the werewolf.

"No problem, see ya Neji."

A "Hm," was the raven's answer to the brunette's farewell.

"Bye dude."

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Gaara grunted. The brunette stopped in his tracks and turned to face the redhead.

"Oh right, you're going?" Gaara nodded.

"Well see 'ya then." Both Kiba and Hinata walked out, and after a minute the front door was closed, leaving silence in the house.

The redhead leaned on the wall and looked at the silent raven. "So what did you all do?" he asked, knowing that Neji was annoyed at having to stay with Kiba for all the time. After all, Kiba was more annoying than Naruto and much louder. True to his thoughts, the Hyuuga glared at him and the redhead chuckled. "Sorry."

"So what was so important?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it was something important?"

"Your face and that it was Iruka who came for you."

"It was nothing."

"You mean nothing good," Neji said as he stood up and walked towards him. Gaara shook his head.

"Come on," he said, motioning to follow. Neji knew that Gaara wouldn't tell him anything in there so he was taking him to the room. Closing the door; he lightly hugged Gaara after spinning him to face him.

"What? You just left me, don't I deserve a reward?"

Gaara looked away; he didn't know why he was always embarrassed when he was with the raven. Neji re-directed his chin to face him. When emerald green eyes met the lilac gaze the raven leant down and kissed him. Gaara didn't fight back; instead he let Neji passionately kiss him.

Their lips were warm against each other, the sweet taste of the raven invaded the redhead's head, as his teeth sucked on the bottom lip asking for entrance, it was granted without thought, Neji pulled the male closer as his tongue plunged in, tasting him, tasting every part of the sweet mouth that he couldn't get enough of.

After they needed air, they separated, leaving a breathless redhead. Neji's tongue licked at the bruised lips leaving a small trail of saliva.

"Satisfied?" asked Gaara.

"Not really, but that would do for now," he retorted with an evil grin.

Gaara pulled himself away from the raven's arms and headed to the chair, with an inward sigh he turned to Neji.

"So what's so bad, that has you all worried?" Neji pressed on.

"It's not-"

"Don't say that its not, besides you left me with Kiba, so you have to at least tell me what has you like this?" Neji doubted that Gaara would go for that one again, but the seriousness was worrying the Hyuuga, yes! Gaara was always serious but somehow he knew that his redhead vampire was upset.

"The meeting was because Jiraiya found an alternative to avoid the union," Gaara admitted.

Neji's eyes widened. He sat down in the bed's corner, his eyes intent on Gaara, waiting for a more thorough explanation. 'That's good right, why is he not happy?'

"But… it's not a good alternative and Naruto won't do it."

"What do you mean? Why is it not a good plan?" Neji was now intrigued.

Gaara didn't know if he should tell him, it's not like he would tell anyone, and maybe he could help. 'I guess'

"The union, like I said, makes Sakura the Queen after the ceremony ritual takes place." Neji nodded; he had kind of explained that.

"Basically, Sakura drinks Naruto's blood and he marks her as his mate, same for Naruto. The alternative is to mate through exchanged blood before that day."

Okay. Now Neji understood; it was not an alternative per say, it was more of the blond doing the ritual but with whoever he wanted to. "What happens if Sasuke does the ritual with Naruto?" It might be a stupid question but Neji wanted to know.

Gaara shook his head "That's the problem, if Sasuke wants to do the ritual he needs to be turned. Naruto would need to bite him to turn him first, but since it would be a pureblood's bite and blood that he would drink, it would be painful, even more than a normal turn. This is according to Jiraiya." The redhead looked into the raven's eyes as he explained what the elder had explained to him.

"Once he is turned then he would change to a pureblood, accepting his new position as Naruto's mate. It has never been done, the cells might reject the change and if that's the case he could die. Naruto would never take the risk, besides I don't think Sasuke would do it either. It's too dangerous and even though I'm sure there's an attraction between them, I don't think Sasuke would throw away his life to turn into a vampire for the feelings that he has for Naruto. It's not something that he could change back; this would change him forever and the word is not lightly vampires might not live forever, but it's as close as it will get." Gaara's eyes turned away to look into the night outside the doors.

"Besides, Naruto has also already said he would do the union with the Haruno Covenant and he won't go back on his word."

The Hyuuga sat there looking at the floor, it was really complicated and he understood why Gaara was worried. He went over the alternative in his mind and he didn't know what to say. In his opinion he was sure that Sasuke and Naruto liked each other and were happy when they were together but were they in love, enough to do what Gaara had said. "Is it a high possibility that he would die?"

"We don't know; it's never been done. Unions with purebloods have always been with other purebloods or either high-level vampires level one or two, but it has never been with a human. When a human gets turned, it's painful and if he goes through the ritual, that pain would be amplified and it will last one or two days. This is because of the high change and he will receive higher powers like Naruto."

Gaara stood up from his seat as he continued his explanation, "Not all, but pretty high, and going through that would be a high change in a human's body. We couldn't tell if it's a high risk or low possibility of his life being lost, but I'm sure even if Naruto knew of the alternative he wouldn't let Sasuke do it," Gaara told him, as he knew it would be the blonde's final answer.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hope you like it again please let us know what you think .

One word comment will do .


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry to everyone that have been waiting for a long time for this chapter but here it is .

Also thanks to our wonderful beta imperial mint you rock.

Warning lemon in this chapter .

Disclamer we don't own Naruto or anything for that matter.

On with the show.

Ch 14

"Yay," squealed Sakura as she twirled in her spacious room with a happy grin. And why wouldn't she be happy? Today was going to be the rehearsal dinner that would mark her as the future Queen Namikaze-Uzumaki Sakura. Then it would be just a matter of days before she would be married and take her rightful place.

"I knew it. I'm better than just a second level vampire, and I'll show them." she repeated, confident of her new place.

She approached her dresser happily and dreamily stared at the two dresses that were carefully hung next to the dresser. First was her light pink silk dress. She marveled at the exposed, long silk back gown the back, exposed to accentuate her white skin. The cleavage that she would show with the wide V neck that closed to be connected by the small brooch on the nape of her neck. The high, sensuous opening was framed with gossamer up to her right knee, and to complete the ensemble, a lovely pair of black stilettos shoes.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would look stunning tonight, no doubt that she would be the talk of all the clans that would be present. Then her eyes sparkled as she looked at the gorgeous strapless white wedding gown.

A timeless and classic wedding dress, sleeveless and heart shaped, outlined with a red silk border and embroidered with pearls and small crystal stones. It hugged her body all the way to her waist, continuing in a different pattern of embroidery and accentuating many of the small flowers, also made from pearls. From the tight fitting waist, the rest flowing open. Keeping it simple and elegant, the dress carried a small trail round the edge, with a red silk border at the front bottom, giving the dress even more elegance.

On the back, the low cut, the red outline from the front continued down on her back, separating and widening on diameter making the stitched design more interstate and wider, living an open white tail in the middle with small buttons lined down to the hem that also carried the same red silk outline.

On the top of the back dress was the fastenings, tied together with a twisting and zigzagging of red ribbons, making the dress more tight fitting and finishing with a small bow at the end, leaving the two tails hanging down, emendating the red color.

'Fit for a Queen if I might say so myself,' though the pink haired vampire as she giggled, containing her happiness at the upcoming events.

She knew that she wasn't following traditions by choosing the traditional, white Kimono, but this would be her wedding and she would wear what ever pleased her. Besides she was two hundred and fifty; they couldn't expect her to wear white. And the beautiful dress before her was what had captured her, besides she was sure that the blond wouldn't even object to anything she chose, he was too caught up in his stupid feelings to complain on anything she did.

With a shrug Sakura looked at her watch. It was early, 8:33am, but she had to hurry; there were a lot of things to do before the rehearsal and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Today was just the beginning of her days when everyone would care what she wanted before tending to their needs. The way she knew her life should have been since the beginning.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto looked at the doors of the study. It was the rehearsal day. He looked at the old grandfather clock. It was early and he sighed, 'Well there's nothing to do but keep my promise to my dad to do the right thing.'

Gracefully he stood from the couch that he had been lying comfortably on for the past few days. The fire ceased as he waved his hand and he turned his dull eyes one last time at his parent's painting before leaving the study room. He knew no matter what he wished they wouldn't be there, there wouldn't be an escape of what he had to do now. With a heartbreaking sigh, he exited the room and headed to his bedroom, he needed a shower to come around. He needed to be ready for what was coming.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The vampire entered the master bedroom in a hurry. He sighed in relief at hearing the water running. The things that had gone through his head when he had noticed the unlocked study room now disappeared from his mind.

Trying to busy himself, Iruka headed for the dresser, putting out the clothes that the blond would wear. He took out a normal set of clothes as it was still early. After the days that the blond had spent in the study, a comfortable outfit would be preferable. He opted for blue jeans and a black dress shirt.

Next to the outfit he placed the tuxedo that he would be wearing later at the rehearsal dinner; the black luxurious tux with a satin notch lapel, and the white dress shirt that would put emphasis on the baby blue vest. It shone to show the expensive silk, and he would wear a tie of the same color with a striped pattern that would match his eyes. The tuxedo was exquisite, just for the blond; the open creases outlined with satin, the design was finished to perfection to put emphasis on his high position.

Once done with everything that he could busy himself with, Iruka sat in the couch. He fidgeted a little as he was going over ways of telling Naruto about Sasuke attending to the rehearsal and the day before meeting with Jiraiya's findings.

Iruka looked up from his hands which he had been staring for the past five minutes in thought, to see Naruto coming out from the shower.

"Iruka, good morning," the blond said, a little embarrassed by his childish behavior.

"Morning Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, thanks." His eyes laid on the suit, With a mere look he dismissed it and grabbed his clothes.

"Naruto."

The blond turned his azure eyes, meeting the guardian's brown, worried gaze.

"Hai?"

"Do you want to eat?"

'I can't,' the gentle vampire thought, seeing how his good-as-his son was so down.

"Yeah, I'll come down with you."

'You have to,' he chided in his mind. "Naruto"

The vampire prince stopped after slipping his pants on, and fully turned to face Iruka. "What is it?"

"Well there's some things that you need to know about the rehearsal," Iruka began.

"Iruka, Sakura was going to take care of that."

"That's the thing." Naruto looked at Iruka, wondering what had happened.

"Also, there's some information from Jiraiya."

"Oh, what is then?"

"Well…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Serene, quiet, undisturbed was the morning as Gaara walked into the restroom, leaving a still-sleeping Neji in the bed.

For the next two days, Neji's uncle Hiashi and Hanabi the younger Hyuuga would not be home. They had gone to view a prestigious school for the younger daughter.

In Gaara's opinion they were too strict on both Hyuuga heiresses. Taking the pressure from not having a male heir was tough on both females, not that they complained. Hinata had announced at dinner that she would meet with Ino and TenTen early today and would be having a girls' sleep over.

The redhead closed the door as he slipped into the white marble luxurious bathroom. His thoughts on today's event; the security would be tight due to all the clans that would be attending. He undressed and got in the shower after leveling the water at a warm but not hot temperature. He relaxed as the water hit his body. With a small sigh and, leaning his head into the tiles, he wondered how difficult the night would be for the blond and how he would be able to pull it through.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized Neji had picked the lock and was standing, leaning on the door, arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face while he watched him shower through the almost see-through door.

The vampire's train of thoughts were interrupted as he jumped, turned to the opening sliding door and the raven's now undressed presence was noted.

"Neji" growled Gaara in warning at the obvious Hyuuga's objective.

He chuckled and stepped in the shower. "So what has you so distracted that you didn't even notice me?" his husky voice whispered through the room the lustful undertone not lost as lean fingers caressed Gaara's cheek.

"Get out," Gaara glared at the intruding male. He was more upset at himself because he had in fact been more preoccupied with his thoughts instead of paying attention to his surroundings. If Neji had been attacked he would have been caught unaware.

"Don't want to." Lilac eyes roamed the lithe body; a sensuous lick to his lips told the redhead how much he was appreciating the view. The Hyuuga watched every part of the exposed skin, it was a much better view than from the clearing, now water ran down each part of the body and, by Kami , it was taking all his will power not to just pound his ass not that his restraint would delay him much.

"Neji." The hard tone of caution as he turned his eyes upward meeting with the now hovering Hyuuga, their bodies close enough for their chests to almost be touching.

Ignoring any protests, the raven pressed his lips to Gaara's, trying to change his mind on kicking him out of the room. As his lips moved with the still hesitant male, his hand traveled down the exposed body and gripped the tip of Gaara's member, a smirk forming at the sound that escaped his redhead's mouth. With little to no force he pushed the vampire backwards so his back was pressed against the wall. Pleased with the amount of non resistance, he pressed his body so both were touching under the running water.

Neji's mouth moved from the sweet lips to the pale neck, as the male's hot tongue sensually licked and white teeth bit the redhead's body, making red markings through the light skin.

Said vampire was lost with the raven's lips nipping at his collar, any objection that he had at the beginning were lost as now his body reacted to the pleasurable ministrations. Neji's finger was still rubbing his cock and he was turned on, his senses aroused as he allowed the raven to touch every part of him.

Abruptly his lips were captured in a hungry kiss, the warm tongue that had licked his body now thrust into his mouth as it explored thoroughly. With a released moan, Gaara wound his arms on the raven's shoulders, bringing there bodies flushed making there erections rub, intensifying the desire.

With a grunt at the sensation, Neji continued to suck on the redhead's tongue and now moved his erection against the other hard cock. His hand moved from its previous position and wound around the waist, trailing down on to the tight globes he griped them as he brought his other hand down, one of his wet fingers rubbed Gaara's hole, probing, meanwhile still ravishing his lips.

He wiggled the digit in, earning a gasp from his love. He released the perked cheek and immediately pumped the now erect member, and carefully he inserted a second finger when he heard Gaara moan at the feeling of his dick being stroked. Neji released the redhead's mouth at the need for oxygen, but not wanting to release the taste of the male in his mouth his lips sucked on the raised jaw as he scissored and thrust his fingers in and out.

"Neji!" Gaara cried out blissfully and the Hyuuga smirked. It seemed he'd managed to hit the redhead's prostate, and the wonderful mewl coming form his vampire was intoxicating.

Kami he wanted to enter him, wanted the feeling of the tight ass sucking his cock the way it was sucking his fingers. He wanted the redhead and he wanted him now!

"Mnm... ah," the redhead continued to moan.

Having had enough of foreplay, the raven coaxed Gaara into wrapping his legs around his pale waist to have him open to him. He thrust in one more time, hitting his bundle of nerves, but this time he thrust three fingers in and stretched him, fully preparing him.

After the sensuous moan that escaped Gaara's mouth, he removed the fingers and sheeted himself, entering the redhead in one thrust. Both moaned at the overwhelming sensations, Gaara's body felt completely filled as the hard cock entered him, making him sway his head back into the tiles eyes closed a pant escaped red parted lips.

Neji's sense of being surrounded by the most delicious heat was driving him crazy; however, he waited, containing his lust, to let Gaara adjust to his cock inside of him. After a few seconds he took his lover's lips in a deep kiss and started to thrust, slow at first, but with each encouraging moan from Gaara he picked up the speed.

"Nmm... ahh... Ne… Neji," Gaara moaned in the pleasure that the raven seemed to be giving him with every powerful thrust.

The redhead pulled back from the kiss at the sensation of his fangs protruding. His eyes closed tight as he tried to hold them back, but the pleasure coursing through his body as the raven thrust into him was making the action impossible.

"Gaara?" Neji panted, feeling the withdrawal. Not wanting to cause any fear, Gaara shook his head and with one hand he brought the raven close to him, his fingers running through the wet hair. This time it was him who captured his lips, his tongue who explored the spicy cavern as he tried to keep his fangs away to not harm him.

Neji allowed him to dominate the kiss as he was thrusting hard and fast. He was in heaven at hearing Gaara's wanton moans and pants as the vampire assaulted his mouth. Once again he took hold of the redhead's neglected cock and began to pump him while he continue to slam himself in.

Gaara released his tongue and threw his head back, once again calling out the raven's name as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Admiring the male who was in bliss, the raven noticed the pointed ends of his fangs as he panted in between his name and moans, as realized the reason for his withdraw Neji felt pride knowing that he could make him loose all control.

Not wanting to push the vampire further by calling out to his situation, the raven sucked and licked on the bared collar.

"AH! Ngh... nnee... nmp," he panted, "Oh Neji!"

Neji bit down on the red mark that he had made on Gaara's neck drawing the blood to the surface, as he thrust in harder in sync with his pumps, he groaned at the pleasure that was overtaking him.

"Neji am... mmm... cum."

The raven knew Gaara was ready to come, he himself knew his climax was also approaching. His lips never left the mark as he continued to suck while he pumped and thrust hard. When Gaara came after a deep thrust to this prostate, it was enough to send him over the edge as well, and he came right after, spilling his seed inside the redhead with a grunt of his lovers name.

Neji pecked the red lips in a chaste kiss and then pulled back to let his panting lover breathe. Both were gasping as the sensation of their climax washed through them. The raven supported himself with one hand on the wall as he pulled out of the still twitching entrance, his cock still pulsing with the release. A small smirk adorned his face as his juices leaked out and down the pale thighs.

Finally after catching their breaths, he let Gaara down from his position and gently kissed him while he still held him in his arms. Gaara allowed the kiss as he was still held in the warm embrace, when he registered the now running cold water he glared at the raven.

"What? Now I'm satisfied," he said with seductive smile as he took the soap to help the vampire to clean himself, adjusting the water temperature once again he lathered his hands, wanting to help, assuming he would be tired after their activities.

Gaara sighed, resigned as he leaned into the raven's body his head resting on his lovers broad shoulder. He had gotten so much pleasure that he was not mad at Neji, so he allowed him to help to sated to really protest. After a few minutes the couple finished showering, of course not before Neji toyed with Gaara's body as he cleaned him. Gaara had growled in warning and that had made the Hyuuga stop for now, already aware that it wouldn't deter him for much.

Both got out of the room after drying their bodies. Neji scrubbed Gaara's hair, this time unlike before, the redhead did permit the action. Once his red locks seemed to be dry, both males turned to their own clothes. While Gaara dressed into his pants he turned to the mirror, a frown on his face as he touched the bite that Neji had made on his neck.

Whirling to face the raven who was putting his pants on, he glared. When Neji noticed the icy glared aimed at him he innocently asked as he straightened, "What?"

"It won't heal until tomorrow at least, and it's visible," the redhead angrily hissed, pointing at the vibrant red mark on his neck. He wouldn't be able to cover it all with his shirt.

Neji put his shirt on and approached Gaara as he inspected his handy work. "So?"

"What do you mean so?" his glower deepened at the indifferent response.

Neji shrugged his shoulders. The redhead was his and he didn't care, he wanted to show that he was taken especially if it was to guys like Baki, so he didn't regret making the mark.

Unfortunately it didn't seem to be the same view for the redhead. The Hyuuga lovingly embraced Gaara and kissed him lightly on the lips giving him the apology he wanted. "Sorry," he didn't really mean it and Gaara knew it by the smirk that was still on his face.

The redhead still relaxed in his arms knowing that it was the raven's way of showing his feelings, even if it was a little possessive.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness was the prominent feeling in the room. The only light was the reflection given by the television as Sasuke lay on the bed, flipping through channels. He admitted Uchiha's didn't watch much TV nor did they flip through channels, it was a waste of their time, but yet there he was; bored and flipping through channels anything to set his mind off of the stupid dinner party.

On the other hand, he would go back to normal after the wedding on the twenty fifth, he thought, trying to be positive. It was not working so he tried to focus on the movie playing, but no matter what he did, his thoughts always went back to the blond and to the laid out suit that was hanging on the door of his closet, ready for him to go and see the blond get married.

'Shit.' He turned the TV off irritated and lazily got up from the bed. 'Maybe I'll go check what Kakashi is doing before getting ready,' he concluded as he closed his room, hoping to leave behind the depressed thoughts.

______L_A_T_E_R__ T_H_A_T__N_I_G_H_T______

Blue eyes watched the street lights pass by as the blond sat with Iruka in the limousine as it drove to the Haruno's house. His train of though as he watched the other cars was of how stupid he felt.

'Why do I have to do this? Why was Sasuke invited? Oh yeah 'coz it was my stupid idea to let her do what she wanted,' he chided, and now he would go pick her up because the vampire wanted both to get there together. Not only was that but how would he face Sasuke, when every time he saw or thought about him his heart would do flips.

The limo stopped, marking that the had arrived at the Haruno main residence. Naruto looked at Iruka, who hesitated opening the door. The blond noticed that as hard as it was for him, it was also difficult for the guardian. They shared a great bond he was almost like second father, well mother, as he worried to much. Wanting to reassure him that he would be fine he forced a smile.

He set down and headed to the elegant entrance.

'Weren't those proms suppose to be like this?' stupidly mused the blond at something he had heard at school. Something about picking up the girl at their house before taking her to the school dance, really in his time of balls and dances he had never had to go and pick a female, then again they were always the ones wanting his attention. He forced his thoughts away and rang the bell, only to be greeted by a maid who respectfully welcomed them in with a bow.

Both Naruto and Iruka followed and were seated in the living room. After asking if they required anything and being declined, the timid maid announced that the Haruno family had already left to the rehearsal but that Sakura would come down shortly. The blond had the impression that the maid was somehow afraid of him, not that he hadn't had that reaction before but he shrugged if off as he waited for Sakura to come downstairs.

The pink haired vampire made her entrance five minutes later and Naruto wondered why she was making him wait; she had had all day to get ready and she should have been ready by the time he arrived. He was surprised at his own reaction and mentally cursed as he realized that he was not being fair by grudging her just because he didn't wish to continue with the imposed union.

When she came down in her pink gown, she looked beautiful, but Naruto couldn't help but note that he could careless of what she wore or said. Still he smiled at her and complimented her, at which she beamed happily, also commenting on how handsome he looked. The blond took her hand and they walked out, heading to the dinner rehearsal.

On their way, Naruto was informed that, according to Sakura's plan, the event had started thirty minutes before and they would arrive to make an appearance. With an inward groan, Naruto knew this night would be hell. What was worst this was just the rehearsal the union ceremony still to come.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, were are they?" asked an annoyed Jiraiya as he shuffled with the suit he wore.

"Mataku, (*) he's getting Sakura, they would be here shortly," (1)responded Tsunade at Jiraiya, who hated dinner parties or anything that involved a crowd and getting formally dressed.

Tsunade eyed the room taking in the close covenant families; the Inuzuka clan, Sabaku, Aburame, a representative from the Fuma clan and Kaguya clan was also present, as well as Kamizuru, Kedouin, Karuma clans. Also, in between and with some clans were high level vampires and important humans to the industrial world that had ties with the Uzumaki corporation and the Underworld.

The elder turned to look at the Koharu. 'No doubt she helped her put everything together.' After all, the smugly sitting female elder seemed to be bend on this union taking place and she would do anything to aid the Haruno chosen.

After her inspection of the guests, Tsunade turned at one table in particular with Kakashi, both Uchiha's, Gaara and the Hyuuga already there. 'What is Naruto going to do?' she wondered, already sure of the close ties that had been formed between the human and the prince. Hushed voices and impatient coughs couch her attention and honey eyes turned to the entrance.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto offered his hand to Sakura to help her step out of the limo and Iruka followed behind. Once she was out she smiled brightly and turned to the blond that held a small smile. She knew he was not comfortable, but he had no choice; she wanted him to enjoy the night, but since he couldn't she would enjoy it for the both of them.

With a small kiss placed on his cheek, she took in his appearance. She noted that, amazingly, Naruto seemed shorter with other males, but next to Sakura they were almost the same level, almost thankfully he was a little taller and not that it mattered. The prince looked, for lack of a better word, gorgeous in the black tuxedo, the white dress shirt underneath the baby blue vest and tie that matched his eyes almost to perfection, the bronzed skin contrasted with the white and light blue of his clothes stressing his light whisker scars from his flawless face. His locks were still unmanageable as they lay in spikes that still made him look great, no doubt they made a handsome couple.

Naruto turned to Sakura after receiving the kiss. "Sakura-chan," he asked if she was ready.

"Thank you Naruto for everything. And it's just Sakura, Naruto you don't have to use chan." She giggled, and placed her arm intertwined with his.

The blond tried to smile; he had to. He could hear all the little hushed whispers and he had to look happy at least for the covenant. He had already given his word and he owed them to at least do it right. He let out a sigh as he tried to hide his emotions to make sure his presence didn't give any of his feelings away. These were his people, and unlike some humans they would be able to sense his displeasure at the union. Once sure he had everything controlled he walked the pink haired female by the arm…

The crowd stood waiting for their entrance. Naruto walked in tall, proud and unwavering with Sakura by his side. Bows of respect were given and whispers of 'they look good together' were heard as they walked through the reception hall. Naruto nodded in greeting and asked for the guests to take their seats as he walked Sakura to greet the elders as respect deemed.

The blond greeted Jiraiya noting his displeasure at being forced like him to attend to something that he had no interest in being part of, but like the blond both swallowed their discomfort and put duty before their needs, he continued to the two old elders. Koharu, who smiled at the pink haired vampire and Hamura, who gave a sharp nod in approval. Next was Asuma, Sasori and Tsunade. Noting Orochimaru and the Hokage's presence missing, he looked at Tsunade who gave him a reassuring small smile with a small shake of her head, meaning not to ask questions.

Sakura beamed as she walked to the elders and bowed, greeting them. After the greetings, both vampires walked to the small microphone, as was expected of them, to greet the gathered clans, the guests attentively waiting for Naruto's words.

The Pureblood, still serious, leaned into the microphone and addressed the guests.

"Good evening, I'm glad you are all here, and I wanted to thank you all for coming today. I know it was a short notice and most of you have very important duties to attend to, but I appreciate your support in this Union of the Covenants… Sakura."

"Yes, we are really happy that the two families will be together after a long time of separation and we are grateful for each clan and friend that is here to support us." She smiled taking hold of Naruto's hand.

The blond half-heartedly listened to her short words as he scanned the room, taking notice of the clans that had attended.

"Thank you," she said as she bowed and pulled the still emotionless blond to their table that was to the side, still in the center of other tables. They both sat down while the soothing low music played. Naruto, noticing the silent Iruka that as always stood behind him, turned his attention to the delighted female.

"Oh Sakura-ch..Sakura," he corrected.

"Yes?"

"You did a great job, but I would like you to tell Iruka of every arrangement and decision for the Union." Naruto couldn't just call it what it was a wedding.

"Oh... is there a problem?" her brows in a frown as she scanned the room looking for any imperfections.

"No, there isn't, but I would be pleased if you relied on Iruka's help."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be counting on your help Iruka-san." The guardian gave a small bow and excused himself briefly, leaving two quiet vampires.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The picture of the Uchiha as he sat in the decorated table was striking, his straight pose and emotionless features gave the attitude that he didn't care much to being in the room. His body was covered in the fine black suit that had been prepared for the occasion, a dark blue dress shirt that accentuated his midnight blue, almost black, hair, pale skin and onyx eyes that stared at nothing in particular framed by the long bangs that fell forward. Yes he looked gorgeous, but despite giving the appearance of not caring, he sat there numb in his seat.

Next to him, Itachi, like the younger version, also owned the place with his black, tailored suit and crimson red dress shirt. His features that, although resembled by his younger brother, were different. His dark, black, long hair was not tied in a tail as was his usual style; he wore his silk tresses down. Dark red, almost black eyes that matched perfectly with his pale skin. Itachi too sat in the table his eyes on the Prince and Female as he inspected the couple, but even if his eyes were focused somewhere else his attention remained on his little brother.

Kakashi sat to his other side, the guard sat almost carefree in the chair. He, like the other two, wore a black suit and black dress shirt. The only color that betrayed the black was his red tie he also wore the always present cover to his mouth although now instead of a scarf he wore a turtleneck that reached up to his nose, his spiked grey hair styled to the side as it covered his mismatched eye.

To the other side of the Ex-ANBU was Gaara. The redhead sported the tailored black tux with a crimson vest that matched with his hair and usual white skin. The vampire emerald eyes seemed to be scanning the area as he took in all the guests in the salon.

The other person in the table, Neji who sat net to the younger Uchiha. His friend also wore a black tux, much like the redhead, however, his black suit contrasted with the white, almost lilac, vest that matched with his eyes. His long hair, like Itachi's, was not on its usual low tie, it was let loose. Neji turned to look at the calm Uchiha and inspected him.

Noticing the stare, Sasuke glared at him, conveying to stop annoying him with those looks. Unfortunately he might be able to seem uncaring like any Uchiha, but he currently wanted the earth to swallow him whole. It hurt when he saw the blond come in together with her, and she was doing a great job at clinging to him.

Sasuke could tell Naruto's smile was false; it was obvious to anyone who knew the blond's smiles and the one that adorned his cute face was not it. This one resembled Sai's fake and emotionless smile.

'Why do I have to be here?' he asked himself, but seeing how there was nothing he could do, he focused his attention, looking at all the people in the room. He looked briefly and wondered if they all were vampires. 'Probably not,' he concluded after inspecting them closer.

Once again he turned to look at Neji, he seemed calm. Gaara on the other hand seemed worried or concerned. Sasuke smirked when he noticed the red love mark that was slightly visible in Gaara's neck. It was not that noticeable or well tried to be hidden, but seeing as the raven didn't have anything else to look at it was quite noticeable for him. He was glad at least Neji got what he wanted.

The young Hyuuga noticed Sasuke's smirk and turned to look at what the raven was looking at, which was Gaara's neck. The mark was not as red anymore. but the bite from earlier was still visible. Turning his eyes to the raven with a smirk and a barely noticed raise of his shoulders in a shrug. Their silent conversation seemed to go unnoticed by the other people in the table.

Iruka reached the table after the brief pleasant greetings to the other people. He smiled at them with a small smile. Noting the guardian's arrival, the raven searched around to try to spot Naruto. Said blond was currently being dragged by Sakura as she greeted the guests.

Sasuke's eyes turned from Naruto to Sai, who walked behind Iruka and glared at Gaara, who in return showed the raven a glare intensified with killing intent.

"I'm glad you are here," Iruka politely said, yet truthfully he wished this situation wouldn't be happening; it was too painful. "Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun Neji -kun," he greeted. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Umino-san thank you, yes everything is fine," courteously answered Itachi as well, looking at the male who had delivered the invitation. He like the rest, noticed the redheads and raven's animosity.

"That's good, I would like if you could excuse Gaara-kun and Hatake-san for a moment, there's something's that they need to take care of," Iruka said as he stared at both vampires.

With a nod each they stood as Sai took a seat, earning a low growl from Gaara. Yet they stood and followed the retainer until they turned into a corner.

"So what happened?" asked the redhead, wanting to know the blonde's response.

Iruka shook his head in disappointment. "No, he said he wouldn't change his decision and he would do what's best, that he had already given his word to the elders." The vampire relayed the answer he had received after he had explained the situation to the blond.

"It's just like Naruto, so stubborn," Kakashi sighed; he had already been sure that would have been his response.

"Thank you Iruka-san," Gaara said as he turned to walk back to the table. He had seen Karin and Tayuya approach the table and that would mean trouble.

The two 'women' approached the table, their hands entwined as both dresses contrasted; Tayuya a pink gown and Karin a lilac, almost purple, long gown.

"Hello," they both greeted, each a smile in place. Sai's features changed as his dark eyes gave away a smile, he stood from his chair and introduced the two ecstatic females.

"Karin, Tayuya this is Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji, and as you know they're Naruto-sama's friends."

The males greeted them despite being indifferent to meeting them. Still they knew better and with graceful manners, each replied with a 'nice to meet you'.

Karin beamed a smile at Sasuke as she eyed the male. She hadn't had the chance to deliver the Uchiha's invitation since she had to deliver it to the Hyuuga. She hadn't believed Tayuya when she had said they were her type, but now inspecting the young Uchiha she was sure she would have fun tonight.

'Good luck,' thought Neji as he saw the woman looking over Sasuke.

Itachi smirked. 'You got it wrong, there's no way,' he thought at his brother's sex preference.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to dance?" her overly sweet voice made all three cringe, knowing she was one of those fan girls at heart.

"Thank you but-… sure." Itachi and Neji turned to see Sasuke with a faint shocked expression, not believing that the raven had accepted.

Sasuke stood up to take her hand as Karin giggled, Tayuya smirked and she shook her head.

"Thanks," squealed the now thrilled female.

"Release him," Gaara's harsh command sounded behind them. Both girls' eyes widened and stiffened in surprise.

"Karin, now," he growled menacingly.

"You're no fun," the now composed Karin turned with a glare of her own. She snapped her fingers and Sasuke blinked a few times, he sat down feeling dizzy.

"Bye-bye Sasuke-kun," she said with a pout and a longing face. She intertwined her arms with Tayuya and gave a forlorn sigh, before both walked away.

Gaara placed his hand on Sai's shoulder. "Sai," he said as he gripped the shoulder blade and the vampire winced in pain after a small crunch was heard.

"Sorry I better go." Sai said as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Yeah, you do that before I kill you," he said in a calm voice as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Gaara," said redhead turned to look from where the voice had called; he greeted ignoring the aimed glare. "Temari."

Temari stood there, blonde hair in four pig tails, a long, black, strapless dress with a small opening showing her cleavage and a long opening on her left leg all the way until the top of her thigh. Long black boots a few inches up from her knee with black lace surrounding the boots top, holding a black fancy fan on her hand and her other hand intertwined with Nara Shikamaru's hand.

The lazy senior in a black tux and a green dress shirt the tie was missing and the top button undone, his hair like always in a pineapple shape style, both sat down in the table taking the available space.

"Honestly Gaara like three ribs wasn't enough, you know one day you'll really kill Sai."

"It's not like anyone would miss him." He shrugged, uncaring. "Besides, some one should put him out of his misery."

"And I bet you're itching to do the job." Temari's lip lifted in disgust.

The redhead smirked, "I would even do it for free."

With a growl, Temari turned her face from her brother and smiled greeting the others happily. "Don't worry, the dizziness will go away in a minute Sasuke," she said reassuring.

Neji looked at Gaara, surprised at the hostility that he showed with Sai. Not that he didn't deserved it for some reason what ever happened to Sasuke wasn't supposed to have happen while in the company of the emotionless vampire.

The redhead took his previous seat next to the Hyuuga who was staring at him an eyebrow lifted in question, he explained what had happened. "Karin is a succubus and Tayuya a siren. Both hypnotize males by looking or singing to them."

The three humans looked at Gaara, not showing a worried face because well it was not like them, still knowing there were vampires and werewolves they should have expected succubus but really that was a surprise.

"Well she wouldn't have killed you, but she probably just wanted to have a taste and to have fun," Temari assured.

"Taste?" Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You know, all three of you somehow are appetizing not only for vampires. I guess it's just like your popularity at school or work." She turned her eyes to Itachi. "It also calls to vampires and it becomes appetizing, I assume for Karin it's no different, but you need to be careful. Not all would walk away without their price," she said glaring at Gaara at the last part.

For Itachi that was a first; he met vampires and other kinds of immortals but not a succubus. He didn't keep much company with immortals but the idea of sirens and succubus hadn't crossed his mind.

"Sensei!" A small child glomped Gaara. The group turned to see the redhead and the small brunette in a gold dress that was holding onto Gaara for dear life.

"Matsuri," she released the redhead and stood back.

"Gaara-sensei I missed you! Where have you been? I'm glad your okay," she said as he cleaned a small tear from her watery eyes.

"I'm fine Matsuri. How are you?"

"I'm great, I'm better but I've missed you so much." Gaara eyed the girl.

"Hi," she smiled and bowed at the people in the table who were looking at her. "I'm Matsuri," she said.

"This is Gaara's student," said Temari, introducing the little terror.

"So, how much is better?" Gaara asked, intrigued since he hadn't seen the vampire girl in a while.

"My speed and attack time." She beamed a smile, "I can go as fast as Temari and my long range attack is great, but I have no one to practice with," she said looking at Temari with a pout. "Temari-san doesn't like fighting."

"That's because I don't like bruises and your attacks take to much force, just like Gaara's and Naruto's," was the bored response.

"Naruto, ne Matsuri go get Naruto. He hasn't come over here." her eyes shined at the prospect of seeing the blond.

"Okay," said girl nodded enthusiastically. "Since he is so sad maybe we can cheer him up," she said as she disappeared and appeared with Naruto who was at the other side of the room.

"I guess she did pick up on her speed," mused Gaara looking at his student's stealth.

Okay Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke were impressed; she was fast, but she went to get Naruto. 'Great, thanks Temari,' and it seemed that Sasuke was not the only one glaring at the blonde girl.

"What?" she asked as she noticed the icy stares she was getting from the four males.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was currently walking around, well more like being dragged by Sakura through the tables greeting clans, the covenants and people that had been invited. According to Sakura it was a good chance to make them feel welcome, whatever it was the blond hoped she didn't want to stop at Sasuke's table. He was not sure how he would handle the situation.

The blond smiled at the couple who commented that they made a great couple, wishing them the best. Sakura enjoyed the whole time since they were there, smiled and acted in love with Naruto. He was curious to know if she really liked him or if she was just doing this to please the family wishes.

Having heard the same comments over and over for the last seven or eight tables, the prince tried to distract himself as he looked around the guests. He had realized they were separated by clans, they were being served by different waiters and, Naruto noted that in each table there was different kind of card. Red, Blue, Green, Brown, White or Orange and the card matched with the waiter's vests.

He realized why when the drinks and food was being served; it was according to the clan. The red waiter was serving blood, wine glasses were served to the white cards for humans the green were for werewolves and so on. Huh, he guessed Sakura was good at planning.

Naruto blinked at the sudden person that that was now attached at his other arm.

"Ma... Matsuri-chan?" The small vampire was Gaara's only student and she always spent time with both males; the blond hadn't seen her in a while.

"Naruto-sama," she chirped with a brilliant smile, her cheeks pink as she looked up to the Pureblood.

Sakura looked at the little girl stopping her talk with Sasame a female from the Fuma clan; she eyed the younger vampire and inwardly groan. 'Great what does she want?'

"Thank you for coming," smiled Naruto at the Clan people that were gathered that they had been talking to. "If you would excuse me, " he nodded at the clan and turned to the female attached to his arm.

"I'll be back Sakura,"

Sakura forced a smile, "Of course."

"What is it Matsuri-chan?" both blond and brunette walked away from the group.

"Temari-san asked me to get you." she said as she pointed to the table, Naruto's eyes widened when she pointed at the particular table.

'Honestly, Temari, but it's not her fault,' he added, knowing that even if Naruto had planned to not stop at that particular table. 'Still I guess there's no helping it,' he did have to greet Itachi.

He took a breath, smiled and walked towards the table with a small vampire child attached to his arm. They both walked to the table once they were in reach distance immediately he was glomped by Temari.

"Hi, Temari," he tried to breath as his lungs were being squished.

"I missed you Naru," she said as she released him.

"I'm glad to see you too Temari." The blond turned towards the table guests.

"Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasuke and Neji thanks for coming," he addressed, feeling strange.

"Thank you for the invitation," said Itachi, also feeling the weird atmosphere.

"About the invitations, Neji, Sasuke…Sakura didn't know that she wasn't supposed to bother you," he said trying to get his point.

"Don't worry, its fine."

"Hn," both answered.

"Ne, Naruto-sama why do you have to marry Sakura?" Matsuri innocently asked, receiving bewildered looks from the others in the table at the question the vampire seemed to not understand.

"Matsuri," Temari lightly scolded.

"Demo (*), even if I absolutely would choose Gaara-sensei as my love, I would have wanted to marry the Prince," she finished.

"Well I would have loved to marry you too." He smiled at the vampire indulgently. "And I'm sure you'll marry a prince one day."

"Well since my ideal prince is marrying, I'll just marry Gaara-sensei then," she said as she hugged Gaara.

The redhead didn't even seem bothered, Matsuri had a hard life and to the redhead who usually didn't let anyone in or let anyone touch him, Matsuri was an exception.

"Well that settles it then, you'll be my new sister." Temari giggled at the vampires antics.

"Matsuri-chan," she turned with a simile to see the vampire who had called her.

"Moegi!" A girl that seemed her age stood there her orange hair with two pigtails, her dress a wine red; the girl beckoned for the girl to follow her.

Matsuri turned back to the table. "Well it was nice seeing you. Bye-bye Naruto-sama, Gaara-sensei, minna(*)."

"Come on lets go look for Konohamaru."

"Yeah," they both left with a squeal.

"It seems you both have been changed." Temari teased, earning an annoyed glare from Gaara.

Naruto chuckled at the comment, the redhead turned to inspect his friend and that's when the blond noticed the red mark on Gaara's neck. He smiled and looked at Neji then a mischievous smirk formed in his lips, he could take a guess and was glad for Neji and his friend, but that didn't mean that he couldn't give him a hard time.

"Ne, Ne Gaara what's-"

"Uzumaki-san," but before he could finish with his plan of embarrassing Gaara he was cut off by a cold scolding voice.

He turned. "Oh lady Koharu."

"Uzumaki-san we need to talk."

"Oh… Hai." The blond turned to the table guest who all seemed to be watching them. "Excuse me guys," the woman pulled him to talk to him…

"Troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head, even if they were far the old lady scolding Naruto was heard, not in detail but her tone was patronizing, Gaara glared a the woman.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Demo..."

"Uzumaki-san, it was part of the deal and you have agreed." She smiled.

"Hai"

"Very well, it will be in a couple of minutes," she paused, and then she added with malice. "I hope it is as nice as your father's." She said knowing that it would be a blow to the blond.

"Hai," he said resigned, Koharu smiled at being complied with without a rebuff, she nodded as she walked away.

Naruto let out a sigh and walked back to the table been prepared to accept the requests imposed by the council and now he couldn't do anything if this was what they wanted.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his head.

"Why don't you just kill her, you'll do us a favor," a deep baritone voice commented.

"Zabuza-san," the light scolding chime said at the rough comment.

With a brilliant smile Naruto turned to the two new people in the group. A tall menacing male with his mouth covered by bandages and spiky dark brown hair and two piercing eyes. His appearance was that of danger and fear the blue suit jacket that he had no doubt been forced to wear was played down by the blue undershirt he wore openly, he stood tall next to a short beautiful woman with long brown hair, her skin looked inhumanly pale, and she smiled friendly at the man.

"Zabuza, Haku."

"Naru-chan!" squealed Haku and jumped at Naruto hugging him. Sasuke raised a brow, seriously what was with hugging him.

"Whose she?" asked Neji

"He is Haku and Momochi Zabuza, they're friends of Naruto," Gaara explained watching the two small males in a tight embrace.

They (Itachi, Sasuke and Neji) eyed the girl, well guy who wore a white Kimono and was passing as a girl. Really they would have never believed that he was a he; his features were of a woman, dark brown hair, almost white skin and big brown eyes.

However, now that he knew Haku was a guy it bothered Sasuke even more that this male was hugging his dobe.

"Haku," Naruto was able to call out in order to get released.

"Sorry, sorry," he said as he let go, not fully letting go of his hand.

"So, why haven't you killed that bitch?" Zabuza asked with disgust referring to the old elder. "I don't know what deal you agreed to but even she shouldn't talk to you like that."

"Its fine, don't worry about it." Naruto smiled and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Haku!"

"Hai," Haku crossed his hands and needles appeared, at the command.

"No, no its fine." The blond shook his head waiving his hands. "She's an elder," he tried to reason.

"Che, always so easy Uzumaki. You know, if you let things slide I might kill you…" he said with an evil grin.

Gaara threw a small knife blade at Zabuza's throat; it was blocked by Haku appearing in front of Zabuza blocking it with needles.

"Now, now Gaara I was kidding."

"Yes Gaara-kun, I don't want to kill you." Gaara smirked at the challenge.

"Why don't you two stop playing?" grunted Temari. "Honestly."

"So Naru-chan," said Haku as the needles retracted. "Is she really you're special person or shall we kill her?" Haku pointed as he stared across the room and inspected Sakura.

"He-he, no umm. Please don't kill anyone while you're here. Anyways, let me introduce you; Nara Shikamaru, Temari you already know, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Gaara you already know. This is Momochi Zabuza he is a Mist Demon who specializes in assassinations and Haku he is Yuki-otoko (snow man, he who commands snow) and good, well not good, but are my friends." Zabuza grinned through his bandages, and Haku smiled with a small bow of his head and a, "Hello".

"Pleased to meet you," the elder Uchiha greeted.

"Actually, we already know each other, well indirectly, " Zabuza told Itachi, Haku nodded with a smile.

The Uchiha raised a brow, not remembering doing any business with them.

"The Bridge Project, we were behind it."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you personally; it was a successful project thanks to you Zabuza-san."

"Pleasure is all mine, you're one of the smartest humans in the Corporate business."

"That's true," said Naruto matter-of-factly.

"Oh-ho the Prince is working with the Uchiha's?" he asked.

"Yeah partnership for a great project that Itachi came up with."

"Huh, Well were going, it's boring talking about business," said the blonde vampire pulling her boyfriends hand.

"Mendoskusei," (*) sighed Shikamaru as he was pulled from the chair.

"Sorry Temari-chan."

"It's okay Naruto, bye for now," she said as she walked away.

"You know Itachi, the head of our company is here from one of the other clans. It will be good for you to meet them."

"Sounds good," the elder raven mused, his eyes turning to his brother wondering if he should leave him alone,. Meeting black eyes Sasuke raised an eyebrow in annoyance at the hesitation.

"Well kid, I leave Haku to you."

"Sasuke, Neji, Gaara," Itachi said as he stood and followed Zabuza. He glanced back at Sasuke and was not sure if it was okay to leave him, after all the reason he hadn't sat by business men was to stay with Sasuke who didn't seem too comfortable at the party. He guessed it gave him time alone, well not particularly alone with the blond, but there was no helping it. He continued following the large build man – demon.

"Naruto," as soon as the man were a good distance an angry Haku scolded.

"Huh, what is it Haku?"

"You promised and it's not right," he said with an icy glare at Naruto.

"Promised what?" he asked innocently.

"You'll see, let's go before she gets here." He grabbed the blond's arm

"She? Go where?"

"See ya Gaara," quickly added Haku taunting the redhead, and with a cold freezing mist surrounding them, they were gone.

"Tks" said Gaara angrily as he sat down and slammed his hand on the table. "That damn Haku."

"Where did they go?" Sasuke asked him, looking at the spot that they had been in a second ago.

"Haku took him probably to talk, he commands Ice. He is a being associated with winter and snowstorms, they considered him as the spirit of the snow itself. He can do anything with ice."

Gaara turned to Sakura who had been coming near them and since she watched both males disappear she walked away. 'Probably who Haku wanted to avoid.'

"Haku is also the one who helped Naruto with that element when he was having trouble commanding the ice. But he's fine," reassured Gaara. "Just that when he materializes with ice it makes it hard, nearly impossible to sense him." And it pissed the redhead to no end not to know where the blond was especially in this kind of atmosphere were anyone could attack.

Now that he knew that Naruto was safe, Sasuke slumped on his chair again and went to his original problem. He glanced across the room to see Sakura talking to Karin and the siren Tayuya. His inspection turned away to some elders sitting and talking among themselves.

His brother was now chatting with what seemed five business men, and they seemed to be interested in what Itachi was telling them. That was obvious; the elder Uchiha was a prodigy when it came to everything, especially business.

Several couples were dancing at the romantic music, turning from the dance floor the raven stopped the waiter who's vest matched his card on the table.

Okay that was it, he needed a drink, it was too much. He sat and waited for the waiter to return. In his silent and bored moment he glanced at the redhead who, despite his calm appearance, seemed worried or hiding something. He was an Uchiha and he knew perfectly well how to read people even if they were vampires.

"Here you go sir."

"Thanks." Sasuke sipped his drink, well yeah he was underage, but the waiter didn't seem to care or notice after all most of the guests were immortal and looked really young, so why not indulge a little. The raven seemed to get worst each minute; he wanted to leave every time he saw Sakura giggling as it made his stomach churn and he was already done gulping his third drink.

"Gaara," the redhead's green eyes glared icy at the Hyuuga.

"It's better if he knows."

"No, it won't matter," the redhead denied.

Oh and that was also pissing the raven off, he knew they were hiding something from him. The way Neji kept glancing at him was clear and he hated not being aware of things. It made him feel like they were laughing behind his back.

"Please."

Gaara sighed and looked down, knowing that there was no arguing with Neji. The triumphed Hyuuga smirked happily that he had won this fight.

"So, are you two are going to tell me or keep to the stupid bickering?" The Uchiha glared, already upset that he had to be there and now they were hiding things form him.

Gaara nodded resigned. "But…"

"It's only so you know," Neji finished for him.

After a careful search of the room to make sure they wouldn't be overheard; Gaara was not an idiot they were vampires and their sense of hearing was one of the best. He didn't want everyone to know what would be discussed; it was a confidential thing specially with the Haruno Covenant.

Luckily since the Uchiha's and Hyuuga were human they were surrounded by mostly humans, and away from most vampires and werewolves who possessed the major threat. Also the vampire didn't know what Kakashi was doing all this time, but at least he wouldn't know that Sasuke would find out.

"So what is it?" asked Sasuke, pressing.

"The meeting that Gaara and Kakashi went to was to meet with the elder Jiraiya and Tsunade. It seems they found an alternative to the whole wedding thing." Sasuke reacted at the news. 'You mean he doesn't have to marry?' his head asked, not that the stoic male would show.

He raised an eyebrow pressing for them to continue.

"Well he…"

(We all know the explanation that is on prev chapter :)

________________________________________________________________________

Mattaku _ Jeez

Demo_But

Minna_Everyone

Mendoskusei_Troublesome

1 picture of the actual wedding dress.

http:// redhotbrides . com/blog/index . php/2008/04/07/ timeless_red_and_white_wedding_dresses

2 picture of a traditional white kimono.

.http://www . flickr . com/photos/tohinatsu /2832759191/in /set-72157607135111004/

The sites above are the pics of the dresses I know some people might want to know what it looks like other don't anyway I decided to added to indulge myself.

Next chapter up soon , and don't forget to comment one word will do .


	15. Chapter 15

**Due to our longer period on posting a chapter I'm posting back to back this two so enjoy.**

**Warning character death , lime scented just a small treat to make up.**

**Please trust us and read on wont regret .**

**Disclaimer we don't own Naruto.**

**Props on our beta imperial mint , you're the best.**

**On with the show**

**Ch 15 **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Beautiful lights illuminated the area, a small garden hidden by the party behind the salon, which was currently used to hold the celebration. The place had belonged to Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, the young prince's mother, when she had been alive. It was a spot for her to entertain herself, adorned with flowers. Loving to hold events in the place; to celebrate most of their family cherished memories.**

**Unfortunately the place hadn't been used in more than a century, since her death, and, despite having been unused for so long, the garden had been arranged beautifully for the night's event. Lights were arranged in the trees, giving the perfect lighting to the roses that surrounded the place, making into a romantic sight.**

**In an instant, the empty, serene place was surrounded by freezing mist as two figures materialized in the middle of the illuminated area.**

"**Haku?" Naruto asked to the sudden transfer.**

"**What?" the petite brunette asked as he pulled the blond to sit on a side bench that overlooked the flowers.**

"**So why are you marrying her?" Haku asked him, more like demanded. "We all know you don't love her, if not by knowing you, but by seeing how you are acting."**

"**What are you talking about? I'm fine."**

"**No, you're sad and you're faking that smile." The brunette turned his head to face the blond when he mumbled something like 'No I'm not.'**

"**So then all those rumors are true? Why did you agree?"**

"**Look, they were going to hurt innocent people. I had to."**

"**Innocent people?" Haku rose a brow in question.**

"**My special person," slowly muttered Naruto, knowing that he wouldn't let go of the topic until he admitted it.**

"**So which one is he? One of the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he remembered the males in question.**

"**What! Why would you think so?" a small blush appeared on tan cheeks.**

"**Well, Gaara and Hatake are the best there is, so one of them has to be it. My bet is one of the Uchiha's."**

"**Sasuke," the blond stared at the red roses, a darker blush shading his face at the admission.**

"**I knew it," he said with a smile at the embarrassed reaction. "And so, are you just going to be used by the council?" Haku retorted angrily, at the blond being hurt.**

"**No, I'm going to do what's best, and in doing that I will protect him from getting hurt."**

"**But-"**

"**No Haku, I'm sorry. You're my friend and you just want me to be happy. I know that, but this time I can't change my mind, it has to be this way. He'll forget eventually and he'll go on and so will I."**

"**Naruto." Brown eyes saddened at the sight of his heartbroken friend.**

**The blond looked up at the moon, just as when everything started. The moon shone beautifully, and the light added to the enchanted sight before him, the chilly yet warm breeze hit their hair. Both males had already said what needed to be said and were now in silence. Naruto made his situation clear and, knowing that there would be no way of convincing the blond, Haku's heart had already resigned.**

"**Shit, Haku what time is it?" he asked in alarm after a few long minutes of the serene silence.**

"**Huh? Why? It's almost twelve. What's going on?" Haku didn't understand the stress that overcame the vampire.**

"**Oh shit, Koharu is going to kill me. Let's go."**

**The blond took Haku's hand and they were once again surrounded by the cold mist, disappearing in an instant and appearing by the table that was reserved for Naruto and Sakura.**

"**Uzumaki-san," Koharu said in a scolding voice.**

"**Gomen, gomen." (*)**

"**It's fine, just get ready." she glared indignantly.**

**With a nod, the blond smiled at Haku and headed off. The brunette let his friend go to do whatever seemed so important, and headed towards his partner, Zabusa. He took a seat, wondering what had been so important.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Green, emerald orbs looked into onyx pools as he continued with his explanation. "But Naruto won't do it; he won't put you in that danger and he has already promised the council," the redhead finished.**

**Neji had explained to Sasuke, but Gaara wanted to assure Sasuke of Naruto's position. To say that Sasuke was shocked was understatement. He grasped what the two had told him, but what was he suppose to say? Go ahead and bite me? What if he died? He didn't know…**

**This was so fucking complicated. He chuckled in his mind. Everything since he had meet the blond was so complicated. What would he do? It was clear why Naruto hadn't said anything.**

**The loud announcer broke Sasuke's train of thoughts.**

"**And now we have a treat form Uzumaki-sama and Haruno-san."**

**Sasuke looked up, just as everyone else had.**

**_____________________________**

"**Naruto, are you sure?" asked Iruka, worried.**

"**It's fine Iruka. This is what Koharu and Sakura want."**

"**You don't have to," Iruka told him with reproach at the request.**

"**Don't worry," he squeezed the tan guardian's hands reassuringly, just as the soft melody started. Turning away from Iruka, the blond stood before the pink haired female taking her hand. Both walked to the center of the ball room.**

**He took her waist with one hand and, with the other that he still held, he moved her in a swift motion through the dance room. Sakura smiled at the blond loving the attention of everyone in the room. She was swiped away by the young Prince. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them, focusing on what he had to do. He continued to twirl Sakura in the room and he smiled. He tried, he had to try. Even Haku had pointed it out.**

**He looked into the green eyes and focused as he twirled her gracefully once again. He grabbed her by the waist as she placed both her hands around his neck and both danced across the room. Following the sweet melody, her dress flowing with each graceful turn.**

**Some were amazed at the beautiful display of both vampires dancing. Some like Jiraiya, Iruka, Gaara and close friends of the blond were disgusted. The raven was hurt, his throat constricting at the captivating dance, but he was an Uchiha and he wouldn't show and emotion even if it killed him.**

"**How dare they," the redhead asked in a hurtful growl turning from the dancing couple. Neji looked at the redhead seeing his disgust and took his hand. "What's wrong?"**

"**That dance; it was Naruto's parent's song. They would dance to it at special occasions when they were alive. The last time it was danced, Kushina-sama told Naruto that it would be her greatest joy if he would dance the melody with the person that he truly loved," said Gaara, closing his eyes, thinking of the pain that Naruto must be feeling. **

"**How could they do that to him?"**

**Neji and Sasuke turned to eye the blond. At first just like it seemed it was an enchanting sight, but when they looked carefully into the blue eyes they were lifeless or so it seemed to them. He looked dashing while swiftly moving in circles in the room with Sakura, yet his eyes didn't hold anything in them. And like Gaara, Sasuke felt pain thinking that it would be killing him to allow what they were putting him through.**

**The music stopped and Gaara turned to look at Naruto once again, his emerald green eyes turning a sad aquamarine with the hurt emotion. Sakura bowed and the guests applauded in delight - or some did.**

**A delighted Sakura, at the reaction received, wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him. The prince froze at the act, but seeing as he was in front of the guests he closed his eyes and, as much as it pained him, returned the kiss. Sakura tried to deepen it, but Naruto avoided it as he smiled and graved her hand. At hearing the few gasps and mostly, "Awws," Naruto smiled and walked back to their table, a pink haired vampire still being lead away.**

"**Well that was uncalled for," a voice said behind a stunned Neji and equally shocked Sasuke.**

"**Kakashi, where have you been?" asked a glaring Gaara.**

"**Sorry, business," he said as he took a seat. "They sure have guts to pull that one," said the ex-ANBU as he shook his head, his eyes on the blond.**

'**That bitch, I'm going to rip her throat out.' Sasuke fumed in his chair, not believing that she had the nerve to have done that, knowing perfectly well that the blond didn't have those feelings for her.**

**Tearing his eyes from the couple, he spotted the approaching person. Itachi had left the table that he had been seated at and was walking towards their table. The problem was the way he was looking at him.**

'**Those eyes,' thought Sasuke as he realized his aniki's eyes were showing him a sign of pity. 'No, Itachi's not like that,' he told himself, but he knew how much this was hurting him, they all knew. 'I'm not weak,' he yelled in his head.**

**He couldn't face Itachi. The emotions that he now felt because of the blond were all wrong, they were signs of weakness and he couldn't let Itachi see him this weak. He had to get out of there before Itachi got there or he would notice, he would surely notice.**

**Graceful, calm and restrained, the raven stood from his chair. Even if there was a battle in his head and he was going crazy, the Uchiha wouldn't show it. He would look emotionless, he would try, even if it was the last thing he did.**

"**Sasuke?"**

"**Hn?"**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Yeez Kakashi, I'm going to the restroom," he retorted with an annoyed tone as he walked away.**

**Neji looked at Gaara worriedly. There was nothing else that either of them could do, and pointing anything to the raven wouldn't help.**

**Kakashi stood up. "Well then," he said as he followed Sasuke.**

"**Why are you following me?" Finally asked the raven when they were away from the crowd as he walked towards the men's room.**

"**It's my job."**

"**Well don't worry, I'm fine. You can stop following me."**

"**Sorry Sasuke, no can do. This is a really important job, can't mess it up now can I?" The raven scoffed at the ridiculous response. He stopped and glared at the ridiculous long line that was set for the man's restroom.**

"**You know there's another restroom that way, but it's private. I'm sure you can use it," Kakashi pointed out, raising his eyes from the Icha Icha Paradise book that he was currently reading. Sasuke quietly walked in the direction.**

"**Why don't you go and look for Iruka and confess. I'm sure that would be more productive." Kakashi looked at Sasuke, putting his book away.**

"**Hmmm..." he said with a pensive look.**

"**What?"**

"**I could do that, but then Naruto would kill me if anything happened to you," he told the raven.**

**Sasuke stopped at the comment. "Whatever," he said and entered the private restroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.**

**The raven placed his hands on the sink and let out a breath. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. All the emotions running through him where overwhelming. He was sad at the pain in Naruto's eyes, he was devastated at his own pain at knowing that he had lost him, that he belonged to her. Anger at what they were putting him through; they must know what this was doing to him.**

**Prince my ass, they didn't care for him. Sasuke's hands closed on tight fists, his knuckles turning white. He also felt disgusted with himself. He tried hard not to show the hurt from his appearance and yet, despite his best efforts, everyone knew of his feelings and looked at him with pity, as if he were weak. He released a stressed filled sigh.**

**Staring in the mirror at his reflection, he wondered, since when had he changed from that emotionless person he had been and why now he seemed like a repressed bottle of feelings waiting to burst? It was a stupid question. Everything had been turned around since he had met the blond.**

**The dobe had turned his world around, and now that he knew he wanted him, now that his mind knew that he needed him, it was only to know he couldn't have him.**

**He wanted to know what was he going to do now. The raven was aware of the alternative, but was he willing to die for it? Or was he willing to be changed to a vampire to be with the blond? And even if he was, would Naruto change his mind to be with him?**

**Sasuke didn't know. He was unsure, but one thing he was sure of; he loved Naruto. He felt his heart breaking every time his blond was with her, and when Naruto was hurt or sad, Sasuke just wanted to see him smile and comfort him. (corny I know but what can you do)**

**The raven turned around as he heard a low growl. Heading for the door he suddenly stopped before turning the knob. He stood for a few seconds and a smirk left his face when he recognized the voices. Quietly he turned and sat at the sofa in the private restroom. 'I'll give him some time,' he thought as he closed his eyes and waited.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Iruka had been looking for Naruto, who had disappeared after the horrible excuse of a dance. Not that he blamed him; Iruka was fuming at the nerve of the elder and Sakura, how could they ask him that?**

**He continued to look for Naruto. Maybe he was in the rooms or in the private restroom.**

**He stopped when he spotted Kakashi leaning on the wall a few feet away form the restroom and was looking at him with a concerned face.**

"**Have you seen Naruto?" he growled. He was still too upset to sound calm.**

**Kakashi shook his head and pushing himself from the wall, he closed in on Iruka. Once the silver haired man was standing before the guardian, he slowly raised his hand to bring Iruka's chin up and pulling his face to see the brown color turning now a stormy, furious color.**

"**Perhaps you should try to calm down before finding him."**

"**I'm fine," he said, sounding much more composed.**

"**Really?" Iruka glared at the, 'I don't believe you,' question.**

"**It's just that your eyes haven't turned from crimson to their warm brown," Kakashi explained. The vampire jerked his face and let out a sigh, trying to calm down, but it was just not possible.**

"**How could they do that!" he snapped, knowing that Kakashi would listen to him.**

"**I know." He understood what the guardian was mad at, it was too much. Iruka looked down shaking his head, distressed.**

"**It wasn't enough to ruin him, they had to hurt him emotionally," he growled. Kakashi took Iruka's hand and pulled him into his arms.**

"**There's nothing that we can do," he said in a discouraged tone.**

**Relaxed in the vampire's arms, he let his head rest on the strong shoulder. "He's hurting," his voice broke.**

"**I know."**

"**I can't help him, and I promised that I would protect him." Kakashi tightened his arms around Iruka, knowing that he must feel devastated.**

"**Thank you," was the grateful murmur.**

"**You know, you don't have to thank me." Iruka looked up from his position to look up at Kakashi.**

"**That's better," the black visible eye softened when he remarked on Iruka's now warm, brown eyes. The guardian looked down a little embarrassed and, once again, Kakashi lifted his face with a finger under his chin. The ex-ANBU had already pulled his turtleneck down and placed a light kiss on the guardian's lips.**

**Iruka pulled back, "Kakashi." He lightly shook his head.**

"**No... Don't." Kakashi wound his free hand on Iruka's waist and held him tighter. Then he brought their lips together once again. This time the kiss was deeper, yet still it had a comforting feeling. Iruka wound his hand on Kakashi's neck, supporting himself and getting lost in the vampire's arms.**

**They separated after a few long seconds of the sweet comforting kiss. Kakashi smirked at Iruka's flushed face. The ex-ANBU slightly turned to the restroom door, Sasuke had been in there a long time so he probably was just giving them some time. 'Oh well, might as well enjoy it, while it lasts.' Kakashi turned his attention back to Iruka.**

**The tanned, gentle vampire relaxed his head on Kakashi's chest, feeling much better in his embrace, and as he released a sigh, he wondered out loud.**

"**What am I going to do? Did you see him?" he asked with a broken voice.**

"**Yeah, I know." He tightened his hold supporting him. It angered Kakashi to see Iruka hurt over what was happening to the young Prince. He understood that Iruka loved him and Kakashi, being the late King's pupil, also felt anger at the way Naruto was being treated, but there was nothing they could do to fix the situation, at the moment. And when the pain affected Iruka, Kakashi was angered at not being able to fix the problem for him.**

"**Hm-hmm," the clearing of a throat purposely sounded, to call their attention.**

**Both turned at the new entrance. Iruka stood back, a little embarrassed at being caught in that situation by one of the elders. "Tsunade-sama."**

"**Kakashi, Iruka, I'm sorry, but you're needed. Where's Naruto?"**

"**What's going on?" Kakashi eyed the elder at her anxious tone.**

**"Naruto needed a moment," Iruka answered her second question, like Kakashi apprehensive of her tone.**

"**I see." Understanding washed through her; it was reasonable for him to need a few minutes alone. "No matter, he's fine. As for what's going on, well..." she looked around; there was no one in the hall so she felt confident to continue. "We haven't heard from the Hokage and Orochimaru. Their meeting was earlier and I wanted to go check what's taking so long. Just to make sure everything is fine."**

"**Should I go check?"**

"**Yes, but wait Kakashi. I think it would be best that we check with Jiraiya, because maybe an elder should go as well." Both nodded, agreeing that it would be safer if an elder went as well to make sure that there was no problem with either of the other elders.**

**Tsunade turned to head back into the party room where the sulking elder was.**

**Kakashi turned to the restroom, remembering Sasuke, who was still in there.**

"**Kakashi?" he faced Iruka and Tsunade, who were looking at him when they obviously had noted his hesitation.**

"**It's something the matter?"**

"**Eh, no it's nothing." He walked past them; if Iruka knew Sasuke was in there he would kill him. Besides, the raven obviously needed some time alone. Whatever they decided, he would let Gaara know to keep him safe just in case; but for now he would go and check on the Hokage.**

**Tsunade's eyes turned back and Kakashi hoped she wouldn't mention it, after all Iruka was a little distracted at the moment to have noticed any presence human or not. There was no way she didn't notice with the hard stare she gave him, but at least she didn't mention it as she took the lead, heading to the tables that were designed for the elders.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The raven opened the door to the restroom. He looked around. It had been about two minutes since the Principal Tsunade had talked to the two vampires and he hadn't heard everything they had said, but it seemed that they had something important to do. After checking the hall, he noticed it was empty.**

**He didn't want to go back to the party room. Honestly he was not sure if he would survive it; between seeing the annoying Sakura and Itachi, Kakashi, Neji and Gaara's looks, he was sure he would go crazy. Well at least he had taken sometime to calm down. He was grateful that the blonde's guardian had showed up, getting Kakashi off his back, not that he would admit it.**

**However his curiosity peeked, wondering what Iruka had been doing over here. The raven guessed he would have been with the blond. 'Maybe he was looking for Kakashi.'**

**Absentmindedly, Sasuke walked away from the party and further down the hall, intrigued at what else was in the place. It was not a house, but it did seem like private property; something like a rented or owned ball room.**

**The Uchiha knew he shouldn't snoop around, but what else was there? And besides, he hadn't been attacked, with that pink haired vampire getting what she wanted, 'Marriage', in a couple of days. Sasuke doubted there would be any threat to his life.**

**In that case, worries aside, he continued to walk, and now he was admiring the paintings that adorned the long corridor. He didn't recognize them, but he did seem to appreciate the artwork. It looked old, but the work was really good.**

**Sasuke chuckled, "Deidara-sensei would have loved to see this paintings. I bet he would go crazy." He stopped abruptly when he came upon a large canvas with a couple dancing.**

**He carefully examined the painting. At first sight of the canvas, he thought that the man was Naruto, but after the careful observation, he noted the inscription: Minato and Kushina Namikaze.**

'**They're his parents.' They were dancing, his smile and eyes were alike Naruto's, without the strange, faint whisker marks that his dobe had, and he was holding his mother with one hand on her waist the other leading her hand. Her dress flowed with her gracefully, she had red long hair and brown warm eyes. They loved each other so much, that's what they reflected 'love'.**

**Even the Uchiha's parents had never shown so much affection towards each other. They were respectful, and to everyone they always seemed a great family. Not that they didn't love each other, they did, but more than anything they were a great match; his father smart, powerful and from one of the best families, and his mother was kind, smart and from a respectful background, always attentive to her sons and to her husband.**

**However, Sasuke had never seen the look of love, not the kind that showed in the painting. He continued to walk as he inspected the different paintings in the hall. He had finally reached the end after he passed some more paintings of the couple and others with other people, who Sasuke assumed were vampires or friends. There had even been some of Naruto as well. It had been a surprise to see one with both Kiba and Gaara. It seemed they had been close friends since they were children, not that they had changed much, they looked just as they did now, just younger.**

**He stared at the end of the hall and at the two doors, one to the right and one to the left. Sasuke decided to check the left; the room was locked. Obviously, what did he expect? The Uchiha was not even going to bother checking the other room. figuring that it was probably also locked. He turned to the party, much to his dismay and as he was turning to walk back from where he came when he heard a noise in the room.**

**Wondering if he had really heard something or if it was his imagination that was trying to delay the inevitable of returning to the party, he walked closer and was uncertain if he should knock. He didn't think there would be anyone in there. Taking the handle and carefully and silently he twisted it and pushed the door open. He walked in and was surprised to see…**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Naruto had materialized out of the party after the dance with Sakura. He hadn't had any other choice; he had agreed to the union so there was no helping or declining their requests.**

"**Damn it," he muttered, relaxing on the couch. Uncomfortable with the restricting clothes, he removed the suit and unclasped the vest, draping into the arm of the couch he released the tight knot of his tie, allowing more oxygen to his lungs. There shouldn't be any problems if he was missing for a couple of minutes. The blond had dozed off not long after relaxing since he was tired after the days with no sleep.**

"**Na…Naruto?"**

**Hearing his name called, Naruto forced his eyes to flutter open, and he shifted from his position in the couch to the right from where the voice had called his name.**

"**Sas..Sasuke!" he realized, sitting up suddenly.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked him, looking across to the grandfather clock. It had only been fifteen minutes since he left the room.**

"**I was just… walking around."**

**Naruto looked at him and then turned away, his eyes sliding to the door, wondering if they were looking for him. 'Koharu would be mad.'**

"**Why are you here?" the raven asked.**

"**Huh, oh well I just… needed some time," he admitted, still looking down.**

"**Hmm." The situation they were in felt awkward or so it seemed for Naruto. He didn't know what to say. 'How about an apology.'**

"**Eeto..(*) Sasuke I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have told Sakura to take care of things, she didn't know not to bother you." The raven took a seat on the couch next to the blond and turned to face him.**

"**I know, don't worry. I know you have enough to worry about... but I would rather not be invited to the wedding," he said with a sad small smile.**

"**I know, and that won't be a problem. Iruka will take care of it." There was a long silence and Naruto thought that he should just head back, after all what more could he say?**

"**Naruto… are you okay? You know, the dance, Gaara explained."**

"**Yeah I'm fine. It was stupid." His voice cracked. "It doesn't matter," he added, getting up to return to the party as he walked past the couch. "I should get ba-" Sasuke's hand caught his arm. The blond turned to look at the raven.**

"**If it doesn't matter, why do you look so sad, huh? You know," he said as he stood up, "You might have been smiling through the whole event but it doesn't fool those who know you."**

"…"

"**Why didn't you just tell them no?" he demanded.**

"**It's part of the deal," he muttered slowly.**

"**Naruto, look at me. " Blue eyes turned from the floor up to the raven's black eyes.**

**"If you let them erase our memories, you wouldn't have to marry her. You don't have to do this for me."**

**Naruto shook his head. "It's not only that, but even if it was I wouldn't let them hurt you, or Itachi and Neji."**

"**Then?"**

"**They would have still erased your memories and it's my duty to do what's right for my people." He looked down again, not wanting to Sasuke to see that his heart told him differently.**

"**I can't be selfish and do what's best for me; the union is part of my responsibilities as a pureblood. There's nothing that can be done."**

"**Gaara said that there was a way out," Sasuke reminded him.**

**The blond snapped his eyes at him wide in surprise. 'Why did Gaara tell him?' Was he saying he wanted to be turned? Did he know what he would sacrifice? 'No, I wouldn't take that from him.'**

**Naruto shook his head, "No, there's no other way. I already gave them my word, and I won't go back. Besides that's not really an option."**

**Sasuke raised Naruto's chin up and looked into the azure eyes. And even though Sasuke didn't ask him, the question was there 'Why?'**

**Without restraint the blond answered honestly. "I care for you," he admitted, staring at the raven with love. "I would never take life from you. I wouldn't hurt you that way. I couldn't bear it, the pain that would be inflicted; it would be selfish. I could never ask that or take the risk of loosing you."**

**Sasuke's eyes softened at the blonde's words and Naruto was pulled into his arms. The raven reached down and claimed the blonde's lips in a soft kiss. Even if Naruto knew that what was happening was not right, that it shouldn't happen, it would just hurt him more in the end, he couldn't help it. It just felt right, so right, and without thought he returned the kiss.**

**It started as a soft comforting kiss as their lips moved softly against each other, but as their feelings were released, so was the kiss and now it was a passionate desire. Sasuke was what he wanted but couldn't have, but right at this moment he didn't care.**

**The blond wound his arms around the raven's neck, his lips being probed by the raven's tongue, giving him access to his mouth. Sasuke's wet hot tongue was a mint flavor that was refreshingly as it entered his mouth in a thrust. The kiss felt fervent, his fingers tangling in silky midnight hair as he deepened the kiss.**

**The Uchiha pressed their bodies together, needing him closer, tightening his hold on the blond. Naruto was lost every time that Sasuke angled his head, taking him deeper with his tongue, harder. The pleasure traveling through his body, making him boil. He walked back as he was pressed against the study's desk. He was pulled up and sat on the desk as the raven continue to mindlessly kiss him. A moan escaped Naruto's mouth, unable to quiet himself at the fiery sensation.**

**Sasuke released his lips and kissed his neck, allowing them both to breath, leaving Naruto panting from the force of the kiss. Naruto moved his head as he gave more room for Sasuke to trail his mouth on 'Oh god'.**

"**No Sasuke we can't"**

**Sasuke sucked at Naruto's neck. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked him huskily.**

"**No... But..."**

"**I'm glad," he smirked and once again his tongue swept past his teeth and worked the roof of his mouth, massaging him while he pressed against him.**

**Naruto lost any doubts that he had when the feeling of Sasuke's hard member pressed against him, not to mention that he couldn't ignore his own growing erection. The raven rubbed against him and both moaned at the feeling of their erections sending pleasure to their bodies.**

**Quickly the tie was removed and lean fingers unbuttoned the blonde's shirt as he still ravished his mouth. Once the shirt was opened his fingers caressed and pinched his pink nipples. Pleasure shot through Naruto and he moaned, pressing his body closer, silently begging for a more intimate touch.**

**Sasuke smirked at the reaction and he released Naruto's mouth, lowering himself, taking the other pink erect nipple in his mouth. His tongue licked and sucked on it while still torturing the other one. The blond suppressed a moan but threw his head back at the feeling. Sasuke bit his nipple, not liking the blond repressing the mewling sounds that sent him to heaven.**

"**Sasuke," he moaned and the raven licked the sting away; seeing how he had done what he wanted.**

**The Prince pulled Sasuke up once again to him and they kissed; both tongues battling for dominance. Sasuke's lips formed a smirk against the small mouth when he won. His hands trailed to the dress pants and he started unzipping them. His hand dove under the tight briefs and gripped Naruto's full erection, making him release a groan as the raven's velvet hand teased him.**

**The vampire lifted his hips to allow the other hand to lower his pants, and after all articles of clothes were removed, the Uchiha lowered Naruto on the desk and trailed his hot wet tongue from his neck to his nipple teasingly and to his navel, dipping the tip of the sensuous tongue. He felt as Naruto gasp and raised his head to lock his eyes with Sasuke's black, endless pools for a short moment, before the raven looked down and, with one swift move effulged, the hard cock in his mouth.**

**Naruto moaned and gripped the desk side. Sasuke sucked him up and down enjoying the taste. He had wondered how it would have tasted to lick the dobe and his thoughts hadn't compared to the indescribable taste. Hs tongue licked at the head, sucking it teasingly then flicking against the base.**

"**Sas... Sasuke..." Naruto breathlessly panted as the raven slammed down hard, his teeth scraping lightly the underside while his free hand restrained the blond from bucking in his mouth. But it was not necessary because Naruto was thrashing his head side-to-side writhing in pleasure while Sasuke continued to suck hard on his cock, the blonde's fangs already elongated, biting on the already red lip.**

**Naruto's incoherent words and sweet moans of pleasure made the raven realize that he was almost ready to release his climax. He paused, then once again took him all the way down.**

"**Sasuke!" the blond shouted, and with that he came in an explosion, spurting into the raven's mouth. His body shook as he panted. The raven swallowed every drop that he gave him and then rose licking his lips while still savoring the taste. He grinned at seeing Naruto trying to catch his breath. A drip of the blonde's essence still remained on his lips.**

"**Naruto, I didn't know you tasted sweet," he admitted with a smirk.**

**The vampire sat up gripped Sasuke's shirt, bringing him close to him his tongue ran down the sensuous lip. "Neither did I," he answered huskily, his eyes lust filled met sinful black and with that he kissed the raven tasting Sasuke and himself.**

**As they remained locked in an ardent kiss, Naruto grinned mischievously as his hand moved to tug on the raven's pants while his other hand rubbed the hard erection through the clothing.**

"**Naruto," Sasuke growled with heated, lustful eyes as he released the sweet mouth.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Walking back to the salon, Gaara's eyes searched through the people. Had already checked the private restroom that Kakashi had told him the Uchiha had stayed at, but he was nowhere to be seen. And trying to sense him was useless at this point with all the humans, vampires, werewolves and other guest's. His scent was not enough for the redhead to track him.**

**He walked back to the room hoping that he hadn't bumped into Karin or Tayuya; that would cause problems. The vampire searched the big room. He spotted Itachi and Neji, and he had left them with Temari and Haku so they were safe. 'But honestly, for Kakashi to leave Sasuke alone...'**

**Gaara smirked as he spotted Kiba. He walked towards the shaggy werewolf, just what he needed. "Kiba."**

**Said male turned with a huge grin, "Hey dude."**

"**I need your help, come on."**

"**Sure," the Inuzuka excused himself from the group and both walked to a more confined corner.**

"**What's up?"**

"**I can't find Sasuke." He looked around, "Too many humans." He turned back to Kiba.**

"**Mind helping me?"**

"**The Uchiha huh? Sure no problem." The Inuzuka closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He stayed still for a while then he opened his eyes.**

"**Yeah it's hard." He looked around to where he had picked up his scent. "Not him, his brother's...Huh."**

**Absorbed, he walked towards the table. Gaara followed quietly, letting him concentrate. Before they reached the table he abruptly changed paths and went in the private restroom's direction.**

**He continued walking past the door into the hall. Kiba picked up speed; obviously he had closed in on his scent. The redhead followed and saw as Kiba grinned like crazy; he loved tracking and this was no different. Gaara opened his mind sensing, they were a couple of feet away from the doors, and Gaara stopped, feeling the other presence in the room. Now that they were close, he focused listening and he froze as he realized that the sound coming from the room were moans. He reached forward.**

"**Kiba, stop!" But it was too late.**

"**Sasuke-" Kiba burst into the room. The werewolf froze at the scene and Gaara groaned.**

**After a few seconds, Naruto's hand moved forward and Kiba was pushed out of the room. With force, the door closed with a bang. Gaara looked at Kiba, who was still in shock at seeing Sasuke kissing Naruto, who was on the desk naked and his hands on Sasuke's hard dick.**

**Shocked expressions were on both of their faces as well from when Kiba had busted in.**

**The redhead looked around, making sure that no one else had seen the scene. He didn't know if this was good or bad for Naruto's decision, but didn't want to risk anything at the moment. 'Had Sasuke agreed to the turn?' He heard some shuffling inside, and he walked towards the frozen Kiba and patted his shoulder trying to get him out of his state.**

**Kiba came to. "Oh shit," he said.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

"**We should get back," Sasuke grunted as he zipped his pants and straightened his clothes. He couldn't believe they had been walked in on. He internally groaned. Naruto was so embarrassed he looked red.**

"**But," he looked at Sasuke still-hard erection.**

"**Don't worry." It's not like he could continue - even if he was still hard - with what had happened. Naruto got down form the desk pulled his briefs and pants up. He tucked his shirt in and fixed his clothing. Naruto brushed his hand through his unruly hair and looked at himself; he looked okay. He looked at Sasuke and he also looked presentable.**

**The Uchiha was staring at him in silence. 'What now?' It had been spur of the moment thing, but what was going to happen now?**

"**Sasuke what," he turned his head at hearing voices coming from outside. The raven turned when he noticed the quick action and the blond's concentration.**

"**He's busy at the moment," Naruto heard Gaara explain.**

"**This is important," Tsunade said with raspy voice. The doors opened and Tsunade came in followed by Jiraya, Kakashi, and Iruka. Gaara and Kiba stayed in the door entrance the werewolf looking away with a mortified face.**

"**What's go-?" Naruto was going to ask, but stopped himself at seeing Jiraiya and Tsunade's pained face.**

"**Kiba take the Uchiha back. Gaara, no one will come in, is that understood?" was the blonde's harsh order.**

"**Hai," both Kiba and Gaara said.**

"**Sasuke," Kiba motioned for him to follow. The raven looked at Naruto, who nodded for him to follow. Sasuke left the room worried; he hoped this was not about what had happened between them, yet somehow he didn't think so.**

**He was walked out of the room by Kiba, the redhead following behind quietly. Gaara stopped when they reached the end of the hall and he nodded to Kiba.**

**"Come on," the werewolf signaled towards their table. They walked towards the party and saw Sakura run to Gaara who was at the hall's entrance. Both Kiba and Sasuke turned to see the pink haired vampire.**

"**Gaara, where's Naruto. I've been looking for him, he's been missing. What's going on?" Sakura looked behind Gaara at the hall. "Is he over there?"**

"**I'm sorry Sakura, but he is busy right now."**

"**Say what? What can be more important? Move!"**

"**You're not allowed through. These are Tsunade and Jiraiya's orders; they are talking to Naruto right now. When they are done I will let you know."**

"**Great, what am I suppose to do if the groom is not even helpful," she muttered as she walked back to the tables to keep talking to the guests.**

**The redhead sighed in annoyance.**

"**Sasuke," Kiba called again, regaining the raven's attention. Understanding, the Uchiha continued walking towards his table.**

"**Eeto (*)… dude, you know I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to, you know, intrude… We were just worried about you. We didn't know where you were. We were just looking for you… sorry." Sasuke glared at the embarrassed male who couldn't stop blabbering.**

**He just replied with a simple "Hn."**

**Itachi and Neji looked up as they neared. Sasuke ignored them and sat down on the empty chair.**

"**Well I better go." Kiba still had a light blush and wanted to get away from the raven as soon as possible.**

"**Wait Kiba, where's Gaara and Naruto?"**

"**Yeah sorry, but Naruto is busy right now so is Gaara. It will be a while, are you okay here until they are done?"**

"**What do you mean, busy dog?" Temari scolded.**

"**Che, look, bloodsucker, they are busy."**

"**Mongrel," Temari warned.**

**Kiba smiled; that's how they got along since they met. They were used to the racy insults, and more seriously, he added, "Naruto is with the elders and Gaara is busy." He pointed towards the hall, where the redhead was quietly standing.**

**Temari looked back at Kiba with a frown and the werewolf's answer was a shrug; he was not sure either, but didn't like it. "Stick around, Kakashi's with them," he said, eyeing Itachi, Sasuke and Neji. The blonde vampire sighed then nodded as she looked at Haku, who had a serious face. The group watched Kiba walk back to his clan table.**

**Temari stopped a waiter. He handed her a black crystal wine glass that concealed the blood. She shook her head. "I'm sure everything is fine." She smiled at the other people at the table, trying to relax them. Shikamaru took her hand, knowing that despite her smile she was worried.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

"**What's going on?" Naruto said, looking at all the people in the group.**

**Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't know how to start, how to explain it. Kakashi knew it, but it was not his place to explain and Iruka had known that they went to go check on the Hokage and Orochimaru, but didn't know what had happened.**

"**Naruto it's, well…" Tsunade started. "Why don't I show you, it will be easier." She neared the Prince.**

"**Explain what?" he demanded an answer.**

"**The Hokage was killed." Naruto froze and Iruka gasped at the revelation.**

"**What? How? Why? Who?" he mumbled, still in shock.**

**Tsunade placed her hands on Naruto's temples and closed her eyes, focusing. Naruto, feeling the surge of her psychic abilities shown to him, closed his eyes. Thoughts and images surged to his mind. A meeting with Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and the Hokage discussing Orochimaru being in the Akatsuki, then the Hokage telling Jiraya and Tsunade he would talk to Orochimaru about his involvement with the Akatsuki in the evening today.**

**Naruto realized that was why he wasn't present earlier. Then, Tsunade and Kakashi leaving the rehearsal dinner to go check on the Hokage's delay, and in the back of Naruto's mind he was aware of Jiraya explaining to Iruka. The blond concentrated on Tsunade's thoughts. He saw as a flashback.**

**___F__L__A__S__H__B__A__C__K_____**

**Getting out of the car, Tsunade and Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's building where the meeting with Orochimaru was said that would take place. Both looked around, trying to sense or spot the elders.**

**Tsunade rushed to the roof where she had felt the Hokage's presence, she froze in place at seeing the elder on the ground, covered in blood and weakening. She rushed forward and yelled for Kakashi, who had also sensed the blood and was making sure that the attacker was not anywhere.**

**Sarutobi laid on the ground, several major wounds all over his body and he was not healing.**

**"Oh Kami! What happened?" she choked, her hands glowing as she tried to heal him.**

"**Oro... O... Orochimaru," he said, coughing and blood spilling from his mouth.**

"**Hold on, we'll get you healed."**

**He shook his head. "Tsunade focus. Naruto; help him." He gave her his hands, she nodded understanding.**

**Naruto winced as the onslaught of information that now surged through Tsunade's mind from the Hokage's mind passed through him.**

**The flash of the confrontation.**

"**What is going on? Are you really involved with the Akatsuki? Did you have any involvement with Naruto's attack?" Sarutobi asked the elder that leaned on the rooftop casually.**

"**Now, Sensei," he spat. "Why would I want to harm the brat, that I should kiss the floor in which he walks on?" he mocked evilly.**

"**You did! Why Orochimaru?" surprise was clear in the aged face.**

"**WHY! Why protect him and treat him like a king when he is nothing? You will never be powerful if you don't wish and work for it. I will become the most powerful. I will not be a meek elder." The pale vampire glared with hatred at the Hokage.**

"**Meek? Have you gone mad? power is not everything! You are a great elder, a powerful and respected vampire."**

"**Old man, you're not fooling me. I will never achieve Hokage, not with you in that position. And who would want to be a Hokage? That is a fool's job. Ridiculous, I will become the new King. They will follow my words. That stupid brat will not overpower me, and neither will you," he spat as he launched to attack Sarutobi.**

"**Your greed will get you nowhere and you cannot overpower a pureblood. He is stronger." The Hokage tried to make him see sense as he dodged the attacks.**

"**I don't need to overpower him. His body will be mine and his power will become my power. I will become the King and better than that foolish Minato and both your convictions."**

"**You are wrong Orochimaru. When did you become so greedy? What happened to you?" The elder's eyes held sadness at realizing the true face of his once student.**

"**Please old man, nothing happened to me. I've always been like this and you will not get in my way."**

"**You will not get away with this."**

"**And who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so. Your precious Prince? He's mine after that wedding," he smirked.**

"**The union! You're plotting with the Haruno Covenant!"**

"**Plotting, they want power like any clan. Now let's get this over with."**

"**The other elders will not let you do this, they will stop you," Sarutobi told him as his own powers created a wall of mud, stopping the oncoming snakes that were released by Orochimaru.**

"**Ha-Ha you would be surprised, but not all the elder's think and see the future your way Sarutobi-Sensei. Your view is no longer in the elder's best interest, and I will change that."**

**The attacks continued.**

**Naruto concentrated on Sarutobi's thoughts and the information Orochimaru had said, seeing the power that Orochimaru had, the blows both great vampires displayed. Orochimaru's energy was lowering at being hit several times by powerful hits from the Hokage, but still the Hokage being a great vampire was, in the end, overpowered after being injected and his wounds wouldn't heal.**

**Naruto growled, realizing it was the same venom that he was injected with by Konan. He scowled at seeing the smirk on the wounded Orochimaru as he delivered the final blow. "Sorry old man, but times have changed," he panted and winced at the pain surging through his limbs that had been torn, the blood dripping on the ground.**

"**Sayonara Sarutobi-Sensei."**

"**Oro…chi…maru..." The Hokage closed his eyes and bled. Orochimaru had walked away in triumph, not realizing that the vampire still had life, even if it wasn't for long.**

**The Hokage's eyes opened to see Tsunade healing him. Tsunade opened her tear stained eyes after the battle scenes, watching the elder bleeding no matter how much she healed.**

**One message still on her thoughts from the Hokage; "I'm sorry Naruto"**

"**Sensei?" she asked as her tears ran down her cheeks.**

"**Protect. Him." He let out a breath and his life met his demise. Tsunade cried as she closed his eyes. Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed in respect at seen the great elder fall.**

**__E__N__D___O__F___F__L__A__S__H__B__A__C__K__**

'**Because of me,' the words screamed in Naruto's mind after Tsunade removed her hands.**

**Anger, pain, sadness at his loss swam all over in his body. But the anger he felt was the most that resided in his mind. He wanted Orochimaru dead and he would see to it personally that his life was terminated.**

**Naruto opened his now blood red eyes that replaced the crystal baby blue and a tear ran down his cheek. Tsunade backed away. Naruto's hands showed his once nails now as short claws, his fangs elongated with anger.**

'**My fault, it's all my fault!'**

**His anger was too great to control and a surge of dark energy emitted from the blond. The anger, the pain it was plain too much to contain. The room shook and Tsunade took a few steps back. The room shook harder as he released the energy that was churning inside of him. With the small earthquake, the books dropped from the shelves to the floor, the paintings falling as well.**

**"Ochitsuke Naruto!"(*)Tsuande yelled out, trying to calm him. Naruto fisted his hands trying to calm himself…**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Gomen, Gmen _Sorry, Sorry **

**Eeto_Umm**

**Ochitsuke_Calm Down**

**Well here it is the end of antoher chappy please comment let us know what you think !!!**


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter had already been posted but we thankfully found a beta to fix the mistakes done hope you like it if you re read if your reading it for the first time enjoy.

Our thanks to our beta blugirlami21.

Disclaimer we dont own naruto or anything related to it.

warning boy on boy , sakura bashing , character death.

Chapter 16

on with the show.

Some gasps, growls and cries were heard for a moment, but afterwards most of the room fell silent as the place shook. Concerned whispers of "Naruto-sama" were heard around the tables.

"Naruto" Temari stood abruptly from her chair and turned in Gaara's direction once the aftershock receded.

The three humans stared in the redhead's direction concerned, wondering if the brief earthquake was Naruto's doing and why all the guests seemed so worried. They watched as a man and a woman -for sure vampires or members of the clans- stood and headed towards Gaara to see what had happened.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Tsunade repeated, watching the blond prince compose himself as he took deep breaths. He remembered that he had clans and guests nearby; 'it was not good for him to lose control.'

"Jiraiya calm things down and get the elders!" Tsunade quickly snapped at the man.

"Iruka make sure that there's no problem with the clans and that they remain inside, this will have to be announced." The blonde woman continued still looking at the young prince.

"HAI" both vampires responded and disappeared.

Tsunade tried to get the blonde's attention knowing the turmoil that must have been going through his head. "Get a hold of yourself! I need you to think of your responsibilities gaki."

Naruto stared at her as realization hit him, she was right. With deep breaths his fangs sank back in and when he had regained control of his emotions his nails returned to normal. His eyes betrayed his cool countenance by remaining a stubborn, vibrant red.

"Kakashi" he turned to the Ex-ANBU.

"Hai Naruto?"

"I need you to bring Konohamaru." his voice was gruff as he fought off the desire to lash out in pain.

"Hai"

"Also tell Sakura the party and wedding has been postponed for now." added Tsunade.

"No" the prince shook his head as the silver haired vampire looked at him expectantly. "I'll do that" the vampire waited not sure of the decision "Kakashi" the prince urged on. Said vampire disappeared with a puff to retrieve Konohamaru.

"Naruto?"

"The elders will be here, we need to let them know." She merely nodded and then with a thoughtful expression she whispered, "I don't know who was with Orochimaru. Maybe I should go through their thoughts to see who's a traitor."

"OK, do that" he agreed, Orochimaru had said that not all view the Hokage's points, meaning that there was more traitors in the council.

"What about the Haruno clan?"

"For now we will deal with the council first, since Orochimaru doesn't know we are aware of his plans. This is how it will go for now and we will use it to our advantage," the blond said with finality. Tsunade watched with sad eyes how the Prince now disappeared with the cold breeze.

As the vampires and clan members neared Gaara at the entrance of the hall both Jiraiya and Iruka materialized on the stage. The guests' attention turned to the elder and well known retainer.

"UH-hum… Excuse me, everyone" (*)began Iruka as he claimed the guest's attention.

"I apologize for the disturbance; we wanted to let you know that it would be greatly appreciated if you were to all remain here for now. Uzumaki-sama will be with us after a short while… Please remain calm, I'm sorry for bringing this happy occasion to an end." Iruka watched as Jiraiya moved towards the elders and was now escorting them past Gaara.

The guests were anxious knowing that something was wrong but settled down wondering what had happened.

Sakura who stood a few feet away from Iruka, was also thinking of what had happened when Naruto materialized next to her and took her hand disappearing together. The action had been quick but not quick enough for people to miss seeing Naruto's red eyes and devastated expression.

"Thank you. Now if you please wait patiently, Uzumaki-sama will return in a few minutes. Please excuse me." The vampire got down from the stage and once again left the room in total silence.

In his absence, a soft melody began to play and waiters rushed to the tables to make sure that if anything was needed it was offered.

Gaara was tense at the hall entrance that he was guarding; He was soon joined by Kurenai.

"Temari?" Itachi asked, bringing the vampire's attention back to the table. Both Haku and Temari exchanged a weary expression.

"What's going on?" the elder Uchiha asked, the blonde shook her head. "I don't know but it's bad." Seeing his distressed girlfriend Shikamaru took her hand once again, unable to say anything but provide comfort.

Itachi and Neji turned to the silent raven, Sasuke seeing the questioning stares adverted his eyes, not wanting to meet their questioning glances. He didn't know what had happened but he did hope it was not what he had thought earlier.

Naruto and Sakura materialized out in the garden, where he had talked with Haku earlier.

"Naruto what's going on? What happened?" she asked looking at his red eyes.

"Sakura for now the party is over and the union is postponed." He said in a serious tone.

"What? Why?" she asked bewildered and more than a little tense.

"You can't do this to me Naruto," Sakura pleaded, her eyes were narrowed and her voice had risen in anger at the blonds continued silence.

"Sakura….Sarutobi-sensei was killed" Sakura gasped and her eyes widened, "What?"

"We don't know by who or why but he's dead and the union is off for now until we get through this and it's not up for discussion" he added firmly.

Sakura looked down; she didn't seem to be in shook anymore.

"I'm sorry but for now please return to the main hall." With that he disappeared leaving her behind.

Sakura stood there where Naruto had left her, she was furious; she fisted her hands so tightly, her nails were cutting into her skin. 'The old man had died, so she was screwed; deemed not as important. What the fuck, how can he keep blowing me off as if I didn't matter.'

"We'll see" she muttered to herself. Once she received her new powers she would not be dismissed as easily. She let out an exasperated breath; for now she had to calm down, mourn and most importantly make sure her family would not be discovered. Turning she walked back to the party to keep her façade, after all the clans had to approve of her.

'I wonder if Orochimaru-sama is doing ok?' she briefly mused.

* * *

The Prince materialized in the study and quickly scanned the room, the elders were already waiting. He glanced at the books and paintings noticing that they had been fixed and turned his attention to the elders who were silently looking at him. Before any questions were asked a brief knock was heard, the sound echoing in the silent room. Entering without waiting to gain admittance, Konohamaru walked in with Kakashi. "Ebisu stayed behind with Gaara and Kurenai" the silver haired vampire announced.

Konohamaru looked around at the elders and stared at Naruto or more importantly Naruto's eyes. Konohomaru was concerned that Naruto was not himself and was more upset than he appeared; Naruto's red eyes still gave him away.

Kakashi patted Konohamaru's shoulder and motioned for him to take a seat.

"What's going on Uzumaki-san, Jiraiya, Tsunade?" Asuma asked but it seemed that they were all wondering the same thing.

Everyone was watching Jiraiya and Tsunade who stood behind the blond.

"Where's Sasori?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

The elder looked at Naruto "He's missing, I couldn't find him. He seems to have left." the elders tone was laced with disgust, sure the reason why he wasn't there was not a good one.

"Tsunade?" Homura asked wondering when they would start answering questions.

The blonde elder shook her head at the man. "Naruto" she prompted for the Prince to answer their questions.

"The reason that you have been called back here is to announce that earlier today the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was killed by Orochimaru." The prince explained his voice grave and firm.

Everyone's eyes widened, Konohamaru stood up from his seat stunned. Asuma's cigarette dropped on the floor in shock at the news.

"What are you talking about? That is ridiculous." Koharu chocked out.

Tsunade walked forward. "I was there when sensei died, with his last breath that's what I saw. It's not a lie an elder killed Sarutobi-sensei." there was silence as tears ran down Konohamaru's face.

"Why?" he managed to ask, even if it was in a choked raspy voice. "Why did he kill Jiji?"(*)

"But" Asuma stumbled to his seat, still taken aback.

Tsunade continued "The information that was related to me by the thirds thoughts tells us that Orochimaru was not working alone. Since we can't be sure…"

"The elder's minds will be swiped, to check for any traitors." the blond told them harshly "and as Sasori's sudden disappearance tells us that he is a traitor, he will soon be dealt with as well. His betrayal will not be tolerated and he will be punished severely."

With that said Tsunade walked towards Koharu, "Sorry, I must." Koharu appalled at the implication humhed as she closed her eyes and opened her mind for the psychic to probe her thoughts to clarify no allegiance with the traitors.

Naruto moved in front of Konohamaru and hugged him. The vampire held on to Naruto tightly as he cried. "Naru-nii"(*)

"I'm sorry Konohamaru." he whispered trying to comfort the young broken vampire.

Tsunade finished with the female elder and then moved to Homura, after a few minutes she shook her head and walked towards the last elder. She paused hesitatingly, Asuma stood up. "It's ok. I understand."

"I'm Sorry" she said closing her eyes, he nodded and she pressed her hands to his temples and like before she concentrated as she read his mind trying to find anything that pointed to a plot with Orochimaru. Even if she knew that Asuma would never do something to hurt his father or any other council member.

"Why did Orochimaru do this?" Homura asked Naruto, sure the blond knew the reason.

Tsunade opened her eyes and turned to the elder to answer the question in everyone's mind.

"To become king, to gain power." She turned back to the blond now that she was finished.

"No" she answered relieved that none of the remaining council members were traitors.

"Sasori must be the traitor then." Jiraiya concluded .

"King?" Konohamaru looked at Naruto his eyes full of worry and sadness. "You mean he's after Naru-nii?"

"Don't worry Konohamaru, I'll be alright"

"But-" the vampire child tried to reason.

"I'll be fine really." Naruto gaze turned to the elders.

"The union will be put on hold for now; I want tracking clans sent after Sasori and Orochimaru. There will be a memorial held tomorrow and for now the clans and close friends that are waiting will be informed of Sarutobi's passing."

"Naruto the humans, it's better to get them to their house. Gaara and Kakashi will take care of them." Tsunade voiced.

"No, Kakashi should stay with Uzumaki-san" Homura shook his head, although he in no way liked the young prince, his safety as a pureblood was the only thing that mattered.

"No, Neji, Itachi and Sasuke will stay with me, Kakashi and Gaara can stay there if they want to. I will not put them at risk again."

"But" Homura was going to object.

"That's for the best, for now." Tsunade intervened.

"Konohamaru it will be ok if you want to stay with me. Or if you want to be with Asuma that's ok also but you can't stay alone." Despite being powerful, Konohomaru still lived with the Hokage as he was the most attached to head of the clan and staying alone was not an option.

Sniff "Ok, Naru-nii. Is it ok Asuma ji-san?"(*)

"Yeah it's ok, you'll be safe there." answered Asuma his voice still devoid of any emotion but grief for his now late father.

"Ok then, we should go." Naruto took the vampire hand and guided him back to the room.

* * *

Everyone felt the tense atmosphere in the room after the elders had left and Iruka had announced that Naruto would soon talk to the guests. Sakura who had left with Naruto walked back in a few minutes later and continued to talk to the guests, but she didn't seem as cheerful as she was before. Not that she could be blamed, everyone was on alert not knowing what the situation was.

The attention shifted to the hall entrance as some elders walked towards the stage. The prince came out holding Konohamaru's hand as he walked next to him. The young Sarutobi's face was tear stained and some tears were still falling from his dark brown eyes. All the elder's faces were grim and sad.

The room was dead silent; Naruto and Konohamaru took the stage and neared the microphone.

Naruto cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention, not that he needed the action. "To the guest's" his voice was still hoarse. "I appreciate that you have come to this union rehearsal party. But with a grieving and sorrowed heart, I must inform you that through the course of the evening The third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen- sensei was killed… The union will be put off for now. Iruka will make accommodations for each of you to have a room available to stay in, for those who wish to attend the memorial. Thank you and I'm sorry."

As he searched the stunned faces of the present guests he added commandingly "To the head of the clans, please report to Tsunade as well for the tracking teams. Thank you and please excuse me." Naruto stepped down and was quickly followed by Konohamaru and Ebisu.

The shock had yet to wear off the guests from the announcement as the covenants were all close and they all held dear their Hokage and the council who enforced the laws on immortals since they wouldn't follow mortal laws. But the third Hokage had been a great vampire elder, he never took his power to manipulate them nor was he harsh. He had always been gentle and he had always wanted what was best for all parties.

The news of his loss was devastating but even if the vampire prince hadn't gone over much detail, the phrases 'killed' and 'track' hung heavy in the air and they all knew what those words meant. Given Naruto's earlier reaction, they knew whoever or whatever was responsible would be severely punished.

Iruka walked through the tables with the help of other vampires providing lounging information to those who would remain and hadn't already made reservations. The guardian reassured everyone that they would be expected in one of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Hotels where they would be accommodated.

Gaara reached Naruto and Konohamaru. "Konohamaru I'm sorry, my condolences."

"Sniff- thank you Gaara"

"What now Naruto?" the redhead asked.

"For now they'll be staying with me and you can stay with Neji of course. I'm sure Kakashi will also stay and guard but Izumo and Kotetsu should be enough as well. Konohamaru will stay with me for now." the blond explained their course of action.

"Naruto are you ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for everything Iruka."

"No problem, let's go Naruto, Konohamaru-kun" Konohamaru nodded and followed Iruka.

"Iruka you go ahead, I'll be there shortly."

"Ok" Iruka ushered the young Konohamaru with him, Ebisu following as well.

Naruto and Gaara walked towards the table where the group waited,

"Gaara"

"Huh?" the redhead's eyes turned to the sad blond.

"I'm glad for you and Neji" he said not in a teasing tone, truly happy for the two of them. The redhead turned to fully face him and then he looked at the table

"It's a nice bite mark and I'm really glad," he continued. They were almost to the table.

"What about you and Sasuke?" the redhead asked quietly.

"In truth at the moment it hadn't changed anything but now I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't think of that not now." they finally reached the table.

"Naruto."

"Temari, Haku thanks for everything."

"Well Naru-chan call if you need anything you know will be there for any help you need." the small Haku said after a hug and a kiss before he walked away.

Temari kissed Naruto's cheek "I'm truly sorry Naru, I know you were close."

"Thanks."

"We should really get going, bye guys." The blonde walked away as she leaned into Shikamaru's arms.

"Our condolences Naruto" Itachi said as they all stood.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I have more bad news." Itachi raised a brow.

"Well, just to be safe I'm offering my hospitality and wish that you three will be ok staying at my house for now." They were quiet knowing that it was not really an offer and more of an order if they wanted to be safe.

"It's not that there's any threat but I would feel better if I knew that you were all safe." he assured them knowing where their thoughts were going.

"Gaara and Kakashi will still stay but at least for now until this is solved…I'm sorry... I should have never gotten any of you involved" the blonds' pleading eyes showing all the remorse that he felt.

"It's ok, we understand." Itachi looked at Sasuke and wondered if there would be any problems. Sasuke nodded at the elder Uchiha and turned to the blond.

"There's no problem dobe."

"Thanks."

"Hiashi and Hanabi are not home and I'm sure Hinata won't have a problem with it since she is staying with Ino." Neji added with a nod.

"Gaara?"

"Sure."

"Kakashi is already waiting with Konohamaru, we should go."

"Naruto" the group turned to where his name had been called. Naruto motioned for the group to go with Gaara; he turned to Sakura who stood waiting, her face calm. He walked towards her, "I'm sorry that this was ruined for you, Sakura-chan." he said forcing himself to be understanding.

"No Naruto, I'm sorry, I just …is there anything that I can help with?"

"No, but thank you for the offer."

"Ok, well. I'll see you tomorrow," she leaned and brushed her lips on his. "Bye." She said kissing the side of his lips. Startled, the blond quickly backed away, "Y-Yeah bye."

Naruto still in shock at her actions, walked away towards the waiting car.

* * *

The Prince sat on his balcony thinking. He had left Sakura and come back to the mansion, he was grateful that Iruka had handled making the accommodations for the clan members. Even when they had reached home, Ayame and the rest of the staff had already taken care of the things for the guests.

Itachi had reassured him that there was no problem with the arrangements but the blond still felt guilty for all the things they had to go through because of him. He sighed and a small smile tugged at his lips, he was glad for Gaara and even though Gaara was assigned to his usual room-in which he stayed when he was over, the blond was sure the redhead would be with Neji, to protect him 'among other things'.

Everyone was on high alert. 'I wonder if I should have sent them away from me' he was unsure after all he was the problem, Orochimaru was after him. But he couldn't bear leaving Sasuke unprotected and who best to make sure that he was ok than him. Kakashi and Gaara would no doubt keep the others safe but there was no way that Naruto would let anything happen to Sasuke.

'Sasuke' with the devastating news of the thirds murder, Naruto hadn't thought of what happened in the study room. The blond sat back and brushed his fingers across his lips, blushing a little at remembering the scene. It was inexplicable what he had allowed to happen; but at that time there was only need, the need of Sasuke and he wanted Sasuke to feel him, to complete him and he had a feeling that if it wasn't him it would have never be the same experience. He would never forget the feel of his hot tongue tasting him and how he melted on the Uchiha's arms.

With a huff and a shake of his head he forced himself off those thoughts that were not a good idea, 'not right now'; he needed to think on this whole union deal. He would deal with his feelings for Sasuke later when things were over. For now he had to try and figure Orochimaru's steps and be sure of whether or not the Haruno's were involved.

He knew they were in the plot but who? That he didn't know. 'It couldn't be Sakura, no.' He was unsure if it was the whole covenant or just a specific person who was pushing the button on the inside therefore he couldn't be sure. What was their motive? 'Yes, Queen is a powerful position', but still Naruto would always be in control of everything, unless they wanted to kill him. 'His body will be mine' that's what Orochimaru had said, but how? And what exactly would the Haruno family's part be? That's what he couldn't figure out and it frustrated him that the sneaky vampire was miles ahead of him.

He turned his head as he heard the light knock on his door. "Come in" he called, turning to see Konohamaru in his blue pj's. Walking in, he stood there with his face down and he was twisting and turning his hands nervously. "Konohamaru?"

"I'm s-sorry Naru-nii, but I can't sleep."

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked his azure soft eyes looking at him, Konohamaru's shy nod answering for him.

"Come here," he said as he walked inside closing the balcony, the blond helped the fragile vampire boy and settled in bed with him.

"Naru-nii?"

"Yes?"

"You won't leave me right? You won't let anything take you away from me right?" Need and fear was obvious in his tone.

"No Konohamaru, I'll do my best to stay here alive. But I will make sure that Orochimaru and whoever was involved are punished."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise" Konohamaru sniffled and relaxed as he cuddled into the larger body, after a little silence and a murmured "thank you Naru-nii" Konohamaru finally slumbered off.

Naruto stayed looking a while longer at the small vampire that was sharing his bed; he was still saddened at the loss for not only Konohamaru but for himself. The Hokage had been there for him, just like Iruka was when his father and mother had died. Sarutobi had been caring, he was like a real grandfather to him and he still couldn't believe that he would never see him again. After so many years of living with his protectiveness, his tender scolding and his loving understanding; it was going to be hard living without it.

Death was hard for vampires, their long existences gave them too much time to build great friendships and love and it was something that made the death of a loved one extremely difficult. It would be hard to find anyone who cared for the well being of the vampires and human alike the way he used to. He would be dearly missed, not only by Naruto and Konohamaru but he guessed by most of the covenant and joined clans as well.

With those last thoughts and helpless despair the blond too finally fell asleep.

Iruka entered Naruto's room to wake him but stopped when he heard the shower running.

'That was not expected' the blond was not a morning person and he always had trouble getting up.

'He must have not slept well.'

Iruka walked to the bed to get things ready for him. Naruto didn't mind doing his bed and getting his things for himself and in fact he had scolded Iruka several times but still the guardian felt better when he did. He had assured Naruto that he didn't think that he was incapable of doing things for himself; it was just that he enjoyed doing it for Naruto. So the blond hadn't stopped Iruka from doing what he felt like.

The guardian reached the bed; his hand froze as he saw movement under the covers, he reached to pull the covers down but before he could do so a head of dark brown spiky hair popped from under the cover.

"Konohamaru-kun?"

"Naru-nii?" mumbled the still sleepy boy as he looked up to meet eyes with Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Konohamaru-kun what are you doing here?"

The boy sat up and after noticing the shower running, he finally answered Iruka's question. "Um… I couldn't sleep so Naru-nii let me stay here." The guardian's warm eyes softened at the saddened boy.

"I see… well Naruto is taking a shower. Why don't you go shower and change? That way we can head out after breakfast."

"Hai." Konohamaru slowly nodded then he slid off the bed heading out to his room.

Before he left he turned back to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Konohamaru-kun?"

"Can you tell Naru-nii thanks"

"Of course."

"Ok," and with that he left.

Iruka worked on the bed with a small smile in his face, he was relieved Konohamaru had someone to rely on now that all he had left was his uncle Asuma. Naruto was like a big brother who would be there for him. Iruka knew Naruto didn't want Konohamaru feeling as lonely as he did when his parents had passed away.

"Iruka," the blond said as he came out of the bathroom and saw the guardian working on his bed. Hearing Naruto calling his name brought Iruka out of his thoughts.

"Morning Naruto."

"Morning, where's Konohamaru" Naruto replied as he turned to the now empty bed.

"He left to shower and he said thank you." The blond nodded in understanding and walked to his closet to take out clothes for the day's memorial, it was going to be a hard day.

Naruto stood at the monument with the rest of the elders and he was surrounded by clan members, not only vampires and humans but other people and immortals that had held the Hokage dear as a friend. The blond watched as their sad eyes looked at the monument that held the old man's picture.

Konohamaru had already said his goodbye and Jiraiya had talked about his sensei; being chosen as the spokesman from the elders, Naruto turned his eyes to his hands knowing his time to end the ceremony was nearing. He could say so many things about the man; he was a great person and a powerful vampire but at the moment the only thing that seemed to go through Naruto's mind was that this great person that a lot of people respected and cherished including him had been killed and it was all because of him.

He could say that he wouldn't rest until he was sure Orochimaru and anyone who was involved paid for what they did but he was sure showing anger was not the most mature thing he could do right now. Especially for Konohamaru, he wanted to be there for him to show him that everything would be ok. Naruto did not plan to let him focus on hate, distrust or revenge.

"Naruto" sapphire orbs snapped to the speaker who was looking at him expectantly. 'Ah yes, it was his turn to speak now' the blond walked to the podium and he cleared his throat. He could feel the stares as people looked at him, watching and waiting. He wondered if Orochimaru was watching as well.

"Well, many of you already know what I'm going to say because you all know this from knowing the third Hokage Sarutobi. The old man was indescribable; he was always there for everyone who needed help, he hated confrontation but was strong because he needed to be. He was always there for me and his ideas and his way of life will be held in respect. He not only cared for our well being but he cared for others no matter their level, status, blood or pedigree. He will be greatly missed and forever remembered as one of the greatest clan leaders; that is who the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was." Naruto finished with a bow and walked back to take his seat next to Konohamaru and Tsunade.

The memorial lasted a few more hours and the blond was just about to lose it. The security was great, not to mention that whatever the elders had discussed Naruto as the target wouldn't be left alone for even a minute.

He sigh relieved as the escorted group was headed back to the Uzumaki mansion. Itachi had wanted to be present as well and with him going Sasuke and Neji would be safer going along as well. He didn't feel too good about dragging them to the funeral, especially since they would be put in danger and they didn't really know the elder.

However they were safest wherever Naruto himself was, after all the entire place was crawling with vampires and strong immortals. If something happened Naruto was sure they wouldn't be hurt. Still it had been a pain putting up with all the tracking teams and head clans who kept an eye on him as if a bomb would suddenly drop on him. So now he was glad they were heading back.

The group entered the house in silence.

"Naruto-sama you have a guest." The maid said upon his entrance.

"A guest? Who is it, Ayame-chan?"

"Kabuto-san insisted on waiting for you in the study. He stopped by to leave some blood supplies but said he had to talk to you."

"Very well thank you."

"Sorry guys excuse me." the blond said as he walked towards the study room, he heard Ayame inform the group that lunch would be ready in a couple of minutes.

Naruto entered the study room to see the gray haired scientist reading a book.

"I'm sorry Kabuto-san for keeping you waiting."

The man closed the book and straightened in the chair. "Ah, it's no problem I understand the situation and I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Kabuto-san. So what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"I wanted to let you know that a while back when I treated you, I took the liberty of checking a sample of your blood when it was infected with the poison. I've been checking it and I did some more research on it."

"And what did you find?" A little bored before; the blond was now interested in what Kabuto had to say.

"The study is not complete but I think that I might have an antidote. I'm not so sure because it still needs a little more time but I wanted to let you know what I was doing. I was going to report this to the Hokage directly but with the current situation… I was not sure who to direct it to."

"I understand. It's good that you are researching this matter and as soon as you have the antidote let me know. I'm sure I would need it soon, as for the Hokage I will inform the elders of your findings. Thank you Kabuto-san, you have no idea how helpful you are being."

"It's my pleasure to help in any way. It will be one or two days before the study is complete and I will contact you with the results." Bowing to Naruto, Kabuto then left the study leaving the blond with his thoughts.

The pureblood sat in the chair and his mind went over everything that he knew so far. The antidote was a good weapon; he was sure that if he went up against Orochimaru that the poison would surely come up again and in a battle he needed to be able to heal quickly.

* * *

The ringing of the telephone interrupted his churning thoughts.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Naruto, it's me Sakura."

"Oh, Sakura-chan. What's going on?"

"Nothing . . .well, I just wanted to know how are you holding up?"

"I'm ok I guess, thank you for thinking about me."

"It's nothing, I'm glad….. Is there any information that can lead us any closer to whoever did this to us?"

Naruto raised a brow, a bit surprised by Sakura's interest. "Um… no not at the moment, I'm not aware of any new information." A light knock was heard. Naruto covered the receiver with his hand, "Come in" he called out.

Sakura continued speaking, "Oh that's too bad, please if there's anything that I or my family can do to help with the search let me know. We might not be a covenant together yet but we are here to help with anything."

Gaara walked into the room when the blond motioned for him to enter. The redhead closed the door and remained quiet waiting for Naruto to finish his call.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I appreciate your concern and I'm sure everything will be resolved. I will take you up on your offer with the clan as soon as I have more information."

"You're welcome, don't hesitate to call me Naruto, bye."

Flipping the phone closed, Naruto let out a tired sigh as he ran his hand through his sun kissed locks.

Gaara leaned on the door, inspecting the blond thoroughly.

Naruto smiled as he was sure the pink haired vampire had been asked to call and check to see if he knew anything or if there were any leads. Whether she was aware or not, Naruto was unsure but if the Haruno covenant were in league with Orochimaru they would pay.

"Sakura?" Gaara guessed from Naruto's tired expression. Naruto nodded and shrugged.

The redhead threw a blood pack to the blond and popped another one on his mouth. Naruto caught the blood pack and sank his fangs on the plastic meal.

"I thought it would be good if you fed, since you didn't drink this morning." Gaara told him once they both were finished. "Where's-"

"Sasuke?" Gaara smirked at Naruto's pout. "They're eating dinner. You know that humans need to eat more often than we do." Gaara reminded Naruto with a shrug.

"At least Ayame-chan must be enjoying herself since she loves cooking and she hardly gets to cook anything other than ramen." The blond said as he threw the empty pack into the especial waste basket.

"I did notice she seems to be in a cheerful mood despite what has happened. I wondered about her happy attitude. So that's why?" Naruto nodded.

Gaara remained quiet as he looked at the prince. He didn't know how to bring up the subject that he was worried about. The blond noticed the brooding look on the redhead's face and knowing Gaara as he did, he knew that he was worrying. He gave him a little push.

"What?"

"Naruto," he looked troubled "what happened in the study?"

Naruto blushed as he remembered just what he and Sasuke had been doing before they were interrupted. "What do you mean what happened? I would have thought that it was pretty obvious." He replied, his face as red as a cherry.

"That's not what I meant, obviously I know what you were doing, what I mean is now what? Are you turning him? What about the union with Sakura?" At the mention of turning Sasuke the blond stared icily at the redhead recalling what Gaara had told the raven.

"Why did you tell him that he could be turned?" he asked instead of answering.

Gaara shrugged, "He had a right to know, it affects him too."

"No, he has nothing to do with it. I would never put him in that situation."

"So what now?"

"I don't know… what happened was just . . . well I wasn't thinking and it didn't change anything at the moment but. . .

"But?"

"Now with Orochimaru's betrayal, the union might be part of his plan and…."

"You might not need to go through with it." Naruto nodded but hastened to add, "That doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't turn Sasuke. I could lose him and it would be selfish. Nonetheless the union might not be all a cover and it wouldn't change anything."

Naruto sat up and looked at the redhead, really not sure of anything right now.

"But after everything that happened, we haven't talked and I know we can't just leave it like that. I need to explain it to him but I don't know what to say."

"Thanks but I'm sorry nothing is going to change," the blond mocked before turning serious again. "I'm sure that would go over really well."

"It's just too complicated and I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have." Naruto finished quietly, his elbows now rested on the desk and he covered his eyes in frustration.

"How can he not hate me after everything that I've done to him so far? I don't know, I mean, I'm not sure of anything right now. The only thing I know right now is that Orochimaru, Sasori and anyone else involved from the Haruno Covenant will pay and I need to focus on that."

Gaara nodded in agreement, "We will get them, they can't hide forever."

"So" after a few moments of thoughtful silence the prince suddenly grinned wanting to have the focus off him and knowing well how to achieve that.

Gaara didn't like that look. "What about Neji? Everything seems to be going well."

A slight blush crept up on the redhead and Naruto's grin widened, "I told you he would be ok with it."

Gaara gave him a blank look knowing that the blond enjoyed teasing him.

"The bite mark was nice; I would have figured you would be biting him not the other way around." Naruto snickered. Gaara blush now completely covered his face practically matching his red locks in color. He turned his head knowing that there would be nothing that he could say to stop the vampire's teasing.

"Still I'm really happy for you; at least he makes you happy."

Startled at hearing 'happy' in the comment, Gaara looked at Naruto's now serious face.

"It might not be much of a change, but still I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. Even if it's small and brief," He said and was thinking back to Gaara's smile with Neji when he thought no one was looking at them.

"I-"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I'm just happy for you."

"Come on" Naruto said as he stood up and walked out of the study, thinking that the group must have been finished eating by now.

Naruto and Gaara walked in into the living room to Itachi telling Sasuke, Neji and the rest of the group how he had learned about the underworld business.

"-and he was shot in front of me in the head, be he acted as if nothing had happened" The older Uchiha's voice was flat, as he explained. The blond knew that for the Uchiha's or Hyuuga's to talk to you had to be like pulling teeth and if Itachi was explaining something it must be a trial for him to contribute to the conversation.

Naruto noticed Konohamaru quietly sitting but he seemed to be in his own little world rather than actively listening to the conversation.

It was normal for him to grieve but it still pained Naruto to see him acting so out of character. Konohamaru was like a brother and Naruto just wished that there was something he could do to help him.

When the sound of a sudden insistent beep filled the room, everyone turned to the elder Uchiha, as he was now looking at his cell phone. Both the redhead and the blond had been quiet and hadn't been noticed by the humans but they made their presence known as the blond took a seat next to Kakashi, who was engrossed in his book like always.

"Hai, I understand." the raven answered to whoever he was talking to and then flipped the phone off.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"There seems to be some problems at the office and I'm needed. Would it be ok if I left?"

"Oh, I understand…umm."

"I can go, "Kakashi volunteered finally looking up from his book, the vampire seemed bored.

"I'm sure there won't be any problems here." He added, his eyes turning to Gaara who nodded.

"Sure, Itachi. You'll be safe with Kakashi."

"Thanks." the elder Uchiha nodded at the blond.

"No problem, I'm sorry about this, I know that you have things that you need to take care of."

"I understand the situation Naruto, I'll see you later." Itachi nodded to Naruto and with that done both man and vampire took off to the Uchiha corp.

Iruka stood up as the door bell rang a few minutes after Kakashi and Itachi had left, leaving the group sitting and quietly talking; the retainer headed to the door for at the moment Ayame was not in the mansion. She had gone to visit her father and was sure one of the other maids were busy at the moment to greet the new guests. He opened the door to two familiar faces.

"Hello Iruka-san" chirped the two young vampire girls.

"Matsuri-chan, Moegi-chan? Hello, please come in." the guardian was surprised a little at seeing them.

"Thanks." they both said then giggled because they spoke at the same time.

"So what brings you here?" Iruka asked as he walked both to the living room.

"Well we went to look for Konohamaru at Asuma's but-" Moegi started to reply.

"But he told us he was with Naruto-sama, so we came over here to see him." finished Matsuri.

"Hm, I see. Well he's over there." the vampire said as they walked in to see said vampire sitting quietly on the chair. Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke looked at the two girls.

"Naruto-sama, Gaara-sensei" both bowed in respect.

"Matsuri, Moegi?"

"They came to see Konohamaru-kun." Iruka explained.

"Hi Konohamaru," they both said at seeing his sad face, he replied with a "hey" at seeing his two friends.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." he said trying to not worry them. Naruto looked at Iruka worried, the younger Sarutobi was the most attached to the Hokage and it would be difficult for him to let go.

"Ne, Ne, Konohamaru, how about a match?" Matsuri asked him eying Moegi meaningfully.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you know I haven't seen Gaara-sensei in a long time, so how about a match to show him what I've learned."

"Matsuri I-" Konohamaru frowned.

"Please" her brown eyes had turned into two big pleading orbs.

"Yeah come on Konohamaru-kun." cheered Moegi knowing that a match would cheer him up.

"I'll like to watch to see how good you have gotten Konohamaru" Naruto added. "It's been a while since I've seen your skills."

"Well I'm not sure how he'll do, Matsuri is really good." Gaara baited.

Neji and Sasuke watched how they all coxed him into fighting, well more like taunt.

"I don't know Gaara, he's pretty good."

"So how about it Konohamaru?" Matsuri asked.

Konohamaru sighed knowing what they were doing and knowing that they were worried, he wouldn't get them off his back until he accepted. "Hai, Hai" he said lazily standing from the chair he had been sitting on.

"YAY" both Matsuri and Moegi hopped happy.

"Um, why don't you do that out in the back? I would hate to have the house destroyed. again." Iruka said eyeing Naruto and Gaara.

"But I won." said Naruto.

"You wish." Gaara retorted.

"Yeah and both of you cost me a fortune in remodeling, now go before you two end up in the match." Iruka ushered them out. "Try to be careful we don't want to scare Sasuke and Neji."

"I'm sure they'll be fine after seeing Naruto fight." Gaara commented looking at both ravens.

They looked calm and walked behind them following the group.

In truth, they were actually intrigued, they knew they wouldn't kill each other but they wanted to know what kind of match they had, so they readily followed the two females and three males.

The group reached an open area after the few minute walk to the back yard. It looked like an open space and good for fighting, there were some benches next to some trees and Sasuke concluded they usually did this in that area.

"Ok, ready Konohamaru?" Matsuri asked him with a grin.

"Hai" he nodded not really enthusiastic.

"And no going easy" she said scolding.

"Sure."

Naruto sat down on one of the benches with Moegi, Sasuke and Neji sat at the other. Gaara stood in the middle of both Matsuri and Konohamaru.

"Ok ready?" the redhead asked, both nodded "GO!" he said and Gaara dematerialized next to the benches.

Matsuri smiled then blurred around Konohamaru a few times, Konohamaru smirked at the trick and as an electric shock was about to hit him, he jumped up and landed out of the circle that Matsuri had him in.

"She commands electricity or any thunder attack" Naruto explained to Sasuke and Neji.

Konohamaru moved behind her and tried to punch her but she stopped the hit with a hand, then jumped back as she aimed another lightning current at the boy, it made a small explosion and both Neji and Sasuke realized why they did this outside, no wonder Iruka was worried that it would cause serious damage to the house.

Matsuri moved fast, like she had warned and she tried hitting Konohamaru but only managed to hit him a few times. Not only did she attack with lightning but she also fought hand-to-hand combat. Konohamaru was good and had also managed to hit the vampire girl with the same energy waive that both Naruto and Gaara used but it hadn't hit her with major impact nor did he injure her much.

Matsuri jumped back from the blast aimed at her and landed on her hands, a lightning trail was racing towards Konohamaru from the point where her hands had touched. The young Sarutobi jumped to avoid getting hit. Matsuri smiled and flipped up launching herself on top of Konohamaru. In an instant she was straddling the boy, her mouth on his neck and even if it seemed like she was kissing him, when you looked carefully her fangs were on his jugular. Konohamaru moved his hands to her waist and flipped her over, his body straddling her now and his hand at her throat.

'Wow that was fast' Neji though as he saw the boy make his move. The raven turned to Gaara who was looking at the fight. His eyes then moved to the blond and Sasuke. Like him Sasuke was impressed and watching the fight intently but Naruto didn't seem that into the fight, he seemed a little distracted.

Neji turned to Gaara and the movement didn't go unnoticed by the redhead, glancing to the brunet he wondered what was wrong; Neji tilted his head in the prince's direction. Gaara followed the silent command and turned to see Naruto, his frowned at the blond and he turned back to Neji and nodded. Like Neji he quickly took notice of the blonde's inattention. Neji turned back to the battle knowing that Gaara was going to take care of the situation.

His eyes were drawn to Matsuri who growled low in her throat it sounded more like a snarl to Neji. Upset she looked up from her position, to where the blond was sitting. Without warning, Konohamaru was thrown back; Matsuri stood up brushing her clothes off and Moegi now stood next to her. Both were smiling at the boy who was now standing up, wiping some blood away from his mouth.

Meogi bit her finger and blood spilled from the wound forming into the shape of a whip. Neji turned to Gaara for an explanation.

"She can bend her blood at will." Neji and Sasuke watched rapt as more and more blood gushed out, the thicker the whip became. With a flick of her wrist the blood whip launched to the vampire, he jumped away barely missing the damage that broke the tree that had been behind him.

"That's not allowed." Konohamaru growled to Moegi's interference. Both giggled.

"But Gaara-sensei said that one must always be prepared for anything. Even a double team" she said with innocence before both Moegi and Matsuri blurred running in circles around Konohamaru each in opposite directions.

Gaara smirked knowing what they were doing. Neji saw how even though it was hard for his eyes, blood seemed to be floating around the spiky raven, then hen the stopped running and they stood next to each other Konohamaru was caught by the blood like a rope that was still connected to Moegi's fingers. Both Moegi and Matsuri clapped their hands together and with a smile the blood conducted a lightning attack all around his body. Konohamaru hissed at the electric shock.

"Is that really fair?" Neji turned to the smirking Gaara.

The redhead shrugged, "Not really but Matsuri hates it when they don't take her seriously or when they take it easy on her." Gaara looked at Naruto with his peripheral vision; he still looked out of it. Gaara turned to Sasuke; he was sitting quietly watching the match his hands crossed over his chest as he followed the moves.

Gaara guessed the blond was still uncomfortable with wanting to talk to Sasuke and explain things; knowing that they couldn't just leave things without talking about what had happened.

The vampire sighed internally, 'He should talk to him, he should tell him what's bothering him.' Scanning the area around and sensing out, he felt no one other than them, Ebisu and Iruka who were still inside. 'Now might be the perfect time.'

Gaara apathetically watched how the girls were pushed back as Konohamaru released a blast of energy around him breaking the blood and electric attack that was holding him. His once black eyes were now red and his fangs were now elongated. Taking this as the perfect chance he quickly moved next to Naruto "You might want to take him and talk to him now. It's a good opportunity, that way you won't feel so guilty and now no one will interrupt your talk." Gaara whispered to the blond knowing that they were the only ones who heard.

Neji and Sasuke looked at the pair who stood quietly looking at the match, their attention had been drawn to the two of them when Gaara had disappeared and reappeared-in their eyes- next to Naruto.

The blond's blue eyes turned to light emerald green but they never moved from watching the battle. Ok, maybe it was really obvious that he was still feeling guilty about leaving things like this with Sasuke for so long. Gaara had noticed that he had not been really paying much attention to the fight. He knew that they were good fighters and the fight would have proven to be entertaining but the vampire prince still had so many things on his mind that it was hard for him to really focus on the match.

"It won't hurt." Gaara assured him as his eyes flickered to the fight and back to the blond.

"But-"

"You have to try and what better time are you gonna have?" Gaara pressed.

He knew Gaara was right but what would he say? He still didn't know how to explain that what had happened was wonderful but he couldn't be with him, not now and maybe not ever. It was so complicated and it was hard for Naruto to even think about talking about it.

Azure eyes turned to the raven sitting not so far from him. 'Hard for me?!' it was also hard for Sasuke and it wasn't fair to leave things the way they had left them. With a slight nod to Gaara the redhead took the nod as acceptance and once again moved back. He appeared back to where he had been and turned his attention to the battle.

The Hyuuga turned his attention to Gaara after noticing the blond agree to something, the redhead vampire seemed to have his attention on the girls; as Matsuri punched Konohamaru on the stomach, Konohamaru jumped up trying to avoid another hit however Moegi appeared above him and punched him back to the floor making Konohamaru land with a destructive impact making a crater in the ground.

The blond stood from the bench and appeared silently behind Sasuke. Neji and Sasuke both turned to look at the blond, somehow already used to the fast movements, their sensing powers and even when they moved things at will.

"Sasuke, can we talk?" he asked in a low voice.

Neji turned his attention to the battle giving them their space. The raven raised an eyebrow at the request but with a sharp nod he stood from his seat and walked next to the blond as he guided him into the woods that were surrounding the house.

Sasuke followed the blond silently; he had noticed that something was bothering him during the match. He could only guess that he felt uncomfortable with the way they had left things and was still grieving from the loss of the third. Truthfully the raven had also been thinking about what happened, especially since he had woken up with a rather hard throbbing remainder of what had almost occurred at the rehearsal dinner. Suddenly halting the blond remained still but didn't face him, Sasuke stopped a step behind and waited for him to turn and face him. Finally he heard him exhale a small sigh and turned meeting the raven's eyes.

"Look Sasuke, I wanted to talk about-"

"hm. Dobe I already know it doesn't change anything and I want you to know that I don't expect anything. I knew what the situation was and I still did it anyway. So you can stop feeling guilty."

"I don't feel guilty teme." he contradicted, looking down at the ground. The raven smirked at the stubbornness in his tone and casually walked up to the blond.

"No?" he asked lifting Naruto's chin with a slender finger and forcing Naruto eyes to meet with his onyx ones, a perfect inquisitive black eyebrow was raised.

"No, but I did wanted to explain. It was not right to leave things like that, no matter-"

"It was understandable. You had other things on your mind and I'm really sorry for your loss." Sasuke told him as his arms wound around the boys smaller waist gently embracing him.

Naruto immediately relaxed in his arms feeling warmth and comfort, his head resting on the raven's chest "Were you close?" he heard the raven ask when his chin was set on blond locks.

"Yeah, he was like a real grandfather and he died because of me."

"Don't say that dobe."

"But he did! He was killed trying to protect me. " Sasuke tighten his hold on the grieving vampire.

"Everything will sort itself out." he promised not knowing what to say, he had never offered comfort to anyone but he didn't want him upset.

"But that's all I cause! Problems. I've put so many in danger; Kiba, Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Konohamaru and even you. I've put you at risk and it's my entire fault! How can you not hate me?"

Sasuke moved his chin from where it had been resting, brought up one of his hands and hooking his finger under the tan chin, he pulled the face to meet his again the hold tighter than before. "I can never hate you and this is not your fault, you didn't ask for any of this to happen… Naruto you need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens." His fingers moved from the chin to caress the strange scars on his face, his eyes softened when Naruto leaned into the caress.

"You must know that no one blames you, your important to all of us… you're important to me." Sasuke couldn't resist when he had him so close, it was just urging him and he couldn't withstand not sampling that warm spice that was Naruto's taste, while he had him once again in his arms. He wanted to kiss him, show him that he didn't hate him that he shouldn't blame himself, it pained him to see those saddened orbs that had been so bright be dulled by pain and guilt.

Pulling him by his hold on those tanned cheeks the raven leaned in and took the blond by surprise as he pressed his lips to the blonds. His hand moved from the warm cheek to tangle in blond locks lifting his head higher and deepening their kiss, his tongue plunging deep into the coveted mouth, no restraints, no hesitation as he explored him deeply.

Naruto moaned softly into his mouth, maybe in protest but it only drove Sasuke on. He deepened their kiss, the softness initially to bring Naruto comfort became a harder, more demanding feeling as each spark of passion's fire were ignited once more. The ravens tongue tasted every part of him even if they had shared kisses before, this was much different. Naruto's taste drove him crazy; his body, his blood, everything and he couldn't get enough of his blond.

The prince was not hesitant and not only did he allow Sasuke to ravish his mouth as his body pressed against the hard body that held him, his own desire surged forward pushed by the hungered kiss, his teeth carefully captured Sasuke's roaming tongue and with a needy drawl he sucked the wet appendage into his mouth earning a small moan from the raven.

Neither wanted to let go but the need for air was essential and so they reluctantly pulled apart to get their second wind. The blond gasped when he was released, lust swirling in his eyes, his head moved to the side letting the raven continue to give attention to his jaw with delicious sucks and kisses. "Sasuke?"

"Hn" the ravens mind barely registered the breathy call but he acknowledged it even if his mouth persisted as he continued kissing him, trailing to the back of his ear, his hold tightened; both arms on Naruto's waist "I want you" he admitted, his voice husky from desire. White teeth bit on the small earlobe and sucked, pleased with hearing Naruto moan in response.

"I need you," the raven told him leaving his ear to look into the blonds eyes, that sinful tongue trailing Naruto's lower lip, his teeth pulled the lip into his mouth and he sucked on it before once again claiming the already bruised lips in a hungry possession, in no time he was drawing a hungry mewl laced with desire from the willing blond. Naruto wound his arms around his neck wanting more from the kiss.

Releasing him once again the Uchiha looked at mirrored lust filled eyes and even though it didn't have to be asked, sensing his need as well he asked out loud the question that would end his yearning for now. "Naruto?"

"Yeah." blond locks nodded as his already tangled hands pulled the raven's head down again and his lips dominated him in a battle, a cool breeze surrounded both males and they disappeared.

The blond was so caught up in his passion for Sasuke that he had been careless and failed to notice the red eyes looking at them. The always emotionless Sai no longer wore his empty mask and now red eyes full of anger focused on the spot where the prince had just been. His sharp fangs were bared in a snarl as the volatile emotions of anger, hate and jealousy completely took over his body.

******warning lemon if you don't want to read, you know what to do and skip all the way down.***For those of you who have been waiting ENJOY!!!***

Naruto materialized in his room, still holding onto Sasuke. The raven released him and stepped back as he tried to get the room to stop spinning.

"Sasuke?"

"………….…"

"Try to breath, it always happens the first time, I'm sorry" Sasuke sat in the bed's edge as his mind swirled for a minute from the change of temperate and the swift movement.

"Are you ok?" the prince worried over the raven that had remained seated, eyes closed. He went a little closer to him trying to make certain that he was okay.

The Uchiha's eyes stayed closed for a while and when they finally opened he answered the concerned vampire. "I'm fine but…."

"But?" the raven's hand reached over and took the blond's hand bringing his body down unto his lap.

"I still want you" he said huskily the heat between them from earlier not diminished at all.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Naruto kissed him lightly on the lips before slowly meeting his eyes.

"Hn, I'm fine" a smirk tugged at his lips and obsidian orbs were suddenly alight with amusement.

Naruto pecked his lips again in a chaste kiss "I'm glad."

"Mh-mhm" this time it was Sasuke who deepened the kiss before the blond had time to pull away.

Gently biting his lower lip and taking the advantage of Naruto's parting lips, he drove his wet appendage in once again, his hot tongue massaging Naruto's thoroughly and making the blond close his eyes in pleasurable bliss.

The blond wanting more, pushed the raven back into the black silk sheets, briefly parting from the kiss; leaving already pink swollen lips moist with the remaining saliva, he straddled the raven his hand sliding over taut abs before lifting the shirt and pulling it off. His hands caressed the exposed creamy white skin that contracted with his touch making the blond more impatient; trailing his hands to the hem of the pants and searching for the zipper, wanting to free the coveted cock and wrap his fingers around the swollen thickness that pressed against his hand.

Sasuke had other plans however and grabbed the small hands, stopping them from going any further.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confusion evident in his tone.

The raven shook his head and then he flipped the blond over, changing their positions; now he had the blond on his back and he started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt.

"I want to taste you again," he said making his actions clear as he caressed the firm tan supple skin, passing his thumb over a perked darkened pink nipple.

Naruto blushed red and bit his lip, Sasuke smirked at the reaction.

"You know, I love it when you blush for me." He said sensually as he pinched the nipple with his fingers and his other hand unzipped and lowered the blond's pants.

Satisfied at seeing the blonds cock standing at attention already staining the undergarment with pre-cum, Sasuke rubbed the still clothed erection and lowered his head to get a taste of Nauto's addicting mouth, smashing his lips against the blonds.

Naruto's mouth instantly opened and Sasuke's tongue met Naruto's with a deep wet thrust, an intense rush of heat went through him and unable to resist he released a wanton moan at the friction from the raven's hand against the heated member and the addictive flavor invading his mouth.

Sasuke removed the last article of clothing preventing him from skin to skin contact while still making the blond dizzy from the kiss, tanned hips lifted unconsciously as the briefs were removed.

Separating from the kiss the raven was captured by the sight before him, wanting to taste more of the taunting skin, his mouth attached onto the supple neck. His teeth biting down then licking the wound, easing the sting.

He trailed down; his mouth capturing skin while his fingers worked on the nubs pinching gently and eliciting more sounds form the blond's parted lips. The sounds he made were music to his ears and it was never enough, he wanted to hear more. Teasing with light and hard sucks he gave them attention then his mouth continued down once both had equal treatment. His hands still roamed all over the lithe body, igniting hot fires inside the caressed skin as the slim fingers left an invisible trail. Need was urging him and Sasuke complied, marking the body as his own, every inch of skin as his own.

He paused on his set trail to bite gently on the abs skin once, reaching the belly button the raven plunge his tongue inside, noticing the sensitivity of the area and enjoying the throaty needy moans his dobe was making while he reached for his main goal.

The Uchiha finally reached down to the proud erection biting and sucking on the hip skin while with his forefinger teased the head, stroking and rubbing it, he heard a small whimper and smirked, he loved teasing his blond.

"Sasuke" Naruto whined as his staining cock twitched needing more, he was unable to take the teasing from Sasuke's ministrations, the raven chuckled, leaning in he ran his tongue over the thick mushroom head sampling the milky droplets, he circled the head taking his time memorizing the taste. A desperate growl from the blond made the raven continue and stop teasing him for the moment as he granted his wishes with one sweep; he took the member in his mouth.

"Hmm" the blond mewled as slick heat surrounded him, his body trembled with the sensations, his breath turned ragged when his lover began moving up and down on him, those suctions would become his undoing and he couldn't help it, he moaned as the tongue massaged his already sensitive skin.

The raven sucked lightly at first but wanting more he quickly took him fully and completely, deep throating him. His hand massaging the small sack below knowing the blond would enjoy it.

And he did, Naruto told him so as he groaned in pleasure, the sound poured over Sasuke like a sweet melody and making him crazed at the thought of what was to come.

"Sas…Sasuke" the prince called out as his hands fisted the black covers, not wanting to use unnecessary force on the raven but the pleasure was making him incoherent and his mind wanted his release all the more because of it.

Swirling his tongue and stroking with the appendage on the sensitive hard cock, Sasuke's free hands roamed over the glistening body pinching the unattended nipples, while black tresses bobbed fast and hard as he sucked with renew vigor in response to the blonds moaning. Wanting to get more of the hot mouth Naruto arched up into the ravens movements making Sasuke take him deeper, the raven allowed the blond to fuck his mouth putting a little pressure on the hips with his hands to avoid chocking.

After a few more seconds the blond was at his limit but Sasuke was not finished and his mouth closed as it squeezed the thickness with his mouth.

"AHH..Sasuke..s-stop, I'm ah-" the blond pleaded his breathing irregular and rough but his words were betrayed by his body as it arched up wanting more. The raven mercilessly continued flicking his tongue over the swollen head sucking and scraping with his teeth on the underside.

The Uchiha loved the blond's taste, his sounds, the blond himself.

"Gon co-c…SASUKE" he yelled his name as the climaxed rippled through him; his hot seed spilling into the Uchiha's awaiting mouth, sucking the head gently to allow the blond to finish, he swallowed every drop and even licked the last bit away from the spent cock.

Once done cleaning him of the given essence Sasuke sat up and watched as the vampire continued to spasm in pleasure, his cerulean eyes closed and mouth open as he panted trying to catch his breath, his fangs longer, like the last time Sasuke realized that the blonds fangs had been longer when they had kissed. He contemplated his blond and the thought of never seeing a more erotic sight made his own ache to release, throb painfully.

The crystal blue eyes fluttered open and locked with the raven's "Sweet," Sasuke said as he smirked and licked his lips, Naruto's eyes were still glazed over with lust.

The young prince quickly sat up and jerked the raven's lips to his and kissed him even as he now trailed his hand down the exposed pale skin, his fingers deftly unzipped the slacks and they fell open to mid-thigh revealing more of the covered body. Naruto finally separated from the heated kiss to look down at Sasuke's erection, he bit his lip seeing the fully erect cock the head already beaded with moisture and he had to hold his own need in to give him pleasure.

Sasuke stepped down the mattress enough to remove his clothes, once disposed he turned his dark eyes to watch the blond whose eyes roamed his exposed body with lust and desire. Sasuke experienced need as it thundered in his veins when he brought his fingers to the blonds mouth. Without having to say it Naruto parted his lips allowing the digits to enter, his small tongue circled the fingers suckling sensually and coating them fully, the action caused a groan to escape Sasuke's throat at the enticing sight, knowing that he couldn't wait any longer he removed the fingers and lightly pushed his soon to be lover down on the bed.

His hands caressed and spread the tanned legs wide open, revealing Naruto to him, looking at the small pink puckered hole he brought his hand down, rubbing, wetting it with the moisture as he probed Naruto's entrance with one finger. Pushing it all the way in, his eyes didn't leave his lovers face. He noticed Naruto's small frown of discomfort as he reacted to the strange intrusion of him moving his finger in and out, causing friction to try to get him used to the feeling. Seeing no further reaction the Uchiha twisted and wiggled his finger stretching enough to insert a second finger.

The body below him stiffened when the second digit was added; wanting to distract him from the pain his other hand took the blonds cock and started pumping it again.

When the shaft once again roused growing and thickening with renewed desire Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out both fingers were moving in sync with his hand. He scissored them trying to get the blond stretched enough to avoid hurting him when he entered him.

Naruto moaned as his cock was stroked, it kept his mind from not being too preoccupied with the strange feeling of the ravens fingers inside him.

After a few seconds of his stretching and getting the blond used to it, Sasuke was convinced that he was distracted enough and quickly inserted the last finger. At the new assault Naruto's breathing hitched in discomfort as he felt his insides being stretched further, but as the raven continued to thrust deeper the discomfort ebbed away to leave a new sensation.

The new friction Sasuke had created was no longer uncomfortable and it was filling him with a new pleasure as the raven thrust and probed in and out. With a gasp and the call of his name in a long moan the raven knew that he had found the blonds pleasure spot, that tight bundle of nerves.

He brushed it one more time trying to reassure himself that he had found it; the loud moan that came from the ravished mouth reassured him and sent him over the edge.

"-Suke" the ravens cock twitched and his mind was clouded, thoughts seemed to have little meaning while he was currently in the throes of desire; he wanted to feel him and have him calling out like that but only louder.

The Uchiha also almost at his undoing removed his fingers, a displease sound came from Naruto's sweet mouth briefly but with understanding the blond sat up panting, stretching to the nightstand he turned to the drawer, it opened with the wave of his wrist and he took out a small bottle. After popping the cap open he squeezed a fair amount of the liquid on his hand, dropping the bottle he rubbed his hands and took Sasuke's member in his hands stroking him as he coated the heated member.

Sasuke hissed at the overwhelming sensation of the warm liquid coating him, the lithe fingers surrounding him in a long draw to prepare him, it was just so amazing his muddled mind couldn't supply another word for the sensation. When his cock was fully coated the ravens foggy mind couldn't take it any longer, he pushed the blond down on the bed, lifting his legs and spreading them. Naruto responded by hooking them around his waist, the prince was now just like the raven; he was impatient, wanting to feel his lover inside him.

Sasuke placed his slick cock at the entrance and rubbed teasing but not entering, "mmm…Teme" the lithe hips moved against the friction he was creating, pushing deeper, searching, stretching.

"What dobe?" the Uchiha smirked through clenched teeth as he restrained his need, but he couldn't help it at the lust filled glare the blond was giving him.

"Stop teasing me," the blond moaned in wanton need, arching his body in sync with the thick cock at his entrance. Pleased at getting what he wanted with one swift move in a deep thrust Sasuke entered him, groaning as his cock was enveloped by the hot tight walls that was Naruto's insides. He restrained himself and the need to thrust further; he remained still giving the blond sometime to adjust to the much larger –than 3 fingers- intrusion.

His eyes fixed on the tightly closed eyes, waiting for the pain to ebb away, "Naruto . . ." Sasuke panted waiting for Naruto to relax.

Slowly blue orbs opened already hazy with pain. "Ng…I'm ok" he breathed in and with a nod from the blond Sasuke began to rock his hips in and out. He could see the blonds pain, it was showing on his face but half-reluctant continued on; seeing the encouragement from the male beneath him, once he was almost out, he pushed back inside the tight heat, sheathing himself in the tight embrace for a few long seconds, his hands moved to grip the slick waist as he pulled out again, once the thick head was almost out the raven drove in again and again. After the first few times the walls were welcoming him in and with one last pull he felt the blonds muscles relax around him no longer stiff; his walls still held him tightly but it was now inviting to push in and take more and with a low moan he continued to move in and out.

Naruto relaxed as the movements continued, the pain was now dull, just a slight discomfort that was soon fading away to leave him with a whole new, different sensation. He could feel Sasuke inside of him, straining against his walls and with every move he made, every slow draw of Sasuke's cock inside of him made his whole body tremble. The heat was so intense, it was not only his heat but he also felt Sasuke's and it was burning him from the inside out, spreading through him, overwhelming him with a desire for more, for Sasuke to go harder, deeper.

The Uchiha's ears heard and acknowledged the sounds the blond was making once the fogginess of his need lifted, no longer was Naruto in any pain or discomfort, he was now taken once more by the desire of the sensations he was experiencing. He felt the blond thrust his hips forwards against his own movements to increase the pressure beckoning him to drive in faster; his blond was moaning and sighing in pleasured bliss once more, his name being called in rapture as both bodies moved together.

Sasuke quickened his pace and aimed at the tight bundle of nerves knowing it would drive his lover over the edge, when he thrust hitting that spot dead on, Naruto's body arched up as stars clouded his vision in mind numbing pleasure and he cried out his lover's name. Once his vision cleared he supported himself on the raven and curled his arms on his neck; the jolt might have left him but the heat it had caused to spread through him just ignited another inferno of desire.

"Go..d Sasuke" Naruto moaned as he was thrust into harder and deeper than ever before, the penetration was intense and the pleasure he was experiencing was as well.

The blond captured the pale lips in a kiss as he moved his body faster to meet the ravens thrusts, after the battle of their ardent kiss they separated, both breathless, Naruto laid on the bed once again as he moaned and pleaded wanting to relate to his lover what he was doing to him. His hands gripped the strong arms of the Uchiha as his body moved of its own accord in sync with the ravens thrusts and both moved with instinct fueling their desires.

"Faster…Ahh..mph Please Sasuke..har..der" the Uchiha thrust in faster and harder at the pleas of the blond and with a grunt of his own at the incredible sensations running rampant through his body. Seeing the neglected already hard cock the raven took hold of it earning a gasp from the vampire as he stroked him with each of his thrusts once again.

The vampire was in heaven as he felt Sasuke accurately hit his sweet spot over and over, his vision restricted by the patters displayed through his eyes in each electric jolt that seared against his skin, but at the same time filled him with a warmth spreading through his body as Sasuke filled him, the velvet warm hand pleasuring him with each long hard draw to his over sensitive flesh; it was too much but despite knowing that he wanted and needed more. "Sasuke.. faster" he pleaded. His fangs had for a long time now lengthened and his instincts urged him to feed in his hungered state but with his willful lock against it, he restrained and ignored the blood flowing through the raven, his mind moved to the delicious sensation that his lover was gifting him with and he pleaded with him to take him over the edge as the thrusts to his body promised.

"pl..se" at the incoherency and the soft moans and desire coming from Naruto the raven knew that once again he was ready to cum. His own ecstasy was too much and he was almost at his climax.

" . na. .ruto" the raven moaned and his eyes were hooded when he looked up to meet with passion filled red. The blond could make him forget everything, just feeling how good it felt to be with him as both of them were joined together, he was sure that despite what was experiencing it wasn't just the sexual gratification but the pleasure of being with each other was what was sending them to their heaven.

Still he couldn't lie and say that hearing how the blond called out to him was not driving him to fill him with more and with every thrust he was always pressing deeper, driving harder, and bringing him closer and closer to his peak, his body moved faster not only for the blond but for feeling the tight coil in his own stomach proclaiming that his peak was also coming.

The moans echoed in the room as Sasuke continued to relentlessly thrust his cock into Naruto, his hand pumping him harder, both breathing hard in pleasure. The blond's voice called out to him; straining and breathless, the vampire could form no words, the only way to tell him of his pleasure was through his soft sighs and throaty moans. Both of them knew just a little further a second longer and they would be there, how they knew it wasn't known to them but they were certain that the passion they were experiencing would shatter and bring them to a new bliss because they were both already trembling at the edge of the abyss.

With one more final thrust Naruto cried out his lover's name as he came into the raven's hand, coating their stomachs with his essence, his arms wrapped around his lover as his body trembled with aftershocks. Sasuke felt the tight muscles constricting around his member, milking him and his already pleasure filled mind shattered as he climaxed inside the blond muttering Naruto's name in a breathless groan, his seed filling the throbbing walls.

The room was silent as the only thing heard was their hard breathing as both panted while coming down from their high. Sasuke supported himself above the blond trying to catch his breath, his breathing came in long drawn huffs and he watched the vampire spasm in ecstasy at his second release ended, endless black orbs finally locked with mesmerizing azure when they fluttered open to gaze at his lover above.

Gently Sasuke leaned into him capturing his lips in a kiss; it was tender and different from the needy desperate motions from earlier and even though it was soft it was filled with love and passion. After a long moment once both had reached their limit did the raven pulled back, the blond released a soft sight and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sasuke carefully pulled out from the still constricting entrance as it twitched around his cock and laid next to his lover. Once he was in a comfortable position he pulled Naruto into his arms wanting him close to him.

Wanting to remain in his arms and the moment not to end just yet, the prince snuggled up to the raven unfazed that they were coated in both sweat and cum.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed his name out softly.

"Hmmm . . . go to sleep." Sasuke murmured in reply.

The blond sighed in contentment and drifted into slumber as he was drawn into a peaceful sleep by the soothing beat of Sasuke's heart.

The Uchiha seeing that Naruto was asleep pulled the soiled covers off and covered him with a clean sheet. He would let him rest for a while before returning to the others.

Pain filled Sasuke as he realized that even if what had just occurred was the greatest thing that had happened to him. Naruto was still not his. Ruthlessly he pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now, he didn't want to ruin this moment, not right now when he could have him in his arms. The younger Uchiha was completely satisfied to just lay with his lover, watching as his blond laid content in his arms, nothing mattered. Secure in the knowledge that the blond belonged to him and had completely given himself to him and the raven in turn belonged only to the prince.

Glancing at the sated passed out blond the raven smirked. His arms tightened around the lithe waist and his head fell against damp locks as his satisfied body and the steady breathing of his lover lulled him; his eyes slid shut and he fell into a peaceful black oblivion.

***** The end of the lemon ****

Gaara watched as the two girls launched at Konohamaru once again, both sporting bleeding wounds through their bodies. Although the boy pushed them back releasing a wave of wind energy he was still hit by Matsuri's electric shock. He stood panting, blood dripping, whip like slashes adorned the brunettes neck and some were around his mouth.

"That's enough." All three stopped and looked at the redhead.

"You have all improved and we will stop for now."

"But-" Matsuri started to protest.

"No buts, besides he did take both of you seriously." Gaara knew that they were competitive and if he let them both females wouldn't stop until Konohamaru couldn't move and gave up.

"Hai." The three vampires agreed and walked towards the pair.

"Ne, Gaara-nii, where's Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru asked as he brushed the blood from his mouth looking around.

"He had something to talk to Sasuke about. Why don't you go and feed, you'll feel better afterwards."

"Yeah then we can go swimming," said Moegi heading back to the house, the two exhausted vampires following.

"Well they are good, it's even kind of scary."

"They still need work, but for a game they did well."

"So where are they?" Neji asked turning to where both males had left a good little while ago.

Gaara closed his eyes and sensed to where the blond had headed to. He opened his eyes and frowned somewhat surprised not to feel them close by. He concentrated a little harder, pinpointing their presence when he turned towards the house.

"What?" Neji asked noticing the scowl.

"His presence is small but its back in the house, he must have materialized them."

"In the house?"

Gaara sighed "In his room."

"Maybe they're continuing what they left unfinished the other day." Neji stated as he embraced Gaara. The redhead had told him what they had walked in on.

"But it might not change anything."

"They already know that, for how at least they can be together." Gaara rested his head on Neji's shoulder. "I don't like to see him hurting." he murmured quietly.

"I know come on, I'm sure Iruka must be wondering what's taking us." the male nodded and he was released from the Hyuuga's arms as they headed back, his soft side that only Naruto and Neji were privy to once again covered by the hard vampire.

Both entered the living room a few minutes later to a quietly sitting Iruka. The guardian looked at Gaara when he entered, a knowing frown on his gentle worried face. He also worried to what would happen afterwards, after all the union was postponed but not canceled. Nothing was said on the topic, it didn't even need to be discussed. If everything goes according to plan this could be the only time the blond would have to be happy with the raven.

Even if it did hurt more at the end.

translation of words.

Jiijii- form of grandfather

Narru-nii - form of honorific stating their relationship as close as brothers.

Note: Konohamaru used Naruto-niichan before but he is going through a hard time and needs comfort and hasn't realized he has been using a form used by little kids.

Ji-san uncle

thank you for reading up to now , please comment at least to know that you are having fun reading this story.

remember to support yaoi , the goodness of the world must be known pass it on.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry everyone we had a mixup with chappys.

we thank our wonderful beta

sorry for the long wait

we dont own naruto

boy on boy warning

on with the show

Don't forget to comment.

chapter 18

Black onyx orbs opened, contentment shining from their depths. Sasuke turned his gaze to the still sleeping prince resting in his arms. He looked so at ease, releasing small puffs of air as he breathed in and out. Placing a kiss on the blond locks that rested on his chest, the raven shifted his eyes to the nightstand. Seeing that they had slept for forty-five minutes, he grudgingly realized that they should get back to the match, even if it was probably over and done with and everyone would know what they had been up to.

Sasuke gently eased the blond out off his arms; he needed a shower as he could feel the dried cum on his stomach and cock. In the meantime he would let the blond sleep a little longer. As he was moved from his major source of heat Naruto sighed at the new coldness but didn't stir. With one last glance at the sleeping bundle Sasuke walked to the bathroom with his still clean clothes in hand.

Not long after he had left the room he came back out, already bathed and changed. Leaning against the bathroom door Sasuke watched as the blond peacefully slept on, he had turned to where the raven had been and was now cuddling to the pillow. His body had been uncovered by the twisted sheets revealing his naked body for all to see.

The raven gently climbed into the bed and shook his shoulders trying to wake him. "Hmm," he mumbled releasing the pillow and half turning his face to the disruption. Sasuke chuckled remembering that Naruto didn't like being awakened, with a smirk he bent over and kissed him, his tongue trailing over Naruto's lower lip. Azure eyes opened at the wet feeling and a radiant blush covered his face when he spotted the raven.

"Are you awake?" the raven's lips spread in a smirk at the embarrassed face, his chest shook with a low chuckle when the blond shyly nodded and the red tinge ran down his neck.

"You should shower, we overslept." he told the blond who despite still being groggy send him a glare at the amusement at his expanse.

Naruto turned to the nightstand and noticing the time, he shuffled on the bed and winced at the pain shooting through his back. "Sorry" Sasuke mumbled as he took him gently in his arms and lightly rubbed his back.

"I will be fine in a couple of hours." Naruto softly assured him.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to rub soothing circles on his back. After a few minutes of comforting silence the blond pulled away. Knowing that the raven was right and they had been away for too long already, he looked up to stare into black eyes, his lips brushed against the raven's in a loving caress and resigned to what was to come he got up and slowly walked to the bathroom to get ready.

The Uchiha sat in the bed waiting for Naruto to finish showering, his eyes staring out the balcony doors. His thoughts were blank as he waited patiently for the blond to return. After a brief few minutes, a still dripping wet blond came out as he used a towel to dry his body and scrub his still damp hair; he headed to his dresser to get some clean clothes.

When Naruto noticed the raven's intent stare that roamed all over his body he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face. Trying to ignore the heat going through his body, he hurried to put on some briefs, black jeans and a baby blue long sleeved tee-shirt. Once that was accomplished he turned so his back was facing Sasuke. Naruto knew that his eyes would show his heartache now that they had to face reality. He flopped down on the bed, his back still facing the raven as he stared out the balcony doors, "So now what?"

"Nothing. Like you said before nothing has changed, I don't expect anything to come of this. I am fully aware of your position and what you still have to do. What happened between us was not to force you or change your decision. Won't you please stop worrying?"

"This is not fair to you!" Naruto snapped turning around to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you regret what happened between us?" Sasuke asked his black eyes unwavering on Naruto's.

"No, regardless of the outcome I am happy." A small unusual smile tugged at Sasuke's lips and he nodded at the answer.

"So am I, now come on we need to get back," rising from his seat he walked up the blond and pulled him up. With that he put an end to the conversation, knowing that there was nothing else that either could say.

With the conversation being over, they headed to the door each in their own thoughts; as Sasuke reached for the knob the hand that was still holding to the blonds pulled him to a stop. The Uchiha turned, his brow raised in question.

Naruto reached up to Sasuke and place a chaste kiss on his lips, the raven knowing that this would probably be the last time they would be together retuned the kiss deepening it. He urgently pressed his mouth against Naruto's, prying his sweet mouth open and plunging his tongue in, hungrily mapping the orifice. The kiss was intense as neither really wanted to let go but with a small gasp of air they separated.

"I love you" Naruto whispered to him as they separated, blue eyes baring the emotion clear as crystal.

Sasuke froze, he didn't have words, the shock was like a cold splash of water hitting him head on. He knew that he loved Naruto and he was sure the blond loved him in return but when it was put in words, it made it real and all the more painful for its realness. Naruto opened the door and walked out, leaving the dazed raven to follow behind him.

"Um, I should change" Sasuke muttered quietly to the blond finally noticing that his own clothes were a little wrinkled and more than that he needed sometime alone to reflect on what had transpired and some time to get himself together.

The vampire understood perfectly and with a small nod turned to walk towards the staircase. He glanced back once more at the retreating raven, knowing that he should leave him alone to think. Sasuke entered the room that he had been assigned to and Naruto turned to walk down the stairs.

The vampire prince walked into the living room area where Neji, Iruka and Gaara sat drinking tea, well Neji was drinking and the other two occupants were sitting quietly.

"So who won the match?" he asked feeling awkward at the attention from the rooms other occupants.

"I stopped them when they were evenly matched." Gaara answered.

"Huh, so where are they?"

"They went swimming after feeding, Ebisu is with them." Iruka told him, the blond's eyes shifting his attention around the room to distract himself from the questioning stares. His eyes finally settled on the maid who answered the phones, Isaribi-chan. The maid might seem meek but as a Namazu, (*) a being who could cause an earthquake with just a thought; she was powerful in her own right. Naruto was glad the girl got along with Ayame as he hadn't been sure that she would open up after the problems she had because of her powers. That had been when she had agreed to work for him and live under his protection.

"So?" Gaara asked him pulling his focus back, "Where-"

"Excuse me Naruto-sama, you have a call." the small blue haired female quietly called out.

"Who is it?" Naruto sincerely hoped it was not Sakura, he didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment.

"It's Kabuto-san" she explained.

"Thank's Isaribi-chan, I'll take the call in the study."

"Excuse me." Naruto walked to the study, grateful that it was Kabuto and relieved that he had reason to avoid Iruka's worried face and Neji and Gaara's questioning stares. At least for now, not that he could put them off for long.

Once he reached the study, he closed the doors and sat down picking the phone up.

"Kabuto-san?"

"Naruto-sama, I am just calling to let you know that the antidote is responding well and by late tomorrow I will have one dosage ready."

"That 's great news, thank you very much."

"No problem, I'll come by as soon as it's ready. I did want to let you know that I am making some modifications which I will explain when it is completely done."

"Very well then, see you."

"Bye."

The blond laid his back into the chair and released a heavy sigh, with this antidote he was sure he would be able to deal with Orochimaru soon. His thoughts changed from Orochimaru to wanting to know how Sasuke was doing. He hadn't meant to tell him how he felt but he wanted to let the Uchiha know how much it meant to him to be with Sasuke. That it did mean something, and that he hadn't meant to hurt him with his actions. If only he hadn't taken such surprise at the words. Maybe he shouldn't have expressed his feelings; maybe it did make things more complicated than they already were.

On the second floor of the mansion in a dimly lit room, the raven sat in the chair having already changed his clothes to a clean pair of black slacks and black collared shirt. His mind was in turmoil as the whispered words repeated in his head. 'I love you,' it was not like he didn't know his feelings however just a couple of days he had called it attraction but now he was sure it was love.

The need he had to feel Naruto as his, the pain he felt when the blond was hurt, wanting to protect him even if it was not possible for him. The possessiveness he felt thinking of another with him and the calm that he could only experience with the blond.

His emotions were always in disarray when faced with the blond, his always dependable, routine life had been sent into chaos ever since he had met the vampire and yet he couldn't fathom his life without the bubbly prince by his side. He knew it was love, all the feelings and emotions he experienced just for him. Now that he was completely sure about how he really felt, it hurt all the more.

He didn't know what exactly happened with the Hokage or what was going through the blond's mind but how was he going to have to face the fact that Naruto would soon be with Sakura. Even if it pained them both. He knew that there wasn't anything that he could do about it just as he was sure that there was no answer for their situation at the moment. He rose from his seat no closer to an answer.

His features were hard and emotionless when he left the room and headed downstairs knowing that there was no helping it, that everything would be as if nothing happened.

The pale almost white vampire gulped down his drink, in truth he had lost count of how many he had taken and he didn't care, for now the only thing that he wanted to do was drink himself away.

The bartender eyed him when he finished his drink. "No change on the idea that that one was your last one and you're going home?" he asked inspecting the male who scoffed at his question and received a glare from the inebriated vampire. The bartender sighed in response to the glare he received.

"I now you won't die from alcohol poison but really, you have been drinking for almost six hours straight and it's not light drinking."

"Just serrve me another oone." he said as he swayed a little in the seat. 'Ok he wouldn't die per say but he was dizzy and he was starting to slur his words.'

"Hai, Hai another vamp drink" the bartender said as he worked on a mix of several strong alcohol beverages mixed with blood.

'Shit, how can he do that, chose a human over a vampire? He's prince, he shouldn't stoop so low. Why?' the vampire gulped the mix down trying to get over the anger that cursed through him at remembering the scene in the woods.

"Sai?" his angry thoughts were interrupted as he turned to where he could have swore that he heard his name being called.

"Ka..Karin, Tayuya?"

"Dude you're wasted! How many drinks have you had?" the succubus asked.

"Not enough." Tayuya turned to the bartender for an answer.

"He's been chugging drink after drink for almost 6 hours, he's quite depressed." the warlock told them as he walked to his two other customers, giving the newcomers some privacy.

"So what's the matter?" the siren asked as they both sat down, one on each side as they tried to get to the bottom as to why the vampire was drowning himself in alcohol in one of the most upscale bars in the underworld.

"A human… a fucking hu..mman" Sai snapped; too drunk to know what he was doing and wanting to know what was so good about a human. What did he have that Sai didn't? Why the fuck didn't the blond notice that he really liked him? Yeah they were not close but he had always made sure Naruto knew of his feelings. Why couldn't he choose him?

"A human? What are you talking about?" Tayuya eyed him weirdly.

"He chose a human, oveeer a vampirre, why would he do that? Hesss not better than me." he spat with hate.

"You lost us." Karin told him as she asked for a drink. "Who choose a human?"

"Naruto, Naruto-sama chose a humann over me." both Tayuya and Karin exchanged looks.

"Can I have another of what he was having?" Tayuya motioned for the bartender. The warlock eyed them wondering why instead of helping the vampire they were giving him more alcohol. Not his problem he thought as he whipped up the drink and pushed it to the waiting vampire.

"Here, drink." after Sai had complied and after two gulps he had finished the drink. He laid his head on the counter. The massive amount of alcohol was finally catching up to him and making him dizzy. 'wow the room is spinning horribly.' he realized.

"Sai… Hey Sai" he tried to raise his head, no luck it just made his head throb; with a grunt he turned it to the side eyeing Tayuya. "hm?"

"Why do you say that Naruto choose a human?"

"Why? Because he was kisssing him. Actually that bastardd was the one who kisseed him." he growled "Ohh" he said as he felt the room shake.

"Who? Where was this?" asked Karin.

"In the mansion, welll in the woodss." he huffed as he wondered if he should drink another drink or quit. "They were kissing and he materiaalized them into his rooom." he snarled the last word with disgust, his eyes flashing red.

Both females worried over the information that the drunk vampire was telling them, this was bad.

"Who Sai, who did he choose?" Karin urged him on.

"That disgusting humann…. Uchihha Sasuuke." both females turned to each other at the name being revealed in bewilderment. They needed to talk to Sakura, if this was true her coming marriage might be in trouble.

'No wonder they made such a big deal with the invitations' thought Tayuya.

'So that's why he didn't want to go through with it.' Karin understood the prince's reaction.

"Come on Sai, we need to get you home. You shouldn't drink anymore." Tayuya supported the vampire on her shoulder.

"BUt I do..nt want too stp"

"I know, come on" she wouldn't leave him there, after all the information that he had given them.

"That fcking Uchiha" Sai continued his angered rant.

"Come on move. We're going"

The siren walked Sai out of the bar and pushed him into her blue convertible. She turned to Karin, who now was dialing her cell phone; she closed the door after the vampire's head lolled to the side. "Hey Sakura we need to talk."

Naruto walked into the house and headed to the kitchen, he was hungry, tired and irritated after spending all day in the Hokage tower. Not seeing anyone in the kitchen he walked to the fridge and took out a blood pack, his fangs protruded at the sight and he expertly pierced the plastic container, his fangs draining the nourishment in no time. It had been a long day, he had discussed the antidote with the elders and they were still debating the union situation.

Some like Koharu were still stubbornly saying that Sakura couldn't possibly have anything to do with Orochimaru. The old vampire insisted that the union will only bring the two covenants together and that maybe Orochimaru had nothing to do with it.

Other elders like Jiraiya and Asuma agreed with Tsunade that this union had been pushed too much however in the end they couldn't decide on anything and for now they would not question the covenant, but will postpone the union.

That was what Naruto wanted, he needed time; as long as they were not pressing for him to marry Sakura, he could deal. The blond had also met with the tracking teams and was given the details of the search. The information that he received had pissed him off, no one could find that bastard. How were they hiding so well? He was sure they would find them, it was just a matter of time for a tracking team to spot them and then he would take that traitor down. Unfortunately all the time spent with the elders and trackers had left him in a foul mood and so before he killed anyone Iruka had ushered him back into the mansion to take a much needed break.

The blond popped another blood pack into his mouth, his fangs draining through the blood quickly; with all the stress he was under he was a little hungrier than usual. He thought about where everyone else was at the moment; Iruka had been with him, insisting on not leaving him alone. Gaara and Kakashi had stayed in the house with Neji, Sasuke and Konohamaru while they had set out to deal with business, knowing that even Ebisu wouldn't leave them alone was a comfort to the blond.

Itachi had gone to the company earlier, after all his company was large and it couldn't be left unattended by its president. Naruto understood that and so did Kurenai who was with him all the time. The blond trusted her to keep the man safe because there was nothing she wouldn't do to guarantee that he was kept out of harm's way. For now the elder Uchiha was in the study. After the blond had made sure to offer his office to Itachi, he was already taking a large amount of time off from his office and if he could work in the study and get some work done Naruto would personally see to it.

The blond grabbed both empty packs and threw them out and he decided to head to the pool; he could relax by doing some laps. The pool was empty for now and he was still avoiding being in the same room as Sasuke.

Pushing the glass door open he entered the changing room and stripped, putting on his favorite orange with black swimsuit. Just before heading out he looked at his body in the mirror. He no longer had the love marks that Sasuke had left on his body, he knew it was better that way, especially since he was going swimming but somehow he wished they hadn't healed. It would be a reminder that he had belonged to Sasuke, if only for a short time. Pushing sad thoughts aside he moved on.

He came out of the changing room and jumped into the water, the cold water hit his skin refreshing him; once he emerged he swam to the end of the pool and started to do a few laps trying to get all the stress out. He was relieved that neither Iruka nor Gaara had pressed him or asked him anything, for he was sure that they knew.

His body flipped as he turned and once again headed to the other side, he continued to swim for a good hour and a half but finally stopped and got out realizing that he should shower and get back. He was certain Iruka was trying to give him some time alone which is probably why he hadn't been interrupted.

It was also not fair or right to just ignore Sasuke; it was cruel even if he didn't know how to be around him. He should at least try to because he wouldn't be able to be with him for long if things didn't go the way he wanted them. Materializing into the bathroom he pulled open the glass shower doors to take a warm shower. He would go downstairs once he was finished he decided.

Swamped with contracts and stipulations, Iruka sat on the couch going over the information that had been faxed from the company for him to go over since he didn't want to leave Naruto alone. Sasuke and Neji were currently in the middle of a heated shogi battle as they didn't have much to do. Both males turned to see the giggling vampire who was once again reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Iruka frowned; he really should stop reading that damn thing. Both humans turned back to their game ignoring him, knowing that it was the best thing to do when it came to the perverted sensei.

"Excuse me…Iruka-san?"

"Hai Ayame?" The brunette turned to the maid as she held the phone out in one hand.

"Naruto-sama has a phone call."

"From?"

"Sakura-san" she answered.

The raven's eyes turned in the maid's direction pausing in his game with Neji.

"I'll take the call." Iruka rose from his seat placing the documents aside to take the offered device.

"Sakura-san, this is Iruka." he nodded to the maid who retreated back to her duties.

"Iruka-san? Can I talk to Naruto? I tried calling his phone but he's not answering. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, but he was in the pool earlier so he probably didn't hear it ringing."

"Oh, I see."

"Right now he is taking a shower is there something I can help with?"

"Well actually I really needed to talk to him, so if possible could you please have him call me back as soon as possible. It's important" she added on determined to get the urgency of the situation across.

"Yes…as soon as he is out, I'll let him know that you need to talk to him Sakura-san." he wondered what was so pressing and at her instance,

"Thank you" the relief in her tone was apparent "Bye Iruka-san."

"Goodbye, Sakura-san" the guardian said in farewell before hanging up the phone and walking to the blonds' room. He didn't want to turn and see the raven's response to the conversation, knowing perfectly well that the male had been more than tense since the caller had been announced.

Although he wasn't interested in his reaction that wasn't true for the other vampire in the room. Kakashi eyed Sasuke during the conversation and noted the raven was good at composing his emotions and reactions. The Ex-ANBU had noticed the slight stiffening of his shoulders when Ayame had announced that the call was from Sakura, Sasuke had nevertheless quickly relaxed and focused his attention back on the game. That was impressive, the vampire mused as he turned his attention to the book once again there was no need to point it out.

Neji frowned discomfited with knowing that Sasuke was uncomfortable. He sighed inwardly, things were so complicated. However as he made his move, he kept his silence knowing that there was no reason to point out anything; it wouldn't help things.

Walking out of the living room and heading towards Naruto's room the brunette got as far as the top of the stairs when he saw the blond coming down. In the retainer's opinion he looked much better from the stressed out condition he had been earlier, he assumed it was due to the time he spent in the pool; the exercise always put the blond at ease.

"Iruka?" the male asked stopping mid-stair.

"Oh, Naruto I was coming to get you."

"Oh?"

"Sakura-san called the house phone since she couldn't reach you on your cell; she said that it was really important for you to call her back as soon as possible."

"Ok, thanks." he muttered his mood that had been lifted by his brief break seemed to darken just at the news.

"Also Gaara left earlier when he received a call from Kiba."

"Kiba? Are there any new leads?" Naruto queried as he continued down the stairs and stopping once he reached Iruka.

"It seems that they might have seen Sasori."

"That's good news. Hm… I wonder what Sakura-chan needs?" the blond took out his phone and dialed Sakura's number as he walked through the glass doors into the garden; a silent Iruka followed behind.

He stared into the surroundings, taking in the fresh air of the late afternoon as he listen to the ring of the line after a few seconds the phone was finally answered.

"Hello Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto? Thank you for returning my call."

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" the blond asked a bit wary of Sakura's intent.

"Well..I was wondering if.. I wanted to see if you could come over?"

"HUH?" go to her house, that's she had insisted on the returned call. Why?

"Well, I know it might not be the best of time with the search and everything you're going through but there's something's that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? What about?" he frowned, unsure what they could have to talk about.

"About us."

"Sakura-chan I can't righ-" he held back an annoyed sigh.

"I know…but it is really important for me to talk to you. I'm sorry for being selfish and asking this of you but I really need to get this off my chest." Naruto wondered why she was being so insistent.

"I see, well if it's that important to you I'm sure we can meet."

"Thank you, would it be ok for you to stop by my place?"

"It should be ok but at the moment Gaara is out and I would rather stop by once he is back."

"Um, Naruto I don't know how to ask this." she remained silent for a few seconds then finally continued. "But would it be ok if we meet just you and me." the blond raised a suspicious brow at the suggestion that immediately raised red flags. "Why is that?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, I would feel better if it is just us. This is about us and this is not something that I feel comfortable talking with other people and Gaara doesn't like me that much." her reasoning was weak and Naruto knew that something more was going on but he decided to play along. "Ok Sakura, if you want to meet alone that's fine. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Today I have to take care of some things and it will take some work to get Gaara to let me meet you alone." he laughed trying to sound unsuspecting. "You know how he is."

"Ok, yeah sure. Thank you so much Naruto and look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye." Naruto flipped his phone closed and turned to Iruka who had been silently waiting for him to finish the conversation. Light brown meet crystal blue.

"Naruto?" worry in his voice at what he put together. "What's going on?"

"She wants to meet alone."

"You don't think that she's involved with Orochimaru, do you?" Iruka fidgeted nervously waiting for Naruto's response.

"I don't know, at first I didn't think so but Sakura and I never got along and all of the sudden when the union came up, she was suddenly ok with it. She also said she wanted this to work. She has a lot to gain from this union." Naruto answered while shaking his head in confusion.

"You can't go alone." Iruka admonished.

"It's ok Iruka, if she is with Orochimaru she will lead me to him. She will be no problem at all." Naruto boasted with confidence.

"But it's too dangerous to risk it. You can't go alone; Kakashi and Gaara have to go with you." The guardian's hard tone was laced with worry, but Naruto shook his head.

"Iruka I'm going to go alone, I will not throw away my chance to get Orochimaru. If they are together in this he will be there or she will know where he is at."

"But-"

"I will not change my mind." he said firmly.

At seeing Iruka's worried face he tried to reassure him with a softer tone. "Kabuto still has the antidote, he should be done by today. What? Don't you think I can take Orochimaru? Do you think I'm weak?"

"I know you are not weak, but it's too dangerous to go in alone."

"Thanks Iruka for caring so much for me but I have to see to it to be right. I will call Kabuto to check on the antidote."

"Will you at least tell the elders?" he pleaded concerned about the blonds decision.

"Hmm. I don't have much time and it will not change anything." Naruto disagreed.

"Naruto please, at least let them know what you're planning on doing." the guardian tried to make the prince see reason.

"Ok I'll call Kabuto and why don't you call Jiraiya and let him know." the blonds voice was resigned as he turned his back on the man flipping cell phone open one more time and this time dialing the scientist well known number.

The guardian walked into the house to call the elder and to give the blond some time alone for when he called the young male.

"Moshi-moshi?" (*)The exasperated medic answered after the ring had sounded for a few long seconds.

"Kabuto-san? Hello, it's Naruto."

"Naruto-sama?" Kabuto echoed sounding surprised to hear from him.

"Yes, were you busy? You sound distracted." not to mention that he could hear lots of shuffling.

"No, not at all, I was just a little far from the phone; I was just going over some findings."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to know how things were going? There's a slight problem and I might need that antidote sooner than expected."

"How soon?" the man seemed surprise to hear the news and in a way it made the blond uneasy.

"By tomorrow."

"That is unexpected… there might be enough of the dosage in an hour or two since it takes a couple of hours to run through your system and take effect. If it's needed so suddenly it would be better if you take it as soon as possible." his voice sounded calculating as he did the math.

"Are you sure it will be enough?" the blond didn't know much of antidotes or scientific response but he wanted to make sure that it would be safe.

"It should be fine. I'll be there in a couple of hours, there are other things that I need to explain in regards to the antidote."

"Ok, I am counting on you Kabuto-san."

"I will see you as soon as I have a sufficient dosage."

Naruto rubbed his temples as he disconnected the call, just wanting all of it to be over with.

He turned towards his worried retainer who walked into the sunny garden, still on the phone. "Hai, just a minute."

He covered the receiver and with an apologetic face announced. "Jiraiya-sama wishes to have a few words."

The blond groaned, why they couldn't just let him do things his way he would never know. He took a deep breath praying for some patience and took the phone from Iruka.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"GAKI, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto instantly pulled the receiver away from his ear the moment he bellow pierced his eardrum.

"You're thinking of going ALONE to Sakura's house? When she could be in league with Orochimaru?. What are you stupid or something?"

"Ero-sennin calm down you're hurting my eardrums and we don't know if she is with Orochimaru. Maybe she wants to talk about us and the union." he had the phone held to his other ear, his hand covering his already hurt eardrum.

"Do you really think that?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically half scoff half question.

"Of course I do." he said as convincing as he could sound.

"If you did then you wouldn't be calling Kabuto for the antidote. Now why don't you listen and go prepared with Kakashi and Gaara…or I could go" Naruto smiled self-deprecatingly. "Honestly am I that weak? That you're worried enough to want to go with me."

"This is Orochimaru we are talking about, he killed the 3rd and Sasori could be with him. He's also an elder, they are very powerful, you know that." his tone was sad but serious.

"I know they are, but like I said we don't know if they'll be there. She is my only lead and if they are with her then they might notice if I come with someone. Jiraiya I will not risk it, I will get him even if it means going in alone…" he sighed "Everything will be ok."

"Naruto-"

"I'll be fine, why don't you stop worrying. I have to go but I do want this to be kept a secret there's no need to make a big deal."

"Not a big deal? The only pureblood left can be killed or worse because we have no idea what Orochimaru is planning and you want the elders to be kept in the dark?" the angered tone told him that he was appalled at the idea of keeping the rest in the dark.

With an exasperated huff he relented. "Fine, but only Tsunade-baachan if it makes you feel better."

The elder was quiet for a long time.

"Ero-Sennin?"

"Naruto you better be safe, do you understand gaki?"

A warm smile covered his face because he knew that they wouldn't be so wound up about his safety if they didn't care so much. "Hai, I'll be fine Ero-sennin. Now I have to go."

"Ok call me immediately if anything happens, hmm maybe I should visit?" he said to himself.

"No, I'll be fine and if anything happens you'll be the first one to hear. Bye-bye." he quickly closed the phone and handed it to Iruka who still looked preoccupied.

'What faith' he didn't think they doubted his abilities but the fact that they wouldn't let him go alone made him feel like a baby vamp and not the 300 year old vampire who had been through enough to face this alone. He knew they didn't mean it in a bad way and he was grateful they cared, especially Iruka who meant so much to him but it still irked him that they would not let him do this on his own. Speaking of which if the man worried anymore he would go crazy he realized as he watched the retainer worry his lip with his teeth.

"Ne, Iruka I'm hungry can I have some ramen?" Naruto smiled in relief for that seemed to snap Iruka out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Sure, I'll go make it."

"Mind if I watch?" he asked trying to further calm down his father figure.

"Sure." Both of them walked into the kitchen, Naruto watched as Iruka moved around the kitchen and fixed him a bowl of ramen. He knew his way of getting worries off his mind was to busy himself with something and if it meant getting a warm plate of noodles the blond was more than happy to help him along.

"Here you go." The guardian announced before placing the steamy plate in front of him and leaning in to watch as he consumed the meal. Naruto took his chopsticks and with a wide smile he began eating his warm noodles. They sat quietly for a few minutes while the blond ate the blend of flavors and warm broth that was just what he needed to think thing over, he noticed that Iruka seemed to be deep in thought as well.

His own mind was reflecting on whether Sakura was really involved and he just didn't believe that about her. In the prince's opinion she was not a noble vampire but she didn't seem to be power hungry like those who associated with Orochimaru had proved to be and despite always giving her the benefit of doubt he knew there was something dubious about her request for him to meet her alone without protection.

"Naruto?" his thoughts were finally interrupted by Iruka who like him seemed to be going over the chances of treason from the pink haired vampire.

"Nani?" (*)

"Will you at least tell Gaara and Kakashi, so they are aware of the situation?"

"But-"

"No buts Naruto, this is your safety we are talking about here."

"Iruka, Gaara will not allow me to go alone. You know how he is."

"Naruto you can NOT be serious, they have to be aware. You can't do this, not only go in alone but to plan on not telling them. I can't believe how foolhardy you are being."

With an exasperated huff and a pout he stiffly nodded in obvious disagreement. "Fine." he agreed fully aware that convincing Gaara would be difficult if not impossible. Yet he knew it was for the best, that way when he was gone they would be sure to be on high alert with Sasuke, Neji and Itachi. The blond didn't want anything to happen to them and Orochimaru knew they were important to him. If he really wanted to get to Naruto, Orochimaru knew to once again go after them and that was something he would not allow.

"Fine, when they get here, I'll let them know." the guardian relaxed at finally having Naruto's agreement. He hoped that somehow Gaara could change his mind of taking back up.

"Thanks Iruka, that was great" was the blonds compliment when he finished eating, "Iruka, where's Konohamaru?" he asked as moving around the table to rinse his plate in the sink.

"Moegi-chan and Matsuri-chan stopped by while you were in the pool and took him out. I think they were dragging him to a movie. Ebisu is with them, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Hopefully that will cheer him up a little." Naruto scrubbed the plate clean, he didn't want to leave the dish dirty but he knew if Ayame saw him she would be upset, so he hurried and finally done turned once again to Iruka.

"Yeah it's great that he has such good friends." A warm smile spread over Iruka's face when he thought of the worried Matsuri and Moegi.

"Hehe, yeah," the blond laughed thinking that there would be a love interest in that group he just didn't know who.

"We should go back." Naruto nodded and followed after drying his hands and disposing of the cloth.

They came into the room and Kakashi was still into his book, he did turn his attention to them when both had come in and he frowned at seeing Iruka's worried face. His mismatched eyes inspected both males carefully and wondering of what had happened to cause Iruka's visible distress but he didn't comment on it.

Sasuke and Neji had started a new game and Itachi had already come downstairs from the study and was currently sitting on the couch drinking tea and watching the game. Both males quietly came in the room and ad they entered immediately received the attention of the other three ravens. Naruto's mood despite his talk with Sakura and the conversation that followed with Kabuto and Jiraiya was still much better and he smiled at them. "So, who's winning?"

Neji pointed to Sasuke but the younger Uchiha didn't say anything as his eyes took in the blond's appearance, a little relived that he was no longer avoiding him and seemed to be in a much better mood; his heart quickened at his beautiful smile but the sensation quickly banished wondering if he had already talked to his so called mate- to-be.

"Naruto, why don't you help me with these documents while we wait for Gaara?" Iruka asked trying to keep busy in order to make his nerves settle.

"Hai." The prince took some papers glad that he had something to focus on as well and settled onto one of the couches, his body facing the raven as he glanced at him from time to time and the game being played.

They spent a good amount of the remaining time of the evening reviewing contracts and projects. Itachi gave them some input on their sharing partners and after a while Iruka took it upon himself to answer some of the still unanswered questions that still intrigued them about vampires to all three humans. It was much later on that day that Isaribi walked to announce that they had company.

Gaara walked in with Kiba a few seconds later and Naruto immediately stood up. "What happened?" he question the moment they had passed the threshold.

The redhead leaned on the wall, while Kiba explained the situation; he was not in the best of moods. The werewolf shook his head "We had a lead; I swear we were behind him, but Sasori got away. He distracted us with a puppet with his scent, the search teams split and with the time delay he smoked us. We couldn't find him." Kiba growled in annoyance.

"What about Orochimaru?" the blond inquired upset at losing the redhead.

"Nothing." Kiba dropped on the couch. "They are too fast and we can't catch a break." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto." Iruka called out after a brief silence in the room as they took in the news, reminding him of what he had to tell them. The blond turned to the guardian and grimaced, with Kiba there it was going to be even harder, and he suspected that it was what Iruka was hoping for. He looked down thinking of how he should say it knowing that his guardian would not let him get away with not telling everything. Everyone in the room remained silent watching the private nteraction.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, his eyes glancing from the guardian to the hesitant blond.

"Um…."

"What's going Naru-chan?" Kiba asked jokingly as well eyeing the males, how ever his mood was lighter as he grinned and teased.

Naruto snapped his eyes to Kiba his uncertainty all but forgotten. "Kiba" he warned, for some reason he hated being teased that way, although he was used to Haku and Temari but with Kiba it pissed him off.

"What?" Kiba asked with a glint in his eyes, and it seemed like he was daring the blond to say it wasn't true and that he hadn't been caught in a compromising situation with the raven where the teasing suffix could describe him.

"Dog breath." he wouldn't deny it but it still tick him off.

"Oh come on Naru-chan."

"Uh, both of you are such children." The redhead shook his head at their childish antics.

"Gaara it's not me it's Naru-chan over there."

"Who's over there?" Naruto materialized in a second behind Kiba and just as he was about to strike, Kiba blurred to the other side of the room, he grinned showing his fangs. The others watched as they both played around in a light game of chase.

The clearing of a throat got everyone to focus their attention on the entrance to the room.

"Uzumaki-sama, Kabuto-san is here to see you. He said you were expecting him." this time it was Ayame who walked the guest in.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Kabuto smirked at the blond who was choking the brunette.

"Kabuto-san, no not at all." the blond released Kiba and straightened his clothes; he hadn't even heard the bell ring, let alone senesced the new presence.

"Naruto?"

"It's fine Gaara. I'll be back and then we will talk." Gaara and Kakashi exchanged wary glances as the male passed through the living room.

"Come on Kabuto-san this way please." he motioned for the silver haired man to once again accompany him to the study room.

"Excuse me." Kabuto said as he nodded to the other occupants of the room and swiftly followed the prince to the study.

Kiba took a seat and glanced at Gaara also wondering what was going on, this eyes silently question the male and in turn Gaara addressed the only one that would know the answer.

"Iruka-san?" Gaara asked knowing that the retainer would know. He didn't like the fact that Kabuto was here and with his medical bag no less.

Iruka shook his head, he had already expected the questions and was irked that the blond hadn't explain the situation. However the light joking with Kiba seemed to help the blond and Iruka wanted to see the light back on those azure orbs once again. "He'll explain when they are done, we should wait."

Both Uchiha's and the Hyuuga sat waiting to see what was going on. They all remained silent trying to resume what they had been in doing as they passed the time waiting for Naruto to come back and explain what in the world had everyone so tense.

Opening the wooden door the blond walked into the study room the medical scientist following quietly behind. He sat down on the desk chair facing Kabuto, his hands entwining as he leaned on the desk and watched the man take a seat.

"I was able to get one sample and I am still working on it. Before I give it to you I wanted to explain how it works, since I also made some modifications to it." the male got to the point of his visit without delay.

"Modifications?"

"Yes, so first let me tell you how it works. It was taken from your blood and I worked to make the antidote but since the poison is so strong, it will take quite a few hours for it to run through your system. That is why I don't feel comfortable with it yet, I would have liked to have more time to test it but seeing as how it is required on such short notice I wanted to inform you that it may take until tomorrow to take effect as an antidote, but some symptoms may occur now." Kabuto paused to gauge the blond's reaction and when he remained attentive, he continued his explanation.

"Well…based on what I know from Tsunade, who insisted on helping after she found out what I was trying to do."

'Tsunade is helping? Now that was news to him.' Naruto thought as he nodded for the scientist to continue.

"We added a few things, the poison slows your healing, that's its main function but seeing as the creators were most likely both Orochimaru and Sasori we added a few things. Sasori is known for his poisons to paralyze and damage the body until reaching death, so in this case some of its healing abilities has been added to help with countering any paralysis or poison that damages your organs."

"When you take it, even if it takes a long time to activate, it will remain in your body system for a few days. This is actually good because in the meantime I'll be working on a second dosage."

"Ok so far the modifications sound beneficial."

"That's the thing, not everything about the antidote is beneficial; there may be some adverse side effects and I can't be sure because it hasn't been completely tested yet." Kabuto combed his hand through his silver hair in uncertainty.

"And what would those be?"

"When you take it, you may experience some instability for a short time."

"Instability?" 'In recognition or power?' He wondered.

"Your presence, your emotions, and your senses will all be heightened."

"You mean?"

"Yes, usually you can mask your presence from others, but with this or at least for the first few hours it will not be possible for you to cloak yourself."

"But that won't last long?" the modifications seem to be unhelpful and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"No only for about forty-five minutes …… it will also affect your powers."

"That's-" it would not do if it also affected his powers Naruto inwardly groaned.

"Yeah, it is bad if it affects your powers but also it won't be long as it's only when the antidote is working on entering your body. If you remain calm it will be over sooner."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes one more thing…." Kabuto hesitated.

"What is it?" he really didn't want to hear any more negative information about something was suppose to be beneficial.

"When the antidote takes effect your presence will not rise."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it would be like when it activates, but the opposite. In another words it won't be sensed when you are distressed, it can be useful but.."

"It can be bad as well." if he couldn't be sensed when he was in trouble then he couldn't receive help, but if his enemies didn't sense him as well that would be an advantage.

"Yes, now with strong emotions it might be sensed…so you know what you need to do. Are you sure you want to take it?"

"Yeah." Yes, the modifications were a problem but if it proved to work and his healing abilities would not to be hindered when he was in battle the risks were minimal. All in all he was willing to risk it if it meant victory against Orochimaru.

"Ok then. Here it is." Kabuto took a small bottle from his medical bag. It was a murky purplish color; Naruto took it and eyed it carefully swishing the thick liquid around.

"When you take it at first your powers will be under pressure so it might be distressing, just give it a few minutes and try to relax." With a nod signaling that he understood he opened the small bottle and swallowed the antidote in one gulp, he closed his eyes as it went down his throat. The liquid ran down and the blond felt dizzy and unstable, his body reacted instantly to the chemical running rampant through his body and a wave of energy was released.

He placed both hands on the desk and took deep breaths trying to calm himself while the room shook as his body fought off the strange effect. His presence; the overwhelming power of a pureblood, dropped and then it heightened dramatically, he sat down keeping his eyes closed and after a few minutes when felt his powers under a better restraint and he was able to breathe without felling the room spinning he opened his eyes.

"Better?" the scientist asked studying his reaction and a little anxious at the amount of power displayed.

"Yeah…"

"It will take any from the next forty-five minutes to an hour until it will affect your abilities. You should explain that to everyone." Kabuto cautioned referring to the others.

The blond knew what he meant, he was certain the minute he stepped in the living room he would be questioned, actually he was a surprised that neither Gaara or Kiba had barged into the room to make sure that he was ok. He was also sure that despite knowing what was going on Iruka would be worried.

"Well I better go, please be careful and I know you said it was necessary for tomorrow but try and wait for the longest time lapse possible to give it time to activate. I'll be working on another dosage." Both of them walked out and headed to the entrance their business concluded.

Downstairs the room was tense with uneasiness and apprehension caused by the reaction of the vampires.

"Iruka what's going on?" this time it was Kakashi who asked after feeling a wave of energy from the blond as well as the heightening of the blond's presence. Iruka had stopped Kiba and Gaara from going to check without giving them an explanation, but regardless of what Iruka knew their priorities were to protect the blond even if it was against his will and if they were not aware of what was going how could they keep him safe?

"Naruto is fine, he'll explain everything." 'ah and there they were.' Iruka sighed relieved watching the blond in the hall as he escorted the scientist to the door; really keeping those two sitting down was hard.

"Thank you Kabuto-san, I appreciate what you have done." they heard the goodbye in the nearby room.

"No problem and be careful. I hope everything goes well and please don't chance it if possible."

"Hai." Kabuto gave him a final nod and walked out to the door.

Knowing that this would be the hard part the blond resigned himself and turned back to the sitting room. As soon as he was in the room both Gaara and Kiba were all over him.

"What's going on?" Kiba growled out.

"What happened?" Gaara demanded.

"Nothing . . ."

"Naruto" Gaara glared.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Well . . . first thing tomorrow Kakashi and Gaara, you will stay here, no matter what." Naruto turned to stare at Gaara knowing he would be the first one to oppose.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow I am meeting with Sakura." Gaara raised an eyebrow his answer. "And?"

Naruto looked at Iruka wondering if perhaps it would be easier to convince him to relent at his insistence to notify the others, unfortunately for him the retainer remained unmoved as well and nodded pushing the blond to further explain the situation. " . . . She might be working with Orochimaru." he rushed out. The room was silent for a few seconds as the information was processed and then it happened.

"What? And you want to go alone? Why?"

"Gaara" Naruto whined knowing this would be hard.

"Look it's not a fact, but the Haruno covenant might…might… have been working with Orochimaru and she wants to talk _alone_." he emphasized.

"And why would you go alone?" Kakashi asked as it was obvious that he shouldn't go.

"Because if she knows were Orochimaru and Sasori are, I'll get the information." the blond said in 'are you dumb' kind of way.

"What if it's a trap and they are there?" Kiba asked

"Then that's better and I can take care of that bastard." he snapped and his angered presence rose.

This didn't go unnoticed by the vampires and werewolf. Sasuke, Neji and Itachi just listened, they didn't want to intrude knowing that it was not really their place for them to say anything but quietly took in the information. Of course a certain raven was not happy at his blond's plan of action, but he did not voice his opinion as much as he wanted as he knew it was not up to him to decide.

"Are you stupid or just dumb? You could get killed or worst risk being captured by Orochimaru. If you go alone you can get hurt, it would be better if we go with you."

"No!" the vase shattered and Naruto's eyes turned red. "Shit," he muttered and sat down taking deep breaths.

Seeing the reaction the occupants stared in shock at the broken object and then turned to the blond who seemed to be trying to control himself and was having difficulty with the task.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked worried.

"What the hell is wrong with your powers and why is your presence fluctuating?" snapped Gaara, his eyes narrowed.

"They are effects of the antidote." he said between calming breaths.

"Antidote?"

"Yeah Kabuto-san was working on it from when Konan's attacks stopped my healing. But they added a few things seeing as how Sasori is a master at poison."

"So it affects your powers?" Kakashi frowned.

"It's only for a short while. It will stop."

"While? How long?" The elder Uchiha finally asked what was on everyone's mind.

"About forty-five to sixty minutes but it will help me tomorrow, you shouldn't worry. I can take care of myself, besides Orochimaru will pay for what he did." another vase shattered, they all turned to see the mess the blond was making.

"Damn." He said exasperated and his presence once again peaked.

"You know that if Sakura is in it, so is the Covenant and that includes Orochimaru and Sasori. What if you are attacked by all of them?"

"Thanks for the faith Gaara" he said sarcastically "Gee I'm sure I can take them on. I am not so fucking weak that I need everyone's protection." his anger was rising at all the opposition he was getting and he fisted his hands trying not to break anything else in the room.

"I didn't say that you couldn't, but why don't you at least take someone." the redhead tried a more calm approach feeling the inconsistence of the blond's control.

"No, you two will stay here; I will not let that bastard hurt any of my important people."

"What did the elders say?" Kakashi interrupted the two way fight.

"I only talked to Jiraiya, but it seems he thinks I am weak also, he reacted just like you. But he won't interfere."

"Dude we know you're not weak, but this is suicide…"

"You still don't want me to go." he glared at the werewolf.

"Alone, just not alone." added Iruka hoping he would reconsider.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the blond asked exasperated. "So if I allow one of you to go, one, and not interfere, you will all get off my back."

"Only if you're not in trouble" nodded Iruka.

"Fine Gaara, but Kakashi stays here, and you will not interfere because this is between Orochimaru and me. Happy?" Naruto glared daggers at the redhead.

"Fine." The overprotective redhead relaxed and Naruto sat back trying to calm himself.

Sasuke was not the only one that was relieved that the stubborn blond had given in to Gaara, but he was able to breathe better; he didn't want him going alone, why couldn't he understand that it was for the best?

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts; the silence was interrupted by Kiba that was grinning wickedly and trying to control his chuckles; that of course drew everyone's attention to him.

"What?" the blond eyed him warily.

"Feeling better Naru-chan?" he taunted in a mocking voice, and instantly the glass doors shattered.

"KIBA!!" Gaara, Iruka and Kakashi yelled.

"Sorry, I just had to try it, he's always so composed, its funny." the werewolf defended himself with a wide smile. The blond was always so happy and collected, and even if his bad temper was shaken he would never react like he was now when his abilities were getting the better of him, it was so hard for the brunette not to tease him knowing how he would react.

"Well it won't last forever, dog breath." The blond warned, the paintings on the walls shook violently.

"Will you two stop, you'll destroy the house. Naruto maybe you should go and rest until the effects wear off."

"Ok." Naruto muttered still ticked off at the comment, he rose from the seat and walked to his room, at the moment he didn't feel like dealing with anything anymore. With one final glance at his quiet raven the prince walked out of the almost destroyed room.

The group which consisted of Naruto, Iruka, Gaara and Kakashi had spent most of the morning in the study going over their strategy just in case they were attacked by Orochimaru and Sasori. Naruto insisted that Gaara was not to interfere in his battle and they had gone against that, so they settled for Gaara waiting for Naruto's presence to be under distress and in that case he would be able to intervene, but he had agreed to mask his presence and wait, while Naruto 'talked' to Sakura. Also the blond agreed to have Kiba on standby just in case they needed his help.

"Hm, I'll go check to make sure there are no threats." said Kakashi, wanting to make sure that they were safe in the mansion first.

"Gaara we'll leave in half an hour" the redhead nodded and asked "Is the antidote already working?"

"I don't know, I don't feel any different and my powers are controlled."

"Hmm, ok then." Gaara walked out, he needed to make sure he had everything. Pensive he headed to his room wanting to go over some documents that Kiba had sent to his laptop, clan information of the Haruno Covenant and he planned on seeing who they could be up against.

Naruto sat on the couch, still going over the plans when a light knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Iruka swiftly stood to answer.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Iruka," moving aside to let the raven through the guardian turned to the blond.

"Um…you should feed before you leave Naruto, I'll go get a pack." he excused himself giving them a moment of privacy.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha moved into the room after hearing Iruka quietly close the door, he sat silently watching the blond, in truth he hadn't slept so well, all he could think of was that his dobe could get hurt. That something could happen to him, he would be in danger and at the thought of him being hurt or worst killed Sasuke realized that he loved him and he didn't care about anything else at the moment. All he wanted was for the blond to be safe.

He didn't want to lose him and it angered him that as a human he couldn't do anything. Uchiha's were used to being in control but since everything had started and Naruto had come into his life the vampire was the one who always protected him making him feel ashamed. He was fully aware that Naruto wouldn't change his mind on the idea of getting more help, other than Gaara and that just added to his irritation. Why was he so stubborn?

"When are you laving?" his monotone tone didn't give any of his feelings away.

"In a couple of minutes."

"You know, you're really stubborn. Why don't you take Kakashi too." The anger in his question was giving away his true feelings on the subject but Sasuke couldn't help it.

"No, he has to stay here. I already agreed to Gaara going but Kakashi is the best and he has to stay here." Naruto didn't have to say that he didn't want to leave them without protection.

"You're their prince, you're their priority," the raven hissed at his pigheaded attitude making Naruto stand up from his seat.

"I can take care of myself" Sasuke smirked at the small pout.

He stood up and following his instincts he pulled the blond into his arms, he didn't think twice about the action, as he captured the blond in a kiss.

Naruto was surprised when he felt the raven's lips on his, but he immediately surrendered closing his eyes and relaxed returning the kiss. He allowed the raven's tongue to enter his mouth, that sinful tongue of his mapping out every part of his own, tasting, massaging, memorizing him and driving him into heaven as only he could do with a mere kiss. Sasuke pulled him flush against his body wanting him close to him, his hands moving to the Naruto's lithe waist.

Accepting the contact the blond wound his arms around the pale neck and entwined his fingers into his midnight hair intensifying the kiss, as they fought for dominance over each other in a fierce caress. It seemed like an eternity of bliss in each other's arms but finally they separated from the heated kiss, brilliant emotion shone from blue eyes as they met worried black orbs.

The raven licked Naruto's pink lips and his teeth nibbled on the already red lower lip asking for entrance once again, the blond opened his mouth again knowing that like him Sasuke didn't want to let go, not yet. Once again his senses were assaulted by the wet appendage mint taste but this kiss was not fierce and needy it was slow, comforting and soothing as it massaged and touched every part of his mouth.

Naruto moaned when the raven coaxed the small tongue into his mouth and took the appendage with his teeth, sucking on it doing as just as the blond had done before. Not long after they separated and Naruto fought to catch his harsh breathing, as he was still in Sasuke's arms. "Naruto . . ." Sasuke's voice was also breathless.

"Hmm?" azure eyes looked up into those black onyx pools that he loved so much.

"Promise me that you'll be careful."

"Eh?"

"Promise me that you will let Gaara help you if you need it. You're not weak I know that, I've seen your power but you're not invincible either …"

"Sasuke?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Even if things don't change, promise me that you'll come back?" Naruto nuzzled his head into the crook of the raven's neck, his fingers still combing through dark tresses, his body flushed against his lovers hard body. "Mm-hmm," he nodded his head, his lips running small kisses through Sasuke's white exposed collar until he reached the back of his ear. "I'll come back, I promise."

Sasuke sighed and the blond pulled away from where he had rested his head to look up the raven with a loving smile.

"Thanks, and I promise that I'll be fine. But then you have to be ok too. You'll stay with Kakashi until I come back."

"Fine dobe."

"Teme." Sasuke locked their lips together one more time, ending the conversation and ravishing his lips again with the same passion filled intensity as before, neither wanting to let go, for fear of what was to come. However everything that is good must come to an end, reluctantly they separated for the much needed air.

Doing something that lately seemed only to be for the blond and only him Sasuke smiled at him, it was closely resembled a smirk but his lips were not as mischievous as usual and the softness made the blond feel loved, he returned the smile and place a chaste kiss on already pink almost red lips, it was a mere brush of their lips but it was a promise to come back.

Until they were interrupted by the light knock on the door that announced their small break over.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke unwound his arms from the blond and pulled back. "You have to go now?"

"Yeah?" the blond called out, hating having to let go of his lover but he knew he had to and so he did he let go and walked to the door, the Uchiha followed behind watching the dobe call in to the hesitant retainer.

Iruka hadn't want to interrupt and had taken all the time possible in the kitchen but soon Gaara would come down and want to look for the blond and the retainer didn't want any more questions to arise, so he had come and finally broken their time off. He opened the door when he had been called out to, his eyes inspected both of them, noting the blond's red bruised lips his flushed face and the not so tense raven.

"I'm guessing Gaara is ready, but here before you go." Iruka handed him a blood pack without making any comments.

The blond turned to Sasuke his eyes asking if he was fine with it even though Sasuke had been the one to get him to feed before he still remained uncertain if he should drink in his presence. The raven however was unfazed at his need to consume blood, he had come to understand that it was just his nature, yet he was amused at the uneasiness in the blond to his reaction. He couldn't help it when his lips pulled into a smirk. "It's fine dobe."

"Teme." He mumbled before opening his mouth, fangs already extended and sank them in the plastic container drinking the meal. Iruka observed how normal it seemed to Sasuke as he watched the vampire drink the blood. It didn't bother him, no queasiness, no fear, nor did he feel uncomfortable with the action of feeding. 'I guess he accepts him how he is.'

Iruka was pleased, for it was rare that acceptance came from humans, most of the time even if humans and vampires harbored feelings towards each other, the action of feeding or revealing the most threatening part of their existence was always a fear for humans. It seemed that was not the case for the raven as he accepted their prince for what he was; it was too bad that the odds were against them being together.

Naruto popped the pack out of his mouth, his tongue running along the fangs as they shifted back, he handed the drained plastic container to Iruka and with an enthusiastic smile turned to the door.

"Ok then let's go." he added as the three walked to the living room, where the rest waited.

thank you for sticking with us for so long.

let us know what you think!!!


	18. Chapter 18

this chapter has been reposted due to our new beta blugirlami21 our thanks goes to her for her hard work.

disclamer we dont own naruto or anything for that matter

warning boy on boy , sakura bashing , hot steamy guys and many more good stuff.

chapter 18

on with the show.

The room was only lit by the not so bright light above and no daylight entered from the covered windows. The crimson drapes matched perfectly with the similar but darker sheets. The place was serene and laid in mysterious shadow, sings of technology all around yet still remain with the feel of old times; making it personal to the one who resided in the room from time to time. Next to the large bed the enigmatic owner of the room sat with his black slacks lifted as his leg was crossed over supporting the black thin laptop, his black dress shirt was perfectly fitting and his only movements were emerald green eyes and a pale hand as they read and scrolled down the information that he had been sent.

Finally done reviewing the information the redhead closed the laptop, his mind memorizing the details pertaining to the Haruno Covenant. The members were good but not good enough to cause much trouble. What was impressive were their numbers; that was only if they were attacked by all of them of course. But then again even the whole clan couldn't possibly have had a part in the treason. Placing the device aside the redhead stood from the comfortable chair that he had been sitting on, it was almost time and he should get going.

As he reached for the knob a light knock sounded in the room, his hand stilled for a second and then moved forward to twist the handle opening the door. "Neji?" the long haired raven stood passive in the entrance. "What is it?" he wondered why he was coming to see him in his room.

Without word the raven grabbed his hand and walked inside pulling him along, his other hand closing the still open door.

"Neji?" he wondered what was the matter.

"I want to ask you something." his deep voice questioned, as his body stopped moving and he turned around to face him.

"What?"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"What do you mean?" doing? He didn't understand the question.

"I know that Naruto is special to you, but you're special to me Gaara." his tone was serious, and unwavering. He moved closer to the redhead, lean fingers cupping the pale chin to lift his face to meet with his searching eyes.

"Neji . . ." he didn't know if he was asking why he was saying those things or if he was explaining what he had to do, but what could he say. He had gotten used to the raven processing his feelings for him.

"I know you'll do anything to keep him safe, but I need you to be safe." he heard his lover mutter and he could only remain silent as strong arms embraced him and his face nuzzled against the warm heat as he let the raven hold him close.

"Don't do anything reckless!" it was not a plea it was an order, but the concern was apparent.

Green eyes turned to meet those that he had gotten so used to looking into, his own stern as he watched the Hyuuga frown waiting for response. "It's my duty to protect him, to make sure that nothing happens to him."

"You're duty? Love this is not about duty and you know that." his usual aloofness breaking and letting the man that was his lover surface as he tried to convey reason to him.

"I won't let anything happen to him no matter what. Yes it's not duty it's love, he's like a brother to me, he's always been there for me and I will do what I need to make sure he is ok and returns unharmed." Like Naruto why didn't Neji understand?

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He wouldn't lose his life, but neither would he allow any harm to come to those who were important to him.

"Look I'm not familiar with these things but I'm sure these vampires you're going up against are powerful even more than those at the shooting range" Neji tightened his hold on Gaara.

"I know that, but Naruto is not weak and neither am I." A smile turned in his lips, knowing that even if the raven was worried, it was nice for someone to care for him.

"Besides regardless of what that baka (*) said if anything goes wrong I will call for back up. Our number one priority is his safety even if he gets mad at me later on. I will be back in a few hours, trust me. Maybe we are just overreacting." he reassured him not all assured himself of the outcome of the meeting but he still didn't want to worry him.

Neji raised a brow at the comment like saying 'really' making the redhead chuckle. "Ok then." he allowed. "But Orochimaru might not be there and he's the real problem the rest are easy to take out," of that he was confident.

"You'll come back?" he asked, his eyes searching for any sign of a lie.

"You worry too much."

"And you don't?" he countered knowing that since the information of the covenant had been revealed to the vampire he had been going over things in his mind.

"Fine then." he playfully glared at the man who held him, Neji smirked and leaned in to meet his lips with his, grateful that he had relented. The redhead's teeth bit on the crease of his lower lip, bringing it into his mouth as he sucked and teased, unfortunately for him his domination was short because the raven took the initiative and took his lips in a kiss, exploring as the warm tongue delved without leaving a place un-tasted.

The possession he felt as that wet appendage searched inside of his mouth made him remember why he had fallen for the raven; he was not the stoic male that he portrayed at the beginning. No, he was the one who made him addicted to those kisses, to his taste, that flavor that with just one thrust of his tongue would remain in his mouth for the rest of the day.

If it wasn't for the blood that he required to live he was sure that his lovers mouth would be the only nourishment he would need to be alive and he knew that these kisses were making him addicted, addicted to him. Just like it had done for the past days, just like it did now as his mouth continued to be explored.

His head was tilted as the tongue thrust deep and he couldn't hold back the moan from surfacing from his throat at the sensation, the husky spice that was all Neji's and making him flustered, his mind to go blank, but he couldn't get sucked in; not now when he had things to do. Once the raven allowed for him to pull away, he pushed away disentangling himself from his hold. He had to do it now that he was still in control. "Neji, I have to go." he couldn't stay as much as he wished, his duty called. Turning around he took several steps towards the door.

Warm arms embraced him, a flushed body pressed against his back, a small gasp of surprise escaped his lips and a blush colored his cheeks. The hot husky whisper on his neck sending a pleasurable shiver through his body

"But I'm already this hard" he emphasized this by pressing his body against his and rubbing his hard cock against his ass.

"Again?" the redhead turned into the arms that held him with an incredulous expression on his face as he looked at his lover.

"Gaara, last night was not enough, I'm always like this with you." he explained his voice low husky and sensual revealing the desire running through him, as his eyes locked on already pink lips. "You have to take responsibility." the thick cock now brushed against his lower stomach.

He glanced at the watch, there wasn't enough time, it was almost the time when they were supposed to meet. But he couldn't just walk away "I guess there's no helping it, but you'll have to hold out till after for now..." he relented but a wicked smirk crossed his features. "I'll service you." He said his voice growing with desire as his lips reached up to the raven who was still surprised at the offer.

****L*I*M*E****

Pale hands trailed down the strong abs and into the hem of the khaki slacks. Small fingers worked the button and then taking hold of the zipper pulled it down, tugging down the tight briefs with his hand finally releasing the already erect member from the confined clothing.

His smirk widened against the mouth that was slowly but sensually working against his. He took hold of the cock firmly and stroked him, he was content at hearing the raven moan against his tongue.

Hesitantly the redhead withdrew from the kiss to breathe and pushed his lover to the bed never releasing his hold on the throbbing hardness.

Neji sat on the bed and watched the redhead get down on his knees. His eyes rapt as he watched those nimble fingers play with his cock; rubbing the head with the tip of his tongue and playfully flicking the underside. The thick member twitched at the warm sensations and he couldn't hold back a grunt at the sight.

Gaara's tongue slid along the whole length coating and tasting, his pointed fangs lightly grazing the thick cock making the raven shiver in delicious pleasure. With one full sweep he took him into his mouth.

The raven groaned at the pleasurable warmth that surrounded him, its warmness was unlike the heat when he entered him but it was ecstasy all the same as he watched his lovers head move in sync with his sucks. Notwithstanding the pleasure, he leaned back on his hands as they curled on the sheets, his eyes never leaving Gaara as he sucked him off and enjoyed himself while doing him; the sight too much for his senses and he moaned.

Gaara sucked the tip and flicked his tongue on it teasingly, before his mouth once again fully took in the whole member, one of his hands massaging a thigh while the other took his balls and rubbed them creating a delicious friction.

"Ga…. ha." A louder moan was released from Neji's lips as his breath came in short pants.

The redhead continued his pace alternating with sucks as his tongue massaged the length and light bites while kneading his tight balls, enjoying being able to make the stoic male make those sounds for him, his moans were now much louder and Gaara knew that the Hyuuga was trying to suppress them, but he wouldn't let the raven have his way. Not when tasting him was making him hard and the sounds coming for him were exciting him just as much.

Gaara moaned sending the tingling sensation throughout the member in his mouth and Neji moaned in response, calling out his name in a breathless pant. Aroused by Neji's pleasure Gaara picked up his pace, moving harder and faster, his tongue rubbing against the thick vein that pulsed with the blood of the ravens desire, sucking relentlessly as his teeth scraped on the hot skin feeling the approaching climax.

"Gaara…mha…ah." knowing Neji would cum soon Gaara turned his eyes to watching his lover pant, he moaned at the sight and with a hard suck and flick of his tongue he watched the raven call out his name in rapture. He came with a pleasure filled moan, shuddering as he spilled his seed into the waiting mouth.

The redhead swallowed as much of the thick spicy essence as he could, and cleaned the rest off his mouth. His eyes turned to the raven who was still breathing hard, his body shaking as he came down from the bliss that he had been sent to, his chest heaving, lilac hazy eyes however remained locked into emerald green.

The raven reached down and pulled the redhead into his lap, his tongue entered Gaara's mouth with a deep thrust and he could taste himself mixed with the vampire. The taste spiked his senses, both moaned as Neji's hand trailed down to already hard nipples. The Hyuuga released his mouth only to kiss down his jaw working all the way to the back of his ear knowing that it was an irresistible pleasure point for the redhead.

"Ah..Neji stop..we cant." Gaara panted out, he knew they wouldn't be able to leave the room if he allowed him to continue.

"But your already hard, and you can't even contain your moans." Neji's husky voice purred against his ear as his fingers stopped their ministrations, leaving the hard nipples to run down the hard erection. "Don't you want me to take care of it" he sensually whispered in the redhead's ear biting the outer shell.

A shiver ran down Gaara's spine as his body reacted to the stimulus. "No." he whimpered.

Neji chuckled "No? hmm." He ran his finger in circles on the thick head that strained against the slacks.

"No." Gaara said with more determination.

"Why? Don't you want me to make you feel better?" Neji's voice was sinful as he rubbed the tip with his forefinger.

"Neji, if I let you… We'll just end up having sex and I ha..ah..ve to get going." As much as he wanted to let him do as he pleased with his body, he had work to do. He glared at Neji as he managed to deftly remove himself from the temptation that staying with the raven promised.

The Hyuuga sighed 'guess there's no helping it.' he too stood resigned "Fine." He fixed his clothes making sure they were not wrinkled. "But I won't let you go when you come back." he smirked seeing the pink blush that appeared on the redhead's cheeks.

**E*N*D**O*F**L*I*M*E**

"Let's go." Gaara said trying to calm himself, trying to get rid of the images of what he wanted. He had to force his arousal away and clear his head. He had a job to do now, uncomfortable he adjusted his pants and took a few deep breaths and was somehow pleased that his erection wasn't as painful.

Neji followed behind him, quietly leaving the room and when they reached the stairs the raven once again reached for his hand and pulled him to a stop. Gaara turned to ask what he wanted but was surprised when said male leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Just be careful." His plea was not lustful but worried and with a small smile he sealed the wish with a kiss.

"M-hm, I hate interrupting but Gaara you should get going." Kakashi said with a smirk at catching both males in an intimate moment. Neji released the redhead's hand and turned to face Kakashi his face stoic and not even bothered at being caught by the sensei. Gaara however was glaring daggers at the vampire. "Kakashi" he growled at the mocking words.

"What? I was not the one participating in a public display of affection," he replied with a smirk watching the blush that spread on the redheads face.

"Hai, hai lets go." The Ex-ANBU said with a chuckle in his voice walking past both leaving them behind to follow, the three of them walked down the stairs to wait for the blond ……

Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka came into the living room a few minutes later to see Kakashi and Itachi already waiting for them. Both Gaara and Neji were waiting a little behind the other two. The elder Uchiha raised a brow at seeing his brother come in walking next to the blond, he wondered how their situation was and if it had developed any further. Unfortunately this was not the time so other than giving a questioning look to his otouto (*) he didn't comment on the situation.

"Ok, Gaara let's go." Naruto said smiling reassuringly.

"Bye-bye everyone. Kakashi I'm counting on you"

"Hai."

Both vampires exited to the meeting.

"Come on, they'll be fine, both have great skills." the silver haired vampire told them before heading off to take one more sweep of the mansion.

"Yeah I'm going to check on lunch, it should be ready soon." The guardian said trying to concentrate on something else. The worry in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

Naruto entered the Haruno residence, Gaara had made him promise that if anything went wrong he would alert him, and now the redhead waited for any signs of distress as he had masked his presence. Naruto was greeted by the maid and was walked into the living room. "Sakura-san will be down in a minute" she timidly bowed.

"Thank you." the blond took a seat on the spacious couch.

"Would you like something to drink Uzumaki-sama?"

"I'm fine thank you"

"Very well then, excuse me" she hurriedly left; the blond could feel her nervousness around him. Really? It wasn't like he was the devil. With a shake of his head he waited for Sakura to come down, he couldn't sense Orochimaru or Sasori, but they were elders Naruto was sure that if they didn't want to be sensed they wouldn't be. After all he was sure it was something they had perfected a long time ago and was now an easy task for them.

"Thank you for coming Naruto, sorry for the wait." Sakura walked into the room, he noticed the way that she coyly smiled and swayed her hips as she neared him. He ignored her attempts at flirting and got straight to the point of their meeting.

"No problem Sakura, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well several things, since we didn't talk much since the rehearsal dinner."

"I'm sorry about that Sakura I-"

"I understand, he was someone dear to you….well there were some things that I was wondering about."

"Like?" he raised an eyebrow in a perfect teme imitation.

"I know it might not be the best time and I like I said before; my feelings haven't changed. I still want this union to take place; I really wanted to be by your side and hoped that you would eventually fall in love with me." She stood up and walked behind Naruto, the vampire prince tensed when she put her hands on his shoulders.

She started to massage his shoulders. "There's something that I don't understand about your feelings."

Naruto was still tense at having her hands on him. She slowly removed one hand but otherwise continued to massage his shoulder with the other one.

"And what is that Sakura?"

"Well I was hoping that your feelings changed after the wedding but you see there's something that upsets me…" she stayed quiet.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Its how you can BLOW ME OFF FOR A FUCKING HUMAN!!" she spat with anger. Naruto felt a pin on his neck and turned to see the pink haired vampire remove the needle and smile at him. 'Shit, I let my guard down' his vision blurred and he felt his body go numb.

"Night Naruto" she told him with a smirk.

Naruto closed his eyes not being able to help it.

Naruto felt sick, felt darkness everywhere, his body was numb and there was a feeling of nothingness. It was like he was not there, the only thing he saw was a nauseating blackness. He didn't know what was happening or where he was, all that he knew was that his body felt as if it was being spun furiously, there would be a great weight on his body and then it would stop abruptly and he then he realized his eyes were closed. He tried to open them, but they felt too heavy. With a lot of determination finally he managed to open them, but his vision was blurred and so blue hazy orbs blinked rapidly trying to focus.

That's when he saw her, Sakura sitting on the couch in front of him. She had a wine glass filled with blood and sipped lightly; her toxic green eyes looked up at him and after putting the glass down they met his foggy blue ones.

"Oh you're awake, you took a long time sleepy head." she said with a smile, Naruto heard what she said but it was not registering in his brain yet. He tried to move but he couldn't, he tried to open his mouth and ask what was going on but he couldn't move his mouth and his voice wouldn't come out. He looked at Sakura and she seemed to understand how he felt because she smiled wickedly at him.

"You can't move, don't worry your only paralyzed by the poison."

Naruto heard what she said but his hazy brain went over he words again.

'What? Paralyzed, poison?' Understanding washed through him. She poisoned him 'his neck' he was paralyzed. 'I was too careless.' After all the complaining he did saying he could take care of himself and the first thing he did was get under their grasp by being poisoned, laid out and unable to defend himself; he was never going to hear the end of it.

She nodded seeing that he understood what was happening. "You know it wouldn't have been this hard. If you just accepted things you wouldn't have suffered so much."

Naruto just sat there registering her words, it seemed that his brain had already woken up. He could hear her and understand her words it seemed but his body wouldn't react and his presence was not rising, he didn't know if it was the poison or the antidote but Gaara wouldn't sense him. Shit he had to do something.

Sakura saw Naruto close his eyes and bitterly laughed, her reaction got the blonds attention.

"What? You're going to ignore me now? Like you haven't done that enough already." She glared at him with hatred.

"Ah, don't get mad Sakura, it's not his fault he's like his father." Naruto tried to turn at the voice and couldn't so he waited until the vampire came into his line of vision to glare.

The vampire chuckled "It's nice to see you too Naruto-kun, do you like my poison, this one is stronger than the last one, you will not be able to move until am done with you. But I don't see why we should rush it, I want to enjoy it since I was not able to enjoy watching that old man die." He said closing his eyes, a small wicked smile pulling at his lips. "But I'll always remember him broken and almost gone…..You know when I killed him he was so worried for you, I bet he wanted to know what plans I had in store for you." He said as he sat next to the blond and draped one hand over his shoulder.

"Since its going to take a long time for the poison to wear off, do you want to know what we have planned for our Kawaii Ouji-sama(*)? He asked as he squeezed Naruto's cheek.

"You see, your body will be mine" he licked Naruto's cheek. The blond closed his eyes in disgust.

"Such a powerful body shouldn't be wasted on you, when your body is mine I'll show them what a true Vampire King is like. No more feeding on bagged tasteless blood, no more of those stupid rules, we will hunt as we like for sustenance or sport and no one will go against my orders." Naruto heard what Orochimaru had said but he was focused on his feelings; when Orochimaru had pinched him he felt a slight touch but when he had licked him he had felt a sensation there. His body was different and although he hadn't been able or was still not able to feel the arm draped on his shoulder. 'The antidote was working' he realized.

Kabuto had said that it would help with paralyzing poisons and it must be working. But it was a slow process, he still didn't feel Orochimaru's arm and it seemed it would take longer so he would have to wait and see what his plan actually was. 'He keeps saying that my body would be his. What does it mean?' the blond opened his eyes and stared at the pale vampire.

"You know you're quite hard to get to. Would you like to know what you all failed to realize?" He turned to the smiling Sakura as he answered his own question. "She's beautiful isn't she? But she also likes power, and a queen is a great position." Naruto turned his stare to her.

"What? You didn't think that the Haruno Covenant really wanted to unite did you? She will be great Queen; her bloodlust is insatiable. Even if the plan didn't really go according she still did her part. Yes her part was to get close and make a doll out of you." Naruto didn't see how his body could be used like this, it would soon wear off.

"You see when she agreed to become Queen she also agreed to give you to us in a platter. I'm sure you do not understand so why don't I explain. As the only pureblood you have to marry to take your rightful place as the King or take a mate." Sakura hissed at the word and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Don't be put of my dear, we will get to that part… So anyways once our dear Sakura-san agreed and once the coronation took place she would help us like she did now and you would belong to me." Naruto started to regain the feeling of his muscles, the numbness was only half of his body but now he realized that this was harder because now he had to force himself to be still and for him with his temper that was a hard feat to pull off.

"Now this is the fun part," Orochimaru continued. "When I say your body I mean literally your body will be mine as in my body. You see a couple of centuries ago I did some research and I came upon it….That old man knew about it, he had known about it for a long time, but he thought it was too dangerous….that fool, he said it was wrong and shouldn't be used. But you only get powerful when you work for it. And I did, I finally had my opportunity; and it's in this seal; a seal that would let me take control of your body, nothing changes, no one will know and I'll finally be the King." he smiled wickedly when he saw Naruto's eyes widen.

'So that's his plan' Naruto wanted to rip his throat out, he was getting mad, how can he be so evil and vile? The prince remembered what Kabuto had said, 'with strong emotions it might be sensed…so you know what you need to do.' he had to calm himself down or his anger would alert Orochimaru of the paralysis wearing off. He relaxed trying to calm himself.

The snaky vampire continued his gloating with a full smile on his face. "I don't even think that fool Sarutobi knew what I was planning. I wonder what he would think if he knew that his precious prince is in my hands. But it's not like he could do anything, I was already too powerful, So I took care of him."

Orochimaru turned Naruto's face to face his, his eyes flashed red in bloodlust. "You should have seen how weak he was, and the other elders will be no match for me when I have your power together with mine I'll be indestructible." he chuckled.

Naruto sighed internally. He was pissed and having a really hard time controlling his temper, the numbness of his body was almost completely gone, all but his knees were still under the poison. It would be just a couple of minutes more, so he continued to glare at Orochimaru realizing that the vampire liked and craved attention.

His show of explanation of his success with the late Hokage was one big give away, he liked bragging and his problem or where his plan would go wrong was that he needed an audience; he glared at Sakura who was filing her nails. Naruto guessed she had heard him a few times that his rambling no longer interested her. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he was grabbed once again.

"But I am a little ticked," he said as he snatched Naruto's head turning it to face him, redirecting his stare. Angered eyes had turned red and slitted. "You caused me five of my men, and your stupid friend's one more," he spat out with venom.

"But no matter, I'll repay you, when your body is mine I'll slowly torture and kill your friends and all the stupid people that are important to you"

Naruto's temper rose at the threat. "I'll start with Iruka and Gaara-kun, then the Ex-ANBU Hatake, he was precious to your father as well so I'll take pleasure in that, oh don't worry I'm not forgetting that mongrel Kiba, of course I'll enjoy killing Jiraiya and Tsunade your fond of them too right?" he asked softly as Naruto tried hard to remain calm, he couldn't lose it now while still being paralyzed he still needed his feet and he wouldn't let him hurt his important people, of that he was certain.

"Those three humans the Hyuuga and the two Uchiha?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"I have to say I was surprised when I heard, now even I didn't expect our prince to have that kind of taste."

"What's so good about him, he's just a fucking human?" Sakura glared daggers at Naruto.

"Don't worry I'll treat himspecial." he reassured the seething pink haired vampire.

"Tell me? What would you like me to do to your Sasuke-kun, how should I torture him. It would be something painful and it will be in the hands of his lover because it will still be you and when I have finally had enough fun with him, I'll kill him."

Naruto's eyes turned red and his anger rose, he was not able to control himself when he heard what he wanted to do to Sasuke. Both Orochimaru and Sakura stared wide eyed in surprise.

"How was he able to do that?" Sakura asked alarmed as she rose from the couch and looked at Orochimaru and pointed at Naruto.

The ex-elder vampire was in silence for a few minutes thinking. "He must be working on the paralysis but am sure he can't move his body at all, he wouldn't be sitting so calmly. We just need to hurry and do the seal." 'So powerful, it's wonderful' Orochimaru mused as he eyed the blond in amazement at his power.

Naruto internally groaned damn him, how had he given into his temper, his numbness was almost gone and thankfully they didn't suspect him, they were thinking they were safe and that his anger had risen to a high level but wouldn't do anything else. But the blond was sure Gaara wouldn't listen or stay put, Naruto watched as Orochimaru picked him up and carried him "Lets go, we need to get started."

"Take him to the main room." Sakura pointed.

Gaara snapped his head in the house direction. 'Naruto' he had been patiently waiting, he wondered what was going on, it had been long since the blond had gone in but his presence was still calm.

The redhead had even thought that maybe they had been wrong and Sakura didn't have anything to do with Orochimaru and was just rambling on and on about her feelings, but now he was sure that something was wrong. Naruto's presence was still not in distress but his anger had blasted out and to say the least, the blond was pissed off; it must be Orochimaru, he wouldn't get mad like that unless that traitor was there. He concentrated; Naruto was still ok; he opened his phone and made the call. Like hell was he going to risk his stupid life, all for his wishes and damn pride.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen after making some calls, he spotted the guardian cleaning, the vampire was well aware the actions were just a habit that Iruka tended to do when he was worried and tried to get things off his mind.

"Iruka?" said male turned his attention to the vampire as he stopped scrubbing the counter and removed his soapy gloves. "What is it Kakashi?"

"I'll be going out; I need you to watch them. Kurenai will be here soon and Kotetsu and Izumo will help you in the mean time." Kakashi turned away.

"Wait Kakashi." Fast, the vampire grabbed his arm stopping him. "Naruto? Is Naruto ok? What's happened?"

Kakashi's eyes softened at the dread in his voice, he turned and faced him and with a soft voice meant to reassure his worry he told him "Iruka he's fine, Gaara just called for back up." Iruka's eyes snapped at Kakashi.

"He's not in distress Ruru, but he's pretty pissed and Gaara just wants to be sure." 'Honestly you worry too much' "Trust me, he'll be fine and you can be sure that we won't let anything happen to him."

Iruka visually relaxed. "I know you will but-" Kakashi embraced him and the tanned guardian relaxed in his arms trying not to break down.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called out to him and waited for him to look up to meet his eyes with a gentle smile or so Iruka though by the way of his eyes. His smile was confirmed when he pulled his scarf down with one hand and lifted Iruka's chin with another, he angled his face and their lips meet.

The silver haired vampire kissed him as his arms wound around his waist, with his tight hold he brought the man closer and thrust his tongue in, he massaged Iruka's tongue and explored the delicious cavern for a few long seconds before releasing the now blushing guardian with a smirk.

"I have to go, gotta make sure our sunshine is safe."

"Be careful." Iruka whispered still taken aback by the kiss.

"I will." He told him brushing his lips gently against the soft bruised lips of his favorite vampire.

"Ja Ne" he smirked and pulled his scarf back in place, then swiftly walked out of the kitchen. Iruka sat on the table trying to calm himself, his worries and get his blush down before going back to check on Itachi, Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto looked around, the room he had been put in was large and looked like any regular bedroom; it was a big room and he now lay in the middle of the bed, the direction of the bed was facing the closed drapes of the large window. The blond noticed there were some scrolls and a dagger; the scrolls had an intricate design in the form of three comma dots surrounding it.

The dagger itself was not smooth or straight but it was wave like, it was strange pattern; the hilt of a snake with its fangs bared and in its opened mouth the same design with the three comma dots surrounded in a circle like pattern, the prince guessed its form was necessary for the sealing ritual, both instruments were on a small nightstand.

Orochimaru and Sakura had walked out after a few minutes ago, he was sure that since his anger had risen they wanted to do the sealing as soon as possible. Now Naruto could feel full control of his body but he didn't want to move just in case that he was caught. The one thing that did seem to surprise him was that Gaara hadn't busted inside, but maybe he was waiting for him to be in distress as it was requested.

In that moment Orochimaru walked back into the room, Sakura was not with him. 'Guess only Orochimaru would do the sealing'.

The vampire closed the door and approached the bed "Well your Majesty we should get started." he mocked, as he climbed into the bed and straddle the blond. He started to unbuttoned his shirt revealing the sun tanned chest, his pale cold hand trailing to the hem of his pants and then pulling them down.

Naruto's eyes widened, and Orochimaru noticed the blonds' reaction and snickered. "Calm down Naruto-kun I wouldn't do anything like that, I just have to mark you for the seal." he said as he trailed his finger on his stomach.

"You're not my type. Hm…..but maybe I would enjoy taking your human; he's really not bad looking. He might be worth my while… yes Sasuke-kun could prove to be entertaining to break."

Naruto snapped at the comment, not being able to control himself any longer. He pushed Orochimaru off and then punched him through the window; the vampire fell out the window. Naruto quickly jumped out and stood before the pale vampire who had a shocked expression.

"How can you move?" he snapped exasperated.

The prince not being composed enough to answer his questions jumped to attack, the blond landed on top of Orochimaru a low threatening growl escaping his throat, and then he punched him; the energy that he released clashed against the vampire and the ground making a crater form around the body.

Orochimaru stopped his hand in time before he could punch him again, his nose and cheek bones had been broken at the contact of the first attach but were already healing. He fisted Naruto's hand and pushed him off of him. "I don't know what happened to the paralyze poison but I have done too much to give up. You will be mine"

Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto in a flash. The blond noting his presence moved in time to dodge the punch but he flipped just in time for his hand to catch Orochimaru's arm and instantly freezing it.

The fearsome vampire opened his mouth and a load of snakes came out, they surrounded their prey's body and constricted tightly tying to suffocate him. The blond released Orochimaru's arm not being able to hold on, feeling the snakes tighten around his body, he released energy successfully making them let go of their hold on him as they disintegrated.

Now the prince remembered why he had never liked the elder, besides being so vile he was unlike most other vampires he didn't only command elements, he commanded snakes, that always creep out the blond out.

His opponent backed away and opened his mouth once again releasing 3 large snakes, two launched at Naruto and the blond immediately burned them before they had a chance to reach him. Orochimaru broke free from the ice on his arm and glared at the blond, said blond was thrown back by the wind whipped force released from the ex-elder and successfully multiple lashes opened through his body. In that moment Orochimaru took his chance and moved behind the prince, the snake that was still on his shoulder round his body tight on the blond's neck and squeezed.

Making sure the blond was secured for now by his pet the snake-like vampire moved in front of him and pinned him down to the floor, giving him no chance to free himself or remove the snake that was suffocating him.

"I won't kill you, but I do need to knock you out." he hissed as the snake tightened around him in order to make him black out.

The blond was not able to move his arms, doing the only thing that he could he bared his fangs and bit down on the snake his fangs piercing through the skin, finally when he was able to breathe as the snake fell limp around his neck he once again send a waive of pure raw energy towards the vampire that was on top of him.

When he was released he held his hand up and a fireball formed. Orochimaru jumped back trying to stay a safe distance form the impact. The ball was hurled towards his target but he missed and the ball burned down and made an explosion on the house, but he was not going to give up he would get him.

Once again he materialized facing him and grabbed his arm freezing it again, this time he didn't release it but as soon as the limb froze he pulled it off and then shattered the dismembered arm.

Orochimaru bellow out in pain and hissed at the blond, the blood dripping from his arm freely to the ground, the limb could heal with his regeneration abilities but not if the appendage was missing. In rage he launched at the blond. "You'll pay for that" he spat and once he was near him he opened his mouth and an almost black large snake appeared it opened its mouth too and a long blade appeared before Naruto, he didn't have time to react when Orochimaru waved his head to the side and the blade mimicked the action, it slashed cutting deep in the blond right side.

Orochimaru swallowed the snake back and the blade retreated in his mouth, a smirk leaving his pale almost purple lips when Naruto covered the wound with a hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"It won't heal easily"

"We'll see." Naruto ignored the pain going through his body and materialized behind Orochimaru, this time the snake commanding vampire noticed the presence shift and materialized away from the incoming blow. "You're not the only one who knows the trick" he said as the sword was spit once again from his mouth in a quick blow to the other side of his body making another slash to his left arm.

"Yeah but your bleeding more than me" the vampire glared at male for the new wound but told him in an obvious tone as he drew both hands in front of him and a huge amount of water came at Orochimaru.

(**)

The vampire immediately managed to command some snakes who spit out mud harden dirt to cover his body in a shield avoiding any direct hit.

Naruto didn't really like using water commands as he only liked one of its forms of attack, it would take some time but he would have to try it. Setting his attack in motion he drew away from Orochimaru and then aimed another wave of water. He once again managed not to get him as Orochimaru jumped away from the attack. But with the water attack the blond was expecting him to avoid it and he moved to where the vampire had fled to and taking his chance he was able to reach out with one hand and grab said vampire's shoulder, holding him still. With his other hand he burned the remaining arm.

"Now you can't make any seals you bastard." Naruto spat angry.

The enraged Orochimaru cried in pain, then he opened his mouth and the sword withdrew piercing Naruto's chest. The sword pierced all the way through and the stunned blond gasped in surprise and pain, it had barely missed his heart a vital organ even to his almost immortal body.

Moving back staggering the blade retreated into Orochimaru bloodied mouth and he fell to his knees exhausted and suffering blood loss at the same time. Naruto coughed blood and was barely managing to stay on his feet, his energy was severely depleted and the wound on his side was still bleeding, it was healing thanks to the antidote but not as fast as it would have if he wasn't so drained.

The fallen ex-elder looked up with anger and hatred in his eyes, he forced himself to stand. Determined that if he couldn't have what he wanted he would take the damn vampire down with him and just as he was about to jump at the prince, Naruto managed to lift his hands up and multiple needles pierced through the pale vampire's body, his eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open in a soundless scream.

The needles had been made from the water that had been on the floor around them, but it took too much time for Naruto to concentrate on a target and he had to be still. The blond was sure if he had tried to used it before there was no doubt that Orochimaru would have been able to sense it and avoid any hits.

The crimson slit eyes turned to look at the fallen Orochimaru. The vampire's eyes were still wide with surprise as he tried to get oxygen into his deprived lungs in short pants, blood dripped from every wound, including his mouth. The pureblood staggered to get close ignoring the pain in his own body and once he was before Orochimaru he formed a blade from ice in his hand.

"You won't hurt any of my important people anymore." he drove the blade across Orochimaru's neck, the severed head fell to the floor and with a flicker of his hand flames covered it and incinerated it completely leaving nothing of the vile creature but ashes.

'Finally' he sighed and dropped to the floor barely sustaining himself. He was healing but the wounds were deep and he had used too much energy, even for one as powerful as him, he was exhausted, and in really bad shape; the blood loss was blurring his vision and his body screamed in pain. Damn where the hell was Gaara when he needed him, the blond took deep breaths while blood ran down from his wounds; he needed to get back to the mansion.

"NARUTO!" he heard Gaara shout out in alarm……

The redhead turned to see the silver haired vampire that jumped on the tree branch that he had been waiting at.

"Yo."

"Where the hell have you been Kakashi?"

"I couldn't just materialize or they would have noticed, besides I had to call Kurenai and report to Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama." he explained calmly.

"Che."

"So what's going on?"

"He's already fighting. Let's go." Gaara knew there wouldn't be much time, they had to hurry. It had been killing him to wait for the slow Ex-ANBU but it was best this way, he was no help if both Naruto and him were overtaken, and now he needed to move and fast.

"I see." Kakashi could feel the waves of power radiating from the not so far off fight. "Wow, he's pissed." Both of them jumped down and headed in the direction that they could sense the blond and the other presence, it was definitely Orochimaru. Both vampires stopped as poisoned blades were thrown their way.

Their eyes turned in the attacks direction, Sasori stood in front of them, his child like face serene and his small body flanked on each side by two of his most powerful puppets. As predicted he was not only with his deadly puppets but with about two dozen vampires from the Haruno Covenant, vampires that Gaara recognized from the profiles on the detailed research that Kiba had done.

"I'll take Sasori, you take care of the rest." Kakashi ordered as he headed for the redhead ex-elder.

Sasori moved his fingers, aiming his puppets to attack at the Ex-ANBU, Kakashi noticing this jumped trying to avoid being hit. He launched himself at Sasori but the puppet master made one of his deadly puppets block and appear before him. Kakashi's hand was caught and was held in place; he felt movement behind him and knew that the other one was behind him. Blades appeared in multiple parts of their bodies he……………..

Gaara watched as Kakashi materialized away from the two puppets attack and relieved he turned his focus to the vampires that were surrounding him.

'Kakashi can take care of himself' Gaara smirked at the confident vampires, according to the research they didn't have much abilities, he would take care of this quickly and head to Naruto. Several of the vampires took blades out and threw them at the redhead.

Gaara surrounded his body with his earth element, successfully blocking the hits. Two of the vampires appeared next to him and tried to strike him, the redhead punched one of them back and grabbed the other vampire driving his hand through his chest and pulling its heart out with his hand. The vampire dropped on to the ground, dead. Gaara turned to face the other vampires his hand dripping blood and his eyes crimson red, a sadistic smile on his lips showing his sharp fangs. This would be easy, even Mizuki and Moegi could take them on.

He blurred towards them, his element moved along with him and completely covered the vampires bodies as it suffocated them. The deadly vampire still attacked the others at the same time as he commanded his element.

The vampires were impressed at the redhead's power and they took a defensive stance in response. The smirking Gaara jumped up as a lightning attack was aimed at him, he landed on a tree and then aimed his sand at the female blond vampire who had tried to strike him. Unsurprised when she dodged and aimed her attack once again, but he was impressed by her quick reflexes and he launched at her noticing how she had dodged the earth like grip. She appeared before Gaara and kicked him sending him flying back, a small smirk on her lips at landing the blow.

Gaara narrow his eyes at her and released a wave of wind in a slash draw, she was pushed back and didn't see the sand that had formed behind her that pierced straight at her heart. The redhead moved just in time to miss a blade that had been thrown at him. Raising his hand, the sand caught two more vampires by the throat and held them, he squeezed until they were decapitated.

A fireball was thrown at him and he was surprised that he barely saw it coming and it was just in time to blur out and dodge it, however failed to notice a long haired male vampire who jumped and grabbed him form behind taking a hold of him. A brown haired short vampire punched him with enough force to break one of his ribs, Gaara could barely draw in the air that had been knocked out of him before another damn vampire drove an electric attack into his body. The redhead hissed at the pain, his eyes snapping shut as the pain ran through his body.

The Haruno covenant was known mainly for their ability to wield electric attacks, he knew that especially since his earth attacks were weak against lightening but that didn't mean that they could win against him. Gaara's sand tightened on the vampire that was holding him down, the pressure enough to loosen his grip and the redhead took advantage as he brought his legs up and pushed the brown haired short vampire off him.

Without the other upon him he turned to the side to the male who was holding him from behind and with his fangs he ripped the vampires throat. Once he was loose and the male dropped to the floor he spit out the disgusting meat from his mouth; he needed to hurry up.

In a rush and tired of the delays Gaara extended his hand and formed a spear with sand in the palm of his hand, the spear was composed of intricate designs in red, with his new weapon finished he launched it at the remaining vampires, he didn't have time to waste with these idiots.

Gaara stood up and wiped the blood form his mouth, he looked around to see no one, he had taken care of the Haruno Covenant traitors. Satisfied with his work he shifted and turned towards Kakashi's direction as he could sense that the fight was still going on.

'I hope he's ok' he would have gone to check on the silver haired male but he had been able to feel the destructive power of Naruto's battle and was preoccupied so he would check on him first and once everything was fine with the blond he would come back to check on Kakashi. Turning in the prince's direction, the redhead ran at his top speed hoping that nothing bad happened to him. His heart almost stopped and he remained in shock at a standstill when he saw Sakura. She held a blade in her hands and she was heading towards Naruto who was on his knees and badly hurt.

"NARUTO!"

Gaara shouted in alarm trying to get the blonds attention to realize the bitch was heading for him, he flashed towards Sakura but realizing he wouldn't make it, he made his sand rush forward. The sand completely covered the pink vampire woman, stopping her attack.

The prince turned around, panting to see what had happened and at seeing the sand surrounding Sakura his unfocused blue eyes moved past her to see Gaara.

His friend had reached them both by now and it was in time to see Sakura release a wave of electric static to released her from the tight hold of the sand. Sakura caught her breath, she was covered in blood from when she had barely been able to escape the tight sand, she hissed at both males and she sharpened her nails into long claws; the pinkette turned to Gaara and drove her hands at him the redhead dodge the attack but punched her with enough force to throw her back.

She stood still her eyes red and she gripped the blade that was still on her hands. With speed that either knew she possessed Sakura blurred around both of them and aimed a fireball at Gaara who got out of the way. He avoided getting hit, but in that moment Sakura took the advantage of the distraction and was once again heading for Naruto, who was still on the floor bleeding heavily.

Just as she was about to drive the blade into Naruto, Gaara appeared in front of the blond and pushed him back, the dagger plunging deep into the stomach of its new target.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, as Gaara staggered back, the blond caught him and he looked up to Sakura who had been surprised at Gaara's sacrifice.

In rage Naruto discharged his energy and she was cut by the fierce wind that tore all over her body, the small wounds that had barely had time to heal from Gaara's sand prison opening into deeper lacerations. Her blood was dripping copiously from her new injuries and she gasped in reaction.

Naruto stood up, but before he had the time to strike at her again Gaara coughed blood, worried about his brother the blond looked down to him to inspect his condition ignoring anything else.

"You'll pay for this, I swear." Sakura spat and ran away. Naruto would get her later but for now he needed to get back home.

"Gaara?" he asked as he removed the blade, the redhead winced at the pain and the blood now freely dripped from his body. "I'm fine." He said, standing up.

"You're not fine stupid, why did you jump in front of me?" the blond asked him upset by his friend's actions.

"She would have stabbed you."

"It wouldn't have killed me." he scolded.

"It's not going to kill me either, besides you're a mess as it is." The redhead inspected the body that lay a few feet away from them. "Well, I guess he looks worst." he said referring to Orochimaru's decapitated and horribly wounded body. The prince smiled. "Yes I guess he does."

"Come on lets go check on Kakashi" Gaara said wiping blood from his mouth.

"Kakashi's here?" Naruto asked alarmed and turning white.

"Yeah he's taking care of Sasori."

"Was." Kakashi's voice was heard as he walked towards them. The ex-ANBU sported several severe wounds in several places of his body but it seemed like he would survive, the more serious were the multiple slashes on his stomach and arms.

"Sasori?"

"Terminated." he said as he looked around, his arm pressed heavily to his side.

"Who's at the mansion?" Naruto asked both vampires in shock.

"Kurenai, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo why?"

"Lets go we have to hurry."

"Naruto?"

"Not everyone is dead, Sakura got away." he said with urgency and a palpitating dread.

"But she won't attack" Gaara pointed out.

"She's going for Sasuke."

"Why?"

"She knows." he yelled as he got up and winced at the pain, he closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

"Naruto you don't have the energy to materialize." Kakashi pointed out.

"Shit." Gaara turned to look at Kakashi, the redhead still was not able to master the technique, and the silver haired vampire shook his head at the question in Gaara's eyes. He didn't have enough energy and he wouldn't be able to materialize so soon.

"Lets go." Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and supported the blond as they headed to the car.

"Your phone, Kakashi?"

"Broken by the damn puppets."

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, the redhead took his phone out as he sped out. "Shit it's not working, the electric current probably killed it." The redhead turned to Naruto and growled when the blond shook his head.

"Sakura took it when I was paralyzed."

"We'll make it she's badly hurt besides he's with Iruka" Gaara told the blond hoping like hell that the raven was ok.

"Sasuke?" Kurenai asked as the raven stood from the couch, the spot that he had been sitting for the past few hours. "Restroom." he answered in an annoyed tone. She nodded and turned her attention back to her other two charges.

The raven walked up the stairs; he would go to his room and get his mp3 player while he was at it. He was tired of sitting in the living room when all he could do was stare at the other people who like him were confined and worried for news of how the meeting went. He knew something was wrong, Iruka had come into the room with tea and sat there quietly but he seemed really worried, after a few minutes Sasuke had failed to see Kakashi and had asked about him.

"Kakashi just went to check on something." Was the calm reply but fifteen minutes later Kurenai had come over to see how things were going. Sasuke knew that something was wrong, but even if he asked 'they won't tell us anything.' he sneered in disgust, really was it so hard to let them into the fucking situation. His dobe was in danger and they wanted to keep everything to themselves.

The younger Uchiha opened his door and walked into the dark room; he reached into his nightstand and rummaged through the scattered things looking for his mp3.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." he stiffened and turned around.

"Do you remember us?" Tayuya asked.

"I hope so or will be sad." Karin said as she waked towards the raven.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke remained calm, his usual Uchiha stoic façade.

"We just came as a favor really." Karin said as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. The raven turned to Tayuya not wanting to meet the Succubus' eyes; he remembered what had happened at the rehearsal dinner. She smiled knowing what he was doing.

"She's a siren you know. You'll still be under our command" she said gripping the raven's chin and forced him to meet his onyx eyes with hers. The raven immediately relaxed.

"Much better, now Sasuke-kun why don't you follow us?" Sasuke nodded and the girls walked towards the balcony the raven following behind.

'NO stop!' Sasuke yelled, but his body wouldn't listen, he felt dizzy, he knew what was happening but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

translations.

baka- stupid

Datte- but

otouto- little/ younger brother

Kawaii Ouji-sama - cute prince

**sorry I know, but what do u want me to do, he commands several elements and since he has used Fire, Wind(the force of energy) and Ice (Wind + Water=Ice) he has one more element under his command. Sorry for those who don't agree).

thank you for reading dont forget to comment and let us know what you think

dont forget to pass on the toarch of yaoi goodness and keep on reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright people is been a long time we were getting ready to upload some chapters and to tell you the truth the lazyness of the end of the year hadn't gone away.**

**Warning boy on boy . Death characters , Sakura bashing and all the good stuff.**

**Thanks to our wonderful beta she does a fast and good job.**

**Disclaimer we don't own Naruto or anything related.**

**On with the show.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

'Fucking bitch,' his body followed both as they neared the balcony.

'What the fuck, bitch you expect me to jump?'

Karin turned to him with a smile, not aware of the ravens mental cursing.

'What are you smiling at let me go!' Sasuke yelled in his mind, angered at the audacity at once again taking hold of his body.

He knew she couldn't hear or know he was cursing her to hell yet it didn't stop the usually stoic raven from wanting to tear her apart as she took hold of his arm.

"Come on, up you go." she swung him on her back and jumped off. Without much of an effort she lightly landed and put him down as if he was a doll.

"Come, she will be here soon." Sasuke's body followed quietly.

'She? What's going on? Let me go!' he once again mentally growled, he was aware of the panic running through him not knowing where he was regardless of how many times or what he yelled, bellow or shouted in the walls of his mind the raven couldn't do anything and no matter what the hold on him would not be released. With a resigned inward sigh Sasuke paid attention and stopped yelling, he watched as they walked into the trees.

He wondered how they got into the mansion, wasn't it suppose to be under security? Then again both guards were male vampires, but male none the less, so one of them must have used their special abilities.

The raven looked around as his body followed obediently.

"What do you think happened?" It was Tayuya who broke the silence and Sasuke paid very close attention to their conversation.

"I don't know, but I can take a guess." Karin answered ,eyeing the raven.

"We shouldn't gotten involved in this. Damn vampires."

"It's too late for that, besides we would have been dead if not."

"After this will be dead anyways…"

"Not if he doesn't know who it was."

"Yeah," Karin sighed not sure if they would make it wondered why they were being so cryptic, his thoughts were interrupted as his body stopped walking.

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Soon." Both of them turned to the raven.

"And he was cute too… maybe"

"Karin, focus." Tayuya glared at the succubus.

"Hai, Hai." The hormonal female turned to Tayuya with a small pout..

'Was cute?' Sasuke wondered what they meant by succubus turned her attention to the trees and Tayuya followed the action.

"Oh God! What happened to you?" Karin gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief.

'Who? I can't see.' Sasuke's head wouldn't turn and he didn't know who they were talking about.

Then the vampire came into his view.

'Sakura' the pink haired vampire was covered in wounds, cuts and blood all over her body. Her eyes crimson furious, a mask of total hatred aimed at the raven that stood in the paralyzed spell.

"What the hell happened?" both females asked still in shock from her condition. Sakura sneered at the raven deciding to ignore their questions.

"You'll pay for what he did to me." she spat out.

'Naruto'

"He took everything away from me." her nails sharpened and she had a syringe in her hand. The only though running through her mind was to get revenge for everything the blond had taken from her, her dreams of becoming queen, to become the most powerful vampiress all squashed thanks to the selfish prince. She wasn't dumb enough to be in denial, her life would soon end at his hands but if that was the case.

"I'll take away the most important thing from him in return."

* * *

Both Kurenai and Iruka turned their heads at the entrance in sharp realization. Sitting just before them Itachi and Neji who were sitting silently letting the time pass waiting for news noticed the eyes meet black pools briefly and asked wearily "What?" watching both their reactions.

"Blood." Kurenai said with a 's once tan face drained quickly of color and his expression changed as he immediately gasped out in dreaded realization "Naruto," he rushed to the door door opened to Gaara and Kakashi both supporting Naruto, the three vampires had deep wounds all over their bodies, blood still ran free on some wounds while others had dried and were beginning to heal. However Naruto was far worst in shape; his clothes were in tatters and the deep gash was still open. His skin was an ashen white and the once lively blue eyes were dull and almost unfocused.

"Naruto?" Iruka rushed protectively to the blond, Kurenai, Itachi and Neji came in spotting the group, their eyes widened at their state.

"What happened?" The female guard's voice was hoarse at seeing the damage.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked desperately, ignoring her question.

"He went to the restroom." Kurenai explained, realizing that the raven had already taken quite a while. Her spiral red eyes turned in the direction he had left. She turned back to the blond, confused because she couldn't sense blond closed his eyes, just like the female, realizing that he wasn't in the house and probably in danger.

He knew exactly what had happened, "Sakura" he growled menacingly and took a deep breath. Gaara and Kakashi looked at each other feeling the weak response of his energy try to rise at his command.

"You can't, it's too much st-" but his words went unheard as the blond finally managed to dematerialize and in an instant he was gone.

"Let's go," Gaara growled to Kakashi, his worry increasing not only for the weakened prince but the raven who was probably at the pinkette's mercy.

"Stay here." The silver haired male ordered everyone else before he flashed out the door with the redhead following the scent.

* * *

Naruto's body materialized in the middle of the trees where he had sensed Sakura and Sasuke's sent. He was too weak to actually pinpoint their exact location but he was sure they were somewhere near here. He just had to will his body to follow his commands and ignore the pain it was in. He couldn't let her harm him; he had promised to protect him and now he was gone, he had to find him.

Blue orbs searched around as he staggered with a breathless pant and when he turned his head he saw Sakura and his heart stopped when he saw the blood splatter as she withdrew her hand from Sasuke's stomach.

'No, no, no, no,' but the female snarled and quickly slashes her claws across his chest not satisfied with the gaping wound.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he rushed forward and attacked Sakura, his eyes fierce with undiluted rage. His hand dove into her back and without being conscious of his actions; he pulled her heart out, squeezing it. The organ burned in his hold as her lifeless body dropped to the floor where it was quickly enveloped by fire.

Tayuya and Karin watched in horror as the body burned. Sakura's expression had been one of surprise; she hadn't the time to realize her demise. However that was not the same for them and both jumped and ran not wanting to have the same fate as the vampire. Unfortunately for them it was too late, the enraged Prince materialized in front of them, and he caught them both by the throat digging his claws into the skin.

"Na…" mercilessly he squeezed harder and broke their necks, once he heard the bone break he dropped them on the sure that they were dead he materialized next to Sasuke. His breathing was labored and he knew he had used too much energy, the blond was at his limit but that didn't knelt down dreading what he would see.

He gently and carefully turned Sasuke's slumped body towards him. Tears ran down his eyes immediately as he inspected the damage; the raven was barely breathing. His stomach had a gaping hole where her hand had pierced through and several deep slashes bled copiously on his chest where Sakura had clawed him.

"Sasuke… please. Sasuke wake up!" his shaking fingers moved to check his pulse; he couldn't hear it, the ringing in his ears wouldn't allow him to concentrate enough to hear if the heart still beat. Sasuke's pulse was faint and the raven was bleeding too much, blood was also dripping from his mouth as his lips turned blue. Naruto sobbed as he looked into his black eyes, the light in them was almost gone the black orbs were dull and weren't focused.

"Naruto!" Gaara called as he finally reached him. The redhead gasped as he took in Sasuke's state. Kakashi too was next to the blond in an instant. However Naruto didn't even notice their presence, taking the bleeding raven in his arms he straightened and finally turned to both vampires.

"Kakashi get Tsunade!!" he yelled as he rushed back into the house.

"Hai." There was no ifs or buts in the matter and Kakashi took the order to heart as he took a deep exhausted breath and concentrated hard and succeeded in materializing. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to materialize back, nonetheless he had to get to the blonde healer or the Uchiha wouldn't make it. Gaara nodded noticing the male disappear to bring back the only one that could help them now and after glancing at the two broken bodies and the burned ashes, who he could take a guess to being the pinkette's remains he rushed after Naruto.

The blond entered the house and speed off in the direction to his room, he was drained and he didn't know how he had managed to get his body so far. He ignored everything; the pain, the questions, too worried knowing the most important person in the world to him needed him, the pain of knowing that he couldn't keep his promise. The blond didn't stop to give explanations to the males that awaited them, he passed them climbing the stairs in almost a leap. All his concentration was on the body pressed against him, he could feel Sasuke's heart lazily thump now loudly in his head, it was weakening and he didn't want to lose him.

Iruka and Kurenai stood frozen after seeing the blond blur past them with the wounded Sasuke in his arms. The movement had been too fast for Neji and Itachi to see at his speed but in their alert state they had heard the door open and something blur past. The redhead rushed in a few seconds after Naruto, he stopped mid way in the entrance, his usually cold emerald eyes darted worriedly from Iruka to Itachi.

"Iruka, get the things, we need your help. Itachi come with me."

"Where's Sa-" Itachi began asking about his missing brother's whereabouts but stopped in sudden realization, black eyes looked up the stairs where he was sure his brother had been taken.

Immediately without another word he headed for the blonds' room. Neji and Kurenai silently followed the older Uchiha and the redhead. Iruka had disappeared to get medical supplies. The group entered the room unannounced to the frightening sight of the Vampire prince's pale profile bent over the unconscious raven as he cleaned him.

There was blood everywhere on the bed, the scent hung strongly in the room. Both Naruto and Sasuke were bleeding although the blond didn't seem to notice his own wounds as he only had his thoughts on the male that laid before him.

"Sasuke." Itachi had rarely showed anything other than indifference however at the moment his fear for his brother was too great to conceal. He ran to his little brother and inspected his body. The Uchiha turned even paler at seeing the whole in his stomach, it was too deep.

"No, God!" the usually emotionless elder brother choked out in despair.

"He'll be fine." Naruto's voice cracked as he continued to clean Sasuke's body and put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding; his eyes blinked furiously as he tried to dispel the moisture that had gathered there. Iruka came into the room and approached the bed with medical bag.

"Naruto let me help," he pleaded. The blond didn't move or acknowledge his no reaction the guardian moved to the other side of the bed and knelt to check Sasuke's pulse, after a brief inspection he immediately started cleaning the open wound.

"What happened?" Neji asked Gaara still in shock.

"Naruto killed Orochimaru in battle but the Haruno covenant was also involved in the plan. Sakura tried to kill Naruto when he was wounded but she got away from me." Gaara said as he put his hand on his wound. He felt guilty; if he had been able to get Sakura none of this would have happened. She was not strong enough to have stopped him but the state the blond had been in had made Gaara hesitate to follow wanting to take care of him first.

"She came here for revenge, somehow she found out about Naruto and Sasuke. Karin and Tayuya took Sasuke when he was alone and well Sakura attacked him."

"Where are they?"The redhead shook his head.

"Naruto already took care of them."The unconscious raven coughed and blood dripped from his mouth, a pain filled moaned broke the quiet and his body trembled.

"Where the Hell is Tsunade!" Naruto roared as a tear ran down his face at seeing Sasuke in so much pain. Why did they have to go after him, he didn't deserve elder Uchiha sat down on the bed and looked over at his brother, his face grim as he watched as the retainer tried to stop the bleeding to no avail.

'What have you gotten yourself into, Sasuke?'"Naruto we need to also clean your wounds…"

"I'm ok." his voice was dead, he didn't take his eyes of the raven.

The door open and the people in the room turned, relieved at seeing Tsunade walking in with Kakashi.

"Tsunade help him," the prince pleaded. Tsunade nodded as she reached the bed.

"Damn it." Her breath hitched as she took in his horrible condition.

"Please wait outside." she ordered in full healer mode, the human and vampires exited the room without question. That is except Itachi who just looked at her and raised an eyebrow daring her to tell him to leave. Naruto of course ignored her order and didn't move from Sasuke's side but turned an icy glare at the blonde.

'Hmph' "Fine both of you can stay," the prince quickly moved out of her way and moved to the other side of the bed where Iruka had been. Shaking, he took hold of the raven's hand not wanting to let go of 's hands glowed a light green as she pressed them against his chest and concentrated. She remained silent for a few minutes and seemed to be intently concentrating on something but after a few minutes the blond couldn't stand the suspense.

"Why isn't he healing?" he asked terrified as he felt the Uchiha's heart beat weaken once frowned and inspected his neck; she turned his head to the side revealing what seemed to be the problem.

"What?" Itachi asked pointed to a small red bruise.

"It seems he was injected with the same poison"

"NO, NO, NO……Do something" Naruto yelled at her his eyes wide as tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry but he is not healing even with my help." her eyes soften, she wanted to help and had tried but it was not working. She couldn't go against the poison, yes she had been able to help heal the prince before but he was an immortal. The bleeding male before her was nothing more than a human and her abilities despite being impressive wouldn't do miracles.

"Call Kabuto." Naruto urged her.

"Poison?" Itachi asked looking at both of the blond's in the room.

"The same poison that Naruto was injected with when he was attacked in the shooting range. And Naruto, Kabuto won't be able to help, you know there's no more of the antidote."

"The one that he took yesterday?" Itachi tried to comprehend the words; they were telling him that there was nothing they could do for his dying brother.

"The poison he took slowed his healing, the antidote helped but Naruto took the only dosage we had before meeting Sakura today, the dosage that had been produced was barely enough. Kabuto is working on a second dosage but it would take at least until tomorrow around night to finish, and I'm afraid Sasuke won't make it until that time." Her eyes were sad as she watched the destroyed blond who was not trying to stop his tears anymore.

"Naruto you could-"

"No." he whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked worried for his brother's life, he was an Uchiha and didn't show strong emotion but Sasuke was the only family he had left and Itachi didn't want to lose him.

"Sasuke could be turned" Tsunade answered Itachi, ignoring Naruto's rebuttal.

"No!" Naruto told her louder, shaking his head.

"I won't do that to him, he'll die."

"He will die if we wait, but with the turning there's a possibility of success."

"You don't know that." Naruto shook his head gripping the raven's now cold hand.

"No, we don't but since you will give him your blood and you have the antidote in your system he'll heal once the antidote is in his body, the pain could be lessened."

"And condemn him to an eternal life as a vampire!" Naruto snapped at her, the subject that most human turned vampires seemed to be always worried about. The room was silent and she didn't answer, what could she say that Naruto didn't already know.

"I'm truly sorry but I can't do anything more, this is your choice you know the risks. Sasuke won't last until the antidote is ready and you know that. He's in pain, with the turning it will also be painful, really painful but there's a small chance that he won't die."

"Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes; he didn't want to see the proud male the way he was, laying broken and weak. It wasn't him, he didn't deserve it but how could he give him the final blow.

"I'll be outside, I'm sorry." she left leaving the blond alone with both Uchiha' broken blond put his hands on his face and sobbed.

'I'm losing him, and it's all my fault' he couldn't stand seeing him like this. The younger Uchiha looked white as snow and the bandages he had on were already soaked through. Naruto listened to his heartbeat as it slowed down, it wouldn't be long before it would stop completely. And even if Sasuke remained unconscious Naruto knew that he was in pain.

"Naruto." Itachi put his hand on the broken blond, offering the comfort that said male needed in his broken state.

"Itachi am sorry…I"

"I know." Itachi's arms wound around the smaller body in an embrace, his black eyes closed as he felt the body shake with the broken sobs.

"I don't want to lose him," he cried, as his body shook again in pain, he gripped on to the ravens shirt like a lifeline.

"Neither do I, so it's ok. I would rather have him as a vampire than not have him at all." Itachi whispered knowing that he would be heard.

"How can I condemn him to this life, it would be worse than death. To turn him into a monster and the pain that he will have to endure when he's turning is excruciating." Another muffled sob reached Itachi.

"He won't be a monster, he'll be Sasuke. Naruto you're not a monster either and my brother loves you. I'm sure he'll want to be with you. If he is turned you can be with him." Itachi raised the blonds' wet face to meet his eyes.

"Please, save him." Itachi placed a kiss on his forehead and with one more worried glance at his little brother he walked out of the room giving the blond some time to make his decision. There was nothing else that he could do for his little brother.

"So what is he going to do?" he was asked immediately when he closed the door, the raven shook his head.

"I'm not sure." The worried group waited in the hall not knowing what was going to happen.

"All that we can do is wait." the healer said with a sigh, not even she was able to tap into what would happen after all the blond's mind was not made up and he was really struggling with the decision.

"Gaara, Kakashi we need to get you two healed." the redhead looked ready to protest that he was ok but stopped at the blonde's harsh glare.

"Don't you dare say your fine Sabaku, you might not be bleeding anymore but that stab wound is deep and needs healing. You too Kakashi let's go, we can't do anything for him here, he's going to have to decide what he wants." Both vampires followed the elder into the next room to get treated, leaving the others waiting at the door of the blonds' bedroom.

* * *

The distraught vampire sat on the bed next to Sasuke; he registered the soft click of the door as it closed behind Itachi.

"Sasuke" he lightly turned the ravens head to face him.

"Please Sasuke wake up, I'm sorry… Please forgive me, I shouldn't have left you, I should had killed Sakura before she had time to do this to you. I can't believe I let this happen. What do I do?" he asked him.

The Uchiha cried out in pain and a tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologize for the inflicted pain as he wiped away his tear.

'You might hate me but I don't want to lose you.' he leaned and gently kissed the raven, his lips trembled knowing that after what he did Sasuke could hate him and this might be the last time that he would have to be with he lifted his chin and withdrew from the pale lips; biting his lip in hesitation he lowered his mouth to the exposed neck. His mind recoil feeling the betrayal he was about to commit, but he didn't want him to die and there was no other option.

A silent tear ran down from his already puffy eyes and after placing a soft kiss at the exposed skin he opened his mouth his fangs protruded and he bit down piercing through the skin and into the vein. Naruto closed his eyes at the sensation of the raven's sweet blood cursing through him, and despite the situation and his actions, he moaned at the taste, he drank just the bare minimum; Sasuke had already lost too much was hard for Naruto to stop, human blood was better than bagged blood but Sasuke's blood was so appealing, it was like nothing he had ever tasted before. In the back of his brain he agreed to what that old vampire had told him about his special person's blood.

The prince let go of him once sure that he was at the point of turning; he dragged his tongue across the wound, licking any blood that had spilled. He inspected the two puncture marks, usually they would heal after feeding and cleaning it but since they were a mate's marks it would take longer to close. Naruto opened Sasuke's mouth and brought his own wrist to his mouth. With his fangs he slit the skin open, placing the open wound on the Uchiha's mouth to let the blood fall on his tongue.

The raven coughed after a few minutes of the sensation of the thick liquid running down his throat. Not liking the blood being forced down his throat, Sasuke gagged trying to stop the flow. It was not good if the raven didn't take enough of his blood so Naruto knew he had to try a different tactic. Naruto licked the wound on his wrist close. With his long fang he bit down piercing his own tongue and he pressed his mouth against Sasuke's, letting the blood drip in. He knew the more blood the raven had; the faster the antidote would work.

Sasuke came to as he felt the warm liquid run down his throat, he winced at the pain in his stomach and chest; he felt that his flesh had been torn and the exposed flesh throbbed in pain, he had never been in this kind of agony before. He moved his hand to his stomach wanting the pain to cease but someone grabbed it restraining his managed to open his eyes; he blinked clearing the fogginess and was surprised to see the blond kissing him. He tried to relax and forget the pain, relived at seeing his dobe kissing him but he realized that while Naruto's pink lips were against his there was something overflowing from his mouth and dripping out…The raven was glad Naruto was unharmed, and ignored everything else as he weakly tried to return the kiss.

However the taste in his mouth was strong, especially after swallowing the thick liquid for so long and after a few seconds he finally realized what the warm liquid was.

'Blood' Naruto's warmth left him as he pulled away. His finger wiped the blood that had spilled from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

The male wanted to ask why he was sorry. Why was he crying and looked like he was in agony, but he didn't get the time to ask when he felt a pressure building in his body, it was like a volcano that wanted to explode. He closed his eyes with a groan, he couldn't breath as the heat that had accumulated inside of him watched as the raven reacted to the blood, his once human presence shattered like a vase and the prince could faintly sense the presence of a vampire, but it was not strong enough which meant that the pain would the release passed through him a pain struck Sasuke's whole body, he wanted to stay awake and comfort Naruto but he was tired and couldn't fight the pain and he couldn't stay conscious.

Sasuke closed his eyes; the last thing he saw was the blond's sad face before darkness claimed him.

* * *

Iruka and Kurenai snapped their face to the room's direction their eyes wide.

"What?" Neji and Itachi asked at the same time, noticing their reaction and fearing that Sasuke might have died, they had been in silence waiting, not that they had anything else to do. However the reaction that came from both vampires worried the ravens."It has begun." Tsunade said as the blonde and Gaara walked into the small study that they had used to wait for any news.

"He?"

"Yeah, he's turning him."

"What will happen now?" the elder Uchiha asked her, Kakashi had briefly mentioned the basics of turning but he had never gone into full detail, so in truth he wasn't aware of what his brother would go through. He was certain that it would be painful but he wanted to know what kind of pain he would be exposed to.

On the other hand Gaara and Neji exchanged a worried look, knowing what the ravens turn implied.

"We don't know, it's never been done but he'll be in pain for two days. If he makes it he'll be like a pureblood vampire. But if his cells reject the change," she shook her head.

"Unfortunately all we can do is wait and see how his body reacts." She turned to the quiet guardian.

"Iruka we need blood, with all the blood he's lost in the battle and with the one he gave to Sasuke he's really weak .I'm afraid he hasn't realized that he's at his limit. I'm going to need your help if we want to heal him and clean him."

"Hai."

They knew the blond wouldn't want to move an inch from the turning Sasuke. However it was unacceptable to disregard his state so no matter what the blond had to feed.

"This ought to be difficult." she commented darkly.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Neji asked after looking around and not spotting him.

"He had to report the situation to the other elders."

"You mean about Sasuke?" Itachi asked her and was little perturbed when she smiled lightly.

"Oh no, that he'll have to explain on his own. I'm not getting involved on that one." Tsunade told them and then turned to walk towards the humans didn't get her comment but both just assumed it was a vampire thing, maybe the blond was expected to be with a high level vampire not a human, not that it mattered to them, at least not at that moment.

* * *

Naruto remained in the bed, the raven was positioned on his lap as his fingers combed through the messy midnight tresses. It was so strange, the prince had never looked like a vampire his tanned expression, golden hair and brilliant blue eyes were something that would never be related to a vampire. Yet Sasuke was ethereally pale and the beauty in the male could be seen as something supernatural if Naruto didn't know the truth. The dark bangs were so soft against his touch, but what captivated him the most where his eyes. Those black orbs that seemed to mesmerize him without the ability of mind control.

Yes the raven was broody just like all the vampires were depicted even his beauty was beyond anything he had ever seen. But he had been human and now he was here laid unconscious on his lap, vulnerable because he was being turned into what he had no need to become. He didn't even turn to see who had come in; he was immersed in his thoughts. A light frown marred his face as he watched the raven, his breathing had become labored.

"Naruto? … Naruto?" The blond pried his eyes from his unconscious lover to glance at the elder who was next to him.

"We need to get you healed and you also need to feed; you've lost a lot of blood. Iruka will be here in a minute."

"I'm fine."

'Is it me or this stupid vampires use that word too much' she huffed and with a glare she lashed out at the wounded prince.

"No you're not, stop being stubborn... Now sit up so I can check your wounds then you need to go get cleaned up." she ordered as Iruka walked in with five blood packs, a silent Ayame following behind carrying some of Sasuke's clothes.

She didn't stop when they entered her anger getting the best of her, "Once your clean you come back to him, besides Iruka needs to clean Sasuke; so he can be as comfortable as possible." She glared at him waiting for his refusal but was surprised to see him slide off the bed carefully making sure not to hurt the raven.

"Thanks." he told Iruka as he handed him a blood pack and Tsunade took his hand pulling him into the couch that faced the bed, she was sure his cooperation was due to lack of energy and worry. Naruto didn't take his eyes of Iruka or Ayame as they cleaned and changed the unconscious male. He finished three blood packs quickly, his body needing to replenish from the damage that his body had sustained. He continued to drink taking another one and popping it in his mouth.

The consumption was slower now that his body was not demanding it, he wrinkled his nose, the taste was not the same; once he had thought that AB was so tasty now he found that it didn't appeal to him taste of Sasuke's sweet warm blood still remained on his tongue and the bagged nourishment was cold and tasteless. He glanced down at the healer as he continued to drink. Tsunade was healing the deeper wounds and the blood that he was drinking was repairing the smaller injuries. His eyes flickered to the bed as Ayame excused herself after changing the bloodied sheets on the bed.

Iruka held onto Sasuke and now the raven was looking more comfortable in his black pajamas and he watched his guardian carefully tuck the male back into the bed being mindful of his injuries.

Naruto once again impatiently glanced down at Tsunade; he wanted to get back into the bed and be with Sasuke. He had already obeyed and drank all five fucking packs and she was still healing him.

"Stop glaring I'm done, but you have to shower and change. Don't even complain you're covered in blood." Naruto growled in annoyance and got up, slamming the door to the bathroom without saying another word.

Tsunade's eyes twitched in annoyance watching the blond leave, he was suppose to be mature for a 300 year old vampire. Ha not likely! She sighed well she understood that he was worried but all this situation was too frustrating, not to mention that due to the severity of the prince's actions she hadn't contacted the elders not even Jiraiya and that was not good at least not in her position as an elder. However that would have to be dealt with later on, first they needed to wait and see how the turning male faired. She glanced one more time to the unconscious raven and then together with the worried retainer both left the room.

* * *

Once Naruto came out of the bathroom bathed and changed, he looked around and was surprised to find that they were gone, not that he cared at this point. He had marked Sasuke and he could feel his pain, it was not a physical pain for him but he knew that the raven was hurting. Since Sasuke hadn't willingly taken his blood or offered it, their connection was not strong enough for that kind of reciprocation.

The blond slid himself next to Sasuke's body in the bed and took his hand.

"Sasuke please don't leave me alone….Please stay with me. I Love you."

________________

His screams echoed in his mind as the pain in his body increased slowly. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't; all he could see was darkness around him, he tried to stand, move, crawl but couldn't. His body wouldn't respond, but he could feel the heat in his body. Almost every cell in his body ached.

'What's going on?' he wanted to know, he didn't remember what had happened. Where was he? He heard whispers, it was faint and he had to stain to hear and try to block out the pain.

"Stop being stubborn…your wound."

'Who? What?' nothing, then he heard a as the pain had increased and it was as if he was being slowly licked by flames of hell, but the worst of it was that it was not only that, thoughts of how his body felt as if every cell was being pierced through with a sharp knife invaded his mind.

'GOD' he thought that he had been in excruciating pain before; when he had the pain on his chest and stomach but this was so much worse. Sasuke would gladly trade this new pain for the old. The pain was near mind numbing and it was made worse by the fact that it seemed that no one could take it away; no one could make it better.

'Why is this happening?' he asked to no one… Feeling as if he writhed in pain in his mind for so long but he didn't know how long he had been like that. How much time had passed? He tried taking deep breaths and relaxing, tried thinking back.

'Am I dying?'No that wasn't it, this; whatever he was going through was worse than death.

'But then what?'

'Sakura' the pained raven remembered seeing the pink haired vampire after he was under Karin's ability, remembering her attack, the syringe, her claws, after that he was unconscious.

'The blood'

Naruto was giving him his blood, Naruto was turning him!!

_" The turn would be an excruciating procedure for a human." _Gaara had told him in the rehearsal in regards to the reason that Naruto wouldn't turn him.

_"I couldn't bear it, the pain that would be inflicted; it would be selfish. I could never ask that or take the risk of losing you"_ Naruto had told him in the study.

Now he knew, but this was too much to handle, he just wanted to die, he didn't want to continue to suffer. However he knew that no matter how many times he yelled he wouldn't be heard nor was Naruto doing this to him? He had said he wouldn't put him through this! He wanted to know but there was no answer, just another wave of pain taking over him.

"Sasuke please don't leave me alone….Please stay with me. I Love you"

Those words took the raven by surprise, hearing Naruto's broken voice, he sounded so sad and in pain.

'Naruto' he was not alone, Naruto was there with him and he had turned him to save him, to be with him. The Uchiha hissed as he felt the fire through his whole body increase. He tired to forget it and focus on Naruto, he would do his best for him. He pictured his face, just the way he had been when they were living together; his tanned small face, his golden sun kissed locks and those crystal sky blue eyes that took his breath away. He pictured him happy like before anything happened, smiling and full of life, the way he had been when they were deep breaths and listening to the blond, who was there with him even if all he could hear were his intake of breath.

He was determined, he was an Uchiha there was nothing a Uchiha couldn't do once they made up their minds and he had already made up his. He took his mind off the pain and counted every breath that he heard trying to make the time pass by faster. He didn't know how much time had passed but he did know that the turning took two days from what Neji and Gaara had told him. They had been right it was painful and there was also the possibility of death.

'No. I won't give up, I will get through the change' his resolve hardened.

He wanted to be with Naruto, so all he had to do was endure this until the change was over………Sasuke continued to feel pain in both mind and body, he felt a warm hand touching his but he couldn't move it.

He had tried hard to focus on other things to forget the pain.

Earlier he had known that Itachi had been there, there hadn't been much of a talk but he had asked how he was doing. Also Gaara and Neji had been there, and he had heard that Gaara's wound from the attack were healed, he also had felt that he was moved or maybe it just seemed like it. The Uchiha was surprised that he no longer needed to strain to hear, he could hear perfectly around him but that was the only good note.

On the bad side now it was no longer his whole body that was in pain and anyone would have thought that would be a good thing. It still hurt but it seemed lessened, well not lessened just that in his heart, lungs, stomach the pain had increased tenfold but just in those areas so the rest of his body got to rest a little. He would have though it to be impossible, but he felt like his insides were slowly melting, the torture he was going through was too much, he didn't know how long he could last. If he was able the raven was sure he would break down and cry.

As if that wasn't enough, he could swear that his heart was beating much faster than before, and he felt the hottest of fires in his throat, his mouth felt like it was being incinerated. The pained surged through and Sasuke felt his hand twitch in reaction.

'I can move!' he was shocked to realize that he was able to move, he felt his muscles. For the longest time he had tried and now his body was responding, maybe the torture was almost over.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him.

"Tsunade!" the blonds' yell resonated in his ears. This time he moaned as he felt the pain take his breath away and his heart beat was much faster than before. The raven couldn't concentrate all he felt was an excruciating pain and all he could hear was his heart that was beating so fast and so loud.

* * *

Naruto watched as a moan of pain came from Sasuke's lips, he knew the pain had increased and it was due to the fact that the turning had been changing his inside organs for some time now. The first wounds it healed were the ones inflicted by Sakura and the skin damage of his 18 years of age. Now the beating of his heart had quickened, Tsunade had told him that it was necessary for the change.

The blond was grateful, it meant that his cells hadn't rejected the blood but it also meant that Sasuke was suffering and that was killing finally came in followed by Itachi who had come home early from work. Kakashi and Iruka came in afterwards following both humans. All wearily at the shout of alarm they had head from the blond.

"What is it?" she took a seat next to the raven, inspecting him.

"He moved, and listen to his heart." The blonde elder moved to check the changing vampire. Her hands glowed as she checked his intestines and lungs they had already changed, his heart was the last to change, but it was painful and the increase pulse and heartbeats meant the change was almost done, he had pulled through.

"Yes, his change is almost complete."

"How long?" he asked almost in agony, she huffed in exasperation. Her fingers touched his head as her mind tried to tap into her psychic powers to get a reading on the time. However she snapped her eyes opened with a small jolt at the vision that invaded her mind. She hated seeing more than necessary, finally honey eyes turned to the expecting blond, and she smirked and almost chuckled.

"Soon." she said as she turned to look at the rest of the waiting group, the elder raven curiously watched her.

"Iruka, why don't we go, we need to prepare the blood."

"Eh, but Tsunade-sama the blood is already ready for him to feed."

"Really? I wonder what will his taste will be, so do we have a variety?" she asked as she tried to coax Iruka to leave the blond side. Kakashi stifled a chuckle.

"Iruka, why don't we go check, who knows? Kabuto hasn't been here, maybe we're out what with all of us being here for the past two days." Kakashi told him as he pulled Iruka towards the door.

"That doesn't matter now, how long Tsunade?" Naruto growled.

"Brat I already told you soon, you already know what is missing to complete the change. I can't get an exact time. Now Itachi would you like some tea?"

The amused raven nodded understanding that they should leave them alone, he knew she wouldn't leave unless she knew his brother was ok.

"We'll be back to check on Sasuke in a little while." she glanced at Naruto; the blond looked at her incredulously.

Sasuke cried out in pain and Naruto snapped his attention back to the raven ignoring their seeming lack of concern.

"I know Sasuke, it's almost over." He held his hand tight, the people who had exited the room all but forgotten. The worried prince watched as the raven writhed in pain, he heard his heart; its beat was fast and loud. The room was so quiet that it was the only thing that could be heard like a loud bang in the room. It was only after a few brief seconds that Sasuke's heart stopped; the room went completely silent aside from Naruto's heartbeat. It was an excruciating minute before Sasuke's heart finally started beating again, it was a huge relief for Naruto, it was at long last and then he felt Sasuke's new presence;

**The Presence of a Pureblood Vampire.**

* * *

**Alright people hope you like this chapter , remember promote Yaoi also send you congrats for dafny hime who shares this account with me her bday is on the 25 of this month.**

**don't forget to leave a comment . Let us know what you think so far .**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for sticking with us this long , sorry that we took so long to update .**

**warning boy on boy . lemon goodness.**

**warning we dont own naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Our thanks to our wonderful beta blugirlami21 for doing a fast and great job.**

**on with the show**

**chapter 20**

* * *

The blond pureblood quietly watched as Sasuke took a breath and slowly opened his eyes. He knew he would notice the change in his senses so he remained quiet for a few minutes without saying a word to give Sasuke some time to adjust.

Azure worried filled eyes watched dark black, almost crimson flicker taking in the ceiling above him. When Sasuke remained quiet for a while longer the blond couldn't take the silence wanting to know how he felt and how he had reacted to the change, so hesitantly Naruto called him to get his attention.

"Sasuke?" the reaction was instant as the raven sat up, but he was just turned and couldn't control his speed yet and it was too fast; he had sat up in less than a second and the blond just watched as the Uchiha looked around and tried to understand how his body had moved so quickly. His mind seemed to be confused over the vertigo that had overcome him at the fast movement and the sights before him.

"Um Sasuke, I know it's all a little overwhelming; the speed, the sights and smells, it will take a while for you to get used to it."

Sasuke looked around the room, he was amazed; when he had opened his eyes he hadn't really believed his surroundings, he didn't think it was possible for his sight to be so intense but now he could see everything with much precision and he was sure it was due to the change.

It was so clear, his vision was as if before a light veil had been on his eyes, now it was removed and he could see clearly. He could focus on seeing things from a different light, he was sure the sights before him were new; something that as a human he could never experience and the speed at which he had sat up. He moved in less than a second. His body had just reacted and it hadn't even given his brain the chance to register it, of course the reaction had caused a slight dizziness but all the new sensations were oddly exhilarating.

When he had taken a breath he could smell the sheets, his brother and other familiar scents.

It was weird, they were stronger and hard to mistake and somehow his mind had known what scent belonged to who or what.

He had also smelt blood and he didn't know how he had recognized the scent but it burned his throat painfully at just the mere scent of the red liquid. His reaction to his name being called had been an automatic response of his body, reacting without thought or command even.

"Um Sasuke, I know it's a little overwhelming; the speed, the sights and the smells, it will take a while for you to get used to it." In too fast a movement, the raven snapped his attention to the light voice that he somehow knew was Naruto's.

His new eyes inspected the blond, what it seemed to him like seeing him for the first time; he looked beautiful. His eyes not the sky-blue from before but now the same color shone with a new brilliancy that called out to him. His tanned complexion was like a golden bronze that enticed his senses and his blond hair was an amazing dazzling gold that to his previous memory of it looked dulled compared to now.

It was a breathtaking sight, he had always considered the blond to be beautiful but his mind reveled at the image that was just sitting a few inches from him. However as he inspected him he noticed the worried expression, and he seemed tired but there was something else.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he noted the raven's close assessment.

"I know it's going to be a big adjustment but are you ok? Does anything hurt?" he added worried at his silence.

'Sadness'

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring the blonds' questions.

His throat felt dry and raspy but he ignored blond averted his eyes avoiding looking into his black pools.

Why of all things to ask had the raven asked what was wrong with him.

"N-Nothing, are you ok?" the blond asked again lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes from Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke didn't like the wavering in his voice, he was concerned about the feelings he felt and yet he somehow knew that the feelings weren't his, they were Naruto's.

He moved slowly and carefully so he could watch his speed. He raised his hand and placed it on Naruto's chin, turning his face to his and his eyes to his.

"Why do I feel like this? Why can I feel what you feel but it's so faint."

"It's the connection; since I offered you my blood and I took yours, we can feel each other." Naruto explained.

"Then why are you sad?" he found himself looking deeply into brilliant crystal like orbs trying to decipher the feelings in him.

"No, it's not sadness it's….guilt. Why do you feel guilty?" he looked down his hair covering his eyes for a second time, his mind overworking.

How could he explain what he had done. didn't Sasuke already realized what the turn implied.

Taking a deep breath he started by explaining their connection.

"The reason why you can only feel the connection as a faint emotion is because I took your blood and gave you mine. You were marked as my mate… but it was not a mutual exchange, you were unconscious and I turned you, I took the choice from you. You never agreed to be turned into a vampire." He said the last part with disgust and Sasuke now understood Naruto's guilt, but it angered the raven.

Naruto was always beating himself up for everything. No. He had not asked to be turned but that didn't mean he didn't love him or that he hated him for the action that had been taken to save his life. And he needed for the dobe to understand that.

"Why did you turn me?" he asked, his black shining orbs narrowed his voice flat and almost cold.

"Because it was the only way to save you after what Sakura did to you. There was nothing that Tsunade could do and I didn't want to lose you." Naruto didn't meet his eyes, too ashamed at his actions.

"I know." The once flat voice softened and turned into a comforting whisper.

"Don't feel guilty. You just did what you needed to, besides wasn't you who asked me to stay with you and not leave you alone."

Naruto looked at the raven, his eyes wide in surprise and his face blushing from embarrassment; thinking the raven wasn't able to hear his pleas earlier.

"I love you too, I never replied when you offered your feelings." He told him, slightly amused at the blond's' reaction.

He leaned in and slowly placed his lips on Naruto's. The brush of their lips was no more than a gentle caress, but as the white teeth nipped at the bottom lip and luscious mouth open up to him; the raven took the offered touch and pulled the lithe frame closer to his body. He deepened the kiss as his tongue dived into the blonds' wet cavern; Sasuke closed his eyes tight as the new sensations assaulted him.

His mind was going a mile a minute as the kiss became more intense and insistent, his senses going haywire as he took and explored the new stronger taste of warm spice; a taste that was always Naruto's but with the new perception it was more refined and stronger, a taste he was sure was addicting.

They separated to take a breath leaving Naruto panting breathless.

But Sasuke was not finished with the blond; he leaned in and continued placing kisses lightly along the jaw as he trailed to his neck the one place he loved to give attention to.

He stiffened as the burning sensation that had been there before, once again burned deep on his throat, it hurt and surprised him. He could feel the blood in Naruto's neck flowing, it called out to him and it smelled delicious. The pain in his throat burned harder, like a torch of fire.

"Sasuke is ok, you can drink. I know you're thirsty" he hesitated, his lips brushing against the tanned neck, is that what he wanted? He wanted to drink the blonds blood?

'Yes' he did, his body yearned for the warm liquid that ran through those veins, he could feel it, calling him, demanding him to take it.

"If you are feeling better, I can call for Iruka and we can get a blood pack… but you should feed now or it will continue to burn and I don't want you hurting."

When Sasuke didn't move Naruto moved to call Iruka but Sasuke stopped him. His arm tightened around the waist it still encircled and when the blond turned to him, he nudged his face closer and tilted Naruto's head baring his neck to him.

The raven leaned in and licked the place where he felt the most blood flowed through, where he could now hear the sloshing of rapid blood pumping, the pulsing of need in his body telling him that it was there that he could quench the fire that now ran through his throat.

He felt Naruto shiver when his tongue slid down his neck.

Sasuke stiffened at the new sensation.

"They will react like that, they will get longer, and when you're done they will shorten again." was all but a breathy whisper from the blond in explanation at his new body's reaction.

The raven ran his tongue over the now long fangs, then once again turned his attention to Naruto's pulsing neck that called for his sole attention, he scrapped his teeth on the tanned skin and finally going with his instincts he sank them in.

The newly turned vampire closed his eyes at the sensation, the warm liquid flowing down his throat; quenching his thirst, the pain and burning receding.

Yet that was not all, even if he knew he was drinking blood it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, it was so pleasurable and he drank greedily; he had never felt so hungry before, he took what was offered and didn't think that he could ever stop. But when he heard Naruto moan, that brought a new awareness to his body, and the once insistent thirst was not his first priority anymore.

Licking the few drops that escaped his mouth when he finished he pulled away and felt the once long fangs shorten and shift in his mouth, once again he brushed his tongue feeling that they were aligned with his teeth again but they were still pointy, sharp and a bit longer than what they used to be.

The raven turned back to Naruto who was breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you." his voice deeper with the sensations still running through blushed as crimson eyes stared at him, without thought Sasuke pulled him into his lap, having him straddle his body.

The raven captured Naruto's mouth which it was fast, that it surprised even the blond, he came out of it at the feeling of the raven's teeth lightly biting his lower lip, with a small gasp he opened his mouth it was not a small nibble but the light sting sent a small jolt of pain and pleasure as Sasuke took the opportunity and thrust his tongue in.

He took dominance over the blond, his mouth moving against the smaller appendage, both were focused on the feeling of lips against lips, the heat running through their bodies, their tongues battled past one another to seek out the other. The raven groaned proud at leaving the blond senseless, having him moan and mewling softly in absolute ecstasy as he flicked and massaged his tongue against Naruto's.

Small limbs immediately wound around Sasuke's pale neck deepening the kiss and surprised the raven as he captured Sasuke's wet tongue with his teeth and sucked hard making the Uchiha not able to suppress the moan at the sensation.

Having the little blond be bold was quite the turn on, but he liked to be in charge and with a deep thrust he took back the dominance and showed him just how much he enjoyed such dominance, making Naruto mewl in passion.

He didn't want to relinquish that passion that coursed through their bodies and he didn't want to leave the taste that was now engrained in his mind but after the long moment of ravishing Naruto's lips he separated leaving a small trail of saliva; they both needed to breathe.

Blond locks rested against his lovers shoulder trying to gain his breath back, as said raven continued to trail his lips in open mouth hot kisses against his jaw line.

"You gave me your blood and I took it, now I offer you mine" Sasuke whispered huskily on his ear once his tongue had trailed the small shell, his breath flowing over his skin like liquid fire.

"But that would-" he panted

"I know," the raven interrupted sucking on the lobe, then pulled back and waited for Naruto to meet his gaze, once sure of his attention, the raven locks swayed to the side revealing to the vampire the full length of his neck, in offering.

Still a little hesitant Naruto leaned into the creamy white muscle, his lips brushed in the same place where he had bitten to take his blood before. They pressed lightly as his mind was made up, he parted his lips, fangs bared, and his tongue came out to sample the salty pulse with a flick of his tongue. With a gentle movement he sank his fangs in; the blood smoothly flowed down his throat.

The blood tasted so good; a taste that had remained on his tongue since he had bitten him a few days before. Pleasure shot through his body and he moaned against the skin in his mouth, his body heated and his already aroused senses were not the only ones that were twitching with need.

He knew Sasuke also felt it, because when Sasuke drank his blood he had felt the raven's pleasure. He had taken blood from other vampires during the span of his life when he had the unusual lover but it had never been like this, the desire that burned through his veins as the blood poured into his mouth, the sweet and mint taste coating his palate.

He knew that he would never tire of the bliss this blood offered.

Naruto pulled back after a sinful pull that was enough to make Sasuke moan low in his throat. Satisfied the blond shifted withdrawing his fangs, he licked the two small wounds dragging his tongue in a rhythmic movement, once the area was clean of any remains of blood he lifted his head to meet Sasuke's eyes.

A shiver ran along his body as he felt the lust in the raven, but before he could say anything he was being kissed; he wanted to be with Sasuke and returned the ardent kiss and both briefly battled for dominance, which after a few seconds of no careful motions or gentle coaxing but consuming passion and fiery need Sasuke won.

****START OF LEMON****

"Nnnn" Naruto moaned when the raven brushed his growing erection against his ass, since he was still resting in his lap his arms wound around Sasuke's neck pulling his body to his hard body.

Sasuke's hands caressed his stomach as he brought up his loose pajama shirt, suddenly releasing the red lips just long enough to remove his shirt and throw it on the side, he rubbed his exposed nipples and pinched them.

"Nnn…Ah" was the low moan that the blond released separating from Sasuke's mouth again.

"You're so sensitive." Sasuke chuckled and ducked his head to suck on the erect nipple while Naruto put his hand on his mouth trying to contain his moans.

The raven released the nipple that he had been teasing with his finger and trailed his hand down to untie the blonds' pants.

"No. Stop Sasuke." The Uchiha stopped sucking on his right nipple and turned to see his dobe.

"Why?" his clouded mind didn't want to and the objection was plain in his face.

"Because I want to taste you." he explained breathless, as he unwound his hands from his neck and small but unwavering fingers ran down his hard chest and started to unbutton the black pajamas that Iruka had changed him into.

Naruto licked his lips as the unblemished skin was revealed to his eager eyes, there was no whole, no wound, no scar, only the hard plains of his chest and abs, dusty pink nipples that made his mouth water with a need to suck.

His hands ran down the exposed flesh as he thrust his tongue in the raven's mouth taking the dominance, after a brief but through exploration he lightly pushed the Uchiha back into the bed using his body to bring him down.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonds' lust and determination shine in those much darker deep blue eyes and he just laid back in bed letting the blond do as he pleased; it sure was pleasing to him the way his eyes took the blond.

His mouth trailed to the chin and he lightly bit as his tongue trailed down to the strong neck, he had already fed and he was not that interested in that part of his lovers body. However the same couldn't be said as trailed down to those nipples that he had wanted to taste and shower with small bites and sucks.

Finally reaching them, his mouth closed on one taut nipple, he sucked and brushed it with his tongue until it was hard, his head moved to the other and after giving the same attention and leaving it hard, he moved to licking down the pale chest, stopping to suck every so often leaving a few red marks scattered, he could feel the raven's eyes on him as he moved but he didn't look up, instead his hand took the hem of the bottom pants and pulled down releasing the fully hard cock.

"Hm.. so hard," Naruto remarked watching the length, his hand took firm hold of the hard cock and smiled contently when he heard Sasuke hiss at the sensation, tightening his hold he stroked the member in an upward motion until reaching the head, the other free hand joined the play as his finger now rubbed in circles the hard head.

His mind screamed at him to taste him and he lowered himself between the raven's opened legs.

Once comfortable his tongue trailed the circle that his finger had previously made.

The vampire mewled at the salty taste of the skin and sampling it more he rolled his tongue along the whole head, just tasting not taking it in his mouth, and then he blew air at the heated flesh.

The cock in his moving hand twitched and he looked up to meet eyes with Sasuke's, the raven's head was reclined on a pillow his elbows allowing him to lift his head high enough to allow him to watch him; liking the reaction he received from crimson sinful eyes he put the head in his mouth and this time sucked while stroking him with his hand.

Hearing Sasuke's hitched breath of pleasure he smiled as he took in more, rubbing his tongue around the edge.

"Nnn..Naruto,"

The blond took in more of the large member into his mouth and continued to lick and suck in sync with his strokes, his mouth taking in the taste that was different from that of the raven's mouth and yet it was still so heady that he couldn't stop.

He wanted to know how his spilled seed would coat his mouth, how it would taste? If it would be as mouthwatering as the taste of his mouth. He picked up his pace for a few pulls but as he heard Sasuke's heavy breathing and not wanting his treat to end, he slowed earning a growl of disapproval from the Uchiha.

He chuckled at Sasuke's impatience, the vibrations from his throat made Sasuke shiver in pleasure with a throaty groan. Removing his hand and taking the hot cock in his mouth completely, he squeezed it gently between his lips as he coated the member well.

"mph" Naruto flickered his tongue over the wet tip, his tongue rubbing the slit mercilessly

"Ah…nmp" then as soon as Sasuke released a moan he slammed down taking him in all the way, he sucked hard scraping lightly with his fangs- yet carefully, when he came back up. Once again with a new intensity he sucked the cock deeper into his mouth, the head rubbing the roof of his mouth.

The blonds' hooded blue orbs didn't move from watching his lover in pleasure, the raven moaned at seeing his hunger and the pleasure he received from sucking him off.

Naruto moaned while working him and Sasuke bucked; loving the feeling that surrounded him that warm mouth that was driving him crazy, it was the most pleasurable torture that he had ever received and he wanted more of it.

Naruto renewed his pace now with fast, deep, long strokes while his tongue rubbed the sensitive skin in his underside.

"Ahh…mg.. goin" Sasuke groaned loud and Naruto took in his cock as much as he could and sucked greedily knowing that he was almost at his climax. He pulled back from the heated member slowly, teasingly, with the head only remaining on his mouth and he hummed sending the sensual feeling all over the hard member, sucking one last time.

The extra bit of pressure, meant to give him a mind-blowing sensation and it did as the raven exploded in his mouth.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted as he came, his hands fisted around black silk sheets, his head thrown back as his fangs showed with the small puffs of air that he swallowed as spasms of pure pleasure overtook him, his seed shot in the blond's mouth.

Naruto moaned and his cock twitched when he swallowed the warm liquid, he had been right the thick liquid in his mouth was like dark mint chocolate, sweet yet bitter but it remained a taste that was all Sasuke's.

He avidly used his tongue to lick clean the Uchiha's cock not leaving a drop remaining. Once done his lips placed a small kiss on the tip before sitting up to watch attentively as his lover continue to spasm and pant as his climax reached its end.

Straddling him, sitting comfortably on him once again as he bit and sucked on the pale chest, working his tongue and placing light kisses to Sasuke's lips.

"You taste amazing," he finally told him with a mischievous grin, he leaned in and licked Sasuke's lips locking into a frenzied battle as their tongues ravished each other with desire.

Sasuke pulled the blond closer; his mind was still dazed after the mind-blowing orgasm that he had just experienced. He knew with his change things would be different and the taste was something else but when that warm mouth had swallowed him, the warmth had been enough to make him melt, when the blond moaned around his cock his senses tingled as the sensation washed over his body. When he had cum his whole body hummed in pleasure and it wasn't just his pleasure he had, Naruto's pleasure and need was also present like an echo in his mind.

Now as he felt the lithe body on top pressed against him all he wanted to do was to be inside of him and make him beg for it, to feel just how good he felt around him. The hunger didn't recede from his climax and it was only fueling the fire that ran in his body, the need he had for him.

He wanted him without barriers, he ran his hands down Naruto's skin until he found the string that was keeping him from his goal, with a quick move of his wrist he loosed the tie without separating their insatiable mouths while he continued to ravage Naruto's mouth.

Quickly pulling his pants and briefs off; he flipped the blond underneath him, revealing him for his view only. The new pureblood released the blond and leaned away taking in the full sight of the blond laying in bed for him, his cock once again hardening just at the reveal skin.

The body was perfection in the whole of the word, blond hair almost honey with the dampness of his sweat, darker than usual, azure mesmerizing eyes that now held lust but above all love, the most delicious bruised red lips that held the taste of heaven inside its coveted entrance. That wasn't even the beginning of his beauty the lithe tanned body that glistened with a sheen of sweat covering the fevered body, perfect curves that didn't make him look feminine but more enticing, already hard dusty nipples just ready for him to suck on.

The one thing that told him above anything of how his lover felt when he was with him, his standing erection beaded already with the moist desire and a perfect entrance that would wrap around his cock and not let him go until both were in heaven.

"Shall I pay you back for the great pleasure that you have gave me…you're so cute Naru-chan" his finger ran from the hard nipples to the glistening glare at the 'pet name'

"Sasuke," he narrowed his eyes and a bit of red flashing on the blue raven chuckled.

"What? You don't want me calling you that?" Naruto pouted, he didn't like being teased like that.

"I'm sorry then..." Sasuke whispered, his hand wrapping around the strained erection, with a lazy stroke he started to pump him.

"I won't call you like that again koi(*)."

"Ah…" Naruto mewled both at the word and the pleasing action.

Sasuke spread his legs open, making the blond blush at being completely exposed to the raven. The Uchiha licked his finger and stopped pumping the cock in his hand, earning a whimper, he ignored the protest and lifted the blonds' legs into his lap exposing him further, content with the view, his moist finger rubbed his entrance teasingly a few times, just about to enter him but not inserting his finger.

After the erotic friction was repeated several times leaving a lustful blond whimpering in need, he removed the finger and leaned his head to the puckered entrance, he just had to taste it, it was so erotic that he couldn't contain the craving.

With a swipe of the tip of his tongue he licked the entrance adding more moisture and with a small thrust he inserted the appendage, he sucked unable to stop the need to taste the little twitching whole that enticed him.

The blond gasped at the hot intrusion and suction that followed, "nnngh...suke…"

The Uchiha wiggled his tongue and pushed further in, stretching the tight ring that was his entry to his new found nirvana.

As he moved his appendage more each time, Naruto mewled louder with each move, finally having enough of the sampling and feeling the need calling to his fevered body he removed his tongue; leaving a small trial of saliva left behind.

Without much restraint he pushed his finger in, the digit rubbed the walls and pushed around as it twisted from side to side and in and out, he inserted a second digit and scissored his fingers stretching him.

"Ah…mnnn," the blond released a pleasured cry as his mate was motivated to push in harder. He added the third finger and this time Naruto winced at the uncomfortable feeling, Sasuke watched with rapture at each reaction, noticing the displeasure he took hold of the neglected cock and started pumping him as he stretched the blond.

"SasukE!" Naruto's eyes snapped open as light blinded his sight.

The Uchiha heard the cry at the feeling and he once again probed in the same place and was proven right when Naruto cried his name blissfully, the raven smirked knowing that he had hit the blond's prostate.

He quickened his pace as he assaulted the muscle and pumped him at the same time, his fingers coated with the sweet juices that the blond left behind.

"Uh..nnha…ahh… _Sasuke!_"

Naruto remained oblivious to just how much those moans turned the raven on, and how much will power it was taking him not to just thrust his already hard cock in and take him right then and there, but he would hold on, and pleasure his cute blond first.

Mercilessly he continued to thrust as he hit his prostate with accuracy every time knowing that he wouldn't last long, not by the way he was moaning and panting. Aware that the pleasure that was received was driving his little lover crazy, how could he not know when his ecstasy screamed through his body telling him that he was close… so close.

He hit the muscle one more time as he close his index finger and press into the tissue just underneath his sac hitting the interior base of the shaft and that was all it took to have the blond scream in pleasure and cum in the Uchiha's hand, his whole body arch off the bed panting, his breathing hard as his cock spurted out the white milk while the sweat covered body trembled in pleasure.

"Your ass is amazing, twitching like this against my finger…it's really erotic" he told him, his body tight with need and his voice was strained as he pulled the blond up holding Naruto close to him after removing his fingers.

Sucking and licking at his neck he worked the way to his earlobe, "Sasuke" the prince managed to say still breathless, he grabbed the Uchiha's hard cock in his hands and pumped him a little,

"Hurry, I want to feel you inside of me."

The Uchiha smirked proud at hearing the need from his blond, content that he wasn't the only one that needed this. It was essential for him to be inside of the blond, it was already painful for him. It was their mutual desire and need to be with each other that was pushing him over the edge.

The raven nodded as he bit on the small lobe laying back in the bed and after kissing him lovingly he positioned himself between the tanned legs, his hands running up and down his sides.

He made sure he felt his hard cock pressing into his flesh...

"What do you want?" he whispered with a kiss rubbing his cock into the wet entrance his delicious blond eagerly pressed back into the kiss, arching upwards and pulling his body flush against the raven's sweat covered hard chest.

When Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes, the blond stared him straight in the eyes knowing full well what he wanted, he would give him anything.

He replied in the most sweet and sultry voice "Please, Suke please."

Sasuke's smirk widened into a grin and he was barely able to stop himself from ramming his pulsing cock into him right then and there, but he managed to restrain himself. He pulled back from him a little, allowing him to slide between his quivering and anticipating thighs, his body lurching forward and pressing tighter into the heat.

"Mmm…" The aroused prince moaned again as his cock twitched in lust.

Deciding that he couldn't take it for any longer; he just had to be inside the blond, Sasuke pushed himself slowly into the still tight ring of muscles. Once he was completely sheathed inside of Naruto, he waited for the blond to get used to him.

The raven remained perfectly still for two reasons, the first being he wanted his lover to adjust to him and the second being because he was overwhelmed at the exquisite sensations he was experiencing. Naruto was tight but the scorching temperature he encountered practically had him almost coming instantly, not that he would, he felt that the blond had adjusted enough he ground his hips into his, moving in a slow circular motion.

Naruto's hiss of pleasure let him know how good it felt and he took it as encouragement as he moved out, once his cock was almost out leaving the head inside; his cock missed the warmth that had trapped him so lovingly, he quickly lunged forward into the heat once again.

Raven locks fell back when he tipped his head and groaned, his body shaking while he continued to thrust, creating the most sinfully decadent friction he had ever known.

Tanned hips rocked forward with a mewl urging the raven to continue. Not needing to be coaxed, he thrust in and out at the same slow pace, enjoying the clasp that the tight entrance rewarded him with each push.

"Ah ..you..r cock is so hot." Naruto half moaned as he put his hand on his mouth and bit down, Sasuke thrust in deeper.

"mph..sas..Sasuke…faster," the Uchiha plunged faster groaning at how tight his lover still remained, his body loving the embrace.

He moved faster, needier as his already heated body boiled, both bodies moved against each other increasing their momentum.

"Go..d" Sasuke groaned as he pounded into his body mercilessly his pace no longer slow and measured but now relentlessly fast and hard, he watched as the blond's head thrashed side to side in pleasure barely able to get a word out.

"Ahh...nng, ……Sasuke..ple..se." The Uchiha gripped Naruto's weeping erection in one hand and began to pump him once again.

"Sas…nnn…" He started moaning in approval when his lover pleasured his already strained cock.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned hearing the sounds of his name being cried out by the blond, didn't he know what they did to him, he could feel his cock get even harder, he hadn't thought it was possible, but he was in bliss and with their new connection he could feel the intense excitement that was running through the blond with each thrust and stroke of his hand.

Alternating deep to shallow, fast to slow thrusts, he angled his body and slammed deep and hard hitting dead on his prostate, receiving a blissful moan and his name being called out in euphoria.

Naruto's voice called out to him; straining and breathless, the blond could form no words, only tell him of his pleasure in a sound that required bodies lined with sweat and their breathing hard both males concentrated on their overwhelming sensations, Sasuke plunged harder feeling the coil in his stomach that would soon burst and knew that the writhing blond would soon be at his release.

He filled him with more, always pressing deeper, harder now faster, and bringing him closer and closer to his peak. The raven knew they couldn't last longer, his hand was already moving with fast jerks as his body slammed into the blond, and Naruto's legs were tightly wrapped around the pale waist as his body moved in sync always needing more. With one more thrust hitting his prostate deep Naruto came again yelling his name, his essence spilling on both their stomachs as he exploded into oblivion

...and the raven half thrust again it was close now…so very close and he welcomed it with a hard thrust and he came muttering Naruto's name as the tight walls milked his cock and the pleasure from Naruto's orgasm rippled through him, sending him over the edge whit his own climax.

The prince cried out in mind-blowing pleasure feeling the raven's ecstasy of release and he came again, trembling as Sasuke's climax receded. Sasuke shook in satisfaction as his seed spilled inside the blond, he supported himself with both arms pressed against the bed feeling himself quiver and not sure if his arms would support him for long.

The raven took deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. After a few long seconds he pulled out of his blond and slumped against him.

The smirk shown in his face as the juices leaked out and ran down the tanned legs, he tried catching his breath and glanced at Naruto who was still panting also trying to catch his breath.

Smiling lovingly, the sated blond turned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke snuggling close to him. The raven wrapped his arms tight around his waist and pulled him close to his chest, he still needed him close; the warmth that the blond made him feel was a necessity for him and he was just content to lay there together with his blond.

Said blond looked up at him,

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" the Uchiha's eyes met his.

"I love you." he told him with so much love in his eyes, and the happiness that spread to the raven was enough to make him smile, tightening his hold around his waist the raven and in a sweet brush of their lips he murmured,

"I love you too." Naruto yawned spent; earning a small chuckle form Sasuke...

"Sleep for now," he knew that Naruto must had been awake while the turning and hadn't rested.

"Mm-hm," was the weak response he gave him as he snuggled to the raven.

Sasuke just placed his cheek on the moist blond mop of hair and after a few short seconds Naruto's breathing evened out and he knew that he had fallen asleep.

****END OF LEMON****

The Uchiha remained next to the sleeping blond for a few minutes, but he couldn't sleep so he carefully got up trying not to wake him. A chuckle rumbled in his chest knowing that waking him now with how tired he was wouldn't be easy.

He headed into the bathroom deciding that it would be good to take a shower. His eyes roamed over the pristine large room, with white and black all over the place it was beautiful, his eyes took in every detail, the large mirror, the large bath tub in the side of the room.

He didn't want a bath so he headed to the spacious shower; carefully he closed the tinted glass door and looked up as the lights flickered on above him. After inspecting the knobs to check which one was what he adjusted the water to his preference, immediately relaxing as the water hit his body.

'What now?' he wondered as he lathered his body, he had many questions, not that he would have preferred them to be answered instead of what had happened.

He combed through his bangs removing the delicious fragrance that usually coated his dobe's mind was still puzzled, he sighed as he continued to wash his body clean. Once done he turned the water off and wrapped a black towel on his waist and used another one to dry himself. His eyes turned to the mirror as he scrubbed his bangs dry. Looking into the mirror and noticing his reflection looked mostly the same, there was not much of a difference; well none that he could see.

Nonetheless he was able to inspect his features with new eyes, his eyes were still dark black, and the hair remained the same, skin still remain a pale white contrast, remembering the shift in his mouth when he fed, he opened his mouth and brushed a finger over the bared teeth, his canines were pointy but they were not long, he guessed they only retracted when he was going to feed, mad just like he had seen Gaara's and Naruto's do before or when he was in specific situations as a few minutes before.

The raven could distinctly remember his fangs had lengthen both times that he had come and was sure he had seen the blonds in the middle of their passionate bout.

Continuing with his clean up, he combed through the black tresses and after not finding a spare toothbrush he used Naruto's to brush his teeth, he was sure the blond wouldn't mind.

His inspection done, he cleaned up, turned the lights off and headed back into the bedroom. The only clothes of his that remained in the room were the pajamas he was wearing when he awoke, so he put the discarded black pants back on and looked around for his shirt but it was on the other side of the bed. He turned his eyes to the blond who was still sleeping peacefully in the bed.

He was just about to move to get the shirt when his attention was turned to the door as a light knock was heard. He knew it was a silent knock but he was able to hear it perfectly as if had been loud, forgetting the garment he walked to the door to see who it was.

"Aniki." he saw the elder Uchiha, standing there not much emotion showing on his face.

"Sasuke." Itachi looked over the younger Uchiha as Sasuke turned around to the bed to see if the blond had woken up. Itachi's eyes also glanced at the bed, seeing the blond sleeping obviously naked.

"Come on," Itachi tilted his head pointing to his room's direction. The younger Uchiha nodded and silently walked following the older brother until they reached the intended room. The younger of the two closed the door and sat in the chair, Itachi leaned on the wall inspecting his little brother.

"I would ask if you're ok, but I think ok is out of the question." Itachi smirked thinking of the tired blond and the marks all over Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a glare at the smirking Uchiha.

"Sorry." he chuckled, "Anyways…" he finally composed himself, a small smirk coming to his face.

"What now?" he asked all teasing gone, getting serious again; knowing that the situation called for it.

"I don't know."

"Sasuke I don't know how you feel about being turned but..." Sasuke concentrated on what Itachi was telling him since he seemed dead serious.

"Naruto...he didn't want to turn you. He felt that it was not fair to take your life from you. I told him that it would be ok. I'm sure you're ok with it, but to Naruto it was something selfish to do, however he didn't want to lose you and made his decision. He had no choice but to put you through that pain."

The sitting raven nodded, his brother didn't always talk this much but what he was telling him seemed to be in regards to the situation while he had been unconscious and the dilemma of the turning. He knew that for Itachi to be explaining things to him, which he hated doing, the blond must have been really upset.

"Yeah, I know how he felt." he sighed,

'really, must his dobe be such a worrier?'

"He just blames himself for everything."

"At least I'm glad things are fine, and you don't mind being a vampire."

Sasuke shook his head watching Itachi's eyebrow raise asking him if it was otherwise.

"It's fine."

"Hmm…"

"What?" now it was Sasuke's turn to question the response.

"At least now there will be no problem if there's no heir in the family, since you can take care of the company."Itachi smirked smugly at the thought of no more pressure on his part.

"I'll be going home later, now that there's no threat and that you have awoken. Everything is better and I should get back to work, I've neglected some contracts. If you need anything call."

"Thanks aniki" Sasuke rose from his seat with a nod to his brother.

"Well say thanks to Naru-chan for me" Sasuke snapped his eyes in a glare at the older Uchiha, and at the reaction Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at seeing his brother's over protectiveness and jealousy.

"Sorry, I know he's yours."

"I'll go change."

Itachi nodded as he sat in the chair with a smirk, he knew very well that all Uchiha's were like that, they didn't like anyone messing with was belonged to them. He didn't blame him, but it still entertained him to tease him, after all he was still his little brother, his eyes followed his otouto as he left the room closing the door behind mind still going over their conversation, a frown tugged at his eyes 'an heir' that was fine with the Uchiha family since he was not fond of children and didn't plan on having any for sometime but what about the Uzumaki or Namikaze? The Covenant? The elders?

'That's going to be a problem' he remembered what Tsunade had said and now he understood.

'Great.'

* * *

The raven walked into his room and grabbed some clothes to change, he barely glanced at the black slacks and dress shirt, it wasn't like he cared but he didn't like walking around with all the love marks and bites on his body for everyone to see. Not that he minded them but he still felt more comfortable when they were not being noticed by everyone except his little blond, although he wouldn't mind Naruto sporting his.

A part of his brain decided that yes, it would be good for them to see the marks he had left on the blond, after all they looked good on him, another part of his brain whispered that it was just his possessiveness trying to keep people like his brother away but he brushed it aside.

Whatever it was, the blond looked good with those marks marring his delicious skin not that it mattered because no one would be looking at his body.

Naruto was his and only guessed he could cover the love marks all over his body yet he couldn't do anything about the fang marks on his neck, not that he minded those, with a shrug of his shoulders he eased the silk shirt on after slipping into the slacks. Once done he combed his fingers through his hair and headed back into the blond's room, observing his new bright surroundings as he walked along the corridors on his way to Naruto's room and he had to admit he was surprised at not seeing Gaara or Iruka entered the room noiselessly and just as quiet he neared the bed, Naruto still laid asleep, he seemed so serene that he didn't want to wake him.

Sasuke inwardly groaned he was hungry, he had noticed it since he had showered specially in Itachi's company, it had been an insistent little pang but nothing pressing. Unfortunately now watching the sprawled blond, his skin displayed for him he knew there was no helping it, he would have to go downstairs.

It was not like he could just bite Naruto while he slept, even if it seemed tempting. He almost growled at the hunger pang in his stomach that increased as his eyes roamed the exposed throat as Naruto lay on his stomach and hugged his pillow, he turned around and after closing the door he headed for the stairs, his body moved a little too fast for his usual slow steps as he descended the stairs.

He barely glanced at the sitting room surprised that he hadn't seen Neji or Gaara, he snickered imagining where they were. Finally he reached the kitchen.

"Ah Sasuke-sama, I'm glad you're all better. Is there something I can help you with?" Isaribi asked with a small bow to the raven.

'Sama?' Sasuke eyed the maid confused.

"Ah Isarabi-chan, I'll help Sasuke, why don't you go check if Ayame-chan needs help."

"Hai Iruka-san, excuse me Sasuke-sama." she bowed at both males and left the room.

Sasuke didn't comment on the honorifics as he would ask Naruto later on, although he already had an idea, and he didn't feel comfortable with the title. Instead the raven watched the guardian as he walked in, his eyes sparkling with happiness and a warm smile in place.

"Why don't you sit Sasuke." the Uchiha sat down at the appointed chair and watched as Iruka smiled at him before turning and walking to the kitchen.

"Umm…I'm guessing you're hungry?" He opened the refrigerator; he briefly paused and looked back eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Hmm…"

The raven watched him take two blood packs out and walked back to the table and sit in front of him.

"Since you have just been turned you'll be hungrier than born vampires, it will be just for a few weeks. That will stabilize and you'll be able to feed less, but it will take a while. Here." Sasuke took the cold pack in his hand and raised a brow.

"Um… it's different because of the scent. When you feed with Naruto you could smell and feel the pulse."

He frowned, "With the blood packs once you pierce it don't remove it from your mouth until your done or it will spill, to elongate you fangs… well try remembering the scent of Naruto's blood, your throat will burn a little."

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered the taste of Naruto's blood and he felt as if his fangs had shifted and gotten longer. He opened his mouth slightly and Iruka nodded in approval with an encouraging smile.

"Ok now just pop the bag, pierce through and then you'll be feeding. These are type B, I'm not sure what you'll prefer but we can try this first." Iruka patiently explained to the raven as he followed instructions, and was surprised that it was quite simple, once the bag popped the blood flowed down his throat, the raven frowned, it did taste good. It was a familiar taste but it didn't taste nearly as good as when he drank Naruto's. Nonetheless it seemed to sate his hunger because his throat didn't burn and he no longer felt the stomach pangs.

Iruka remained quiet watching as Sasuke fed, then when he caught the raven's attention he started to explain again.

"Every time you feel hungry you need to feed to avoid any hunger pains. It will be confusing at first since you were turned and your body will still crave sometimes human food, so you won't be sure if you need blood or regular food that your body is asking for. As time passes you will not feel the hunger for human food, but like Naruto you can still eat it."

"Most vampires don't eat regular food unless they need to keep up appearances or just like Naruto they like it. He likes ramen so he'll eat it even if he doesn't need it."

The Uchiha nodded the blood pack almost empty.

"Where's Naruto? Shouldn't he be teaching him all this." the doors swung allowing Kakashi's voice to be heard as the male came into the room. His eyes took in both vampires sitting in the table they remained a little longer on the guardian but then they turned with a smirk at the feeding raven.

Iruka not pleased with the mocking comment turned his approving smile from Sasuke to a disapproving glared at the silver haired male before him.

"Kakashi."

Sasuke finished the blood pack and removed the now empty pack.

"He's sleeping Kakashi-sensei" the raven replied with a smirk.

"Tired him out did you?" the ex-ANBU teased, his smirk turned into a chuckled when Sasuke glared with a murderous intent.

"It's fine, I can help Sasuke. Now why are you here?" A less than pleased Iruka questioned.

"You wound me Iruka-chan. I just came over to let Naruto know that Jiraiya-sama will be here later."

Iruka sighed almost dejectedly at the news, he knew this would come but he didn't know either of the people in the house were ready for what would happen.

The raven remained silent watching Iruka pondering what was wrong. Sensing the questioning stare, the retainer smiled at the raven not wanting to worry the newly turned vampire, he pushed the other blood pack towards him urging him on. Glad when he took it and popped it in his mouth once again without asking questions.

"How long?" Iruka questioned with a brief nod as Sasuke successfully pierced the plastic.

"In an hour or two."

"Just him?"

"No, I think Tsunade-sama will be here to check on Sasuke."

"Right." the guardian nodded walked to the fridge and took out another pack "B right?"

"Hmm…" Iruka nodded in response lost in his thoughts.

"Here, you're going to need another one." he told Sasuke as he handed him the pack, since he was almost done. The raven raised a brow, he was no longer hungry.

"Trust me, you have to wake Naruto up" he snickered once again poking fun at the couple.

"Kakashi." Iruka reproached him. Was he really a teacher? how the hell did the man manage to keep his job? Iruka could already picture him taunting his students, removing the empty pack and placed it on the table; he snatched the pack from Kakashi's hand and popped it on his mouth ignoring Kakashi's comment.

"Huh, where's Gaara and his little lover?" Kakashi asked noting the redheads and Hyuuga's presence missing.

"With Temari. Neji and Gaara went to see her earlier." still that stern voice answered, Iruka shook his head reproachfully knowing full well that if the redhead had heard the comment it would have been something different than just a glare.

The Sabaku's temper was worst than both Kiba and Naruto together and Iruka was sure that his new lover was something he was not to be teased about.

"Oh." Sasuke moved the blood pack out of his mouth once finished, he felt filled completely to the rim. Just as he closed his mouth his fangs shifted to normal again, content that he didn't have to talk with the large incisors in his mouth he ran his tongue along the canines checking their length.

"Better?"

"M-hm, thank you," he replied politely to the retainer.

"If you need anything Sasuke just let me know." he smiled warmly.

The raven nodded and stood up; apparently he needed to let Naruto know that they were to expect a visit.

The Uchiha turned to Kakashi with a smirk. "Bye Kakashi-sensei, enjoy." he said his voice held a taunting tease, the silver haired guard heard the uncontrolled amused chuckle as the raven walked out of the kitchen.

"Tsk-tsk."

"Kakashi," Iruka stood up taking the empty pack and walked to the trash can.

"Do you have to tease him like that?" The silver haired vampire walked to Iruka and lightly grabbed his hand.

"He's Naruto's mate, he can handle it." he said as he pulled Iruka into his arms.

"But he just woke up a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah and he must have had a great welcome," Kakashi snickered, Iruka sigh his exasperation clear.

"Hmm… So worried about the elders?" Kakashi guessed at the reason the male was so tense even if he was in his arms.

"Jiraiya-sama mostly." Iruka's head rested on Kakashi's shoulder.

"He'll be fine; he can never stay mad at Naruto for long. The little Uchiha is already his mate, there's nothing he can do……Iruka"

"Hmm…" he turned his light brown eyes to meet with the Ex-ANBU's much darker color.

"About mates, have you thought of my question?" Iruka blushed pink, and Kakashi nuzzled his face into the guardian's neck, pulling his scarf down.

"So did you?" He whispered in his ear enticingly and Iruka shuddered at the warm breath.

"Have you decided?" he trailed kisses on his neck.

"Would you become," he bit teasingly on the exposed neck, sending a shiver up his spine. "Become my mate?" he sucked on the skin.

"Ka..Kakashi…" the smirking vampire straightened.

"Please," he added, then with a fierce need clashed his lips against the soft tender lips of the guardian, pressing his body against Iruka's who was leaning against the counter. He took advantage when Iruka gasped as he was pushed back and drove his tongue in seductively exploring his mouth, after a few long seconds of working his tongue expertly he relented and released the flushed vampire, but just briefly to tilt his head back and attach his lips to his throat, sucking lightly and successfully earning a small moan from Iruka.

"Kakashi…" Iruka's warning was more of a whimper than anything.

"Hmm…" Kakashi continued to suck, not leaving any marks; Iruka would kill him if he did. He continued his ministrations until he reached his ear, biting down softly on his earlobe and then his husky voice beckoned in a whisper.

"So are you going to say yes?"

"Wh...Why don't we..." Kakashi sucked and licked his ear

"Hm?"

"Don't we wait untilll this is over." Iruka forced himself to finish.

"And you'll give me an answer when this is over?" the sensuous tongue lapped at the warm skin.

"Uh-huh…"

"Ok then. I'll hold you to that." He looked into Iruka's eyes then he kissed him passionately taking his breath away again, this time Iruka couldn't suppress the moan as Kakashi ravished his mouth.

The Ex-ANBU pulled him into his arms and his hands wound in his waist, his hand trailing down to his ass. Iruka quickly pulled away with a small growl of disapproval.

"Kakashi!" he warned, the silver haired vampire sighed, "I know, sorry. But you have to hurry, how long are you going to make me wait till your mine." Kakashi pressed against the guardian grinding his hips into Iruka and showing him just how eager he was to be with him, Iruka blushed both at the bold comment and his growing enthusiasm.

'He's really persistent'

"Sorry Ruru, I'll wait." His lips ghosted over Iruka's one more time and then released him from his hold.

"Ja ne, Iruka-chan." The vampire winked and pulled his scarf up before silently exiting the room.

* * *

Koi- love

Aniki- older/elder brother

otouto- little/younger brother

Ja Ne / Ja Na - See you later/ see you then

**ok everyone this is the end of this chapter al ittle more to go and the grand finaly and we will be uploading an epilouge with many new and exciting conclutions.**

**dont forget to comment and let us know what you think so far. **

**also remember to congratulate dafny hime who shares the account with me of her upcoming birthday on the 25 of this month.**

**Always promote yaoi , let the world know it's goodness.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for sticking with us for so long we appreciate your comments and remember even if just to let us know that your enjoying reading it is enough.**

**Warning , boy on boy , yaoi goodness.**

**Disclaimer we dont own naruto only the cookies we bake .**

**Thank you for our wonderful beta blugirlami21 that takes her time to do our chapters fast so we can deliver them to our readers.**

**on with the show**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room for the second time, his little blond had barely moved and was still sleeping peacefully, the raven walked to the bed and sat down next to the smaller body.

Naruto was face down on his stomach; the covers were pulled down and twisted around his legs leaving his body revealed. The raven covered his naked body noticing the small Goosebumps rising on his tanned skin.

Lying down next to his lover he decided that he could let him sleep a little longer. With a glance at the clock he figured the elders would be in the house in one hour and a half so he would give Naruto just a bit longer, he didn't feel comfortable waking him up when he seemed so tired and in need of a few more hours rest…………….

"Naruto…hey, wake up…"

"Hmmm," the blond snuggled deeper into the pillow, not wanting to let go of the comfort that sleeping was giving him.

"Fine then."

Azure orbs opened at feeling a hot wet appendage making a fiery trail down his neck.

"Mmm…you really like waking me up like that." The blond pointed out as he turned his body toward the raven with a smile as he remembered the last time that he had also awoken to a similar situation.

With a satisfied stretch in bed the blond sat up, he yawned trying to drive the sleepiness away, his clothes were in a heap on the other side of the bed, the only thing that was near was the raven's pajama top, and with a small shrug he downed the silky item.

The shirt hung on him but he was content at the smell of the raven that surrounded him, it more than made up for the size.

"That's because it's the only way I can wake you up dobe." The raven pulled the blond into his arms and rubbed his back, knowing that he was in pain, after all he had noticed the small wince when he stretched.

Naruto's tanned arms wrapped around the Uchiha as he snuggled closer and let him rub his back enjoying the treatment.

"How long have you been awake?" he mumbled the question as he melted into his warm embrace.

"I didn't sleep, I was not tired…" He answered meeting black eyes to blue.

"You were awake all this time?" Naruto said with a small mewl as Sasuke rubbed his lower back.

"Yeah, I also talked to Itachi and both Iruka and Kakashi." Sasuke smirked at the blond's reaction.

"You left me alone?" small pink lips turned up in a pout. The smirk widened and he reached out taking hold of his chin, tilting it carefully bringing azure eyes to focus back on him, leaning in his silky lips ghosted over pink soft ones in a tender caress,

"Yes… but it was only for a short while." he reassured him pulling him up for a kiss. Naruto opened his mouth without hesitation, the raven was his and what he desired he would give.

He allowed his mate to take him, his sinful tongue tasting and mapping as it moved in accordance with his tongue fulfilling their primal needs. The kiss was growing more heated as they now battled with one another seeking the other's taste. Needing oxygen, they separated after a long moment of passion, their foreheads resting against each other's and their breathless pants mingled together.

"You feed?" Naruto asked once he was able to get his voice back.

"Hmm, but it didn't taste the same," the raven frowned remembering the differences, the blond noticed his displeasure and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's because I'm your mate, and the blood of a mate is said to be better than any other's blood..."

"I guess that make sense," as they lay in the comforting embrace, the raven watched his mate timidly bite his lip.

"What is it?"

"Now I'm hungry," he said sighing dejectedly.

A slow smirk spread on Sasuke's lips and his chest shook with a low chuckle.

Seeing Naruto's questioning eyes he tilted his head to the side exposing his neck, in open invitation.

"But you just fed, and I don't want you to be hungry if I feed from you…I'll just go downstairs." Sun kissed locks shook from side to side to emphasize his answer on the subject.

"There's no need, Kakashi made me drink one more than necessary, he anticipated this situation, so it's fine."

"Why is Kakashi here?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"I'll explain after you feed."

Resigned to Sasuke's insistence, Naruto nodded and shifted to straddle the Uchiha, the big silk shirt slipped to hang off the side of his lithe body but he didn't notice as his tongue came out. Dragging his tongue slowly across, he licked the spot the he had fed from before. The fiery blood sang for him in an enticing call and he opened his small lips to reveal his already elongated fangs. They brushed against the vein and the craving to take his mate's blood intensified into delicious desire, his mouth pressed down sinking the canines into the tasteful skin.

The blood immediately dripped into his mouth and he couldn't help the closing of his eyes or the needy moan that escaped his throat at the feeling of the sinful blood filling him, it was so delicious, it was driving him crazy. Sasuke released a throaty moan of his own as he felt Naruto's pleasure course through his body and therefore his own. The feeling of the long pulls was nearly enough to make his cock twitch with desire.

The heat burned through his body with each drawn mouthful and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The blond withdrew his fangs with a breathless moan once he had taken enough to sate his hunger. His sensitive tongue licked the mark clean knowing that it wouldn't heal completely for a couple of weeks until their connection was complete.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," the raven told him, voice laced with heavy lust Naruto licked at the raven's pale, soft, silky lips but it wasn't enough; craving more he pulled him into a kiss as his hands tangled in the soft black strands. Sasuke feeling the passion tightened his hold on the smaller waist bringing the body flush with his. To taste Sasuke more, the blond thrust his tongue into his mouth, their mouths clashed with hungry abandon, no careful caresses or gentle teasing, mere desire, need and lust as he explored the overwhelming taste.

Lapping at every space and thoroughly enjoying his new favorite taste; the wonderful taste of mint flavor that was distinctly Sasuke and drove him wild.

They separated after Sasuke regained control of the kiss, taking him with new raw desire. Naruto moaned when he was shown that the raven liked to be the one in charge of providing all the pleasure.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke's breathing came out hard, the heat between them continued to build, it was nearly unbearable in its intensity, but so consuming they both yearned for more.

"Hmm…?" He heard as he lapped at the exposed neck sucking, licking and loving how Naruto exposed more of the tanned warm skin for him to taste.

"We can't…" he murmured against heated flesh, yet he continued to lick along his neck, as he fought with his mind and his desires. The raven knew they couldn't finish this but he just couldn't ignore his want, his need to taste every part of the blond.

"Why?" Naruto asked him, although it came out more like a moan the Uchiha hesitated, he wanted to fuck him, he wanted to see him writhing underneath him in pleasure, begging for his touch, have his voice calling his name in ecstasy again. However he knew he couldn't, the elders would be there in a few minutes; so he had to stop and soon before he got any harder than what he already was. He groaned internally, but released the blond.

"Because." Naruto's hooded eyes met his hungry black ones waiting to know why the raven had stopped.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade will be here in half an hour."

Naruto stiffened in reaction at the news, his mind now clear of its previous haze.

"What?" he asked in a shocked, almost panicked voice.

Quickly pulling back from the embrace to see Sasuke's face.

"Kakashi came to let you know but since you were asleep he told me to relay the message." The Uchiha's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner at feeling the new emotion of dread from the blond.

"Nooo." Naruto groaned out loud.

"What is it?" His mate asked now worried at his extreme reaction.

"He's going to kill me," he muttered releasing a sigh.

"Why?" Sasuke didn't like the blond's distressed look.

"You'll see," was his response as he ghosted his lips over the raven's one last time in a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower before they get here." He slid off the comfortable lap he had been sitting on and walked into the bathroom still deep in thought.

The raven was curious; Naruto had the same reaction as Iruka although his was a bit more bothered, what could be so bad? Sakura was gone so that couldn't be the problem, but he knew he would have to wait to find out. His eyes followed his blond as he walked into the bathroom and swiftly closed the door. He really did look sexy in just his pajama shirt he mused and wondered how good it would feel to take the blond in the shower.

With a shake of his head he tried to get rid of those thoughts, he couldn't think of that for now even if he was already hard. There was no helping it he would just wait until this was over then he would ravish his little blond.

long after he had disappeared into the shower Naruto dragged his feet as he finished changing, the raven was watching his lover stall, and he had enough of being in the dark. He rose from the chair where he had been watching the brooding prince and opened his arms welcoming him into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what's going on, won't you please tell me?"

"It's just that Jira-" Naruto was interrupted as he heard the door bell ring and he turned to Sasuke,

"They are here, come on. You'll find out soon enough." Naruto reached up and chastely kissed Sasuke with affection. As they separated his sky blue orbs shone with full emotion as they looked straight into curious black pools, that despite their usual blank state now showed worry at the unknown situation.

"I love you ok, no matter what." Sasuke nodded, but was immediately pulled along as they walked towards the door. It didn't even give him a lot of time to think a reason for there to be any need for extra reassurance but he kept his silence.

* * *

Jiraiya walked into the house, and immediately smirked when he felt the presence of a new pureblood's, a strong, commanding, powerful presence just like the young prince's. He glanced at Tsunade who was walking right behind him with a grin.

"Iruka." the elders greeted.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, please come in," the elder looked at the uneasy guardian.

"So where is she? Has she awakened already?" the elder interrogated.

"Um…. Jiraiya. Why don't we go the study?" Tsunade asked him, glancing at the shocked pale white guardian that had frozen at the door.

"Eh, ok what's going on? You said I had to wait until he was better from fighting Orochimaru and I have! I waited two days now and I want to see him and his new mate." Jiraiya snapped, exasperated as he was ushered into the study room's direction. He had been told to wait, that it was important. He was proud that the blond defeated Orochimaru, to have taken the traitor down and gotten revenge in the name of the Hokage.

He was also pleased with both Gaara and Kakashi because they took care of Sasori and the Haruno Covenant. And above all he was exceptionally satisfied that the union was no longer a problem and even if the elder hadn't been aware that the prince had a love interest, he couldn't wait to meet his new mate. The new pureblood presence that he could feel, resonating in the mansion with untapped power.

"Umm… they'll be down in a minute." Iruka told him after clearing his throat.

"Fine." The white haired elder huffed as he entered the study and took a seat.

"Tsunade?" The blonde turned her hazel eyes to him.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked her, his eyes narrowed at her strange behavior.

"It's nothing," Jiraiya eyed her curiously, she was obviously lying. She was in deep thought so there was no way that something was not bothering her, but he just didn't know what it could be.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yosh!" (*) He tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand, opened the door and walked in.

"There you ar-" Jiraiya froze with a smile on his face, his eyes wide as saucers immediately when he spotted the new couple. Tsunade and Iruka intently watched the white haired elder both ready to try to intervene.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto closed the door and releasing Sasuke's hand, he walked towards the elder. Anger flashed through Jiraiya and everyone in the room felt it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he accused, dark brown eyes flashing with a tint of red.

"Look I can explain," Naruto tried to reason.

"Well someone had better!" he turned his glare at Sasuke, and then it went back to the blond expectantly.

"Sasuke is my mate." Naruto told him, firmness in his voice but the elder didn't even acknowledge the blond instead he whirled around and turned a furious glare at the others in the room.

"And you two knew this, all of you knew this?" He accused the blonde elder and vampire guardian.

"Oh calm down." Tsunade rolled her eyes at the overreaction.

"Calm down? Calm down! How could you have allowed this? Do you know what this means?"

"Yes I do." She glared at him.

"And You!" He turned to the prince again.

"How could you?" He accused and Naruto lowered his eyes, his hair covering his blue azure crystal eyes.

"Jiraiya I-"

"I what? Exactly what is your excuse?"

Sasuke didn't like the way he was talking to the blond, he could feel his love's sadness, and he really didn't see the big deal; so he had been a human.

"A human, but a HIM nonetheless." Jiraiya bellowed, but Naruto snapped his stare at the elder.

"I don't have anything against you" he told Sasuke.

'Yeah riiiight' Sasuke begged to differ...

"Jiraiya-sama" Iruka tried to calm the elder down, he was too upset and it wouldn't end well if he regain control of his emotions.

"Jiraiya" Tsunade warned just like Iruka weary of the outcome.

"You know how important your union was, you're the last pureblood." he glanced at Sasuke.

"Well not anymore, but you very well knew what your responsibilities are. What? You just decided to condemn all vampires?"

"That's enough Jiraiya" Tsunade glared at the white haired vampire knowing that his big mouth would cause problems if he kept going at it.

"Why are you acting like what he did is not wrong, he knew that he was the only one who could give his people an heir."

Sasuke turned to the blond, as understanding washed through him.

"Why else was the whole stupid union pushed by the other elders, 300 years that they have waited for a pureblood. It's not fair but it was your responsibility." Jiraiya said more calmly after having blown off his steam, he turned away from Naruto too upset to look at him.

Naruto knew what his responsibilities were but he didn't want that, he wanted Sasuke and he had made his choice when he decided to make Sasuke his mate and turned him, not letting him die.

"I am sorry Jiraiya, but I don't regret what I did."

"And you don't plan to have an heir?"

"No, I won't have an heir with someone I don't love." Naruto clarified knowing that Jiraiya was talking about producing an heir with someone else.

"How can you do this to your father, Minato would have never-" The trash can caught fire as a wave of anger pulsed through Sasuke stopping the comment before it was finished, his eyes turning a deep crimson red and he glared at the elder.

Via his connection he had felt Naruto's hurt; it had pained him to hear that he had disappointed his father and he didn't like it when he was hurt.

"Sasuke" Naruto grabbed his hand and flicked his other hand to the fire as ice covered the fire extinguishing raised a brow at the ravens over protectiveness, he hadn't meant to say it but he couldn't control himself in the angered and disappointed state that he had been.

He had regretted it the moment it left his mouth knowing that it would hurt for Naruto to hear he wasn't meeting his father's expectations. But wow the Uchiha was impressive; he had sensed his mate's pain and acted without forethought.

He released a long sigh, "Anyways there's nothing that can be done now." He sat back down in the chair inspecting the pair. Who was he kidding? He couldn't stay mad at the blond for long, and he did seem to love the raven.

"Now that you got that out of your system I need to check Sasuke, but he seems fine." Tsunade walked past the elder eyeing the still glaring raven.

"So what are his abilities?" Jiraiya drawled out, but the female smirked knowing that it was his way of stating that he had already given in.

Naruto relaxed and smiled at Sasuke trying to reassure him. The Uchiha's eyes turned black once again, and he turned his glare from the elder to the blond that was holding onto his hand.

His eyes softened as Naruto squeezed his hand.

"Well let's find out, obviously fire," she said referring to the new burned and frozen trashcan, Iruka sighed relieved that everything had calmed down.

The psychic put her hands on Sasuke's temples and closed her eyes, they glowed a light green and Sasuke closed his eyes as well as he felt the warm energy that passed from her body to his with tingling warmth.

"Hmm…" She opened her eyes after a minute of silence, black onyx eyes opened as well, staring at her hazel ones.

"So?" Jiraiya pressed, everyone interested in what she had to say.

"Impressive, for now I can see fire, lightning and if trained properly he'll master taijutsu." (*) she replied with a smirk.

"What else?" Jiraiya asked knowing that she was impressed with what was still coming.

"Illusions." Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow, he understood the other ones but he didn't see what she meant with illusions. However he noticed the others reactions; Naruto gave him a brilliant smile, Iruka's eyes had widened in surprise and Jiraiya just looked over him with what he would call interest.

"Illusions, Sasuke are referred to mind control powers, for example Naruto can control and hypnotize others, that is the ability he possesses in mind control. Most purebloods and even powerful second level vampires develop mind control powers; it just differs from individual to individual. It can be latent but you will be capable of projecting any illusions that you desire into someone's mind, that person will see what you want to show them and believe it as real." she explained thoroughly what in not too long from now would be one of his special abilities.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the living room, he had come back to check how things would turn out. Well aware that things wouldn't go easy and Ayame had already told him that Naruto had just walked into the study room with Sasuke to meet with Jiraiya and Tsunade, so now it was just a matter of time.

"And how come you're not reading your book?" Gaara asked as the redhead and Hyuuga walked into the room. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as the couple entered the room but shrugged in response to the question.

"You know Gaara ever since you've been with Neji you're a lot more calm." He stated instead earning him a glare from the vampire and a smug smirk from the mentioned mortal.

"And I'm not reading because there's more important things, we have guests."

Neji turned to Gaara, the redhead focused in on the new presence held within the house and he sighed. Turning his head towards the direction of the study room with a frown.

The Hyuuga watched as Kakashi frowned as well, his eyes also turned into the room's direction.

"What ?" he asked since neither of them seemed to want to explain.

"Jiraiya-sama is here," Gaara said turning to the Hyuuga.

"And he's pissed." Kakashi added.

The young Hyuuga hated not understanding what was happening. "Mind explaining," he added seeing no further details were forthcoming.

The redhead's green emerald eyes turned up to lilac ones.

"The reason Tsunade didn't let Kakashi tell the elders of Sasuke's turning is because Naruto is the last pureblood and he was the only one who could have an heir."

"No female mate no heir," Kakashi shortened the explanation.

Gaara nodded and Neji understood now what the blond's responsibilities were.

'Seriously, were all odds against them' the group remained quiet for a while waiting for the verdict to come.

"What's that?" Gaara asked shocked. A few minutes after the pregnant silence, Kakashi nodded,

"Yeah, he's got a temper. Sasuke had to have gotten pretty mad to have raised his presence like that." Kakashi added in thought……

* * *

"So now what?" Naruto asked Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"The other elders are aware of the situation, they were informed of what happened from what Kakashi and Gaara reported. But we don't know what Orochimaru's true objective was, since you were the only one who knew and Tsunade insisted that we wait to hear it from you since you were not going to leave" he looked at Sasuke "your mate" Jiraiya finished and watch the blond who nodded.

"Orochimaru's true plan was to use a seal; he didn't say which one but the seal would allow him to take full control of my body making it his. The objective was that he would become a pureblood and destroy anyone who opposed him, the Haruno Covenant or the one's involved in his plot gained power, so they agreed with the condition that Sakura became my Queen which in turn would allow Orochimaru to change from Prince to King." he finished and both the blonde and his new mate took a seat in the side couch.

"What about the new Hokage?" Naruto turned to Jiraiya at the question.

The elder grinned."Well not me, I pass. I have better things to do."

"You call writing your perverted crap better things." Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Well is not really up to us anymore." Jiraiya said ignoring his comment.

"Since you have your mate now, you know that you have your new position and the elder's opinions are second to your final word. So what do you want?"

"What I want is for Tsunade Baa-chan to take the Hokage's position."

"Why me?" she asked shocked, the blond grinned at her half-shock, half appalled reaction.

"Oh come on, as a human you will do what's best for humans and vampires alike. And you will do the job great, I'm sure of it. So how about it?"

"I'm sure it will definitely be a problem with the other elders…" she mentioned trying to get out of it.

"Just Koharu and Homura since they hate you, but Asuma will be fine with it." He told her not even lying about the displeasure the two elders held for the psychic.

"Besides with Asuma, Jiraiya, me and Sasuke against the two of them, and with Orochimaru and Sasori gone; majority wins. What they want doesn't matter right?" Jiraiya chuckled at the blond's flippant dismissal of the elder's opinions.

"No, but they will still give you lip about your new Queen." Jiraiya turned to the blushing blond and Tsunade stifled the laughter that wanted to burst out.

"What?" the white haired elder asked seeing the four different reactions.

".HA…Ha" Tsunade couldn't hold it and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Sorry ….ha ...is just…ha ha. Here." She said tapping Jiraiya's head and projecting what she had seen earlier when she was trying to pinpoint when Sasuke would wake up.

The vision clearly showed their sexual roles. The vampires eyes widened at the quick flash and then he burst laughing, he laughed loud and hard, so much that he was holding his stomach and doubled over.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment, red as a tomato. Already having an idea of what Tsunade had just showed him.

"You mean you're the uke?. Ha..ha..hahaha. The prince turned out to be a princess hahaha... I can't believe this Naru-chan our own Hime-sama."(*) the blond was fuming with anger and embarrassment, his eyes now red; he was going to kill Tsunade.

Sasuke grabbed him, his hands wounding on the small waist, he knew very well the blond's temper when he was being teased and the anger rolling of him was greater than the embarrassment reflected on his race.

"Oh god this is too much." The elder dropped on the chair trying to calm down.

"Gome...ph... gomen" (*) he snickered.

"Anyways you still have to meet with the elders," he wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughing as he took a deep breath trying to be serious.

"And take both your new positions and announce Tsunade as the new Hokage."

"Hmph" Naruto turned his face away annoyed at the vampire.

"Oh come on Naru-chan don't pout, it's unbecoming of a Hime." He immediately started glaring daggers at Jiraiya again wondering if he should freeze him or burn him. Both sounded perfect to him right about now.

"Jiraiya-sama" the quiet Iruka reproached him, not liking the fun that he was poking at the blond's expense.

"Ok that's enough of your fun, leave him alone. We have to go." Tsunade hit Jiraiya at his continued snickering.

"Can you even say that with a straight face?"

"Shut up, and come on." She glared heatedly at the white haired elder.

"Fine." He slowly stood from his seat.

"No matter," the elder said in front of the blond.

"I'm glad you're fine and happy," he ruffled the blond locks, then his eyes turned to the raven that was behind the blond.

"Welcome to the family I guess."

"Thanks." Sasuke nodded, willing to call a truce.

"Hmm... I bet Kakashi could train you, his lightning abilities are phenomenal and I'm certain he won't have an objection to being your personal tutor." Jiraiya remarked still inspecting the raven.

"Come on," Tsunade called as she walked into the living room spotting the man that they were talking about. Both Gaara and Neji stood as they saw them come in. The quiet redhead raised an eyebrow surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto walk into the room holding hands.

Jiraiya on the other hand glared at them. "Both of you knew and didn't say anything."

"Ero-Sennin" Naruto warned.

"Whatever…Kakashi I hope that you'll be glad to know that you will be training our new pureblood," Jiraiya tried but couldn't help it, he chuckled. "with his powers, they'll fill you in on the details. Naruto, Sasuke, I will see both of you in the Hokage tower in two days, this will give you some time to think of how to break the news, and besides you also have to be ready to take on your new roles."

"Hai" Naruto answered gloomy at the thought of meeting with the rest of the elders.

For his part Jiraiya chuckled, still surprised at the news.

"Stop being an idiot, let's go." Tsunade grumbled as they were walked to the entrance by Iruka.

"So why did you get mad?" Kakashi addressed the raven, Sasuke looked away. He didn't like that everyone knew how he felt, Uchiha's always controlled their emotions.

"Jiraiya was being an asshole." Naruto answered for him as they sat down.

"He seems to have taken it well." Gaara told him as they sat down across from the raven and blond.

"Not really but is not as bad as how Koharu and Homura will take it, they unlike Jiraiya will probably want to really kill me."

"I don't see the problem you can always just-" Kakashi stopped midsentence when he saw both Naruto and Sasuke glaring at him knowing what he was about to say.

"Fine, no, geez it was just an option. Anyways I better go, I will talk to you later with more details of the training. Ja ne." (*) He puffed away, he didn't know they would take insult at the idea of Naruto producing an heir with some random vampire.

Really, possessive much? Then again it was a byproduct of being mated.

Looking at Sasuke over; the young Hyuuga relized that he really hadn't changed much in appearance. He was content to note that he was still the stoic Uchiha that he had known since childhood. His body was a tad bigger and his muscles were tighter, but other than his eyes being a little darker his skin was the same pale yet healthy color.

"So where, were you guys?" Naruto asked them breaking the silence. Ayame had mentioned that they had gone out before the couple had headed into the study room.

"We went to go get changed." the Hyuuga quickly answered.

"Oh…" the raven raised a brow at the answer, he knew they were lying because Iruka had specified earlier that they had gone to see Temari. He shared a look with Neji in warning that obviously said 'you're lying', but he didn't say anything else on the matter.

Neji's lips thinned out in his own way of suggesting that Sasuke not push the issue.

"I will be leaving today," the redhead told the blond not even taking note of the silent exchange between the ravens.

"I talked to Kiba and it seems all the involved vampires from the Haruno Covenant were terminated, so there's no problem with things going back to normal. Itachi-san also left earlier before you talked with Jiraiya-sama. Moegi and Mizuki dragged Konohamaru out when the turning started, he's staying with them, of course Ebisu is still with them and Kiba has a member of his pack making rounds on them."

"Konohamaru, how did he-"

"He was a little surprised," Gaara told him with all honesty.

The blond sighed, it must be hard for the one he considered his little brother to understand his choice..

"He'll be fine, I'm sure he will understand." Gaara said watching the distressed blond and it wasn't just him, Sasuke was also noticing the uneasiness and he tightened his grip on the blond.

"Neji has already told his uncle that he would be returning to the Hyuuga mansion."

"What about you?"

"I'll be going back to the company in a couple of days…and I'll be going home too if you don't need me here anymore." Naruto shook his head, with an appreciative smile at the redhead.

"Arigatou (*), Gaara but we'll be fine and I'm truly sorry for dragging you through this whole mess."

"There is no need to apologize, you know that." Naruto nodded and turned to look at the raven.

"You should both be going back to school" he said meaning Sasuke and Neji, the Uchiha eyed the blond and raised a brow in silent question.

The blond shook his head in understanding. "No I have already disregarded too many responsibilities; I can't go to school to have fun. However you do have to finish, besides I'm sure Neji would be lonely; it's not like either of you talk to many people." he said turning to smile at the Hyuuga.

Both Gaara and Neji smirked at the silent communication between him and Sasuke. Naruto noting the smirks blushed

"What?"

"Nothing" the redhead chuckled.

Not liking being embarrassed at their teasing, he grinned wickedly, already knowing how to tease them back.

"So Gaara, when would you be claiming Neji as your mate?" the killing intent aimed at the prince was noticeable.

"Well it would be nice for Kakashi to train both and turning Neji wouldn't be the same, its much less painful and he will not be badly hurt either." he said jokingly.

"That's if he wants to." the Uchiha taunted.

"We have to go." Gaara glared at both, his eyes a frosted green.

"Jeez I'm only kidding, it doesn't really matter what Neji is, the Hyuuga's will still be in the underworld what with Kiba and Hinata." Naruto pointed out, Sasuke smirked as he watched Neji visibly tense.

"See you Naruto, we will give you some time alone" Gaara returned the taunt, the blond stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke." Neji nodded, tense as he followed the redhead, neither noticed Naruto giggle as he stood from his seat.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke whispered seductively in his ear as he embraced him from behind.

"Gaara's embarrassment," the blond managed to answer firmly as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Do you still want to sleep?" the raven's offer didn't conceal the promise of pleasure. The blond turned to face his mate and smiled mischievously at the invitations. Reaching up on his tiptoes he kissed Sasuke's lips, his pink warm tongue in an open invitation traced the lower lip. He lifted his head to meet his eyes, shaking his head from side to side he whispered back... "No, I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Hmm…I like that" Sasuke tightened his grip on the smaller waist as he leaned down to suck on Naruto's ear.

His body pressed against the blond's, so possessive and in need; Naruto pressed back, his arms wounding around broad shoulders bringing his body as close as possible to the hard body in understanding of the raven's need, because like Sasuke the need he showed was his as well. Without the need of words the blond materialized them into their bedroom to continue what they had left off earlier.

* * *

"Sasuke knows something is up." Neji announced after what had seem to be a quiet departure.

"Why do you say that?" Emerald green eyes flickered to the raven seating next to him.

"He knew that the changing excuse was a lie."

"Hm, we can't tell him, Temari will kill us."

"Do you think they'll be fine with this?" the redhead shrugged in response as they drove to their destination.

"You try changing their mind."

He sighed inwardly, "They just want to see him happy." They both remained in their own thoughts; there were a few long minutes of silence.

"Hinata will be fine, Kiba will never hurt her." The redhead tried to assure the male hoping that the idea of his cousin with the werewolf was what had been plaguing his mind since they left the mansion. After all, the Hyuuga was overprotective when it came to the older heiress.

Neji didn't comment he just remained quiet, both males got of the car after the quiet closing the door and locking the car the redhead glanced at his lover, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Would you tell me what's bothering you already?" Gaara growled as they entered the vampire's place although he was hardly at home; needing to spend the nights at work when he was too busy. He also spent too much time in Naruto's house when he was with the blond. Therefore he didn't use the apartment much, but he didn't own a house because it brought up more suspicion through the years.

It was the reason he had an apartment, well more like a condo but the vampire was used to changing it or leaving it alone for a few years while he got new ones in need to avoid suspicion when he didn't age. The place was done to his liking; it was secluded and not seen by too many people. He closed the door behind him and watched the raven walk in; he had a frown in response to the redhead's outburst. Gaara scowled, he didn't like the emotions he was experiencing.

Kakashi had been right; since everything had started he had become more open when it came to things after being with Neji and not knowing what was wrong with the Hyuuga now was making him uneasy and in return angry at himself. It was stupid the redhead knew, he was always cold and distant, he never cared or seemed to notice when one of his partners was worried or were bothered by something.

He was annoyed that he cared, that Neji was different and had broken through what he thought were rock solid defenses. The fact that it had happened and progressed in such a short time was also a need for concern. It had been less than a month and Gaara was already head over heels over the stoic Hyuuga. How the hell did that happen! He wanted to yell, but didn't even recognize some of the feelings that the Hyuuga was forcing him to become acquainted with.

For crying out loud, the raven was just as bad as him when expressing himself. Except that he seemed to accept his feelings for the redhead without question or debate and easily expressed them with him. And that was what worried him now, Neji had been quiet ever since they had left the mansion and he seemed to be troubled with something and the silence was bringing his insecurities up to the forefront.

"Gaara about what Naruto said."

The vampire stiffened, realizing now why he had been quiet all this time, it had nothing to do with Hinata. It had been about the comment that both Naruto and Sasuke had made. The redhead turned to face the raven.

"Neji what he said; he was only teasing you, you know I wouldn't-"

"Turn me?" Neji finished for him, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall facing the redhead.

"Sasuke was different, he was dying and there was nothing else that could have been done." Pushing himself off the wall with a small sigh Neji neared Gaara and took his hands into his.

"You still don't want me?" he whispered.

"No of course I do." Gaara looked up into his lovers eyes at the soft question.

"But you wouldn't want me as your mate!"

"That's not it."

"What then?"

"Turning you into a vampire is not what I want; I want you as you are. It doesn't matter if you're a human or a vampire, you are still the same person." he stated, returning the words that he had been told by the Hyuuga when he had heard his story about Yashamaru.

"And I know it's too soon to say this, but I want you and I'll always will." Gaara pulled Neji into his embrace, his head resting on the strong chest.

"I just hoped that you would want me," the words a brief whisper.

"You think that I don't want you?" Gaara looked into his lilac almost white eyes incredulous of the Hyuuga's words.

"I don't know." his eyes turned from surprised green.

"You are the only person either human or vampire who has ever made me feel like this." His voice was soft and shy "…your blood, even it was a small amount when I drank it…it was the most enticing blood that I had ever had, the….feeling it was so blissful and it made my whole body want you, I couldn't resist it."

Gaara's hand brought Neji's chin down so his eyes were on level with his, "Neji I've craved your blood, also there's nothing else I want more than for you to become my mate, but I want you to take your time to know if this is what you really want. Because once you make your decision there won't be any going back and I don't know if I could go through through something like what happened in the past if you changed your mind and n-"

"Mmm-" the redhead was interrupted by Neji suddenly as he swept his tongue past his lips in a fierce kiss, pulling the smaller body to him, the raven's hand trailed from his back to his neck as he pulled into red locks to force his head back allowing him to take him deeper as he massaged and explored the redhead fully. He drove his tongue into his mouth with such abandon it almost seemed the raven would devour the redhead from within, the passion and desire in the long kiss showing his feelings and need. Once Neji released him from the ardent kiss, Gaara was left flustered and breathing heavy.

"I'm glad to hear how you feel, and blood aside just the thought of you heats my whole body and makes it just unbearable," he whispered into his ear, hot breath ghosting over it in a heated caress.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he told him huskily, his voice not concealing his lust and hungry desire.

***LEMON****

Still in their heated state they somehow managed to make it into the bedroom. He hadn't even reached the bed when the raven had already pushed him into the mattress and climbed on top of him, his hands greedily roaming the petite form as he worked on Gaara's black silk shirt and tossing it aside he caressed the creamy exposed stomach enjoying the shiver that ran up his lover's body.

Licking his lips in anticipation and excitement the Hyuuga unzipped the tight pants and with a jerky motion he removed the pants and briefs, pushing the shoes and socks to the floor along with the other clothes, leaving Gaara fully exposed to his intent gaze.

"Hmm…you're already getting hard," he smirked as his hand enveloped the semi hard cock and started to coax him into hardness.

"Ah…" The redhead released a low moan at the pleasure that his sensitive cock was receiving, his breathing was heavy and his body trembled with anticipation.

"Do you like that?" Neji asked, his hand moving to stroke the hard cock faster. Neji leaned onto his exposed chest and took his nipple on his mouth. His hot tongue encircled the pink nub before drawing it into his awaiting mouth to sucked and bitten teasingly; his free hand brushed the other one not wanting to leave it unattended.

Moving his hand up and down Gaara's throbbing length, Neji would speed up and slow down every so often. Hooded lilac eyes were fixed on the redhead as his head moved from side to side in his overwhelming pleasure.

"Neji..." Gaara moaned as his body arched into the raven, his hips thrusting in sync with the warm hand that was taking him into the most pleasurable fiery hell that he could ever think of. With a shuddered groan the redhead threw his head back, his mouth opening releasing breathless pants, his fangs glinting in the light. Rapt, Neji watched as the redhead cried out, his hand was wet with the pre-cum, marking his nearing orgasm. Releasing the nipple from his mouth once he had toyed with it for a while, the raven was pleased to leave it red and hardened.

He sensually trailed his tongue across the heaving chest, he made it his objective to lick and bite a trail in the pale skin; he relished marking his redhead as proof that he belonged only to him, that only he could drive him to moan and plea for him, and only murmured a groan of his own hearing Gaara's pants and moans of broken forms of his name that told the Hyuuga of the pleasure he was receiving.

His own erection was beginning to feel constricted in the tight confines of his pants but he would wait to take him. First he needed to be sure that the redhead got what he deserved.

"Ahh...….mmm" The Hyuuga captured the red swollen lips into a searing kiss, his lips sucking on the wet lips at first, then their tongues meeting in a brief battle of dominance but as soon as Neji thrust his tongue into Gaara's mouth rubbing his tongue against his, exploring the moist cavern intimately, that battle was won with Gaara's moan of acceptance to the dominant male. It didn't matter, not as long as the redhead could taste him, as long as he could have more of him, Gaara didn't mind being dominated because at that moment even the vampire knew that having control would not make the need, the hunger and desire running through his body go away.

Neji pumped his cock faster knowing that his lover was at his limit and would soon explode. While in his utopia; one that consisted solely of hearing his name being called over and over, either panted or moaned it didn't matter; it was that desire that the redhead expressed that was heaven to him, it was as if those lips were begging for his knee to spread those legs open and for his free hand to move to that tight ring of muscles that he loved to fuck.

His fingers, coated with sweet pre-cum rubbed the puckered entrance, teasingly in an intense friction. He inserted one finger was not even aware of the intrusion but he panted heavily

"Ne...Neji, I can..nt..I ..m.." as his hips moved, his hands gripped tightly onto the crimson sheets. The raven taking his time proceeded to insert another finger in, he curled his fingers as he stretched the tight hot passage wide.

"Ugh…" this time Gaara did notice the intrusion and winced in reaction as he bucked his hips trying to ease his discomfort. The raven slid his hand down the hot whole length and squeezed him lightly as he brought his hand up to the tip and rubbed the underside with the tip of his finger, he repeated the rubbing motion faster trying to distract his lover.

The diversion worked as Gaara groaned at the new sensation of being stroked and squeezed, feeling that he was being milked. He gasped when with a quick motion Neji thrust three fingers and stretch his tight walls, he hissed at the movement but tried to relax knowing that his raven was much larger than tree fingers and didn't want to hurt him. Sharp fangs bit down on the tender lip while a pant left his lips as the pain slowly receded, after a few thrusts of the lean fingers, the action was now quicker as all discomfort was faded away, after a few moments of the increasing and constant thrusts Gaara's eyes widened with a jolting moan.

"Ahh!"With a pleased smirk as he hit his lover's prostate, Neji was determined to abuse the sensitive spot, wanting to hear Gaara's loud moan again, he drove into the tight bundle of nerves relentlessly. Becoming more and more excited when the redhead became more vocal the faster his hand moved.

"Do you want to come love?…come for me Gaara."

"Neji…ah!" His parted lips were only able to mumble broken words between his hard breathing and with one more thrust to the abused spot and a hard pump to his cock in perfect sync he came and his voice called out.

"Ahh..Neji!"

Gaara's shout resonated in the bedroom as the redhead's pleasure peaked, that tight coil that had been building down in his stomach shattered and his body curved off the bed as he came in the pale hand that was squeezing him, his seed spilling out into his stomach; a small drop even made it to his cheek.

His body trembled as each muscle released, his cock twitched and he felt his whole constrict against hot fingers. Between the drwan lungful of air he stared down at his smirking lover, seeing his pleasure in those eyes while he watched him spasm in his climax. His own breathing was heavy as his lust filled lilac eyes met dilated green intent on catching each and every part of his climax. The Hyuuga withdrew his fingers and just seeing the redhead's heavy breathing and dazed eyes fixed on him was his undoing, he couldn't control himself; the view was so erotic. He moved his arm over his lover, wrapping it around the quivering body, bringing the redhead's body flush against his own.

His tongue ran down the small drop of cum that was on Gaara's cheek, tasting the redhead's essence before sliding his tongue to the perfectly luscious lips. He kissed him hard, he was hungry for the male in his arms, his taste, his touch and everything else that he could give him and without restrain he ravished those bruised red lips with the burning desire that was sending his body aflame. The redhead allowed the raven to kiss him as he wound his arms around the pale neck, his hand tangling through tied hair, he removed the low rubber band holding the long tresses captive; letting the silk dark hair loose in his hands.

His fingers combing through the hair and scalp as he deepened their contact by pulling him closer. Their tongues dancing in a needy beat, their breaths ragged as they strained to catch scattered breaths whenever they allowed themselves to. It was a long few minutes before they separated needing oxygen, Neji watched with glazed eyes as Gaara blushed and licked his now red, swollen lips.

"You're so hard, it's poking me." The redhead's hand trailed from his hair to his chest and down to the hard clothed erection that pressed against him. His hand closed around the cock and stroked him, a low lustful growl filled the air, he took it as permission to continue. The vampire pulled the white shirt off the raven, revealing his chest and well toned muscles; he lifted his head from the bed, his tongue licking at the strong column of his neck feeling the flow of the raven's blood.

Teasingly he nipped at the exposed neck, sucking hard and leaving a deep red hickey. Neji moaned as Gaara continued to suck and bite him, pulling the other's body close while the redhead moved his hips in sync with the stroking of his cock the cum spread on the redheads chest all but forgothen. He groaned out the redhead's name and his lovers hand trailed to the hem of his pants, not letting up on leaving the now scattered red marks. Gaara's hand unzipped the black pants and pulled them down, releasing the hard erection from its confines.

Neji shuddered as the warm hand squeezed him and teased him with a nice long stroke. Once he was content with the marks he left on his lover, the redhead broke away from the embrace and released his hold on the member. He shifted on the soft bed and turned his back to Neji so that his hips were up and his cock jutted out, still dripping from his previous release.

"Hurry I can't stand waiting anymore."

The Hyuuga didn't need to be told twice feeling the same need. Quickly removing his remaining clothes and discarding them without a second thought, he climbed across the soft bed; stopping when he was right up against Gaara's back.

"Love I need lotion," he groan at the perfect view. Gaara shook his head, and he raised a perfect eyebrow in question, he didn't want to hurt him.

"No its fine I'm all wet inside." Gaara moaned trying to coax him to comply with his need to being filled to capacity. With a swift nod Neji positioned himself closer to Gaara and gripped his pale hips.

The Hyuuga brushed his hard cock several times against the moist entrance and watched as Gaara released a moan at the friction, his manhood twitching with renewed arousal.

"Neji…" he warned a low growl through clenched teeth.

"What?" he asked innocently as he rubbed himself harder.

"Mmm…hurry"

"Hurry to what?" The raven replied with a husky laugh; he needed and wanted to take Gaara, his own ache was overwhelming, but as a seme he enjoyed teasing and making his lover beg for it; you could say the stoic Hyuuga was a little sadistic sometimes.

"…you know I-mmm w- want your cock inside of me."

"And?" he pushed in the tip and withdrew.

"ah..I wa…want you to fuck me." Neji glad to hear what he wanted pushed himself in, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him.

"Your sucking me in completely…ha…you're so hot I feel like I'm melting inside of you."Gaara clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of being completely filled by the large member inside of him.

When Gaara relaxed after a breathless pant, the Hyuuga took that as sign that he could move and he grunted as he slowly started to move within him. He continued his pace for a few thrusts as he pushed in and out of the tight hole.

"Mmm. Mo-move faster," Gaara begged as he felt the pressure in his stomach build.

Neji was never one to deny what his lover wanted so he angled himself and slammed even deeper and faster earning him a cry of pleasure from the redhead. Positioning himself he aimed to hit at his prostate every time that he slammed in, he took Gaara's weeping cock in his hand and once again pumped him as he trailed light kisses, bites and sucks on his back.

The redhead rocked his hips in sync with Neji's pumps and thrusts increasing the friction, the way they moved against each other was something beyond their control and restraint. A light sheen of sweat covered both their bodies; Gaara fought the moans that wanted to escape his lips at the pleasure.

Neji just knew how to push his buttons to make him feel overwhelming ecstasy, but he couldn't hold his desire in even if it killed him to beg, knowing that the raven enjoyed it. At this moment he wanted more and he would ask for it.

"N..mmmore…faster...Neji…oh god." He begged as his breathing and words came in short pants.

The raven pulled his lovers body up against him, now the redhead was spread on the brunettes lap and the vampire was lifting his hips up and thrusting him down, impaling him.

"Love…Your takin.g me in …," he groaned at the sensation of their new position as every time his lover moved his hips down he was completely sheathed inside of him, the tight passage stroking his cock. The vampire moaned as they both continued to thrust, he could feel the pressure accumulating and waiting for release as he moved faster and deepee working for the promise, the blissful release that they knew laid just beyond.

"Gaara…?"

The redhead turned his head to the side when he heard Neji calling him, it was not a moan. With the hand that had been previously supporting his lovers waist he gripped his chin, turning his face to his wanting to taste the spicy cinnamon that Gaara embodied.

He leaned into him and captured his lips to as he continued to relentlessly pound into Gaara and stroke him at the same a low moan Neji released the redhead to breathe, he smirked and once again ravished the bruised lips as something came to mind, he knew that Gaara was almost at his climax; he himself could feel the burning sensation of wanting to release.

With a swift move he thrust hard into Gaara earning himself a long moan.

"nng…aha…Neji," he breathed out as sensation took over…Once again Neji pulled his lover's head to the side and before Gaara noticed he bit his tongue drawing blood, he pushed the wet appendage into Gaara's opened mouth.

The vampire's eyes widened at the taste but as Neji's hold on him tightened, he let his inner instincts take over. The Hyuuga's blood tasted too good, his body reacting to the multiple pleasures he was feeling, he sucked at the wound and drawing a moan from his lover as with one final thrust Gaara came as the ecstasy of the blood, his prostate and cock being pumped at the same time overcame him.

The raven thrust one final time but soon came, calling out Gaara's name as he heaved breathlessly. The incredible sensation of his cock being milked almost brought him to orgasm again; both of their bodies jerking in bliss, their breath hitching as they came down from their high. Neji gently pulled out and lovingly laid his redhead on the bed. Gaara snuggled close, placing his head on Neji's chest and embracing him.

"You know what?"

Gaara looked up to look into lilac eyes with a heavy sigh, "You taste amazing."

Gaara gently lifted his head and leaned in pressing his lips against Neji's in a loving kiss, "Thank you."

Neji smiled and rested his cheek on the red mop of hair "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Mm-hm," Neji heard the tired note in the response and carefully covered both of their bodies with a side blanket. He closed his eyes, content after hearing Gaara let out a sighed 'I love you.'

"I love you too love."

* * *

Naruto came downstairs in his black Giorgio Armani suit, the silky baby blue dress shirt enhancing his beautiful eyes and golden locks. He hurried to the kitchen where both the males he was looking for were located.

Sasuke with a blood pack in his mouth was dressed in an equally stunning manner as the blond was, but his black suit contrasted nicely with the crimson red, silky dress shirt, the paleness of his skin and the intense black of his eyes. The first button of his suit was open, revealing his strong neck and a peek of the left puncture of his mating mark. His midnight black tresses were also neatly combed and styled; all in all he looked perfect.

Iruka sat at the table with him; the tanned vampire also wore a business look but his look was much more reserved, where both looked young and cool, the guardian looked serious and businesslike. His grey suit and white shirt accentuated his tanned complexion; the brown tie matched his hair and warm understanding eyes.

Iruka turned to the enthusiastic blond when he entered the room.

"Naruto you took too long, were going to be late."

Naruto's blue eyes glanced at the two males; obviously they had already been feeding, as proven by the several blood bags in the trash bin. Sasuke consumed a larger amount of blood while he got used to the turning. They had spent the last day- with Iruka's help- trying to teach him how to control his fangs. The first time he fed from the blood bags it had been easier since he had been hungry and remembering Naruto's blood had helped him retract his canines, but the matter of controlling his fangs was a learned skill; after all it wouldn't be good for them to protrude at the smell of blood or when he got angry, especially in front of mortals.

The blond didn't mind if they slid out while they were having sex which had happened several times, but who was he to say anything? He hadn't been able to control himself from biting Sasuke several times either, but it was an intimate pleasure that both seemed to enjoy and the raven seemed to have mastered the skill, proven the moment he finished his meal and his fangs shifted back into position.

He was a fast learner but it seemed it was an Uchiha trait. Blue eyes turned to Iruka who had a small frown on his face in reproach of how long he had taken to get ready, but he didn't want to go and as a result he hadn't really put forth an effort to hurry while changing.

"But Ruka, do we really have to go?" He asked, giving his famous puppy dog eyes to try and sway Iruka's decision, but with an audible sigh Iruka answered him sternly.

"Don't even try it, you can't get out of this."

"Fine." The blond pouted as he walked to the fridge and took a blood pack out, he hurried through the meal and with a resigned groan he walked behind them following Sasuke and Iruka.

"Come on dobe, everything will be fine." Sasuke motioned for Naruto to catch up.

"Teme," the blond smiled at the pet name, even if it was an insult he knew his mate would support him no matter what. He slid into the car with both of them and tried not to tense when they neared their destination

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the three vampires stepped out, Iruka walked ahead giving them some privacy, as he saw how nervous the blond was.

"Dobe," Naruto turned to face the raven.

"Would you stop worrying?"

"I'm not worrying." Sasuke raised a brow knowingly. "I can feel that you're a wreck."

Naruto avoided his eyes and turned away, he couldn't lie to Sasuke by means of their connection he knew what he felt like. "It's just…what if they don't accept you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as you're happy. Besides Tsunade and Jiraiya were fine with it, so they might be too. They can't do anything anymore, so come on, stop worrying." Naruto sighed and nodded.

The Uchiha took his hand and seeing how they were alone pulled the blond close to his body, Naruto reached his hands up to run up the raven's chest; both of their lips meeting in a sweet comforting kiss as Sasuke gently soothed his nerves.

It wasn't long before the tender caress turned into a passionate battle of wills as Naruto rolled his tongue to sweep around in the delicious cavern, after all he had to try. Sasuke smirked against the pink lips as he won and released Naruto who was now flustered.

"Better?" he asked nuzzling his mouth against the blond's ear.

"Uh-huh" was the short answer as he composed himself.

"Hn, now come on Iruka is waiting." Sasuke released him and after making sure they both were ready they walked towards the reception area. As soon as they entered Iruka's and Anko's line of vision the assistants eyes went wide as she took in HIS presence as a pureblood.

"T..They are waiting." the usual confident assistance stuttered in astonishment.

"Thanks Anko-chan." Naruto and Sasuke walked to the doors, Iruka silently followed behind. Well there was definitely no going back, the blond pushed the doors open and with his head held high he walked in………

* * *

**So what now? How would the elders take it?**

Yosh - "all right", "let's go", "let's do it!", etc.

Taijutsu - is simply put hand-to-hand combat or weaponry

Hime- princess

gome, Gomen - sorry..i'm sorry

Arigatou - thanks

glossary and sources from www . naruto . wikia . com and . org / ~ calger / animedict . html

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter , thank you for sticking around .**

**dont forget to comment and let us know what you think**

**Dafnyhime who shares this accound bday is on jan 25 drop a line to congratulate her.**

**Remember to promote yaoi.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the wait, were almost done with this story one more chapter and the epilogue. The end is almost near.**

**Warning: boy on boy. Don't like don't read it. Hot steamy lemon.**

**Disclaimer we don't own Naruto or anything related to it, were just rabid Yaoi fans.**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**ALSO THERE'S A POLL IN OUR PAGE PLEASE GO AND VOTE.**

**Chapter 22.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

The room was immediately quiet as the three vampires entered the room, shock was the first thing that was noted; Asuma's mouth was open and he had dropped his cigarette, Koharu's usually tightly closed eyes were wide open, her mouth open in disbelief. It was the most reaction the prince had even seen from them, he realized.

Tsunade was just as quiet; inspecting the rest of the elders, Homura was horrified at what he was seeing, and Jiraiya's face held a stupid grin as he watched the other elder's different reactions. Naruto allowed them a few minutes to come out of their stupor and just like he expected their reaction was explosive.

"What the hell is this?" Koharu yelled as she rose from her seat breaking the silence.

"What is going on?" Homura's angry demanded for an explanation followed immediately after. Asuma, still a little bewildered remained quiet. Jiraiya tried hard to contain his amusement as he watched to see how the blond would explain.

"I demand an explanation." Koharu's superior command rang throughout the room.

"I suppose you would…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"There really isn't much to explain," the blond said trying to keep calm as he walked up closer to the elder's judging table.

"As you can see, I had said I would come to present my mate and here I am. Uchiha Sasuke is now my blood mate and a pureblood." He finished coolly, still holding onto his composure.

"But…he's a… He…he's a male."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Don't back sass me." Hamura glared. "Why is _he_ your mate?"

"Because that's what I wanted."

"Is this suppose to be your idea of a joke?" this time it was the female who snapped. Asuma lit a new cigarette and carefully inspected Sasuke. He was more composed after he had a few seconds to digest the information and really why make things difficult, the deed was already done.

It was just like Naruto to make things difficult for the council, he turned to both sides of the table and was sure the three of them were the only ones that this turn was news to. Jiraiya and Tsunade either were in on it or had just recently found out about the situation. He sat back and remained quiet, this was either going to take long, wouldn't end good or both.

"I don't see anything funny with finding a mate." Naruto replied and he turned angry eyes to Jiraiya who chuckled. It was so like Jiraiya to find amusement in what was difficult for him.

Sasuke sat in the chair he had taken a seat before the last time he had been before the council, he tried to keep his emotions under control. Naruto had asked him to allow him to speak and to keep his cool- pointing out that since his emotions were stronger they wanted to make sure he was in check, at least until he had his powers contained or could at least not burn the place down.

Which explained why Naruto was trying so hard to remain unruffled, if it was hard for Naruto to control his temper it would be even more difficult for the raven to do so.

Iruka stood next to Sasuke, tense and warily hoping neither pureblood would lose their high tempers because if they did this situation would not end well. He kept his silence knowing that even if he wanted to, it was not his place to give his opinion or defend his son figure or his mate.

"Finding a mate, a _mate_ who was a high level female vampire, who could help you fulfill your responsibilities. Not!…."

Naruto couldn't help the warning glare and threatening growl that came out of him in response to her comments.

The elder was taken aback by the warning but it didn't deter her for long, with renewed disgust she continued on. "Was this the whole truth behind the objection towards the union? At erasing their memories, did you have this planned from the beginning?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and answered her question with disgust... "Planned, yes I planned for one of the elders to kill the Hokage, for the chosen vampire for the union to be a traitor, for the elders of the council to have the wrong notion of a king, and of power. I also arranged for Orochimaru and Sasori to attack humans in order to control me, and to push a union that was unwanted on me so I can turn Sasuke after Sakura brutally wounded him. Yes, Koharu I guess I did put all my important people at risk so that I could get away with what I wanted. Is that what you're implying?..." at the silence he continued. "I just came here to present my mate and now you have no more business in my personal life."

"You can't just get rid of your responsibilities like that!"

"I will see to my responsibilities with my mate, just as my father did before me."

"Your father produced an heir -a defective one apparently- but he did his job-"

"That's enough Koharu!" Tsunade angrily told her at the hurtful comment, and it was good that she had intervene because the raven seemed like he was about to be borderline murderous if someone didn't shut her up.

"Tsunade how can you defend him?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the blonde psychic.

"Because it's what he wanted."

"You two seem too calm, where you involved in this treason?" She glared at both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"It's not treason, it was my choice and both found out soon after the turning." Naruto said getting her attention back to him and away from the elders. "Lady Koharu, you can be as mad as you want, but it will not change anything. Sasuke is my mate and there's nothing that you can do about it."

"What about the clans?" She sat down still glaring at them. "What about a pureblood heir? Are you planning on fulfilling that responsibility?"

"No I am not, and the clans have also been called to a meeting today. I will talk to them and let them know just as I have told you. It is my problem and not yours; you will no longer have the right to intervene in my personal life and decisions…...Asuma?"Naruto turned to the younger vampire elder, who had remained quiet, he hoped he didn't reject Sasuke and would understand his choices.

"Naruto I can't say I agree with your decision but as he is your life mate and a new pureblood, I will follow him."

"Thanks." He smiled happily.

"Koharu, Homura?" Neither said anything.

"Well now that this had been cleared out, why don't we go to our next objective?" Jiraiya said still grinning like an idiot.

"Next Objective?" this time it was Asuma who asked surprised that there was something else to discuss, 'please what else could go wrong?' the elder groaned mentally.

"Well it's still early but I'm afraid a new Hokage must be appointed, someone needs to remain as the head of the elders."

"And who might that be? You!?" Homura's eyes narrowed at white haired elder laughed

"Good God no, I have many things to do already, besides appointing a Hokage is really up to the king and his mate and the opinions of the elders has no bearing on the final decision." Jiraiya grinned at blond released a long sigh, guessing that since things were bad already they might as well continue on.

"I will talk to the clans after our meeting and I will both present Sasuke and inform them of who our new Hokage is. My decision for new Hokage is for Tsunade to take the position of the fifth Hokage (Godaime). Before you two object with an outburst, my decision for her to be Hokage is because I see her fit to protect both humans and vampires best interests alike."

"As a human working with immortals she has the right perspective. The third had the same views as her and as the fourth my father always wanted the best for both parties, I want the same and wish for Tsunade to be the Hokage. The covenants, not only vampire covenants are encouraged to be allied together and even if we don't want all the humans to be aware of the existence of immortals; we want to make sure that our ties are close."

"Tsunade will do a great job, although she hasn't yet accepted my offer and I will not force her. Of course I will not force this as I do plan on asking each elder their opinion." The blond took a seat next to Sasuke and took the raven's hand needing support. Sasuke in return squeezed his hand in comfort for what was to come now. After giving his reasons they waited watching for Homura and Koharu to give their opinion first since he was sure they would be the hard ones to convince.

"She is too immature, I don't think that Tsunade-Hime would be the right candidate for this job." Koharu nodded agreeing with Homura's view.

"I too think that as a human elder she is too young and will make mistakes. Her views may be like the thirds, the late king Minato-sama and you but she doesn't have the experience; even if she was one of Sarutobi's students."

"Just because she is not a few centuries old doesn't mean she can't do the job right." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Asuma?" Naruto pointed to the vampire elder who seemed to be the only not to have taken the news badly and seemed to be neutral.

"In my personal opinion Tsunade would be a fine Hokage; she is skilled in many talents and will carry her responsibilities out. Dad also had a lot of faith in her and besides age has no bearing; her grandfather did an amazing job as our first Hokage and he too was a human. I concur with the choice."

"With Asuma and Jiraiya against Koharu and Homura we're tied, so with our decision, majority rules." Naruto turned to Sasuke, even if he was just recently turned when Naruto had told Sasuke the responsibilities of a Hokage and each elder's views the raven too had agreed that Tsunade would do the job right. "As a vote Tsunade would take her new position but I want to know Tsunade's thoughts."

The human elder had taken everyone's opinion in and for the past two days she had gone over what her decision would be, she release a long sigh before voicing her opinion.

"I didn't think that I would be a right candidate for Hokage, and I still might not be. Yes the three of us Jiraiya, Orochimaru and myself were Sarutobi's students at some point or another and like both Koharu and Homura point out I am human and might not have the necessary experience that a vampire with centuries of lived knowledge will posses…"

"But since we are a covenant; where not only humans but other immortals join with vampire coven's to do what is best, to keep the secret and make sure that the existence of supernaturals is not found or compromised. We elders join for the main reason that we don't want what happened years ago with the mass hysteria to happen again, also in taking into account that immortals, not only vampires must be kept under a law enforced not by humans but by immortals who will make sure they will abide by rules and not take their immortality or abilities as a reason to undermine humans. This covenant will be an adjoined partnership, in which both humans and vampires alike can come to an understanding with the help of both parties. If you have decided to trust that job to me I too will put my life on the line to do my best," she smiled lightly both happy at her decision and wary at what was to come.

Naruto grinned widely. "Thanks Tsunade-baachan"

"Gaki!" she glared.

"So now that everything is settled we have to go, we still have clans to address." He said in a dark tone.

"What's going to happen now?" Tsunade asked looking at Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto turned to his mate to answer their questions.

The Uchiha for the first time addressed the elders. "We have decided that I would still continue my studies while Naruto takes his position. I have to take care of my family's company with Itachi, that will take place while I adjust." he finished quietly.

"While he's studying he will also be training under Hatake Kakashi to develop his abilities and of course since he is a teacher at Tsunade's school he will also remain safe."

"And those abilities are?" Asuma questioned lighting a new cigarette.

"According to what Tsunade saw for now; fire and lightning elements, taijutsu for fighting skills and for mind control he will develop illusions. Just like most purebloods as they age more powers can be developed but for now that is what he will focus on."

"Very well then." Koharu said ending the details but she was impressed, even if it had never been done they didn't expect the human's turn to a vampire would give him much power, it seemed they had been wrong, not that she would agree to what had transpired.

Naruto and Sasuke stood. "Tsunade, Asuma, Koharu, Homura and Jiraiya it was nice seeing you," he said for formalities while in truth he hoped not to be present with all of them in a official business matter in a long time.

Asuma nodded, "Welcome to the covenant Sasuke-sama." Naruto smiled at the elder's acceptance. Sasuke nodded back to him.

"I am pleased for both of you gakis." the new blonde Hokage said smiling.

"Yes, yes we are thrilled even if our little prince is the-"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto all but yelled in warning knowing exactly where he was going with his comment, and he didn't want to be teased about being a uke in front of the other elders.

"Haha…Ok I'm sorry." he grinned but otherwise didn't continue with his comment. All turned to the last two elders who had been opposed.

"Well I can't say I approve but…" Homura shrugged, "Uzumaki-sama, Uchiha-sama." he nodded to them both. Naruto wanted to giggle at his professionalism knowing that he was not pleased but would not push the matter any further.

"Well I guess nothing can be done now Uzumaki-sama. Uchiha-sama I do hope that as a pureblood you are well aware of your responsibilities and don't go jeopardizing our existence, but other than that the elders will assist you in anything." Koharu finished and all of them couldn't help but note that it didn't really sound like an offer for assistance but as more like a scolding. Jiraiya scoffed.

"Thank you, very much." Sasuke calmly answered all of them.

"Excuse us then." Naruto hurried out, all but pushing Sasuke and Iruka out. Once the doors were closed and they were all out he let out a long relieved sigh.

"Well at least that's over." Iruka said with a smile. "It was not so bad." Naruto turned a disbelieving face like saying 'oh really could of fooled me.'

"It could have been worst." Sasuke agreed with Iruka.

"Well just wait until we meet with the rest of the head clans," the blond said with a headed to the elevator after saying their goodbyes to Anko who still seemed a little taken aback by the turn of events.

"Ne, Iruka at what time is the meeting?" Naruto asked as they heard the ding of the elevator and walked into the confined space.

"It's in forty-five minutes and I'm sure they'll be understanding."

"I hope so." was his unhopeful response, the Uchiha who was standing next to him holding his hand; squeezed it reassuringly. The blond smiled at his mate's show of support. "Let's get this over with."

An annoyed Naruto sat at his desk going over some corporate documents, completely stressed out, not to mention a bit hungry. It had been just an hour or so since they had come back from meeting with the clans. He looked up as he heard the door open and Sasuke walk in. After the whole ordeal the raven was also stressed and had gone to feed, where as Naruto had wanted to get the documents done with, he didn't want to give anyone the chance to say that he was not taking his responsibilities seriously.

The raven walked up to the desk in silence and waited for the blond to finish, Naruto signed the documents and after stacking them in the drawer he looked up to Sasuke with a smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked receiving a sharp nod from the other male.

"You still upset?" he asked even if he already knew the answer and could feel the waves of stress. "I have to admit it went well, at least better than what I had thought..." Sasuke chuckled at the intense glare Naruto directed at him after the comment.

"How can you say that? It was horrible!"

"Hn, some took it like Koharu and Homura, they were not expecting it. Only the vampire clans and not all of them, the other immortal clans didn't mind."

"You mean most were too preoccupied pestering me on why I didn't chose their daughters or sons if I no longer had to marry a vampire in an arranged marriage. Or perhaps the ones that were swarming you, as they were interested in capturing the heart of the new pureblood?" The blond said with disgust as he remembered how he was told over and over how it was a disappointment that the blond had not chosen the daughter of this clan or from this important family. And some even had the nerve to point out that if they had known his preference they would had introduced their sons.

Worst Sasuke had been attacked by both males and females who had even flirted and made offers; of course it had not only been to the raven but the blond had had some offers as well. All in all the blond remained calm but by the end of the day he had been ready to rip the throat off of the next person who commented on his sexual preference or love life.

"But…" Naruto looked at Sasuke who had stopped and seemed to be thoughtful.

"But?"

"Dobe the clans who did oppose us were against us for one reason, the vampires wanted an heir….What you did, what you gave up for me it's-"

"No Sasuke, that doesn't matter to me."

"You know that's not true, it hurt you every time that you were reproached when you told them that you wouldn't give them a pureblood heir." Naruto looked down knowing that it did affect him not being able to fulfill the only thing that was asked of him, he hadn't wanted for Sasuke to realize how much it hurt him, but it was not possible with their shared connection. Their link was strong and the Uchiha was just too perceptive.

Standing next to the depressed blond the raven offered him his hand, beckoning him. His mate was hesitant to accept the offer; still he stretched his hand out and took his lover's hand in his. In a blur the raven had pulled him off the chair and took the seat that he had been occupying and successfully pulled him into his lap.

"Teme I know it's not long compared to other vampires, but I have been alone for 325 years and with you I'm happy. I love you and…….I won't say it doesn't cause me pain to not give my people an heir, but I would rather be with you for the centuries to come than to have lost you and produce an heir without love." He finished and then leaned his head down brushing his lips in a gentle kiss against the raven's mouth.

"So don't worry anymore," he added as his lips trailed with small kisses, just when he started to pull away Sasuke's hand tangled on the golden locks and tugging him by the hair pulled him closer deepening the kiss not wanting the moment to end yet.

Naruto murmured a moan when the Uchiha's tongue massaged his, seriously Naruto considered himself with experience kissing what with centuries of life but the way Sasuke kissed him, he had nothing on him when it came to the passion that Sasuke put into every kiss. He never thought one kiss could be so good, so intense. His breathing was heavy when he was released, only to shiver in fervor when Sasuke's hot tongue lapped at his neck.

"Ha...Sas…Sasuke, Iruka is…" He bit his lip trying to settle the awakening arousal that was hitting his body.

"He went out." Sasuke answered huskily, continuing to suck on the blond's neck.

"Mmmm…" the blond whimpered, his head tilting without notice to reveal the full length of his neck, too lost in the sensation of those lips sucking and kissing his sensitive skin.

Sasuke's hands greedily roved over his body, his fingers searching for the buttons of the tight shirt. Once they were found and without ever releasing Naruto from his ministrations to the tanned neck. He removed the shirt never removing his hands from the skin he so loved to taste, carelessly dropping the dress item to the side without a thought.

He smirked in response to the wanton moan Naruto let out when his taut pink nipples were brushed. Continuing he softly pinched his right nipple while his other hand caressed down his chest to his well muscled abdomen.

Naruto could only feel the trail of fire that enveloped him as Sasuke's caressed down his body and his other hand pinched and rubbed his nipple with circular patterns.

His breathing hitched as the raven reached his pants and started working the zipper down, his mind clouded, thoughts just not seeming to have any place in the burn of desire. He felt and knew somewhere in his brain that the Uchiha's fiery hand took hold of his semi erect member, yet he could only feel the craving running rampant through his body. A whimper left his parted lips when his cock was brushed and a louder groan as it was was rubbed.

Sasuke was pleased hearing the groan that came from his lover; he picked the blond up and sat him on the study desk that was just behind them. Standing in one swift motion he removed the blonds black shoes and socks, also quickly discarded the pants and briefs. The clothing joined the shirt in a heap, but Sasuke was more interested in the body that was exposed to him.

His mate laid on the desk bare for his eyes; his body supported by his elbows, hungry darkened blue orbs watched him intently. Black piercing eyes watched his mates white teeth bit down his lower lip, an action that drove the Uchiha crazy with desire. Sasuke took in the sight of him and couldn't keep the groan at the sexy sight.

Leaning his body above the blond, Sasuke took his lips in a heated kiss, his hands caressing the lithe body aiming for his nipple to once again pinch and bruise it in a delicious torture that would send jolts of pure pleasure dancing across his flesh; all this was done as he ravished the decadent mouth.

He released those abused lips only to trail his tongue down his chest until reaching his other pink nipple. With a flicker of his tongue he moistened the bud before capturing to suck and bite, until the blond moaned pressing against him as he tried to arch his back off the desk to lean more firmly against him. Demanding for him to continue with whatever he was doing to drive him crazy.

"Ah...ske"

"Does it feel good, Na-ru-to?"

"Yeah...Teme.

"Not having to be coaxed he continued with teasing bites while trailing down his body, his expert tongue swirling with licks and sucks, worshiping each and every inch of his perfect body leaving scorching fire in its wake. His hand worked teasing circles on his thighs while he spread those lean legs open, just enough to allow him access into the cradle of his lovers body. Once he was in position, he dipped his tongue into the small belly button then stopped playfully waiting for the reaction, and was proved right when he heard a whimper of disappointment from the blond.

His lips closed in small kisses as he continued on; it wasn't long until he reached Naruto's inner thigh his teeth marking the smooth skin. His other hand was moving in slow circles to the erect manhood raising the anticipation of what was to come.

An annoyed growl from the blond alerted him to the teasing displeasure, his chest vibrated with a low chuckle at the impatience. "Teme" Naruto; half whined, half warned. He was too focused on the feeling of his lips on his body, the heat of their contact and the pulsing desire coursing through his veins to be teased.

Sasuke ceased erotically rubbing his thighs and instead finally took hold of his aroused cock, his thumb rubbed the head and the blond watched him through lust filled eyes as the raven leaned down and rolled his tongue to sweep around the entire head of his length. He experienced such a wave of heat that he was left gasping for breath, but he was pushed further when the slick heat of his mouth enfolded his already moist head completely. "Sasuke," the blond was fighting so desperately with himself to hold back the need to thrust forward against his mouth that his muscles were left trembeling.

The newly turned vampire was satisfied at hearing the murmured plea coming from those sweet lips, he swirled his tongue on the head again as his free hand stroked his lenght.

The increased sexy moans coming from Naruto's mouth reassured that he was doing the right thing, with one movement the raven took him completely into his mouth. He heard the hitched breathing followed by a long moan released at the action. Sucking to make sure he took all of him in, he swallowed savoring the taste and sensation that filled his mouth, slowly he pulled back in along, sinful drawled stroke. He continued repeating the action his pace agonizingly slow at the beginning but he continued to bob his head faster as the moans and mewls of pure pleasured bliss filled his ears.

"Mph...ske…" The raven scraped his already elongated fangs carefully along the underside and smirked at the half moan, half shiver that Naruto gave in response."Mmm…"

He continued sucking, slurping and lapping at the flesh and released a moan himself when he felt Naruto's ardent pleasure run through his body. His dick was already hard and painfully throbbing just from teasing him and the blonds' sensations as he sucked him was just overwhelming him, making his senses go into overdrive. The vibrations of his own moan against the hard cock pulsed through him in a double effect.

Naruto bucked his hips asking for more with a silent plea.

Sasuke took him deeper into his mouth, giving him what he wanted; ignoring his need and focusing on pleasing the blond. When he pulled back he left just the head in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue, an action Naruto seemed to really enjoy if his renewed moaning was any indication.

The raven ran his hand on the wet cock moistening his fingers, after a few strokes he removed the wet hand from the length but still continue to pleasure him with his mouth rubbing and sucking while he moved his hand to the blonds spread cheeks. His fingers rubbed the pink entrance, his finger pressed in as he took him in his mouth again.

Naruto's hard breathing and incoherent forms of moans told him that he would cum soon. Quickening his ministrations, the raven waggled his finger and curled it enough to ease any pain, he drove another finger while continuing to take him with more urgency, he was at his limit too.

"Ahha...Sas...uke"

Taking advantage of the blonds' oblivious state he filled him once more with a quick thrust of a third finger, always pressing deeper, stretching him further, and bringing him closer and closer to his desired peak.

"Ahh…" The cry was both of pain and pleasure as he was stretched and his prostate hit with accuracy.

A skillful tongue swirled on the tasty treat and couldn't hold back the growl of his carnal need; his own erection staining his thoughts. He was so horny just hearing Naruto moan for him, it was driving him senseless, and he couldn't think he just wanted to be inside him. But he forced himself to stop, promising that he would soon be inside the blond making him writhe in ecstasy, however he would first make him see stars, and with his mind made up his fingers thrust stretching the tight passage.

While the raven sucked his cock and continued to thrust those fingers that repeatedly hit his prostate; action that was making his body react as the bundle of nerves was being stroked successfully and sending a burning electricity all over his body. The blond was unable to do anything else but moan broken forms of Sasuke's name and pleas over and over again, "Sas…ah...ske...umm…fas…faster...ple…se."

Sasuke wondered if his mate knew what he was doing to him, how his body yearned to fill him and pleasure him to prove that watching him as his body heaved was the only thing that kept him sane. That the raw desire he felt to claim him over and over as he laid there for him, his body, his voice, his blood singing in ecstasy because of the treatment to his treasured body.

A body that he was certain would soon blow in any minute as he continued with his work. And he was proud when with a deep draw Naruto came with a scream of his name, his essence spilling into Sasuke's open mouth, the tight walls contracted on his fingers as his body trembled, his lungs gasped for air from the pleasure of his orgasm.

Sasuke groaned in painful pleasure while he swallowed draining the milky substance that had spilled into his mouth. His body quivered feeling the jolts of his mate's climax coursing through his veins. Starving crimson eyes glanced up to the blond, and he moaned watching the gorgeous blue eyed blond pant heavily trying to catch his breath. The Uchiha had been almost ready to cum just feeling Naruto's climax but now watching him like that, his erection painfully throbbed, demanding what he had been denying his body.

He withdrew the drenched fingers that were constricted in a painful grip and arose to watch how his mate laid heaving and flushed.

Naruto managed to sit up while his body came back down from the high, he shivered watching the smirk and shinning crimson eyes that roamed his body with the promise of pleasure beyond his imagination. He recalled that they had been in the same situation at the rehearsal dinner and he was in the same position. However with a mischievous grin he made his mind that this time it wouldn't be like last, now Sasuke was his mate and the blond wouldn't let him leave until the raven was satisfied and sated unlike the last time.

The prince pulled Sasuke to him against his twitching sated cock, lean legs hooked around the hard body that was against him and with a fierce desire and lustful kiss he made the Uchiha moan as the blond took control, 'Oh yeah he's going to moan for me, even if it's the last thing that I do.' his mind promised.

Possessed by a hunger they could barely control, their bodies moving of their own accord, as they pressed and rubbed against each other. The blond however was not deterred by their hungry dance, his hand trailed from silky strands, down a firm chest, hard abs and finally to a clothed erection. His steady fingers unzipped the Uchiha's pants and both the slacks and briefs fell to the floor in an instant.

Sasuke didn't care he just wanted to be inside Naruto and he wanted him now! He had allowed his blond to dominate him but soon took back the control and gripped Naruto's legs spreading them wider; his now free erection rubbed against Naruto's now hardening dick.

"Mmm…"none new witch one release the moan but it rang loud as their erctions rubbed together.

Sasuke pulled the blond closer, his cock now closer to the wet entrance that he so desperately wanted to penetrate.

"No, wait." Naruto half moaned as he tried to be released.

"No." Sasuke growled, needing his release.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pushed him back; the raven frowned at the action, not understanding. He knew the blond wanted him why was he denying him?

The blond hopped off his sitting position on the desk and pushed Sasuke back, with a grin he heard the 'huff' released in surprise when the raven fell into the chair. He watch the flicker of surprise on his face, leaning into him, his hand wrapped around the hard cock that filled his small hand. His smile widened at the hiss of breath that his mate released at the sensation of being stroked.

The Uchiha's eyes widened for a brief second as he realized what was happening, just in time the blond sat up and was straddling him. Both groaned as Naruto positioned and guided the member in his hand, finally sliding his body into Sasuke's hard member taking him completely.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as liquid fire enveloped him, his cock was buried deep into the blond's tight heat, claiming him; he threw his head back with a breathless gasp when his mate slowly began to move his hips up and down.

The motion was excruciatingly slow but Naruto's thrusts quickened and he heard the long grunts and muffled moans that told the blond of the raven's pleasure. He increased his pace his hands resting on broad shoulders as his hips moved with a new rhythm. Sasuke unknowingly growled the minute that the blond would thrust his hips down when he took his cock all the way to the hilt.

"I'm so full…suke" Naruto moaned softly in absolute ecstasy.

Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's waist with almost bruise like force and drove the blonds thrusts with his own, entralled by the body infront of him' flushed skin covered in a sheen layer of sweat that was released in pasion his mouth moved to suck on his taut nipple.

"Fas...ster...aha…" Naruto panted as he threw his head back, his excitement was too great, his erection being stroked as both their sweat covered stomachs rubbed on it with each passing thrust.

"Damn, Dobe…" Sasuke released the blonds' nipple and slammed harder and faster giving himself over to the burn, let himself be led by the fires. "You f-feel so good"

Both their breathing was hard as Sasuke continued to pound relentlessly into the tight sheath, the blonds' grip on the pale shoulder tightened as he lifted his hips and felt Sasuke buried deep inside him, moving within. The feeling of being full and complete with every deep upward thrust that met with his own downward thrusts was intense.

His no longer black but crimson eyes were hooded, mesmerized watching the blond above him. With a shift of his hips the raven alternated with shallow to deep trusts making Naruto experience a hard pressure when the deep assault brushed against his prostate and send a surge of electricity through his body, his eyes closed too lost in the haze.

"You're so tight ...dobe"

"Mmm…-hm tme…" He called out to him; straining and breathless. He could form no words, only tell the raven of his satisfaction in a sound that required none, still he lifted his hips and thrust down enjoying the bliss that both were feeling. It was intensified tenfold in Naruto's opinion, through their connection both felt not only their pleasure but their mate's resonated through their veins.

Naruto could feel his already semi extended fangs lengthening, his jaw parting even against his willful lock, urging him, but it didn't matter, not so long as he could drink him. It was a need that was matched only by the raven's own, his desire which burned through the blood in his veins calling him, beckoning to answer to the burn, the electric jolts that seared against his skin, he had never known this and it made him hunger for his mate all the more. Overpowering his control his slick body tightened against the raven's and he bit down on the pulsing vein his instincts and pleasure overtook him, in that moment both came with one more hard thrus.

Naruto cried out against the skin as the coil building down in his stomach burst with a shattering intensity; his nectar spilled on their stomachs. He hung on to Sasuke tightly, his fangs still in his neck as the delicious blood ran down his throat, azure eyes wide open as his vision was blinded by a lighting white while the climax of his pleasure rippled through him, his small body shook in bliss.

Sasuke's seed had filled Naruto the moment the fangs had pierced through his neck, the instant the blood dripped on his mate's tongue. The overwhelming pleasure of his excitement and ecstasy heightened by his mate's pleasure when he drank his blood was all it took for him to cum.

His arms were gripping tight the lithe waist as it trembled against his body that just like the blond shuddered in his release.

Both moaned as their climax receded, their breathing heavy, their bodies still entwined in a tight embrace.

Naruto's tongue lapped at the neck cleaning any blood that remained once he had his fill. The tanned body slumped on top of the Uchiha's, his strength leaving him after the euphoric orgasm, a sated sigh escaped his lips.

The Uchiha wound his arms around the small waist as he felt Naruto's chest breathing hard against him, his hand continued to move up to his back, lazily making small circular motions helping him relax and get his breathing even. After a few minutes of silence when the only thing heard was their harsh intake of their breathing, the blond turned his head to meet the raven's black eyes. He lovingly swept back black locks from his face that were damp after their love-making.

"Sorry." He murmured shyly knowing that he had bitten him again, he just couldn't help himself.

The raven stared into breathtaking azure eyes, his eyebrow rose at the timid apology. In response the blond brushed his hand against the bite mark.

"Don't, I love it when you bite me. Hm, I love everything about you." Sasuke murmured as he gently bit Naruto's lower lip enticing the blond into a kiss.

Sighing in pleasure and knowing that by just kissing him the raven could make him forget everything. The blond opened his mouth and leaned into the caress allowing the expert tongue to roam and explore his mouth. It wasn't long when he was released to breathe his heart still beating wildly from their recent activity, however his raven only moved to cherish the tanned neck with his mouth.

"Teme, how the hell are you so skilled…" he moaned as Sasuke's tongue lapped at his ear. Then he pulled back a frown on his face.

"Where you with anyone before…" his arms wound against Sasuke's pale neck, lean fingers tighten on the silken tresses tugging at his head. He had never actually wondered if the raven had been with another male before, during the time they had been together the blond had learned the raven disliked the company of females. However he didn't know if he had been the ravens first male.

Not that it matter Sasuke was his now, and who was he kidding he might had never bottomed before but during his long life he had been with other males before. Still the idea of his teme with another male was not pleasant.

"Teme were you?"

"Dobe, I'm a genius that's how I know," Sasuke kissed the pouting lips and smirked at the jealousy in the blonds words.

"And no, if it makes you feel better, I just know how to drive you crazy."

Sasuke nipped playfully at the bruised bottom lip before continuing to kiss and nip his neck.

His words were truthful, he had been with females when he needed to relieve stress, not that he had found them attractive what with the constant annoying 'Kyaa, Kyaa' but the idea of being gay had never been present in his mind. It hadn't been until Neji had pointed out his attraction to the blond that he had consider the topic of sex between males.

Ok so he had been fully aware how it would probably be, one didn't need to be a prodigy to understand that and when he had denied it the only though in his mind had been that the one bottoming would probably be in one hell of pain.

Of course even he, a brilliant mind, had looked up more carefully the action of male sex when he had come to terms with his growing feelings for the blond and he was glad he had, after all those moans that came from his lover mouth drove him crazy.

Not that he wouldn't have been able to achieve the same reaction without the forth knowledge; he was an Uchiha after all and they were geniuses, as previously stated.

Still though he didn't really think he was gay, the though of another male did the same as the though of a female, it didn't do anything for him and even disgust him. So it was just his dobe, only the blond got a reaction a desire that swept him and the need to posses him driving his lustful mind into a sexual frenzy.

What about his mate?

"Dobe what about you?" he bit harshly at the pulse point and tighten his arms on the lithe wait possessively. His hardening member still inside the blond.

"Tell me dobe, anyone before me?" he knew they had to be, 325 years was too long for there not to be anyone, still the jealousy in his voice couldn't be held back.

"Ske" the blonds arms wound around his neck again as his mate possessive mouth marked his skin. He knew how the raven felt with the question the same though had passed through his mind.

He tugged at the raven and when he relented from his neck, Naruto leaned down, their lips meeting in an aggressive kiss. The caress had been greedy and hard, when both their lips separated blue eyes stared into black orbs.

"Sasuke, you been the only one inside of me" he specified as he moved his hips down, stroking the awakening arousal.

"You'll be the only one who would ever be inside me." his mouth inclined to take his mates smirking lips.

"You are mine dobe" Sasuke murmured into Naruto's lips, the statement possesive and dominatin, his hands moved to help the blond move above him, as his tongue delved in, claiming him.

"Mph…mm..." With a soft moan Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke and materialized them both to their bedroom.

"Mmm…" Naruto groaned and stretched in the bed, his small hand moving in search to the other side of the bed. When his hands came up empty azure eyes blinked open but still found the other side empty, his body relaxed when the sound of the shower running registered in his tired mind.

It took the king a few minutes of laying awake to come to, then he blushed a furious red when he remembered the prior nights events. The first time in the study where he had rode the raven was amazing….but right after he had materialized them into their bedroom, he hadn't thought it possible to be in the mood right after they had cum, especially since he had already cum twice in the study. But somehow just kissing and the questions and need of reassurance had exited both enough, this time his stoic Uchiha had him on his hands and knees. The blond had enjoyed the way Sasuke sucked his neck and whispered in his ear that he loved him, and belonged to him and only him, making him cum while he felt his body pressed against his back.

Once they were both exhausted they had fallen into a satisfied sleep, not for long though because barely a few hours later during the night they had woken up and began again. This time Naruto proved that he could make his lover beg, moan and scream for him. A small chuckle filled the room, he had felt empowered, but it was only brief as he recalled their last lovemaking scene in the early morning.

The Uchiha had made sure to return the favor as he took the opportunity to tease and torture the blond, until he had him begging and pleading for release making sure that said lover would never forget that Sasuke loved having the dominance and being in control, but he loved him still.

Naruto was surprised, vampires were different from humans but even their stamina at the prior nights lovemaking marathon had surprised the blond, he had never thought that he could be aroused so much. Even at that moment while he thought of Sasuke's pale body in the water his body boiled with desire in response. Standing from the bed and draping the Uchiha's pajama shirt over his heated body he walked to the bathrooms direction. Maybe he could have a treat before breakfast.

Sasuke popped another blood bag to his mouth, with the new change he had to constantly feed which apparently was normal and would last for a few more weeks. Still even if he had been drinking "B" bagged blood it didn't taste as delicious as Naruto's sweet blond.

He had been aware at first that there was something familiar with the flavor, and now he knew the reason Iruka and Kakashi had given him that type of blood because that was Naruto's blood type. Although he had tried the other varieties, the raven decided that it reminded him of Naruto's blood even if it was nothing in comparison he would drink type "B".

The vampire threw the empty pack and popped a third bag into his mouth, the busy night and morning activities had tired him and he needed to drink to replenish. A smirk pulled at his lip as the thought of his suspicion being confirmed, when he had seen Naruto walk in to the shower on his pajama shirt, he had looked so sexy exactly how he remembered him before meeting with Jiraiya.

Understandably he had not been able to control his desires; that hunger in his body that the blond seemed to arouse in him and despite their prior lovemaking session he had taken the blond in the shower making him cum while his moans echoed loudly in the bathroom. It was just too much for Sasuke to control his appetite for the blond; his new stamina was insatiable and just kissing Naruto ignited passion all over his body.

Sasuke groaned as he stood from the chair adjusting the fitted jeans, he should clear his mind before the problem that he seemed to sport at the memories of Naruto's naked body and moaning seemed to be getting to him and would only get worst. He concentrated trying to use his senses when he heard the doorbell, like controlling his fangs it was a learned skill, just like sensing and recognizing the scent of a human and vampire but he would still try.

He wondered who it was and frowned hoping it was not a problem. Then he realized that he hadn't seen Iruka this morning, he had come downstairs before Naruto as the blond had kicked him out of the room to change, saying that if he allowed him to stay and watch him change he would surely fuck him again. So Sasuke came down to feed, not denying the claim, but now he realized he hadn't seen Iruka who was usually in the kitchen in the morning.

He shrugged it off, maybe he was busy with business, after all, the guardian was the one who usually was in charge of the Uzumaki Corporation. He came to a sudden stop as he spotted Naruto greeting Kabuto, he had probably intercepted the door as he came down.

"Sasuke" Naruto turned to acknowledge his presence. His dobe was wearing tight jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that reminded him of a shirt he possessed. Well he looked ravishing. Damn those thoughts again.

"Oh this is great, I actually wanted to talk to both of you" Kabuto said as he walked with Naruto towards the raven.

The comment cleared his wayward mind. "Oh and why is that?"

"First I'm pleased to know that everything went alright with the turn Sasuke-sama," he bowed his head. "And what I wanted to discuss with both of you is what I found going through the research that was in Sasori's place." The raven raised a perfect eyebrow at the statement.

"Why, what did you find Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked while all three had reached the study room. The pureblood froze with his hand on the opened doorknob when he recalled what had happened the night prior and being sure that their clothes were probably everywhere. He relaxed, once he ooked around and saw that the room was clean and the clothes not there.

"Ayame probably cleaned up." Sasuke whispered close to Naruto, his whisper was low enough that he was sure Kabuto hadn't heard him.

The blond nodded at the reassurance but narrowed his eyes at seeing his mate's amusement. Besides Ayame almost never went into the study room, so it was only natural that he had been worried.

"I was given permission to go over Sasori's documents." Kabuto continued on his report ignorant to the blond's initial distress and now anger at the raven's amusement. "It was a security precaution to make sure that there was nothing else that had been planned by them. In one of my findings well….I mean no disrespect with what I'm about to relay to you, for I am not suggesting it but… I hadn't thought of anything of it until yesterdays' meeting with the immortals that is. What, with the objection to your union." He paused as he didn't know how to explain what he wanted to say.

"Kabuto-san what are you talking about?" Both mates watched the fidgety scientist.

The man hesitantly cleared his throat, "Well…the main reason why you ,both of you probably had a problem at the choice of a mate with the immortals and probably elders is due to not being able to produce an heir."

"Yes..." Naruto answered and waited wanting to know where the silver haired scientist was going with this, really was this subject ever going to be dropped.

"There might be a solution for this-"

"No Kabuto-san I will not produce an heir with some female vampire to please the elders and Covenants, as I explained yesterday," the blond shook his head firmly.

"I know, and that's why I'm here. To me it is not really important, but I do see the older immortals view and I know they must be giving you a hard time about it. That's why when I read Sasori's research I thought that it might be worth a try."

"What research?" Sasuke asked, he knew the man only wanted to help but the raven was getting annoyed that he was not getting to his point.

"Oh sorry, there's a seal that came in Sasori's findings, according to this technique it allows an unnatural pregnancy."

"What that's no-" they both stared stupefied.

Kabuto raised his hand stopping either from commenting, he wanted to explain the seal first. "It was mainly used on women or vampires who for any reason were not able to conceive. But-"

"But?"

"In Sasori's documents this technique had been used several times on males and the birth was successful."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, Sasuke inspected Kabuto while his mind worked on the new information that it was provided with.

The study room was silent for a few minutes, and then Kabuto feeling the tension added. "I…do wish to do more research and like I mentioned first, I'm not suggesting it but I did wish to inform you of these findings." He fell silent not knowing what else to say.

"Kabuto this research?" the raven asked feeling the uncertainty from Naruto. "What exactly happens?"

"According to the technique 'Kyuubi' the name given to the seal," he explained. "It has been tried four times -well the ones that were recorded- and it was successful two times so there's a fifty percent chance of success. What happens is that the intricate seal is done on the immortals abdomen and it has a high and most probable window of fertility disregarding the gender. Although there's not much detail on the four male pregnancies, it is explained that it is high risk and goes into details on the body's change."

"High risk?"

"That's the thing; from the four recorded pregnancies only two were successful, one was miscarried but…...the last one, the immortal with the seal died." Naruto who had been silently thinking of this technique and listening to the details, snapped his head to the frowning scientist at the revelation.

"In the details, and in my personal opinion the reason the he died was because of power or actually the lack there off."

"W-what do you mean?"

"The three immortals that lived were all second level. The immortal who suffered the miscarriage was a human turned mate, the immortal who died was a lower level. The seal worked but the change on his body was too much and he didn't make it."

"I see…"

"So as a pureblood, I think that the risk would be lessened but…"

"You're not sure," Naruto put in reading the man's hesitance.

"No and I wouldn't like to risk it."

"Does anyone else know about the findings?"

"Not yet, but Tsunade, I mean the fifth Hokage requested to see everything that was found after I went over the research. Is that a problem? Should I not disclose this information to her?"

"No, she is a great scientist and she would probably like to study this seal as well. Let her know." The blond answered absentmindedly. "Thank you Kabuto-san, continue with your research and let us know what else you find on this topic."

"I understand and I will, thank you for listening." He stood up and walked out after glancing one more time at the thoughtful blong.

Sasuke leaned back on the sofa watching Naruto, he didn't interrupt his thoughts knowing well what must be going through his head. He remained quiet giving the blond some time, sure that all the new information from Kabuto was a big bombshell. He himself knew that going through with this seal would solve many problems that were now presented to both of them. But the seal was not completely researched and he wouldn't want to risk going through with it. To him there was nothing more important than Naruto, but he knew that the blond prince now king felt like he had failed the vampires by choosing him over an heir. The raven wanted to know what was going through his dobe's head at the moment, all he could feel was fear, uncertainty, hope and pain... He supposed he would wait until Naruto came to a decision.

Sasuke sighed internally in relief when Naruto looked up meeting his eyes, it had been only five minutes since Kabuto had left and the blond seemed to be in turmoil. "Naruto?" The blond bit his lip nervously and stood walking to sit with Sasuke in the couch, both remained in silence and Sasuke wound his arm around his waist. Naruto's blond mop of hair coming to rest on his supportive mate's shoulder, "So?" the raven asked.

"I don't know, I mean I know just a few hours ago I didn't care but-"

"But this changes everything."

"No, no it doesn't change anything. I'm sure of my choice and yes I do wish to give my people an heir and I would love more than anything that the heir was ours, yours and mine. However this is not a sure thing and I will not hastily agree to it no matter how tempting it sounds." clear azure eyes looked up to the raven, "We will see what Tsunade and Jiraiya think, besides if it's as promising as it sounds there shouldn't be any problems researching longer and waiting a few decades more. For now it's good that there's an alternative to look forward to."

"Mm-hm" the raven agreed, softly kissing the blond's forehead..

"What do you think?"

"The same thing, we can wait and see what else we find out. If it's safe we can try it out." Naruto nodded and laid his head against Sasuke, as his once troubled mind relaxed with ease.

"Hello?" A tired growl was barked at the phone.

"Is that anyway to answer your phone?" An appalled high tone chided.

"What do you want?"

"Don't tell me you're still asleep?" Came the shocked response.

"Not anymore." The redhead sighed, "Temari, what do you want?" he asked now annoyed at being awakened.

"I just wan-"

"Gaara?" Neji called as he arose when the conversation broke through his rest, he opened his still sleepy lilac eyes to see the pale back of his lover turned to him, a few red marks on his neck and back.

Gaara almost dropped the phone as the squeal that came from the other end attacked his eardrum.

"Ahhh…Is that Neji? Oh my God Gaara! I'm so happy for you!" Temari squealed on "I'm so glad you and Naruto at the same time. Oh this is great!"

"Temari" Gaara called trying to stop her rambling, but his sister couldn't seem to stop gushing. He flopped back on the bed realizing that it would take a few more minutes to get her attention back.

Neji shifted his body closer to Gaara's and wound one arm around his waist."I take it she's happy?" Neji whispered seductively in Gaara's other ear, amused.

The vampire involuntarily groaned as Neji's hand trailed down his naked body.

"Gaara?"

"Huh?" the redhead returned his attention back to his sister, who seemed done squealing.

"I said I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thanks" Gaara glared at Neji, whose hand was now rubbing his thigh in an erotic circle.

"Well where was I. Oh yeah I was calling to let you know that everything is ready and I'll be going to see Sasuke and Naruto today."

"Mm-hm…" absentmindedly he answered feeling his hardening erection and fighting a moan that was threatening to come out as Neji sucked on his earlobe.

"So do you want to come?"

'Oh yes I want to cum' "No" he forced his voice to come out normal as he realized what Temari was asking.

Neji for his part chuckled watching Gaara bit his lower lip and close his eyes when a shiver ran down his body.

"But you can help me!"

"No th-that was your idea, you deal with it. Why don't you ask Haku?" The vampire bit his lip harder, piercing through as he stiffed a moan when Neji took his cock in his hand and started stroking him.

"But…"Gaara was not listening he was too preoccupied at the increasing pumps to his now hard cock and the sensual sucking at his neck that his lover seemed to be enjoying. He cleared his throat "Temari you deal with it. I have to go, bye." he finished as with a twist of his hand the phone was flipped close. Just as the glaring vampire was about to snap at his lover for doing that while on the phone, his mouth was fiercely kissed silencing any protests.

"Mph…" The redhead's hard breathing hitched when Neji released his lips, he mubmled Neji's name with each and every stroke from those silky hands.

"I want to hear you, I need to hear you moan for me Gaara." He said while sensually sucking on his neck. Neji was now positioned on top of the redhead who was fighting hard against the moans that wanted to escape his mouth.

"Oh no, that won't do," the Hyuuga slowed his strokes.

"Oh g...god Neji." Gaara moaned.

"Very good." The smirking raven picked up his pace and attached his lips to Gaara's red swollen ones as he explored and massaged the wet cavern, knowing that he would pleasure his redhead until both were sated.

Temari slammed her car door as she turned on her engine. "I can't believe he hung up on me," she muttered upset at her brother's behavior, but then a small smile pulled at her lips thinking of Gaara's new love. She grinned, her annoyance forgotten; she was happy for both Naruto and her little brother it was about time that they found someone. The vampiress only hoped that Neji was Gaara's real soul mate and that in not too long the redhead turned the Hyuuga so both could share their long lives together.

That aside, for now she groaned at the problem at hand, how was she to get both Naruto and Sasuke to the meeting place. Unfortunately she had no idea; a long sigh escaped her lips as she stopped at the entrance.

"Morning Izumo, is Naruto in?"

"Yes, they both are. How's everything?" The dark brown guard asked with a smile.

"All done," she smiled proud of herself and of course Haku as well, he had been great help. "Now the hard part," her smile faded.

"Oh…" The vampire guard grimaced in understanding. "Good luck then."

"Yeah thanks."

"See you tomorrow." Izumo waved to her as she passed through the gate.

"Hopefully I'll think of something," the blonde waved a goodbye and drove in. As she got out of the car and waited for the door to be answered she wrecked her brain with worry of what to say, how to ask. What if they wouldn't agree, if they saw through her? She heard the door open and took a deep breath, her resolve hardening. 'I can do this. I can pull this off.' she told herself.

"Good day Temari-san."

"Hello Ayame, I came to see Naruto and Sasuke are they up yet?"

"Yes they are, come in."

"Thanks"

"Well they are up, they were in the study a while ago with Kabuto-san, but he left a little while ago." She turned in the study's direction. "Let me announce you."

"No need for that, I'll just go talk to them, thanks." Temari charged off in the study's direction confident of herself.

"But-" Ayame called out, however Temari was long gone, she sighed and grimaced, she sure hoped that she didn't walk into the room and see something that she shouldn't. Ayame thought as she imagined what had happened in the study the night before. It was obvious when she had come into the room early in the morning looking for Iruka, she never went in that room because of the important documents, but she couldn't seem to find the guardian anywhere. Well she was a little shocked to find the disposed clothes everywhere in the room.

A blush spread from her cheeks all the way down her neck at the image that popped at her mind, she shook her head trying to remove the images, took out a handkerchief to prevent a nosebleed just from the thoughts. Lightheaded she turned to the garden, a little air will do her good, and since Iruka didn't seem to be in, it was up to her to water the roses.

Temari reached the study and with a light knock she prepared herself, she pushed the doors open after the light "come in," and smiled at the scene that was in front of her. Both males were in the loveseat couch, Sasuke had one hand wound around the blonds' waist while said blond rested his head on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Temari?" Naruto quickly sat up and stood to greet the blonde.

"Naru-chan I'm so happy for you." She said glomping the unsuspecting blond.

Naruto squirmed under her hold. 'Damn she is strong,' she was suffocating him."Tem...Temari….I need to breathe."

"Oh sorry," she reluctantly let go."I'm so happy for you too." She smiled brightly at Sasuke, sure that hugging him the way she had done to the blond was definitely out of the question.

"Thank you." the raven's black eyes shone with amusement and smirked at her restraint.

The blond pureblood smiled at her approval, and motioned for her to take a seat and reclaimed his seat next to Sasuke. "So to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"First I just wanted to see how both of you were doing. I missed you so much," she pouted.

"And?" The pureblood knew she wouldn't just come for that.

"And well….I came to beg you to do me a huge favor."

"Favor?"

"You see, I'm having a dinner for my family and Shikamaru to meet, and I want Gaara to go. But you know how he is."

"I thought the rest of your relatives were already aware of your relationship with Shikamaru?" he shuffled in her seat, she had thought that her idea would be the best since Naruto was going through the same thing with the acceptance of Sasuke but she hadn't counted on any questions.

"Most are, but this is an official dinner, so I was hopping if you and Sasuke attend then Gaara would attend and-" She grinned evilly, " that would be perfect for Gaara to also introduce Neji to the family." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"What you thought I wouldn't find out?" Her eyes narrowed accusingly.

"How did y-"

"I called this morning, well afternoon and he was still in bed, and Neji was with him," she shrugged.

"Temari I really don't think that Gaara or Neji are ready yet."

"Well I guess, I won't say anything," she looked unhappy not being able to gossip with the Sabaku relatives about her little brothers new love, yet she still sighted resigned to hold on on the important news

."Thank you." Naruto let out a relived breath.

"But you will come right?"

"That's not really necessary, I can talk to Gaara and he will agree."

"No... I mean thank you but I would also like for both of you to come."

Sasuke, who had been quietly listening to the conversation raised his eyebrow at her insistence.

"You don't mind do you Sasuke? Naruto you're like a brother to both Gaara and I, and now that Sasuke is your mate I think of him as a brother too. I will really appreciate it if both of you came to this dinner for Shikamaru and me. Besides Sasuke is in school with Shika and since they were friends already it would be a support."

The stoic raven knew that something was up, she was too insistent and even if he had known the lazy Nara for a while now, they had hardly spent much time together before. However during this last weeks the time that they had spend in the students council he had realized that Nara Shikamaru despite being lazy was really intelligent, a genius actually, but they could hardly be called friends.

He glanced at his struggling blond, and was sure that his dobe was oblivious to Temari's nervousness, that pointed that she was hiding something, but he guessed that it couldn't possibly be something wrong seeing how she seemed to really love Naruto.

"Well I ….Sasuke?" Naruto turned unsure big azure eyes to the raven asking for his help.

The Uchiha noted through his peripheral vision that Temari had frozen in anticipation and he couldn't hold back the small smirk. "…Sure I don't see a problem with it." His smirk slightly widened as Temari released a gush of wind relieved at the confirmation.

"Ok, Temari we'll go." the blond turned a bright smile at the female vampire.

"Thanks Naruto and thank you Sasuke"

"Hn," was the stoic response, he didn't mind going. Besides he was intrigued to find out what she was hiding.

"Ok is tomorrow, Iruka said that we could use the Namikaze ballroom… since it had been already prepared, I hope that it doesn't bother you?" She handed Naruto the invitation for the presentation dinner. "It's formal," she added when the blond shook his head assuring her that he would not be upset at going to the ball room where the rehearsal dinner had been hosted. Content with that answer she rose to her feet.

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing both of you there, thanks for seeing me but I have to go. There are still some things that I have to take care of."

"Ok we'll be there, bye Temari-chan."

"Bye Naru, Sasuke." With a happy wave Temari left the room, closing the doors behind her. She leaned her body against the closed doors and let out sigh. 'Yes!!! I did it. Great.' She smiled and headed to see Haku, she had to tell him that everything had been taken care off.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment, let us know what you think. It doesn't take more than a minute to click on the comment box.**

**Promote Yaoi. Remember to come to our side we have cookies and now ice cream.**

**Last chapter will be uploaded soon, then don't forget about the long epilogue being on the works just for your enjoyment.**

**What will happen to our favorite couples, how will they be in the future. Who will be with who?**

**Even if the story is over the epilogue is what gives the updates.**

**Thank you for sticking with us for so long , also don't forget we have a poll going on make sure to vote.**


	23. Chapter 23FINAL CHAPTER

Sorry for the long awaited final chapter, remember there is an epi that will tie all the other couples and give more surprices but for now were giving you the last chapter.

warning oocness, boy on boy .

we dont own naruto

ON WITH THE SHOW THE FINAL CHAPTER.

* * *

Looking intently at the close door Sasuke raised an eyebrow as his mind puzzled around the vampiress' strange behavior and bizarre request. "I wonder what that was about?" he mused aloud.

"Huh, what do you mean?" A blond head moved from its comfortable rest on the lean shoulder to ask his question.

Sasuke's chest rumbled with a small chuckle, "Nothing, never mind." Yeah he had been right in assuming his mate was oblivious to the happenings.

"Sasuke-Teme?" he whined not understanding what was so amusing.

"It's nothing, forget it."

"Hmph," he glared at the dismissal, offended he turned his head away from the raven, raising his chin out stubbornly.

"Dobe do you want to go swimming with me?" the Uchiha asked trying to get his lover to stop pouting or else they would end up in bed again, then again sex in the pool didn't sound bad.

"Yeah" Naruto's eyes shinned with enthusiasm, his previous annoyance at Sasuke already forgotten.

"And can we have ramen after?" his eyes shined with anticipation as Sasuke pulled him to his feet. "Sure why not?"

"Yay!"

Sasuke's stoic face turned into a small smile at seeing the blond so happy, things had been like before when they lived together, he was hardly sad, now the blue eyes shone with happiness, emotions that when showed by his little mate brought warmth to his emotionless life. There were some problems but despite everything, things were much better and even more gratifying. "Come on teme," the chirpy blond pulled Sasuke along, anxious to have fun.

"Hn," things were definitely better.

* * *

"How do I look?" the blond spun around in a full circle then stopped to get Sasuke's judgment.

"Well…?" He pressed when no answer came forward and the raven just continued to watch him.

Sasuke took in his lover's appearance in silence, amused at the expectant answer; what could he say?

Naruto had taken about an hour to get dressed; he took a long shower then spent a few minutes looking in his closet for something to wear. He had tried several suits, he looked better naked in Sasuke's opinion but he didn't approve of anyone seeing him naked other than him.

Several suits later the blond had settled for black slacks, a white dress shirt, black jacket with a silk trim, a baby blue handkerchief showing on his jacket pocket that matched with the color of his eyes, and his sun kissed hair unruly like always now accentuated by his golden skin. The only thing the raven could say was that his little blond always managed to look like a sex god.

Moving from his sitting position in the chair at his faster speed he dashed behind the blond, his lips brushed against the small ear lobe to whisper suggestively, "You look so sexy, its having a really good effect on me." The blond whirled into his arms, a small pout on his puckered lips.

"I love it that I look good, but I know where you're going with this."

"And where is that?" The Uchiha smirked mischievously.

"Sasuke we can't! We have to go to this dinner. We both promised Temari we would be there for her and Shikamaru, and I took forever to get ready; we are not having sex." The blond reached up and bit Sasuke's earlobe before lightly sucking on it. "But I'll make it up to you when we get home," he added sensually.

Then he lightly brushed his lips against the raven's pale lips in a gently kiss.

"Ok, we should get going." he said as he walked in the doors direction, a content smile on his face at leaving his lover in shock.

Sasuke came to by the time that Naruto reached the door. 'Damn that dobe for getting him exited just thinking of what was to come, he was sure he wouldn't let go of the blond until both were satisfied.'

Glancing one more time to make sure that everything was alright with his appearance, he checked his black suit, navy blue dress shirt that accentuated his pale features, his midnight black dark hair silkily combed as his bangs framed his face and the spikes at the back.

Satisfied, he walked out of the room to catch up to Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke have you seen Iruka?"

"Hn?" Sasuke replied absentmindedly as he half listened to Naruto's chatter as he drove his mustang convertible; they had rejected the offer of having a limo driving them around just to go to a family dinner.

"I mean, he's probably busy but I haven't seen him since the day of the meeting with the elders, I don't think it's anything with work but he has never left without saying anything. Do you think he's ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself. Besides he's probably just giving us some privacy, after all you're pretty loud." Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto turn bright red at the comment.

"That's not my fault." he defended himself.

"No you're right, I'm sorry" Sasuke chuckled.

"Uchiha…" Naruto warned a little peeved. Sasuke immediately stopped teasing the blond, knowing that if he continued to tease his dobe, he would give him the silent treatment; even if he couldn't stay quiet for very long. He would try to keep from making a sound when they were having sex. That was not good, those sounds turned Sasuke on, but oh no, the Uchiha wasn't about to tell the blond just what kind of ecstasy those wanton moans caused for him. So with an apology he concentrated on driving.

Ten minutes later Sasuke let out a sigh as he opened the door, he held the passenger's door open waiting for the blond to get out.

"Naruto, I was joking, I'm really sorry. And I'm sure Iruka is just busy." The blonde hadn't said anything for the remaining time of the drive to the dinner.

"I know, it's ok." He smiled, not really mad. He just wanted to take a revenge on Sasuke for saying those comments, after all it was the raven's fault that he made those noises, he wouldn't let him cum if he didn't call out for him. So who was he calling noisy when he loved them?

"Let's go then." He nodded at the cheerful vampire before taking his hand. "Mm-hm."

Both walked up to the entrance past a smiling person in the door and froze at the wave of applause that assaulted them when they entered the dining room.

After a few seconds of shock, Naruto turned to Sasuke; who even though was surprised he remained his usual stoic self. Both took in the people in the room, they were much less people than in the previous time they had been the same room, obviously this time it was friends of the blond and people who supported him. The room was done to a more conservative style instead of the elegant design it had held previously. And as the applause quiet down both watched the approaching duo.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun," both Haku and Temari approached them with a huge smile on their faces.

"Surprise!!" Temari told them.

"You see we wanted to celebrate your new position and your new mate." Haku said as he took Naruto by the arm and Temari took Sasuke's and walked them to the table that was set up for them.

"Thanks everyone, I can't express how touched I am that I have your support in my choice of mate. It was not what many wanted and expected, yet despite all this you have all been there for me, with your approval and best interest towards our happiness. Thus I honestly thank you. " Naruto addressed the close friends in the private ball room after Temari and Haku explained the surprise party and congratulated them as new mates.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were the first ones to come to their table after the blond had address the crown, they had seated in the decorated table and watched the Hokage and elder approach both with a wide smile.

"So how did you like the surprise?"

"It's really nice Ero-Sennin."

"I guess this is their way of saying their happy with your union." Tsunade added watching both of them.

"Yeah I'm happy that we have great friends who support us." Both elders took a seat in front of the couple.

"When Temari invited us, we wanted to do something to show how happy we are for the both of you." Tsunade explained and Jiraiya grinned from ear to ear. "So we got you a little present."

"You shouldn't hav-"

'"Nonsense it's ok, this is something that I had promised Minato and Kushina. It had to be changed a little given your circumstances but I'm sure your parents would had been happy that you received this." Jiraiya explained as Tsuande pulled a medium size box from her purse and placed it carefully in the table. The blond took the box and opened it, his eyes softening as he took in the gift that was carefully placed in.

"You can't even tell which one was hers so you wouldn't feel bad as the uke." Jiraiya teased.

Sasuke leaned in to see the contents of the box, in the black velvet container; two white gold wedding bands with an ample sparkling blue topaz diamond that matched Naruto's eye color and a red ruby of the same intensity were intertwined, each were held in place by multiple diamonds surrounding the two gemstones, the pair was breathtaking, elegant and showed the thought that went into designing them to show that they were mate bands and to demonstrate the high ranking of the King and…well Queen. Although like the elder pointed out they were the same design, displaying no difference between the male or female.

"It had been Kushina who had wanted Minato's eye color and Minato chose red because of her radiant hair, as their wedding bands." Jiraiya explained to Sasuke. He took the box from the blond's hand and removed one of the rings, gently sliding it onto Naruto's ring finger, startling him. Then he took the other and slid into his own ring finger.

"Thank you this means a lot, especially to Naruto," he told both elders who were smiling at the shocked blond, said male turned to the raven his deep blue eyes displaying his appreciation for both the gift and the ravens actions, his lips turned into a dazzling smile.

"It was our pleasure Naruto, actually it was Iruka who suggested it." the blonde Hokage stated. "Now we will let you talk to the rest of your friends." She stood up from her seat pulling a huffing Jiraiya with her.

"Thank you Jiraiya, Tsunade."

"No problem kid." The elder said as he was pulled away with the tie of his suit, "Come on, stop tugging at it." Jiraiya whined as Tsunade pulled him away from the couple, leaving to go to their own table to enjoy the rest of the celebration.

"It's beautiful." Sasuke whispered low to the now King.

"I always looked at moms when I was with her, it used to have a sleeker band but it's the same nonetheless. I always thought that it seemed to shine more when she was happy," he said brushing the gems with his forefinger.

"Now that is yours I hope it always shines."

(I know Fluffy but I'm working towards the end and let me warn you the end will be super with capital S Fluffy…..so you have been warned.)

The couple intertwined their fingers and Sasuke rested their hands in his lap; a very tender, private action. They watched as the other guests conversed or danced happily, many seemed to enjoy the atmosphere of the event. They exchanged smiles with some vampires, humans and immortals who met their eyes and nodded or toast to their happiness. This time there was no pretences behind those smiles, it was because they wanted to be there and let them know they wished to share their lives together no matter how long that was or who it was with.

The couple also spoke with Kotetsu and Izumo, well Naruto did, the raven was not much for words most hns, yes and no's but both raven and blond were relieved to know they had their support, even if they were at the mansion every day, they hardly talked. Naruto did feel bad for that, but with everything that had happened in the last month he was just happy that both of them were unharmed. The males wished them the best and even commented that they made a really good pair before returning to their table to mingle amongst the other people.

Konohamaru, Moegi, Mizuki and Udon, a new shape shifting friend, also congratulated them.

The blond shook his head at the gushing comment that came from Mizuki, apparently she approved, only because it was to someone as 'Hot as Sasuke-sama.' She didn't mind her prince charming being taken away. Naruto was sure the stoic pureblood had two more fans in both females. He had been pleased by the approval of Konohamaru with his mate decision. The young immortal was still a little depressed about his grandfather's death, but he had put a genuine smile on his face and congratulated them.

"I'm happy to see you smiling again Naruto nii-chan and if Sasuke- nii makes you happy I don't care if he's a guy or an ex-human. He will be my new brother too." The beaming smile that the blond had was mesmerizing at the offer of acceptance.

"Thank you Konohamaru."

"Ja ne Naruto nii-chan, Sasuke-nii." Konohamaru said their goodbyes pulling the two gushing girls away from the couple, yup they had fallen for the new pureblood as well. Udon was shy but had nodded and quietly congratulated the couple.

"I'm glad he understood." The blond sighed in relief. Honestly he had not been sure how Konohamaru would take the news and he had been worried.

"He's happy as long as you're happy, there was never any doubt that he wouldn't understand your choice," Sasuke informed him matter of fact-ly with a smirk.

"How are you doing otouto, Naruto-kun?" Itachi walked up to their table, the mortal Uchiha was dressed in a spotless black suit and a blood red dress shirt. His hair like always was perfectly combed but instead of loose tresses they were arranged in his signature ponytail.

"Itachi-san" Naruto smiled at the familiar face.

"Ah, ah its Itachi Naruto, besides being business partners, now we're practically brother in-laws, you're family. Please don't be so formal."

The blond's smile widened at the approval of Itachi and the elder smirked making Naruto blush slightly. Itachi was content at pleasing the cute blond, so yeah he was his brother's lover but still Itachi found the vampire King charming and simply irresistible, he enjoyed seeing him smile.

"So otouto, how is everything going? How are things going with you now?" He asked trying to change the subject after all he had noted Sasuke's glare, he understood his behavior perfectly; all Uchiha's were possessive and if Itachi himself had someone like the blond he wouldn't let anyone else flirt or in this case let anyone please the blond.

"Hn….It's ok, the constant feeding takes some getting used to."

"I thought you only feed one time?"

"Once my body gets used to the change, but for now I have to constantly feed." the words were forced out not because he didn't want to tell his brother but because making conversation even if it was to his Aniki still didn't come simple to the stoic raven. It had come to his attention that conversation for him came simple when he was with the blond but with other people he was pulled back into his usual silent self.

"Hn" The elder Uchiha nodded sharply in understanding.

'Typical Uchiha conversation' Naruto thought at the multiple hns.

"How's the company?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask after a few silent seconds and a stern gaze from the blond to continue the conversation.

"Everything is going well, we had a few more projects and of course our work with the Uzumaki Corporation is having a good response. The profit of the work has increased and is even better than what we had expected."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Were you not aware? I sent a memo with the detailed statistics to Umino-san." The elder Uchiha's eyebrow rose at his shocked response.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I haven't been too involved in the corporation business for the last couple of weeks, and I haven't seen Iruka so I had no idea. However I'm happy that the project is successful. I was sure that it would be what you had expected and more," he smiled, but he still seemed a little sad.

"Thanks." He glanced at Sasuke who was frowning, "I did see Umino-san here earlier so I'm sure that he'll come and see you." he reassured; like his brother not liking seeing the charismatic blond sad, It didn't go with him.

"Naruto-kun, otouto I'm happy for you and I'll see you later. Sasuke please visit the company whenever you want."

"Thanks aniki, I will."

And with his nod of acknowledgement the elder Uchiha walked away, both female and males couldn't help but take in sight of the gorgeous man. The raven walked in the direction of some people he had met ignoring the staring that he seemed to command. His attention was focused on business, after all parties were a good place to make new business or to make important acquaintances.

The younger Uchiha watched his brother conversing with a couple of men 'business men' he was sure, after all the elder Uchiha practically lived for work, the most he had seen Itachi relax or stop working was with the incident that had just passed. Other than that it was nothing but work and concentrating on the Uchiha Corporation. The raven thought that it was time for Itachi to find someone, he wanted him to enjoy life the way the younger Uchiha was now enjoying it with Naruto.

Thinking of Naruto, the raven glanced at his mate who was looking around, he also scanned the room trying to spot the vampire that the blond was worrying over, unfortunately Iruka didn't seem to be anywhere around.

"Do you want to go look for him?"

"Eh?" Confused baby blue orbs turned to meet questioning black, he seemed to not have heard him in his search for Iruka.

"Iruka, do you want to go look for him?"

"No its fine, Itachi said he was here so he's probably busy."

"Why don't you just call him, I'm sure he has his phone with him." He seemed to be thinking about it as he bit his lip.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. I'll call him if I don't see him tonight."

"Call who?" the familiar voice asked. Both males turned their attention to the two vampires that had come from the other side room to come to their table.

"Iruka!" Naruto abruptly stood up. "Are you ok?" His now troubled deep blue eyes searched his guardian making sure there was nothing wrong with the male.

"Yeah, Naruto I'm ok," he reassured him. The pureblood sighed and took his seat at the table, he was relieved that Iruka was ok.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." His brown eyes soft at seeing the worry in his eyes and whishing he hadn't caused it. Both he and Kakashi took a seat at the table.

"No I shouldn't have overreacted I'm glad you're ok. And…….well thanks for the gift."

"Oh. No problem, I hope you liked it."

"I loved it." The blond smiled at his guardian, "It's the best gift that you have ever given me."

"Hmm. I'm sure I've heard those words before… yup when you got that orange Ferrari Scuderia, you said the same thing."

"But Ruka this tops that present, even the one when you let me into the Hokage's tower and I flushed all the floors."

"That was you?" Kakashi sharply turned to Iruka.

"No that was not me, that was Naruto……I merely allowed him to do the prank for his birthday." he defended himself as Sasuke and Kakashi stared at him.

"I can't believe you let him get away with that." Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. "You really do spoil him too much."

Iruka turned his face to the side, embarrassed while Naruto stuck his tongue out to Kakashi. Sasuke who had a smirk at the blond's prank raised a brow at what he noted on the tanned guardian. As distracted as he was with his embarrassment, Iruka had turned his head and exposed his neck, although it was well concealed it was still exposed; two still red, vampire mate bite marks. There was no mistaking them, after all Sasuke's own mate marks still remained red and if they were feeding marks they would have vanished by now there was no way that the raven wouldn't recognize them.

He contained a chuckle as he turned to inspect Kakashi and it was the same even thought the Ex-ANBU's were better covered by the usual scarf only a part of the left canine was showing. The new pureblood now discovered the reason that the guardian had been MIA.

The silver haired vampire noted the raven's smirk and both met their eyes Sasuke silently turned to Iruka's neck and he raised a brow. Kakashi rolled his eyes and knew that Sasuke would tell Naruto and then he would really hear it from the blond, he sighed preparing himself for what was to come.

"What is it Sasuke?" the raven leaned in to whisper in the blond's ear.

"Ne Iruka, Temari was looking for you." The silver haired vampire lied trying to get him away as soon as possible, knowing that he would soon be embarrassed by Naruto's overprotective nature. "Maybe you should go check and make sure that everything is fine."

"Oh….." Iruka saw that Sasuke was whispering something to the blond. "Oh, ok. I'll be right back," with that the guardian walked off and Kakashi waited…..

"Ne, Naruto do you want to know where Iruka was?"

"Eh you know?" the blond scooted closer to the ravens lips.

"Mm-hm," he nodded.

"Yes, where was he?" He whispered back intrigued, Sasuke noted through his peripheral vision that Iruka had gone to see Temari.

"He was with Kakashi, he was mated. You can see Kakashi's mate mark in his left and Iruka's on his right." Naruto's blue orbs widened and he snapped to look at Kakashi, his eyes narrowed as he spotted the red bite mark, that despite trying to be covered was still noticeable yet it was there nevertheless. With a small gasp Naruto's eyes searched for Iruka and tried to spot his bite mark but the guardian was turning away from him and his neck couldn't be seen. Still that didn't mean that he didn't believe Sasuke.

"Ka-Ka-Shi- Sen-Sei" Naruto's narrowed glare turned to the silver haired vampire. Sasuke sat back in his chair watching as Naruto was about to chew Kakashi out, the raven wanted to make sure Kakashi paid for teasing him after his turn.

"Look Naruto I-"

"No you look Hatake, I know your much older than me, but I'm sure you know that I would do anything and I mean anything for Iruka he's like a….father and mother for me, he's taken care of me since I was 8 years old, that is more than 3 centuries. I know he's happy with you….but if you hurt him in the least possible way, I will make sure you pay." he said his voice although low, it was deadly. "I do mean pay, what Baki went through will look like a walk in the park compared to the torture that you will go through."

Kakashi stiffened at the warning; in no way was it sugar coated, it was blunt and threatening, and he knew that the blond meant every word of it. After all Baki was left three weeks in the torture chamber with Morino Ibiki; a sadist who knew well how to break a person in the most horrible ways. Not to mention his injuries hadn't been just emotional and physiological, every bone in his body had been broken, several times as it healed over and over.

"Look Naruto, I know how important Iruka is to you, just as how important you are to him, and I would never hurt him. As my mate I will protect Iruka no matter what. Just as you will protect Sasuke and Sasuke will protect you. There's nothing to worry about." the blonde relaxed his tense position at the reassuring words, and with a sharp nod he turned to Sasuke. The raven had listened to his lover's deadly warning and didn't like him tense, he took his hand and urged him to relax as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

"You know Naruto is not like I was hurting Iruka, actually I think he enjoyed himself very much, or I'm I wrong after all I'm sure Sasuke gave you a familiar treatment."

Naruto blushed red completely and closed his eyes at the comment from the pervert, Sasuke smirked remembering when they had claimed each other as mates. Kakashi chuckled at the different reactions.

"Kakashi?" Iruka walked back to the chair with a confused expression. "Temari said she had not been looking for me."

"Oh really, well I must have been mistaken." Iruka could tell he was lying and narrowed his eyes at his new mate accusingly, he glanced at the smirking Sasuke and the blushing red tomato that was Naruto.

"What?"

"Actually Iruka I just wanted to talk to Kakashi-sensei" he tried to will his redness away.

"Huh… what about?"

The now much less red Naruto turned to Kakashi with a loving smile. "I was just asking Kakashi if he'll be like my dad now that he's your mate."

Iruka's eyes widened and he blushed red, both their hue had been strikingly similar. "Na…Naruto..you see..I"

"It's ok Iruka, I'm happy for you. If Kakashi-sensei makes you happy then I'm happy." He said using Konohamaru's accepting words.

"Yes, congratulations Iruka-san, Kakashi-sensei," the last part Sasuke said it more in teasing word.

"Naruto…" Iruka looked lovingly at his King who was like a son to him; it did matter what the blonds' opinion of his mating was but with everything that had happened there hadn't been an opportunity to ask his opinion, but he was thankful that he approved of their union.

"Let's go Iruka." Kakashi took the brown haired vampire by the waist and pulled him away.

"Oh," he stopped and smirked at Sasuke "Tomorrow will be your first training with me Sasuke, looking forward to working with you." The raven glared at the threat and it seemed that he was not the only one; sitting next to him his mate was also glaring daggers.

"Kakashi" Iruka reprimanded and slapped him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckled as both walked away.

"It will be fine." Naruto said as he turned at Sasuke with a smile, in truth the new pureblood was not worried about training, he needed to learn these things, but that didn't mean that he liked being threatened.

"So want to go look around, now that you have calmed down and you're not worried about Iruka anymore?" A wide grin covered the blond's face and he nodded fervently, his worries forgotten.

"Come on," Sasuke pulled him up from his chair, and they walked in the general direction of the tables of the other guests.

"I wonder where Gaara is?" Naruto mumbled.

"Hn…I'm sure he's already here somewhere." the raven stated, but his black orbs were already scanning the tables for the redhead or the Hyuuga.

"Ah…" Naruto said loudly spotting the red locks. "Over there" he chirped as he pulled on his mate's arm.

"Neji, Gaara!" Was his enthusiastic greeting as they took a seat at the almost deserted table.

"Naruto, Sasuke."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke," both greeted, Gaara's lip twitched into a small smile to see Naruto so happy.

"You both knew!" Naruto accused.

"Yeah, but in our defense Temari would have bitten our heads off if we said anything," the redhead gave him an apologetic look.

"Yeah I figured; I know how Temari can be when things don't go her way… speaking of Temari I hear she found out." Naruto grinned at the small blush on Gaara's face.

"And let me warn you she's already planning on telling the Sabaku Clan... She's even dragging me in it."

"What?" Gaara asked in alarm.

"Yeah you know how only close family knows about Shikamaru and before the turning she probably wants to present him…..I guess she will feel less stressed if some of that pressure is put on your relationship. Same as to why she wants us there, to prove her point that human turns are not bad." He added, a little worried seeing Gaara's shocked expression.

"Smart of her to use our situations even if it's not with malice but, I already told her to wait. I'm sure she won't do anything drastic yet. She still has some time to wait for Shikamaru, he's still too young." Neji frowned at Gaara's shock.

"Too young?" Sasuke asked him, he had been following the conversation as he watch the always emotionless redhead pale with each word from his mate. The dobes comment had surprised him.

"Temari won't turn him now; she wanted to wait until Shikamaru aged more." Gaara explained absentmindedly, his mind still going over the implications of his whole clan finding out about his relationship with Neji.

"Temari is much older than Gaara and I. As immortals we do have a rule that birthing have to be at least one century apart; to make sure we don't overpopulate, disregard is punishable." the blond added at the strange looks at from both ravens when he specified it was a rule.

"Why a century?" Neji questioned.

"Ah, well like I said overpopulation can be a dangerous, we might not feed on humans anymore but the Blood banks were not established until 1915 and before that immortals feed on humans. It wouldn't be good if we overpopulated our source of sustenance, so this rule was established to space out the time from one birth to another and one less immortal to feed. Twins or multiples are the only exception, is extremely rare but it has happened only twice that is recorded. "

"Having a child in our case is a great responsibility, if the parents are not qualified to make sure their children protect out existence it can turn out to a mass hysteria and we would be feared and hunted. " Gaara pointed out, "In truth many actually wait longer than the allowed time."

"Yes, there's only two years of difference between Gaara and I, however Temari is older than us by a couple of centuries, you wont notice it because her appearance takes a long time to change. Therefore she is waiting for Shikamaru to look closer to her age before she turns him. That way both will age at the same time and there won't be a visible difference."

"You mean turned vampires still age?" Neji asked. In truth he thought that Sasuke wouldn't age past his current appearance, one thing were born vampires but another thing turned, well according to the movies and known or studied vampirism traits. 'Not that they were accurate' his mind pointed out, after all the information that they had learned.

"Oh no, they do age. That's another myth, even vampires grow old, however it's at a much slower rate."

"How so?" His mate asked the blond.

"Well…..when were born for the first years it's just like a human baby."

"With the exception of our diet." Gaara added.

"We feed just as regular children would but the blood is still essential, and we had wet nurses to feed back then, this was before the blood bags," he explained to them with a nod to Gaara for pointing the fact out.

"You fed of your nannies?" Neji raised a brow.

"It's not like we killed them, we had several and we only took small amounts of blood from each and since they were live-in nannies they were well taken care of." Naruto explained, knowing that it sounded barbaric.

"We don't do that anymore…well we try not to, some old vampires think that for a new born the nutrients of fresh blood is better than bagged blood and still do it even if it's against the law, but it's not allowed."

"So then around twelve our aging slows down and for several years we look pretty much the same, the need to feed of human food diminishes greatly and many stop. However with the larger amount of blood that we take in our cells act differently; the blood heals us faster, not only the physical damage to the body but also it repairs the damage to the cells and any organs and since our cells keep getting restored our age is also almost eternal. Which is why a turning takes long as it has to repair any damage that has been done to the body for that human's life."

"However for born vampires when we reach maturity around 15, our age dramatically slows and each passing year is almost a century. Which is why in Temari's case she looks about 4 years older than Gaara and I but she is almost 710.."

"712" Gaara corrected. "So she will wait for Shikamaru to look around 21 then if he wants to go through the turning both can age at the same time."

"So you see, you shouldn't worry yet," the redhead turned to the blond with a 'yeah right' look..

"When are you going back to school Sasuke?" Neji asked after there was a moment of silence and he had adjusted to the information and looking at both the blond and redhead seemed to be mulling over the problem.

"Hn, I'm not certain, apparently I still have to wait, but I start my training with Kakashi tomorrow."

"Why do you have to wait if you're fine?"

The redhead shook his head at his lovers assessment. "His body is still getting used to the change, he still needs constant blood and that means that his bloodlust in not under control."

"Bloodlust?"

"Since he's been around vampires ever since his turning he's alright, he has been around some humans but he had been feeding and was not hungry. However if he attended school and he was not ready, it could turn out bad, if he gets hungry and loses control it would be like leaving a hungry kid in a candy shop. Only the candy would be slaughtered." Gaara grimaced. "The scent of human blood has a really bad effect on us. Our instincts might take over and it could be devastating." He mumbled and it seemed that all were picturing what that would be like.

"That's why we have to wait until he can fully control his bloodlust." Naruto nodded. "But it doesn't take long so it could be in one or two weeks. You're a fast learner. Kakashi would be in school so you would be safe and always have blood in case you got hungry," he reassured Sasuke who had a frown. Said raven didn't particularly felt good at the thought of possibly slaughtering his schoolmates; he didn't like them especially the fangirls but that didn't mean that he wanted to feed off of them.

"Also in case of emergencies he has to know how to hunt, so he can be able to stop before killing." Gaara told them, it was not the perfect place to actually talk about, but since it seemed the raven didn't know this information the redhead deducted that they had been occupied assisting him to use his fangs to touch the topic. Besides he was sure that if left alone both the blond and raven would prefer to be doing something different altogether.

"Hunt?" Both Neji and Sasuke asked surprised at the word.

"Of course even if the law say that vampires don't feed of humans, if there's ever an accident and he needs blood he needs to feed and must know how to control himself so he doesn't take the person's life; just the necessary blood to be able to stay alive until he can get bagged blood."

"Isn't that wrong?" He asked Naruto, the blond had been the one that passed the law about feeding on humans.

"Vampires are not to feed on humans for food, fun or sporting" he sent Neji an apologetic look as it sounded wrong to use humans as sport. "But in these kind of emergencies, taking these kinds of actions would be understandable and when you learn how to hunt you will just take a small portion, it will not harm them. This precaution is not only for your wellbeing is also to make sure that no one finds out of our existence. Lets say you don't drink because of the rule, yet are weakened due to blood loss and loose consciousness, if taken to a hospital and they find out about restorative abilities and well am sure you can picture the outcome."

"Oh," well even if feeding on a person will probably feel wrong and make the person look like food which was not the case, Neji and Sasuke understood that there would be a need to know what to do in those situations.

"Ne, Neji do you think that we could play paintball some day?" Naruto asked trying to change the topic; after all, talking about going on a killing spree was hardly a nice topic.

"Sure… But I hardly think that three vampires who have exceptional abilities and senses would be fair against a human." Sasuke smirked and Naruto giggled.

In that second Neji froze and his eyes widened in shock, something that was quite a feat given how composed the Hyuuga was. Gaara turned to see what had alarmed the Hyuuga, and both Sasuke and Naruto noted the sunned face and turned as well.

"Hey dude," Kiba smiled waving. That was not shocking, what was shocking was who was with Kiba, Aburame Shino and none other than the Hyuuga heiress; Hyuuga Hinata.

She shyly walked to the table accompanied by both males, one on each side. Her lavender long dress showing her nice curves and beautiful body, long dark blue hair was styled in layers and her lilac eyes gleamed in happiness, as they reached the table.

"Neji nii-san," she smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Gaara-kun." Then she turned to the blond and raven.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun; congratulations." She smiled lovingly.

"Eh…thanks Hinata-chan."

Neji had come out of his stupor and was now glaring at Kiba, but he was not the only one; Gaara's killing intent was noted in waves.

"What?" Kiba asked feeling the chilled atmosphere and the killing intent; that for once it didn't come just from Gaara.

"Why is she here? What did you tell her?"

"Oh Neji nii-san, Kiba told me everything." Hinata frowned seeing Neji's worried expression.

"She had a right to know," the always quiet Aburame pointed out in his deep wise voice.

"I don't see anything wrong with me telling my girlfriend the kind of person she's dating." Kiba rolled his eyes at their reaction.

"Well...I guess there was no helping it, but Kiba you should have asked Neji if it was ok with him for his cousin to find out about us." Naruto scolded. "But now that that's done, welcome Hinata-chan. Why don't you take a seat." the blond chirped glad to make a new friend who was aware of their situation.

"Thanks Naruto-kun or is it sama?" the heiress took a seat in the table next to Neji and Kiba sat next to her. The Hyuuga Heiress couldn't suppress her curiosity as she inspected Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto.

"No please, kun is fine."

"Any questions?" the raven noticed her careful inspection and having had the same questions decided to assist the shy heiress.

"Eh, no Sasuke-kun not really. Kiba and Shino explained everything but seeing how Kiba is a werewolf and Shino commands insects they are different than vampires." she said as she attentively watched their mouths trying to spot fangs.

"Um, what about your…" She unconsciously brought her hand to her mouth. Naruto smiled and opened his mouth and right after the action his canines protruded and showed his full extracted fangs.

"Oh," she said amazed at the long fangs.

"No problem." Naruto smiled as his fangs shifted back into position.

"I hope you're not mad that I know Neji nii-san." Hinata reluctantly took her attention from the blond's mouth and turned to the Hyuuga male who had been quietly watching her.

"No its fine, I was just worried that you would be upset or scared."

"Oh no I'm fine, it's a little shocking but other than that the existence of…immortals I guess its possible. Besides regardless of not being human, Kiba is my boyfriend and I have known Shino for years. As for Sasuke-kun he's been your friend since we were five. Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun I've only have recently met but they are good friends and it doesn't bother me at all."

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto's amazing smile brightened at her kind words acceptance of them as friends, it was difficult to make human friends when they were aware of their existence. Gaara nodded at her also agreeing with Naruto.

"So how do you like the party?" Temari walked towards them, with Shikamaru and Haku.

"Thank you Temari, Haku it's really nice, although you could have told us."

"But the surprise was better." Haku pointed out "Oh Zabuza-san sends his congratulations, he wished he could come but he has to meet with a water daemon about some problems that they were having."

"You mean he sent his congratulations, happy that he had an excuse to get out of having to come to another formal party." Naruto translated chuckling.

"Well yeah pretty much, but regardless of his lack of attendance we're both happy for you, he's just not used to going to social events."

"Thanks"

The blonde female vampire looked at the people at the table while Naruto and Haku exchanged pleasantries and a smirk came to her face when she spotted a specific person.

"Oh! What's this mongrel, don't tell me you finally told your girl." Kiba snapped his eyes to the smirking Vampire.

"Well bloodsucker if you must know, I found it necessary for her to know that we live in a world where there's bad things like you. After all she needs to be prepared." Kiba mocked.

Temari snorted and laughed. "Mutt"

"Parasite" Kiba countered "You know is true"

"Here we go again both of you are so troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

"Is that so, and how are mongrels like you better than vampires." Temari disregarded her boyfriend's words.

"Well not all bloodsuckers are good," he accused.

"That's just how they get along Hinata-chan, don't worry this happens all the time." Hinata nodded, she kind of figured it out. She had never seed Kiba mad but by his voice she could tell that he had been teasing Temari with the insults. Besides the Inuzuka and Sabaku both had wide grins as they slashed back and forth.

"Excuse me?" Temari and Kiba stopped their insults and the group turned to the stage were Iruka stood by the microphone.

"I'm sorry everyone, but as the party is coming to an end, I would like to thank both Temari and Haku who organized this lovely surprise to show our approval and happiness with the union of Naruto and Sasuke-sama. This in not only a party for the new couple but is also a representation of the ceremony that would have taken place after Naruto-sama has chosen his new mate, who I'm sure would hate to have to go through the coronation." He motioned to both males who were paying close attention.

"Naruto-sama has already matured into his last stage and with his new mate, not only is he our pureblood but now he will be our new king. Congratulations and we hope that you are truly happy as intended by Minato and Kushina-sama. We know that you will do what's best for the immortals and human alike." The guests and many friends applauded at the words in agreement and support.

Once the round of applause quiet down the guardian continued. "And well I actually have a request to make…. Seeing as how it was not what you desired the last time, I would like to ask both of you to delight us by dancing a special dance."

The soft melody started to play and Naruto stilled realizing the song that was playing. The raven as well noted the familiar soft melody and took Naruto's hand and swept him off his feet towards the empty dance floor.

"Would you dance with me?" the raven whispered in Naruto's ear as he took his hand and brought the blonds body flushed against his.

"Sasuke" was the silent whisper in awe, at what the raven was offering. Sasuke had learned how important this piece was for him and now by delighting him it would remove any bad memories that the blond had experience. Content Naruto accepted his mates gift and leaned into the embrace as he melted in the ravens arms, both males beautifully twirled in the dance floor at the soft melody.

Waves of murmured erupted, "Awws" and "How cute" comments of "What a perfect couple they make" and observations of "How happy they look." and especially many questions at the familiar wedding bands that both wore.

Naruto was immensely happy as he twirled in Sasuke's arms. Everything was perfect, who would had thought given the past weeks, but even after all the horrible things that they had gone through, here he was with the person he loved the most in this world. No matter how many centuries passed he was certain he would always love Sasuke and the raven will always be with him.

Their friends and important people supported their love, their union, and would always be there for them. The possibility of someday having an heir with Sasuke was not as impossible as it had once been, and now he was dancing that special melody that his mother had wanted him to share with his loved one.

Naruto was sure that nothing could be as perfect as how things were now, his heart was so full at all the joy the raven had given him when he came into his once boring, long and complicated life. Now it was the definition of perfect. The applause from the many friends and acquaintances brought the blond out of his thoughts as they had stopped dancing and Sasuke still held him in his arms.

"Kiss him already!" Kiba barked out laughing.

"I love you," Naruto told him. "And I love you," Sasuke leaned in and gently kissed Naruto, showing him that he would never be alone again and that their love would last forever.

THE END

OR IS IT???

So this is the last chapter, I know it was a little fluffy but I was in love mode at the time that I wrote it. Sorry for Sasuke's Occness as well, again in fluff mode.

We appreciate your support for this long time and that you have continued to wait until the story came to an end. I would love to hear your opinion. Thank You.

So there's still the epilogue takes place several years later. Unfortunately I'm still struggling because I hadn't planned a epilogue but yaoihime22 keeps nagging, so I'm humoring her. I know it goes against my own policy of not uploading until the story is done and I'm sorry. This might take a little while since I'm just starting to write it, but thanks so much for your help and patience.

Dafnyhime


End file.
